Amigos Intimos
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia SASU-SAKU-NARU, 4 amigos que por el destino se ven intrincados en un enredo que termina en tragedia el destino los vuelve a reunir pero las cosas ya no serán como antes. Hasta dónde se puede llegar la confianza de amigos? La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno -sexo explícito 18 -Violencia física/psicológica -Pedofilia Muerte de personajes -Infidelidad -Drogas
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_12 años atrás _

Caminábamos rumbo a casa, era el inicio del verano y las clases habían finalizado, por fin éramos libres de deberes, tareas, clases y exámenes! El calor era insoportable e insufrible la temperatura de 40° nos azotaba como penitencia en la calle de camino a nuestras casas, mi hermano se metía a una de las tiendas en busca de algo para sofocar su agonía…

—Quieren algo?

—Yo quiero un te helado —Naruto me miraba—quieres que te traiga algo Sakura?

—Una paleta helada de fresa

—Sasuke quieres algo?

—Una paleta de limón, Sasori.

Naruto entro a la tienda con Sasori, mi hermano gemelo o mas bien gemelo dicigótico, porque aunque habíamos estado en el vientre de mi madre al mismo tiempo y nacido el mismo día, él y yo no nos parecíamos en nada, éramos lo que popularmente llaman mellizos, no solo fisicamente no nos parecíamos emocional y temperamentalmente hablando éramos polos opuestos, mas sin embargo éramos tan unidos y fraternos el uno con el otro que muchas veces parecíamos mas dos amigos que hermanos, nunca peleábamos y siempre estábamos juntos, nuestros amigos eran amigos de los dos Sasuke y Naruto los habíamos conocido desde que estábamos en el preescolar y desde entonces nos habíamos hecho inseparables… parecíamos 4 hermanos pegados como mueganos a todas partes…

Llegamos al cruce "del destino" como le llamábamos a la calle en la que todos nos separábamos, Naruto continuaba derecho, Sasuke giraba a la izquierda y nosotros a la derecha para llegar a nuestras casas, habíamos quedado de vernos a la mañana siguiente para ir a la playa a refrescarnos.

—Sasuke se anoto a la misma preparatoria que nosotros changa.

—Kya! Naruto igual, así estaremos todos juntos como siempre! —le di un codazo— no me vuelvas a decir changa maldito orangután!

—Jajaja —abrió la reja del jardín y entramos a casa.—cállate los changos no hablan jajaja

Me alistaba para irnos a la playa, me coloque mi traje de baño de dos piezas y me ponía un short con una camiseta, ataba mi cabello en dos coletas y me coloque mis gafas de sol, baje para salir con Sasori de la casa, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el sofá corrí hasta ellos y salte encima de los dos.

—Sakura! —Sasuke se retorcía del dolor mi codo se había incrustado en su estomago—

—Jajaja No aguantas nada Teme jajaja —Naruto acariciaba mi cabello y se reía conmigo—

Me removí para sentarme en medio de los dos, nos conocíamos desde niños para mi Naruto y Sasuke eran como otros dos hermanos mellizos, los amaba tanto como a Saso, eran como las piernas de nuestra amistad mientras que Saso y yo los brazos, Sasuke se recupero de mi codazo y comencé a hacerle cosquillas era un amargado de lo peor y sabíamos como hacerlo salir de su pose de Badboy eterna, pasaba tan bellos momentos con ellos.

Llegamos a la playa y el día era maravilloso, había preparado unos bocadillos para nosotros, Naruto corrió al agua para ducharse, Saso puso la sombrilla y la manta, Sasuke preparo la hielera y fue a comprar unas bebidas, me senté para acomodar las cosas en la manta, Sasuke coloco la hielera bajo la sombrilla de sol y corrió con Sasori y Naruto para entretenerse con unas chicas que estaban ahí en la playa… hombres! Siempre pensando en que chica levantarse jaja.

Después de un rato me recosté a tomar un poco de sol, los chicos ya habían desaparecido con esas chicas, no era necesario ni imaginar donde estarían y que estarían haciendo, me quede profundamente dormida, al despertar los chicos ya estaban en el agua, los vi mirarme y se acercaron para comer.

—Pues ni les envidio esa morena también tenia lo suyo… —Mi hermano se dio un trago de soda—

—La pelirroja fue la mejor, todas las pelirrojas son candentes… —sonrió de lado—

—Asi que te gustan las pelirrojas Sasuke? —le arroje un sandwich—

—Si… son… como decirlo las mejores en la cama, todas las pelirrojas… así como la mama de Naruto jajaja

—Ey! —Naruto le arrojo la soda a Sasuke y comenzamos una guerra de comida—

—Basta! Que nos quedaremos sin comer jajaja —pare la pelea y ordene la poca comida que nos quedaba— Ya Naruto jajaja Sasuke no lo decía enserio… jajaja

—Bueno y a todo esto irán a la fiesta? —Naruto cambio el tema—

—Que fiesta?

—Esas chicas nos invitaron a una fiesta que darán hoy en la noche en su casa de playa —mi hermano señalo una hermosa casa sobre un peñasco, era una mansión muy lujosa que se rentaba en el verano, por lo general celebridades la rentaban para pasar sus vacaciones ahí.—

—Por supuesto! Cuantas veces te invitan a una fiesta en la mansión del faro jajaja —Naruto se estiro— yo estoy listo para repetir lo de hace rato jajaja —miro a Sasuke— Iras?

—Por que no… —miro a Sasori—

—Pues va…

—Yo también voy —los tres me miraron— que? Ósea la invitación no me incluye? —los mire enojada—

—Bueno… —mi hermano los miro— es que es una fiesta no para chicas Saku…

—Eso que quiere decir?

—Te vas aburrir… mejor te dejo en casa y te contamos como nos fue… va?

—Eso es injusto!

—Saku… —Naruto acaricio mi cabello— si no te llevamos es por tu bien… no sabes la clase de tipos que van a esas fiestas y no falta el degenerado que quiera aprovecharse de ti…

—Así cómo USTEDES se aprovechan de otras chicas? —los tres asintieron… malditos cínicos!— pfff pues ya que…

Regresamos a casa, los chicos se fueron a alistar y quedaron de pasar por Sasori en la noche, los vi irse en el coche de Saso y regrese a mi habitación para ver una maratón de películas de terror con mi tarro de helado. Las horas pasaron y el reloj marco la media noche, vi mi movil y no tenia mensajes, eso era raro, aunque Saso se fuera de juerga siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, nuestros padres estaban de viaje y al estar solos era mas cuidadoso conmigo, tome el móvil y le envíe un mensaje…

**Sakura:** Saso como va su fiesta? Se están divirtiendo? Mándame una pick para ver el ambiente XoXo

Me quede viendo la pantalla pero no lo vi en linea… quizá estaba "ocupado" deje el móvil en la cama y seguí viendo la tv, no sé en que momento me quede dormida hasta que el móvil me despertó, mire y era una llamada de Naruto, respondí de inmediato.

—Bu-bueno…

—S-sa-sakura… Sa-sa-sakura chan

—Naruto? Estas bien?

—Siii… jajaja… estamos bi-bieeen… pe—ro… cre-creo que… que… que… que le te-tenia que decir?

—Pa-pasamela… —escuche que Sasuke le grito— Sakura… Sasori esta muy tomado…

—Y nosotros i-igual jajaja —Naruto grito en el fondo—

—Calla-te Dobe… puedes venir por no-nosotros?

—Si… siguen en la mansión? —despabile de inmediato y me levante escuchando a Sasuke a travez de la bocina, me puse una chaqueta y unos tenis y baje corriendo por las llaves de la vieja camioneta de papa— ok… voy para allá.

Conduje por el viejo sendero para no tener que tomar la carretera, no tenia licencia de manejo y no quería que me pillara una patrulla, descendí por la montaña y alcance a ver la mansión desde lo alto, era extraño eran solo las 2 de la mañana y en esa casa parecía que no había visto fiesta alguna estaba todo en silencio y no se veía ni alma en ese lugar, entre hasta la puerta principal y vi a Naruto y Sasuke en la entrada callándose de borrachos, nunca los había visto así en mi vida, corrí para ayudar a Naruto a subir a la camioneta, Sasuke "intentaba" ayudarme pero estaba igual o peor que Naruto.

—Y Saso?

—Esta dentro… jaja…no… jajaja… no creo que venga…

—Eh?

Deje a Sasuke en la camioneta "cuidando" a Naruto y entre en busca de Sasori, al entrar vi que habían muchos chicos tumbados en los sillones, algunos dormidos y otros mas que ebrios, algunas chicas estaba desnudas y otras tenían sexo en los sillones con chicos que estaban callándose de borrachos, llegue hasta el área de dormitorios de la mansión y comencé a husmear buscando a mi hermano hasta que lo encontré… y de una forma que no me hubiera gustado haberlo visto… tenia a una chica haciéndole un oral y a otra sentada sobre su cara…

—Sasori! —se movió de forma brusca que tumbo a la chica que cayo de la cama y me miro asombrado—

—Sakura?… Sakura sal de aquí! —me hizo señas con la mano—

—Pero los chicos y yo ya nos vamos… —no me dejo terminar cuando la mujer se levanto desnuda y comenzó a besarlo, mientras la otra no dejaba de hacer su trabajo—

—Esos pendejos te llamaron.. —se llevo las manos a al cabeza— solo vete… llego a casa mañana…

Salí de la habitación y baje en busca de Naruto y Sasuke, los dos estaban mas que dormidos en la camioneta, regrese a casa con cuidado y me estacione en el garage de la casa, no podía con esos mastodontes yo sola y ni de broma intentaría cargarlos, baje de la camioneta y cuando estaba por entrar Sasuke despertó y bajo de la camioneta y comenzó a bajar a Naruto.

—Que haces? Que no ves que esta en coma!

—Solo lo pondré en el sofá… aquí se va a doblar todo

Al parecer ya estaba mas despejado Sasuke aunque lo notaba medio atontado aun, se echo a Naruto al hombro y lo metió en la casa, lo arrojo en el sofá y fue a la cocina por agua, Me quede acomodando a Naruto cuando empezó a despertar.

—Sasuke trae un poco de agua para Naruto, —Sasuke regreso y me levante era tardísimo ellos se acomodarían en la sala y yo me regrese a mi cuarto.— Bueno descansen chicos..

Entre en el servicio y lave un poco mi cara, me quite la sudadera, me mire en el espejo y mi pijama olía a cigarro me dio asco y me la quite, me mire al rededor y no había toallas, mierda! Como volvería a mi cuarto desnuda con dos chicos abajo. Mire mi pijama en el piso ya la había pisoteado toda con mis tenis sucios me daba mas asco volver a ponérmela… los chicos estaban en la planta de abajo dormidos… abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir corriendo a mi cuarto a toda velocidad cuando vi a Sasuke y Naruto en la puerta del baño… me quede paralizada al verlos frente a mi, me miraron los dos, sentí los grandes ojos azules de Naruto y los rasgados ojos negros de Sasuke sobre mu cuerpo, sentía que mis piernas temblaban quería gritar de la vergüenza pero mi garganta estaba reseca.

—Queríamos pedirte una frazada —Naruto hablo rompiendo el hielo—

—En mi cuarto tengo unas…

Los dos se abrieron y me dejaron pasar, me eche a correr y me metí en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de inmediato, moría de vergüenza… mis mejores amigos, los amigos de mi hermano me habían visto desnuda… no es que para ellos fuera novedad, al contrario ellos habían visto tantas chicas en su vida que quizá yo era solo una chica insignificante, me coloque un camisón y saque dos frazadas de mi armario y tome dos cojines de mi cama, abrí la puerta y los dos evitaban mirarme, al menos guardaban un poco de vergüenza por al situación y agradecía que no me miraran.

—Tengan… descansen.

—Gracias Sakura…

Tomaron las cosas pero ninguno de los dos se movió, Sasuke extendió su mano y tomo la mía, me puse de lo mas nerviosa, soltó la cobija y el cojín y me jalo hacia él y me beso, me quede atónita, Sasuke jamas haría algo así, debía estar soñando, sentí su mano apretar mi cabeza hacia la suya buscando profundizar nuestro beso, ese era mi primer beso y era con Sasuke, su mano acaricio mi cuerpo y sentía su gran mano en mi cintura descendiendo hasta mi culo, otra mano mas acaricio mi espalda y otra mas mis costados, sentí dos grande manos en mis senos… era Naruto! Si definitivamente debía estar soñando!

—Chicos! —me separe de ellos de golpe, qué demonios estaba pasando?!—

—Shuu —Naruto se acerco por mi espalda, giro mi rostro hacia él y me beso de forma dócil, su mano apretaba mi cintura hacia su cuerpo.— hueles delicioso Saku

—Tranquila Saku —Sasuke se inclino a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, bajo con sus manos los tirantes de mi camisón y sentí como lo deslizo dejando mis senos desnudos, sus manos los acariciaron— ahh… Sakura… eres perfecta… —apreto mis pechos en sus manos, estaban tan calientes que sentía mi piel erizarse a su tacto— me encantan tus tetas nena

El cuerpo se me erizo por completo al escucharlo decir que le gustaban mis tetas… su voz era tan ronca y torpe a causa del alcohol. Naruto bajo su mano por mi cuerpo y arremango mi camisón con su mano hasta meterla en mí entre pierna, comenzó a hurgar en mi intimidad, quería quitarme eso no estaba bien éramos amigos… eso no estaba bien o si? Naruto metió su mano en mi interior y mi poco sentido se desvaneció junto con mi cordura cuando Sasuke poso su boca en mis pezones…

—ahhh…

Sasuke me cargo y me llevo a la cama, Naruto se recostó y miro a Sasuke, solo vi como él asintió… los mire a los dos, que era eso? Se estaban comunicando con señas? Qué era eso? Qué significaba eso? Naruto me jalo hacia él y Sasuke le ayudo a acomodarme en su regazo, abrió las piernas y me pego a su cuerpo, Sasuke me quito el camisón y se pego a mi cuerpo, bajo su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a besarme, Estaba por objetar pero Naruto me giro y me beso mientras masajeaba mis senos, estaba tendida entre ellos completamente desnuda, tenia vergüenza de mi desnudes, vergüenza de la situación, tenia ganas de levantarme de la cama y correr, pero demonios se sentía tan bien, la boca de Sasuke me estaba volviendo loca, las manos de Naruto me daban un masaje deliciosos en los pechos y su boca me embriagaba con su sabor a tequila? Vodka? No sé que rayos era ese dejo de sabor en su boca pero cada beso me consumía y deseaba más…su sabor me estaba volviendo loca.

—Yo voy primero —Sasuke miro a Naruto y él asintió—

Que demonios era eso? Que era eso de "yo primero"? Por que se miraban y con solo una mirada se entendía, pero entender que?! Que rayos pasaba y a que jugaban? Naruto siguió, besándome, con su mano derecha masajeo mis pechos y con su mano izquierda se deslizo por mi abdomen, mi vientre bajando como si una serpiente se deslizara por mi cuerpo, llego a mi monte de Venus y su dedo indice se coló en mi entrepierna masajeando mi centro, Sasuke me abrió las piernas de par en par, sentí que mi compas no daba más, se inclino de a poco y sentí como se acomodo entre mis piernas, su verga se poso en mi entrada, me iba a penetrar? Me separe de Naruto e intente detener a Sasuke, pero este me beso enseguida, su lengua jugueteo con la mía, de nuevo ese sabor amargo en mi boca, me esta consumiendo lentamente, no se en que momento la temperatura había subido tanto en el cuarto, me sentía arder, estaba tan caliente, tan deseosa, las manos de Naruto me torturaban con sus caricias tan delicadas y suaves, me relaje con su tacto y los besos de Sasuke, pero esa sensación termino cuando sentí como Sasuke se metió en mi cuerpo de golpe y me lleno, grite fuerte pero mi grito se ahogo en su boca, presiono con fuerza su boca contra la mía tragándose mi grito de dolor, me beso con mas fuerza presionando contra Naruto, podía sentir la erección de Naruto en mi culo, presionando, Sasuke comenzó a moverse hundiendo su miembro en mi con fuerza, mi cuerpo temblaba con cada embestida que daba sobre mi cuerpo vulnerable, su pelvis chocaba con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y yo me retorcía de placer…

—Ahhh…. Ahhh… ahhhhh…

—Sakura estas tan apretada… mierda…. Como no te he cogido antes?

—Sasuke sujetala

—Eh? —me miro por un segundo— Ok…

Dejo de envestirme, me sujeto de la cintura y me jalo hacia él, Naruto se levanto de la cama y se hinco a un lado de mi, Sasuke me soltó dejando que cayera sobre el colchón y volvió a penetrarme sujentandome de los muslos para atraer mi cuerpo mas hacia el suyo, sentía como me llenaba por completo como su gran miembro me inundaba por dentro, me perdí en mi placer y gemí fuerte…

—Ahhhhhh….. ahhhhh… ahhhh…

—Abrele mas las piernas Sasuke, quiero ver como la follas, —sus ojos miraban mi entrepierna— quiero probar su coño también… apresurate Sasuke

—No demorare, te lo aseguro… esta muy apretada… folla divino…

—ahhh,, ahhhh Sasuke… ahhhh — mi voz sonaba de lo mas chillona y excitada y notaba como a Sasuke eso lo prendía mas, me sentía una autentica zorra pero mas gemir y mas le nombraba— ahhhhh Sasuke ahhhhhhh… Sasukeee

Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo y sentí como presiono mas mis piernas para abrirse mas, Naruto metió su miembro en mi boca de golpe y comenzó a moverse, su mano acarició mi rostro, mi cuello, mi nuca, mi cabello de forma suave, sujeto fuerte mi cabello y comenzó a presionar mi cabeza contra su verga, haciendo que entrara mas en su boca, no podía hablar si quiera apenas salir un poco su miembro y ya lo volvía a introducir en mi boca de nuevo, Sasuke me dio con mas fuerza, sentía como al cama se tensaba con sustratos apoyados con fuerza cobre el colchón y en un quejido lo escuche venirse… seguido de una sensación que inundo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su semilla se vacío en mi interior, Naruto soltó mi cabeza y salió de mi boca

—Aggggg… Sakuraaaa….

—Ahhhh, Mi Dios! Sasuke! ahhhhhhhh!

Se desplomo en mi cuerpo con la respiración agitada completamente sudado, Se removió lento y se tumbo en la cama, mi cuerpo aun temblaba cuando Naruto me penetro y comenzó a follarme, no podía ni respirar bien aun cuando mi cuerpo de nuevo vibraba y se estremecía con su cuerpo, mi interior sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su interior y mi garganta se lleno, mis pezones de erizaron y me tense de placer viniéndome de nuevo.

—Naruto… ahhhh… mas… mas…

—Sakuraaaa…. Sakura…. —puso su dedo en mi clitoris y lo masajeo con habilidad— estas divina… estas muy estrecha… ahhhh

Me doble por completo y él se vino conmigo, me abrazo fuerte tensándose y gruñendo en mi oido, se tumbo a un lado de mi cama…

—Naru.. Naru.. Naruto… ahhh…ahhhhh… ahh…

Apenas amanecía y el sol se colaba por la ventana abrí un ojo y me sentía completamente aturdida, intente remover mi pierna pero no pude, tenia la mitad del cuerpo entumido o algo así levante un poco la cabeza y los vi a los dos desnudos en mi cama!, Naruto y Sasuke estaban desnudos en mi cama, miré a Naruto boca abajo a un lado de mi con su pierna derecha encima de la mitad de mi cuerpo impidiendo que moviera mi pierna derecha, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi pecho izquierdo acariciando, estaba acariciando mi pecho aun dormido? Sasuke estaba boca arriba ligeramente de lado hacia mi, su mano estaba en mi vientre muy, muy cerca de mi zona intima, mire sus piernas y vi su muy grande pene, tenia una erección!, intente mantener la calma aunque eso era imposible estando en la cama con mis dos mejores amigos completamente desnudos, encima los mejores amigos de mi hermano!… recordé lo sucedido anoche…

Habíamos follado!

—ah!

Tape mi boca d inmediato para evitar despertarlos, Naruto se quedo quieto, pero Sasuke comenzó a removerse, me quede quieta y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, espere unos segundos y no escuche nada, abrí los ojos lentamente y aun estaba dormido gracias al cielo!, removí el cuerpo de Naruto con cuidado y moví la mano de Sasuke con el mayor sigilo posible, intente levantarme pero Oh mi Dios! Me dolía horrible la entrepierna..

—Aggg —me moví lento sobre el colchón pero Sasuke se giro y me abrazo sujetando mi cintura con su brazo—

Mierda…

Naruto se giro y lanzo su marzo por mi pecho y me sujeto apretándome de forma ligera…

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Estaba ahi atrapada entre esos dos rogando a Dios que no despertaran hasta que yo encontrara una forma de escapar de esa situación. Los primero 15 minutos fueron estresantes pero la siguiente media hora que le siguió fue una agonía por completo no conseguía que esos dos se quitaran de encima mío, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y el terror me inundo por completo…

Que hago? Que hago?

Mi cerebro se saturo de ideas, desde saltar de la cama a la ventana y asi conseguir una muerte rápida hasta fingir mi muerte por una follada loca y ser enterrada viva… mi corazón se acelero aun mas cuando escuche a Sasuke despertarse y cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida…

—Aggg… —lo escuche estirarse y luego…— Mierda! Que hice?!

Me quede callada e intente no gesticular, aunque el corazón me iba a mil por hora y sentía que el cuerpo me era gelatina en ese momento me contuve y aguante lo mas que pude, escuche que resoplo y se levanto de la cama, luego escuche dar varios pasos y resoplar de nuevo, camino por todo mi cuarto y escuche acercarse a la cama por mi lado derecho, del lado donde estaba Naruto…

—Dobe despierta —era un susurro pero podía escuchar— Dobe, Dobe… Dobe que te despiertes pendejo…

—Ahhh… hoy no hay clases… mama…

—Dobeeee

—Ahhh… Teme que

—Shuuuu cállate pendejo…

—Mierda! —sentí que la cama se estremeció— Sasuke… Sasuke… que mierda hicimos…. ?!

—Que te calles idiota la vas a despertar

—Que hicimos Teme… qué hicimos?

—Tranquilizate Naruto

—Saso nos va a matar… Saso nos va a matar Sasuke!

Recordé que estaba desnuda y ahora Sasuke y Naruto debían estar viéndome tendida en la cama desnuda, pero debía aguantarme, ellos debían pensar que estaba dormida, reprimí las ganas de gritar y matarlos en ese momento, por que al abrir los ojos era tener que enfrentar a lo que sea que hayamos tenido esa noche…

—Que cierres el hocico idiota… cálmate Naruto —todo se quedo en silencio— no recuerdo nada, no se que diablos paso…

—Ni yo… lo ultimo que recuerdo es la fiesta y que bebíamos… las chicas que empezaron a quitarse la ropa nos bailaron y después ya no recuerdo

—Saso? Dónde esta?

—No sé… no sé ni cómo diablos llegamos aquí… —se movió, al parecer se levanto de la cama— Mi mama me va a matar son las 11!

—Que te calles idiota… vístete

—Y que haremos? Dejarla solo así?

—Y qué quieres? Despertarla e ir con Saso y decirle nos follamos a tu hermana?

—Quizá no paso nada…

—No mames Naruto hay sangre en la cama es obvio que no la follamos y era virgen pendejo, vístete y bajemos a la sala… hablaremos con ella cuando baje.

Sentí que me cubrieron con una sabana y algunos ruidos mas, al parecer recogían su ropa, después de un rato salieron de mi habitación y cerraron la puerta, en cuanto la puerta sonó me levante en la cama y respire desesperada, que había pasado?

Después de un largo rato me metí al baño a limpiarme, salí y busque ropa que ponerme y revise mi móvil, había sonado y con todo esa situación me había olvidado, era una llamada de Saso y unos mensajes…

**Saso:** Porque no respondes te estoy marcando

**Saso: **Ven por mi, estoy en la mansión del faro

**Saso:** Gracias por responder, ya no vengas tome un taxi llego en 15 minutos

15 minutos?! Mire la hora de ese ultimo mensaje y ya habían pasado esos 15 minutos no tardaba en entrar a la casa, me cambie rápido y cepille mi cabello, levante el maldito tiradero de mi cuarto y salí de mi habitación, justo cuando bajaba la puerta se abrió y Sasori entro a la casa.

Naruto y Sasuke me miraban completamente tensos, yo miraba la pared para evitar encontrarme con sus miradas, Sasori nos miro a los tres…

—Que ocurre? Por qué tan tensos?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1  
Incertidumbre; Inquietud por la falta de certeza. **

Cuando la vimos bajar por las escaleras nos tensamos por completo y digo nos tensamos por que Naruto apretó mi mano, quería sacarme de su agarre pero eso nos evidenciaría frente a Sosori, Sakura bajo muy sonriente… había imaginado que quizá tendríamos que subir a buscarla y encontrarla en su habitación llorando en un rincón o en la bañera lavándose mientras se ahogaba en llanto… lo peor seria que bajara y nos agarrara a golpes frente a su hermano y Sasori terminara de matarnos a golpes por habernos aprovechado de su hermana, pero ella solo bajo con una sonrisa serena aunque no nos miraba y eso me hacia dudar de que reacción tomaría contra nosotros…

— Que ocurre? Por qué tan tensos? —Sasori nos miro y miro a su hermana, no sabíamos que responder, zafe mi mano de la mano de Naruto y me levante—

—Supongo que siguen dormidos —Sakura miro a su hermano— se despertaron hace poco, la fiesta estuvo buena, no?—termino de bajar la escalera y se encamino a la cocina—

—Que diablos paso anoche con ustedes? —Sasori nos vería enojado— Por qué llamaron a Sakura?

—Eh… bueno —Naruto balbuceaba como niño pequeño—

—Estábamos muy tomados y no te encontramos —mire a Sakura pero ella no se giraba se había enfrascado en la cocina y evitaba mirarnos—

—La verdad no recuerdo mucho… solo que —se quedo callado y nos sonrió— bueno no importa vamos a desayunar tengo mucha hambre, esas chicas fueron tremendas jajaja

—Yo igual —Naruto se levanto y se sentó en la encimera frente a Sakura pero ella nos giraba—

—Ok… Sakura —la vi tensarse un poco peor no volteo— ayer que fuiste por nosotros…

—La fiesta se veía muy normal, estaban que se caía de borrachos jajaja —no se giró — o quieres hablar de cuándo los traje?

Naruto se enderezo por completo y yo me quede callado, Sasori afortunadamente no noto el tono de reto de su hermana y agradecí a Dios por una oportunidad de vida.

—No… hablaba de la fiesta en si…

—Hot cakes a la orden —Sakura se giro y me sonrió mirándome a los ojos y después a Naruto, el y yo nos miramos un poco confundidos— café?

—Si… y lo mas cargado posible —Sasori le extendió su taza— chicos si quieren café acerquen su taza mi hermana nos es su sirvienta y ustedes ya no son invitados… Saku estas bien?

—Eh?

—Caminas raro —Me tense—

—Me duele el pie, anoche me pegue en el dedo chiquito por andar bailando en mi cuarto… y tu coche? Porque llegaste en taxi?

—Un pendejo me poncho dos llantas, luego tengo que ir por él —suspire aliviado que se cambiara el tema, pero no quite la mirada de Saku—

Desayunamos tranquilos, Sakura sonreía y no menciono nada de lo sucedido entre nosotros, Naruto a pesar de que Sakura actuaba demasiado normal lo notaba estresado, no dejaba de mirar a Sakura y cuando ella lo miraba se ponía muy nervioso…

—Bueno yo me iré a dormir estoy muy agotado de anoche, Sakura papa dijo que le marcaras creo que extendieron su viaje por una semana mas

—Ok, les marco en un rato

—Nos vemos chicos estoy muerto jajaja

—Si nos vemos —Naruto se despidió y se giro evitando a Sakura

—Bye…

Solo vi cómo Sasori subía por las escaleras y el estrés por enfrentar a Sakura y la canallada que habíamos echo Naruto y yo con ella me estaban consumiendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos solos con Sakura en la cocina y ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, Naruto sudaba como animal del nervio y el miedo.

—Sakura…

—Ya es tarde —Naruto la miro— Kushina debe estar preocupada Naruto y Mikoto igual Sasuke —nos sonrió y se levanto para colocar los trastos en el lavabo—

—Sakura…

—Pasa de medio día chicos… si yo fuera ustedes corría, sobre todo tu Naruto, Kushina se pone muy mal cuando se enoja jajaja

—Cierto… mi mama me va a matar —Naruto se levanto— Nos vamos Teme?

—Naruto… no seas idiota, Sakura tenemos que ha…

—Nos vemos luego chicos —nos dio la espalda y comenzó a lavar los tratos—

Naruto y yo salimos corriendo de la casa, en verdad era tardísimo y en casa a los dos nos matarían, no solo no habíamos llegado a dormir a nuestras casas sino en que encima llegábamos tardísimo…

—Ella, ella no dijo nada Teme —Naruto me miraba confundido— Quizá, quizá no paso nada

—Naruto, estábamos desnudos en la cama con ella, que crees que hicimos?

—No lo se… no entiendo nada, ella no lo menciono y no sé que rayos paso, como voy a saberlo

—Y crees que yo lo sé? —me talle la cara frustrado mientras caminábamos— quizá solo estaba avergonzada

—Sasuke las otras chicas con la que hemos follado por lo general nos dicen algo o insinúan algo después de estar con ellas… pero Saku… Saku se quedo callada, de hecho creo que ni le importo

—Te sientes herido? Jajaja supongo ahora sabemos que se siente que te follen y que no te llamen al día siguiente jajaja

—Solo fuimos un polvo para Saku?

—No seas pendejo… es obvio que era virgen, las chicas valoran eso, no? Crees que la violamos o ella lo disfruto?

—No recuerdo nada Teme, te lo juro… es como si de la fiesta me hubiera transportado a su cama y sin ropa.

—No entiendo a las mujeres… creía que las entendía, endulzarles el oido follarlas y dejarlas, pero ahora no entiendo nada o mas bien no entiendo a Saku…espera igual no quizó que Sasori se enterara y prefiere matarnos a solas sin que su hermano se entere que sus amigos se aprovecharon de ella?

—Sasori diablos… no quiero ni saber que nos ahora cuando se entere que nos follamos a su hermanita…

Llegamos al cruce del destino, Naruto se fue a su casa y yo a la mía y como era de esperarse a los dos nos castigaron, no podía salir en 2 semanas, estaría confinado a tareas del hogar sin permiso de utilizar mi móvil y el internet, no tenia permitido visitas estaba completamente desconectado de la realidad como castigo por mi padre, cuando por fin termino mi penitencia fui a buscar a Naruto para saber como le había ido, y al parecer Kushina había sido mas severa que mi padre, el castigo de Naruto se expandía a todo el verano sin derecho a visitas, después de rogarle por mas de 2 horas accedió a dejarlo salir por lo menos por una soda, Sasori nos alcanzo, pero Sakura no venia con él, eso era raro siempre andábamos los cuatro juntos, Mierda! Era la primera señal de que aquella noche loca nos estaba pasando factura nuestro grupo comenzaba a fracturarse por nuestra calentura.

—Y Saku? Por qué no vino? —Naruto sorbió su bebida por la pajita—

—Eh? Mis papas llegaron hace una semana, mama quizo que la acompañara a unas compras Saku quería venir pero ya saben como es mama

—Ah… —revolví mi bebida— Saso, tú… tu recuerdas esa noche?

—Eh? La fiesta? Te refieres a eso? Por supuesto jajaja como creen que la voy a olvidar, fue la noche mas loca que eh tenido, por qué?

—Es que yo no recuerdo nada…

—Ni yo —Naruto soltó la pajita y se puso serio— no recuerdo muchas cosas de esa noche, nunca me había puesto así

Sasori se acomode en su asiento y nos miro confundido, jugo un poco con su soda y nos miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No se acuerdan? —los dos negamos y se inclino hacia nosotros— cocaína

—Que? —Naruto me miró confundido y aunque no estaba seguro de que estaba diciendo ahora entendía por dónde iba la conversación—

—Nos metimos cocaína

—Que?! —Naruto se exalto—

—Baja la voz Naruto… —Sasori se inclino un poco mas y hablo entre murmullos— las chicas nos ofrecieron un poco y al principio ustedes dijeron que no

—A que te refieres con ustedes? —Mire a Sasori—

—Pues a esto… tenían la misma actitud ese día, yo les dije que si ustedes no querían no había problema pero que yo si quería probar, me metí una linea y después de un rato ustedes se animaron, supongo que les pego mas fuerte por que ustedes estaban mas tomados que yo o no se… que diablos voy a saber no es como que sea un experto

—Eso lo explica… jamas lo hubiera echo —Naruto se quedo ido y comenzó a hablar solo—

—De qué hablas Naruto? —Sasori lo miro confundido—

—De nada… de nada, —le di una palmada en el hombro a Naruto para despabilarlo— No le hagas caso Saso, desde ese día Naruto anda en la luna…

Sasori después de un rato se despidió de nosotros y se fue su padre había pasado por él, se ofreció a llevarnos pero la verdad es que Naruto y yo preferimos aun conversar a solas sobre esa noche, caminamos a casa intentando unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas que aun no tenia principio y mucho menos fin.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido Teme, estábamos drogados! No quiero ni saber que le hicimos a Sakura…

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo accedimos? Como aceptamos meternos eso…

No éramos santos, si acostumbrábamos a tomar hasta rendirnos pero no caernos de borrachos, nunca habíamos probado drogas, solo era tomar un rato por diversión y levantar a una chica para pasar el rato, en muchas ocasiones habíamos hecho tríos e incluso los tres nos llevábamos una chica pero jamas ni estando lo mas borracho que recordara habíamos siquiera mirado a Sakura, ella era sagrada, era como nuestra hermana, era prohibida! PROHIBIDA! Era nuestra amiga y por encima de todo la hermanita de Sasori nuestro mejor amigo, eso no se hace entre hombres, esta en el código de hermanos, las hermanas están prohibidas, y nosotros no solo nos la habíamos follado, quizá la habíamos violado, fregué mi rostro con mis manos y Naruto miraba el suelo…

—Debemos hablar con Sakura, pero…

—Pero que?

—Será hasta volviendo de vacaciones mama me enviara con la abuela este fin de semana como parte de mi castigo

—Que?! Y me vas a dejar con el paquete a mí? qué voy hacer? Evitar el tema todos estos días? —mire con enojo a Naruto— Mierda Naruto!

Naruto se fue como me lo había dicho, se había ido al campo con su abuela y me quede ahi evitando las invitaciones de Saso y "Saku" aunque ella nunca me había llamado ni enviado mensajes me justificaba diciendo que seguía castigado, pase las vacaciones encerrado en mi casa, no era mi plan pero no tenia de otra. Todos los dias intentaba recordar que diablos habia pasado esa noche pero era en vano no recordaba nada.

Cuando el verano termino por fin nunca me había sentido mas feliz por ello, por fin podía salir de mi claustro, camine para encontrarme con los chicos en el cruce del destino y al verla recordé que teníamos una cuenta pendiente los tres, Sasori hablaba sobre lo aburrida que habían sido las vacaciones sin nosotros para pasar los días, Naruto se quejaba de su abuela aunque podía notar el nervio en su voz, Sakura solo se reía de lo que decía Naruto pero no sabia entablado contacto visual con ninguno de los dos, esta maldita espera me estaba comiendo el alma.

—Y tu Sasuke? —me miro por fin— como pasaste las vacaciones?

—Igual que tu

—Eh?… aburrido?

—Si, supongo —mire el camino evitandola—

—Yo te extrañe mucho Sasuke —el corazón se me acelero— también a ti Naruto… los eche de menos todos estos días, ya no aguantaba a Sasori quejarse de todo jajaja

—Callate changa, tú eras la que siempre estaba "por que no vamos a ver a Sasuke?" "por que no vamos con Kushina para que le levanten el castigo a Naruto" "ya los extraño"

—Callate Gorila hocicon!

La mire y podía notar que estaba sonrojada… llegamos al colegio y actuó de lo mas natural, parecía que entre nosotros no habia pasado nada y eso me alegraba nuestra amistad no se vería afectada, a la hora de la salida como siempre caminamos juntos, solo que Sasori se separo de nosotros…

—Tengo que ir por un encargo de papa, te veo en la casa Sakura, nos vemos chicos

—Quieres que te acompañemos? —Naruto le interrumpió—

—No es necesario solo voy por su encargo y lo alcanzo en su oficina

—Ok nos vemos…

Sasori se echo a correr ala estación del tren, mientras nosotros caminamos con Sakura, era el momento mas bochornoso que había tenido en toda mi puta vida, el silencio incomodo reinaba entre nosotros, Naruto, Sakura y yo, jamas habíamos tenido problema para mantener la comunicación viva, siempre era Naruto diciendo sus pendejadas, Sakura riéndose de sus babosadas y yo encabronado por las pendejadas que decía… incluso cuando el tema se llegase a acabar no sabia problema por que no nos incomodaba, pero ahora?! Hasta eso era incomodo la tensión era evidente..

—Shalala Itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni surunda —Sakura comenzó a cantar— Hakanaki mune ni sotto…

Los dos nos relajamos un poco, y sabia que era ahora o nunca estábamos solos sin el problema de que Sasori interviniera, Sakura parecía lucir de buen humor y solté el primer ataque…

—Sakura tenemos que hablar

—Anata wa nani mo iwazu… —se detuvo y me miro— de que?

—Tu sabes… de… —Naruto intervino— la otra noche, lo que paso entre nosotros

—Ah… esa noche… —continuo caminando— ok… lleguemos a casa, mama fue a con la abuela y papa esta en la oficina, les parece?

Los dos asentimos y Sakura continuo cantando todo el camino, Naruto de vez en cuando me miraba como buscando un poco de tranquilidad pero ni yo podía tranquilizarme del todo, menos calmarlo a él.

—Nosotros… —al llegar a su casa nos habíamos sentado en la sala— nosotros tuvimos… ya sabes… algo que ver?

—Sexo? —miró fijamente— sí, follamos y recio jajaja no se acuerdan? —se levanto y camino a la cocina Naruto me miro confundido y sorprendido, no podía ver mi rostro pero apostaba que tenia la misma reaccion de Naruto—… lo sospechaba, ese día en la mañana note que no recordaban muy bien que digamos… pero pensé que para el día de hoy ya recordarían un poco… —volvió con una tetera—

—Osea que si paso… —Naruto hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas— Sakura… —se levanto y se paro delante de ella sujentandola por los hombros aun con la tetera en las manos— Saku… nosotros —me miro— te forzamos?

—Eh… —le miró confundida— bueno… al principio creo que si

—Que?! Oh por dios! —Naruto se agacho quedando en cuclillas en el piso— maldición perdonamos Sakura… de verdad, perdonanos nosotros no sabíamos lo que hacíamos te juro que…

—Naruto que haces… —Sakura lo miro confundida— al inicio no quería creo que por vergüenza pero después creo que me gusto…

—Que? —la mire confundido— Sakura, si te forzamos solo dilo, no porque seamos amigos quieras cubrirnos

—Creanme que no les estoy cubriendo, nos e como que planeara que mi primera vez fuera así jajaja pero después sucedió y en su momento monte en pánico pero lo analice y creo que fue bueno… sucedió con mis mejores amigos, personas que amo y ademas ustedes fueron gentiles y hasta complacientes conmigo creo que no fue tan malo…

—Estas diciendo que nos calificas con un "no fue tan malo?" —Naruto se levanto indignado— Nos han calificado con "son unos dioses" "son maravillosos" pero con un "no fue tan malo" jamas!

—Jajaja no quise decir eso Naruto…es solo que…

—Para las expectativas pasamos Naruto —intervine y Sakura me miro con una ligera sonrisa—

—Exacto! Jajaja, no pasa nada chicos, no estoy enojada solo…

—Que ocurre?

—Sasori no debe enterarse de lo que paso, si bien yo no estoy enojada, no se como lo tomaría él… —Saku se puso seria y en eso le dábamos la razón—

—Ok, jamas le diremos a Sasori lo que paso esa noche queda enterrado y olvidado, ok?

—Ok —Naruto asintió—

—Olvidado? —Sakura me miro un poco sentida y me mordí la lengua de inmediato, si bien lo estaba tomando bien ella, no podía dejar de lado que era su primera vez…— No me hagan caso

Sirvió el te y regreso a la cocina

—Saku es solo que no recordamos nada —Naruto intervino y se acerco a la cocina— nosotros de verdad jamas te hubiéramos hecho eso…

—Hacerme eso?jajaja acabas de decir que no te acuerdas de nada Naruto, como sabes lo que me hicieron? Como puedes decir que no te atreverías hacerme las cosas que esa noche me hiciste?

—Por que eres la hermanita de Saso! —Intervine y me paré delante de ella—

—Tu cállate… que fue lo que dijiste? Ahh cierto… "Ahhh Sakura eres perfecta" —imitó mi voz— fuiste quien inicio todo…

—Que? Yo dije eso?! Yo hice que?!

—Si lo dijiste cuando me viste las tetas pendejo! —pase saliva— es mas le dijiste a Naruto "yo voy primero"

—Que?! Oh por dios! —me talle el rostro— Nos la dimos al mismo tiempo —me gire y Naruto estaba rojo— hicimos equipo Naruto… —me talle el rostro— hicimos equipo con ella!

—Y tú… que? No te acuerdas que hasta le dijiste "abrela mas quiero ver como la follas?" Dejen de tratarme como una niñita, no lo soy… por lo menos yo no me las doy de inocente "ahhh no me follaría a la hermanita de mi mejor amigo" y después me cogen y se hacen los arrepentidos… los dos lo disfrutaron!

—Sakura, que mas paso esa noche… —Naruto la miró serio—

—Cuéntanos todo

Suspiro —Ok… ese día Naruto me llamo para que fuera por ustedes por que estaban muy ebrios…

Sakura nos contó todo con detalle como fue que Naruto le llamo y llego por nosotros, nos trajo a la casa y subio a cambiarse, cuando la encontramos densuda en el baño y nos dio unas sabanas limpias, cuando Sakura estaba en su cuarto YO la sabia besado y sabia comenzado el encuentro, a como lo había descrito no me era ajeno era una de las tácticas que usábamos a veces yo atacaba primero a al chica y una vez que ya la tenia domada Naruto remataba para terminar el trabajo, haciendo que la chica cayera rendida, eran las técnicas que usábamos siempre…

—… me recostaste en la cama y miraste a Naruto y el asintió y de un segundo a otro el me tenia en su regazo y tu me quitaste el camisón… que demonios fue eso? —Sakura nos miraba a los dos—

—Es… como te explico —Naruto me miraba— un código

—Código?

—Si… cuando el Teme me mira y yo te tengo encima de mi es que te va a preparar… te hizo oral no? —ella asintió— bueno es por que yo debo distraerte para que no dudes y huyas, yo te besaba no? Y te tocaba los pechos o quiza te masajeaba el culo?

—Lo primero y los segundo…

—Bueno pues Sasuke te preparaba ya sea para que él te tomara o yo… —Naruto estaba rojo de verguenza—

—Por eso el dijo que primero… —Sakura se quedo pensando— después de que se vino me tomaste tu —Sakura lo miro—

—Supongo… —Naruto me miro— después qué paso?

—Nada… caíste rendido al igual que Sasuke y se durmieron

—Que? —la mire— solo fue una vez? —mire a Naruto— nos dormimos?, los dos?… los tres?

—Ustedes se durmieron primero, ya después yo al ver que no se movían

—Eso no puede ser… jamas rendimos tan poco —Naruto me miro— quizá fue por eso, nos agoto…

—De qué hablan?

—De nada —Intervine antes de que Naruto la cagara—

—Que otros códigos tienen? —Sakura se acomodo en el sofá emocionada—

—Tenemos bastantes jajaja —Naruto le sonrió—

—Naruto no creo que debamos…

—Me lo deben… —Sakura me miro enojada, solté un suspiro—

—Si hubiera ladeado la cabeza —ladee mi cabeza a la derecha— quiere decir que te girara sobre él para que él te penetrara vía vaginal y yo vía anal —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa— por lo general lo usamos con chicas que son todo terreno

—Si el ladea la cabeza al otro lado quiere decir que le va a penetrar de lleno y yo puedo jugar un poco con ella —Naruto hablo—

—Conmigo solo te miro…

—Porque aun debía prepararte si te atacábamos de golpe tal vez huirías ademas de que no estabas lista

—Woao… tienen mas códigos?

—Si, algunos incluyen a tu hermano

—Que asco… no quiero saberlos

—Jajajaja… —los tres nos reímos

—Saku… tu… tu lo disfrutaste? —mire a Sakura— digo… no fue algo aterrador para ti?

—No… al principio era el nervio del momento, jamas alguien me había visto desnuda… supongo que tus palabras me relajaron, saber que un hombre que ha visto tantos cuerpos me dijera que era perfecta me relajo, que me hayan tomado con precaución y el tacto de prepararme me hizo sentir segura, no fueron bruscos —miro a Naruto— no me dolió tanto, supongo que la primera vez duele como me dolió pero el resto lo disfrute mucho

—Me alegra saberlo… aunque no lo recuerde por lo menos saber que no te lastimamos o te hicimos daño me deja mas tranquilo.

—Ni modo… —nos acerco unas galletas con una sonrisa burlona— por lo menos yo recuerdo perfectamente como son ustedes dos en acción… —bebió su té mirándonos fijamente— "eres tan estrecha" —se mordió el labio— "como no te habia cogido antes" jajaja

Estaba flirteando con nosotros? Naruto me miró asustado… no… no… eso no podía ser, Sakura sabia que eso había sido un error y debíamos dejarlo en el pasado, repetirlo seria un autentico problema del que no podríamos salir tan bien como ahora… mire sus labios carnosos recién relamidos, como antes no le había puesto atención a sus labios… me levante del sofá y bese a Sakura, Naruto se levanto después de mi y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y bajarle la falda del instituto, Saura solo dejo caer la pequeña taza de te en el piso…

—Vamos a mi habitación….

Sakura se puso de pie ya solo en ropa interior y nosotros dos teníamos la respiración agitada mientras la mirabamos, era cierto tenia buenas tetas y un culo precioso, levanto su uniforme y subimos corriendo a su cuarto, mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón y Naruto se quitaba la camisa…

—… me enseñaran sus códigos? —nos sonrió de forma dulce e inocente pero llena de toda ansiedad por probar lo que le podíamos dar—

—Vas a prender todo lo que sabemos Saku —Naruto se relamió los labios— esta vez voy primero Teme…


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2  
Confianza; Esperanza firme que una persona tiene en que algo o alguien, para que funcione de una forma cómo ella desea.**

Cogimos quisiera decir que toda la tarde pero la verdad es que solo fue un polvo y rapidito por que llego Sasori y el Teme y yo tuvimos que escondernos en el armario de Saku, eso era tan cagado, no solo nos habíamos cogido por segunda vez a Saku nuestra mejor amiga, sino la hermanita de nuestro otro mejor amigo, nos teníamos que esconder para que él ni su padre supieran que estábamos mancillando "de nuevo" la pureza de su la niña de la casa… pero dios que bien follaba Sakura! Sino hubiera sido por que ese día que nos la cogimos ella sangro juraría que era una experta en la cama, no se cohibía con nada, la vergüenza no existía en ella, es mas parecía entusiasmada por probar mas, en el rapidín que habíamos tenido me había dado mas placer que todos los polvos que me había dado en todos mis días de sexo activo…

—Creo que ya se fueron —El Teme susurro dentro del armario—

—Ella dijo que vendría a avisarnos

—Dijo que vendría avisarnos rápido, pero que si tardaba saliéramos a discreción

Sasuke salió del armario y se acomodo los pantalones, Me faje la camisa y bajamos con cuidado la madre de Saku estaba en el jardín con su esposo y Saku revisando unas flores, al parecer Saso habia salido a comprar, salimos corriendo de la casa riendo a carcajadas, eso lejos de ser algo pasajero para cerrar el asunto lo abría y en definitiva los tres queríamos mas, o al menos yo quería mas de Sakura…

Durante las siguientes semanas vernos con Sakura era complicado pero aprovechábamos cualquier rato que tuviéramos, incluso habíamos llegado al punto Sasuke y yo que nos turnábamos con ella, a veces yo distraía a Sasori para que Sasuke se la cogiera o él me cubría a mi y yo me escapaba con ella… estar los tres juntos era complicado.

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—De nuevo

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—Gane! Jodete Dobe

—Puta madre! Ni modo, pero la siguiente me toca a mi Teme.

—Trato!

—Venga llévate a Saku, saliendo de la escuela le dire y veré como entretenerlo… —salimos del baño para ir al salón—

Como quede con Sasuke, saliendo le dije a Saso que me acompañara por unos videojuegos, Sasuke fingió que se sentía mal y Sakura se ofreció acompañarlo a casa para que no se fuera solo, Saso no sospecho, camine con Saso y los vi irse, maldito Teme… pero ni modo apuestas de hombres se hacían con honor, me había vencido en el piedra, papel o tijeras y debía cumplir…

Habían pasado ya 3 meses de nuestros encuentros y ahora era mas fácil estar juntos, Sasori al parecer debía ayudar a su padre con el servicio de mensajería y paquetería de su empresa y Sakura pasaba mas tiempo a solas con nosotros, solo que no corríamos tanta suerte con tener casa sola, en mi casa estaba mi madre, en la de Sasuke la suya y con Saku pues su madre casi nunca salía y cuando lo hacia era de viaje con su marido y Sasori estaba en casa…

—Y Sasori? —me acomode en la cama de Saku—

—Fue a recoger unas cosas me dijo —Sakura estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Sasuke, el la abrazaba y besaba su cuello—

—Tu mama no se ira?

—No —estiro su pie y lo puso en mi entrepierna y comenzó a restregarlo— no se a donde podemos ir para estar juntos…

Su madre estaba en la cocina y si bien estábamos encerrados en el cuarto de Saku, no podíamos arriesgarnos a coger con su madre en la planta baja y ser descubiertos.

—A un hotel? —Sasuke me miro—

—No… no…

—No que? —Saku me miro confundida— No que? —miro a Sasuke—

—Tiene razón Naruto, no, es una mala idea llevarte

—No qué? Me van a decir, o qué? —Saku sé acomodo en cama y nos miro sería—

—Cuando nos vamos de juerga a veces llevamos a las chicas a un motel

—Y por qué no vamos? —Saku nos miro confundida y a la vez emocionada—

—Porque no Saku, tu no eres como mas chicas, tu eres nuestra Saku…

—Gracias… pero soy la Saku que se follan que no se les olvide… —se levanto de la cama enojada— pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás el tema de que era una niñita no… —se encerró en el baño—

—Saku…

—Vallanse—

—Sakura…

—Que se vayan… no me hagan gritar y que suba mi mama

—Sakura ya sal… te prometo que te llevaremos —Sasuke me miro enojado— Tu fuiste el que saco el tema no me mires así

Sakura abrió la puerta y me abrazo besándome en los labios.

—Gracias Naruto —me sonrió en los labios—

—No estoy de acuerdo —Sasuke se aventó a la cama—

—Solo la llevaremos no te estoy diciendo que hagamos otra cosa

—Cállate pendejo

—De qué otra cosa hablan?

—De nada —Sasuke tomo su mochila y se iba a ir— Ya te vas o te quedas?

—De qué hablan Sasuke —Sakura le tomo la mano evitando que saliera—, díganme… se supone que nos tenemos confianza no? Somos amigos…

—Ya ves idiota… —Sasuke torció la boca—

—Es que… cuando vamos a un hotel nos desatamos un poco mas Saku, es solo eso

—Que?… como que se desatan —le hice una mueca de obviedad, refiriéndome a que follabamos mas recio— ósea que se han estado conteniendo conmigo? Donde quedo el "Vas a prender todos lo que sabemos Saku" —Saku me empujo por el pecho- Mentiroso!

—No es eso Saku, te dijimos que uno de nuestros códigos es cuando los dos follamos al mismo tiempo… y tu nunca has tenido sexo anal

—Pues tengamos sexo anal—Sakura estaba mas que enojada—

—Sakura no es tan sencillo —Sasuke la miro enojado— no es como que solo digas pues hagamoslo, te va a doler y mucho… ademas de que no estas lista

—Pero con otras chicas si lo hacen —Saku comenzó a llorar, mierda!—

—Si pero a veces esas chicas son mayores que nosotras y son experimentadas, nos es como que las estrenemos nosotros, no queremos hacerte daño o lastimarte

—No tiene que hacerlo, podemos intentarlo y probar juntos, así como ustedes me enseñan a mi pueden aprender conmigo cosas nuevas, los amigos se ayudan no es así?

—Saku —Sasuke estaba mas que frustrado por la conversación— no y mi ultima palabra es no, al menos conmigo no cuentes, —me miro enojado— te vas o te quedas?

—Me voy

—Si se van se acaba lo que tenemos —Sakura estaba llorando—

—Será lo mejor —Sasuke salió de su habitación y lo escuche bajar las escaleras y Saku se tumbo en la cama—

—Sakura si lo hacemos es por tu bien… —acaricie su cabeza—

—Vete…

Salí de su habitación y alcance a Sasuke en la calle, no dijo nada en todo el camino y yo no le cuestione, entendía bien a Sasuke habíamos llegado demasiado lejos con Saku y mentirle a Saso no estaba bien.

La verdad no duramos mucho con la "abstinencia" en menos de una semana estábamos follando como conejos en la cochera de los Uchiha con Sakura haciéndonos oral a los dos, era como una droga para nosotros no podíamos dejarla aunque sabíamos que no estaba bien, sabíamos que no le hacíamos mal a nadie ella estaba con nosotros y nosotros con ella, el problema era Sasori, que era nuestro amigo y no cualquiera se suponía que era nuestro mejor amigo, casi hermano y le mentíamos a al cara follandonos a su hermanita y como código de amigos eso no estaba bien…

Sakura se metió todo mi pene en la boca y me mababa mientras masturbaba a Sasuke con su mano, estaba hincada frente a los dos, sus manos se movían hábiles.

—Mas rápido Saku, ya casi me vengo —Sakura movió mas su manita sobre su miembro y yo empuje su cabecita a mi verga rápido—

—Asi Saku… asi…

Se detuvo y saco mi miembro de su boca sujetándonos a los dos con sus manos.

—Prometamenme que me llevaran a un motel —los dos la miramos— prométanlo… —apreto mas su agarre sobre nuestra parte mas sensible en ese momento—

—Saku… agggg eso no es divertido ahhhh… Saku, Saku… —me doble un poco del dolor—

—Prométanlo

—Ya lo habíamos hablado Sakura —Sasuke se estaba molestando—

—Creen que es lindo que me tengan aqui sin bragas con el coño al aire en la cochera de tus padres Sasuke?

—Baja la voz mi papa esta en su despacho

—Peor tantito Sasuke! Tu padre esta aquí y yo mamandoles el pito en la cochera! —apreto mas sus manos— Ni a un puto motel me pueden llevar?!

—Ok te llevaremos… —hable antes de que el dolor me quitara la erección—

—Naruto! —Sakura le apretó el pene con fuerza— ahhhhh Sakura no te pases… ah ah ah ah!… si, si, si te llevamos…

—Yupi!

Se metió mi verga en la boca y volvió a bombear duro a los dos hasta hacernos venirnos en su boca, primero me vine yo y lo hizo terminar a él….

Unos días después Itachi iria a la capital a recoger unos documentos, Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos le pegamos para compañarlo, Sasori hubiera querido ir pero el viaje era solo de ir y volver y con la responsabilidad de ayudarle a su padre no pudo hacerlo, Itachi nos dejo en el centro para que compráramos lo que quisiéramos y en 3 horas volvería por nosotros al mismo punto.

En cuanto arranco su auto corrimos al motel mas cercano, en anteriores veces lo hubiéramos hecho en donde vivíamos pero no queríamos arriesgarnos que se corriera el rumor de que habíamos llevado a un motel a Sakura, el lugar no era feo aunque no era el lugar mas lujoso, Sasuke y yo lo pagamos, Sakura entro entusiasmada parecía que entrábamos a un parque de diversiones…

—Teme traes condones? —aproveche que Sakura se separo de nosotros un poco viendo el lugar—

—No… —palmo sus bolsas— creo que si en mi cartera, pero aquí siempre ponen unos de cortesía… creo

—Trajiste lo otro?

—Si en mi mochila —Sakura abrió la puerta y nos grito que la alcanzaramos—

Al entrar la cama era amplia, Saku salto en la cama y se quito los zapatos, nos miraba atenta, Sasuke saco las cosas que necesitábamos y ella comenzó a desvestirse.

—Ya vamos a empezar? Les recuerdo que tenemos las horas contadas eh!

—Jaja ya vamos Saku —me quite la camisa y los pantalones, me metí a la cama mientras el Teme se quitaba la ropa—Ven aquí Saku

—Espera… —Saku me aparto— quiero que hoy sea diferente —la mire confundido— quiero que se olviden que soy "Saku" "la hermanita de Saso" quiero que me lo hagan como si fuera una desconocida…

—Saku… ya habíamos hablado de eso —Sasuke se sentó a un lado de ella y acaricio su rostro—

—Solo por hoy… cuantas veces tendremos la oportunidad de venir a un motel? —Que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños, por favor —comenzó a suplicar—

—No es tu cumpleaños

—No me dieron nada en el que paso, me lo deben! tacaños!

—… ok… pero harás todo lo que digamos sin replicar —Sasuke se puso serio—

—Cuando eh replicado? Nu… —se quedo callada y pensativa— escuchan?

—Que?

—Shuuuu… escuchen…. —nos quedamos en silencio— woaooo! Jajajaja…

Se tapo la boca y la miraba absorto era como una chiquilla entusiasmada en un motel, como si eso fuera lo mas espectacular del mundo, se reía a carcajadas y verla asi era lo mas hermoso, sus ojitos lagrimosos de tanto reir, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la euforia…

—… son gemidos? Son gemidos jajajajaja

—No somos los únicos en el motel Saku —Sasuke se reía con ella, verlo sonreír a él era raro, ese animal nunca sonreía pero con Saku era muy fácil verlo así—

—Pero eso no es normal… quién gime así? Jajajaja

—Algunos hombres le prende eso —Sasuke le respondió de forma natural—

—A mi me prende… es lindo escuchar a una mujer que gime como actriz porno jajaja

—En serio? —Sakura se reía—

—Si y porque no, que te diga cosas como "que la tienes enorme" "que la llenas" "que no te cabe" ajajaja

—Esas son guarradas Naruto!

—Oh! Bueno a Sasuke no se lo digas Saku pero a mi si —le sonreí y ella a mi— cuando te de déjate ir nena jajaja

—Entendido…te dire "Oh si Naruto me encanta que me la metas" —lo dijo en tono seductor riéndose como loca, de solo escucharla me excite demasiado, y eso que lo había dicho de juego—

—Ok…yo también quiero que me digas esas cosas— Sasuke intervino un tanto interesado—

—jajajaja no que no te gustaba eso "esas son guarradas Naruto" jajajaj

—Callate Dobe!

—Jajajaja… vengan aquí —Saku beso a Sasuke y me atrajo a ella, bese por instinto su cuello y comencé a manejar sus pechos — ya me di una idea de que es lo que les gusta….

Me quite los boxers y Sakura se quito las bragas, Sasuke coloco una película porno que nos habíamos robado de un video club hacia unos días, tomo el bote de lubricante, Sakura nos miraba atenta y de vez en cuando nos preguntaba que que haría ella en todo el proceso, Sasuke la calmaba diciéndole que se relajara y nos dejara todo a los dos, que entre mas clamada estuviera seria mejor para los tres, ella se quedo tendida en la cama y la unte con un aceite lubricante en su pelvis y su vagina, Sasuke le masajeaba los pechos….

—Ahhhh…. Podría acostumbrarme a esto jajaja es riquísimo

—Te va a tocar a ti complacernos a nosotros floja! —le sonreí—

—Cállate y apurate Naruto —me sonrió— ahhhh… ahí se siente bien Naruto….

Continue acariciando me incline para darle sexo oral, le abrí las piernas con fuerza cuando sentía que sus muslos se apretaban por el placer, era fuerte y tenia que hacer fuerza con ella.

—Abre la boca Saku —Sasuke se puso de rodillas en su cara y le metió su miembro a la boca y comenzó a moverse—

Despues de un rato Sasuke se vino en su boca y yo la hice correrse, Sakura estaba tendida en la cama tratando de recomponerse, la ayude a girarse sobre su cuerpo, la acomode poniendo su carita en una almohada, ella me miraba atenta, Sasuke se había recompuesto ya y se coloco detrás de ella y la levanto de las caderas empinandola, le separo las piernas y comenzó a prepararla…

—Ahhhhh… ahhhh…. Naruto ven aquí —estiro sus brazos y me sujeto del culo acercándome a su boca y comenzó a mamarme— ahh… aggg… ahhh

Sasuke le metió un dedo y Sakura grito contra mi miembros acaricie su cabeza en un intento de reconfortarla, Sasuke la beso de nuevo lamiéndola y ella se aborazo mas metiendo mi miembro mas profundo, Sasuke me miro y sabia que significaba eso, saque mi miembro de su boca y Sasuke le metió dos dedos, Sakura grito y apretó los dientes… si podía haberme mordido… afortunadamente nuestros códigos funcionaban muy bien.

—-Agggggg —se escondió en la almohada—

—Levanta Saku —levante su carita y volvi a meterle mi miembro en la boca— vamos nena… sigue.

Comence a bombear en su boca y ella me respondió, Sasuke volvió a lamerla, mientras se untaba lubricante en los dedos, me volvió a mirar y saque mi miembro esta vez introdujo tres dedos en ella y Saku se retorció en la cama reprimiendo el grito, Sasuke comenzó a masturbarla metiendo y sacando sus dedos del ano de Saku, volví a meter mi miembro en su boca, Saku ya no me mamaba estaba agitada y solo dejaba que yo guiara la situación, presione su cabeza a mi pene mas y mas fuerte movi mas mi pelvis contra su boca, hasta venirme en ella, Sakura estaba perdida entre el dolor de sentirse profanada en una zona tan sensible que mi semen se le escurría por al boca, me mantuve firme como pude despues de eyacular, Sasuke me miro y me sonrió, ella estaba lista… se acomodo y levanto su culo contra su verga para penetrarla

—Ey! Nooo! Es mi turno, la vez pasada tu fuiste primero!

—Que mas da Dobe… ya la tengo aquí —en efecto la tenia lista para penetrarla—

—Esta vez me toca a mí!

—Basta… —Saku estaba tendida en la cama, con el culo levantado en las manos de Sasuke y su pecho tendido en la cama mirándonos desde abajo— que mas da quien me lo meta primero… la vez anterior no se pelearon, que? Necesitan tener unos tragos encima para darme en paz? después lo hace el otro parecen niños chiquitos…

—Solo hay una forma Teme

—No mames Naruto… ya estoy listo!—Sasuke suspiro— ok…

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—Es enserio?! Jajajajaja —Saku se reía de nosotros— apurenseeee!

—Piedra, papel o tijeras!

—Gane!

—Eres un pendejo Sasuke

—Nunca me ganas, no se por que sigues insistiendo con el piedra, papel o tijeras —Sasuke jalo a Saku por la cintura y la cargo, parecía muñeca de trapo, era tan delgada y pequeña.—Acuéstate —me miro—

—Gracias por la compasión Teme —me puse el condón y me recosté—

—Que van hacer?

—Saku montalo, como la vez en la casa de Naruto, solo que te inclinas hacia él y levantas el culo

—Eh? —Saku nos miro un poco confundida— Creo que si recuerdo… Ok…

Saku se sentó sobre mi y metió mi miembro en ella, comenzó a montarme y Sasuke se coloco el condón y mas lubricante, la presiono por la espalda para que se inclinara mas y la levanto mas del culo, se coloco detrás de ella y la penetro despacio, Sakura se aferro a mi cuerpo… quizá no era tan mala idea ser quien estaba abajo, su boca busco con desesperación la mía y sus manitas me apretaban a mis hombros, comenzó a llorar.

—Teme para… —Sasuke me miro—

—Saku estas bien?

—Si, si, si… sigue… sigue… es solo que duele pero… pero puedo aguantarlo, sigue

—Estas segura?

—Si —me beso—

—Ok… cualquier cosa me dices… Naruto

—SI Teme sigue —sujete su carita con mis manos y la bese con suavidad—

Sasuke continuo metiendose en ella hasta que se detuvo, quiero suponer que ya se la había metido toda, Sakura se quedo quietecita en mis brazos, sus labios temblaban tanto o mas que su cuerpo, despues de un rato la despegue un poco de mi y comencé a embestirla de a poco, ella movió su pelvis.

—No… no lo hagas Saku —Sasuke hablo—

—Que? porque? —me miro confundida— entonces que hago yo?

—Nada, si te mueves me puedo salir yo —Sasuke la sostuvo de las caderas— Deja que lo hagamos nosotros, tu solo intenta mantenerte firme

—Eso es fácil jajaja

—Eso crees? Ya veremos si aguantas Jajaja Teme a la de cuenta de tres…

—Que? Que haran?

—Es algo muy sincronizado Saku… tu solo mantente firme— Sasuke me miro— 1… 2… y… 3

Sasuke comenzó a entrar y salir de ella lento, y yo un poco mas fuerte, Sasuke llevo su mano al clitoris de Saku y comenzó a masturbarla, embistió mas fuerte y Sakura se mantenía firme con sus rodillas y brazos sobre el colchón

—Que bien me llenan los dos… —Sakura me sonrió y me beso—

—Vamos nena puedes hacerlo mejor jajaja dime que tanto te gusta tenerme dentro, se una chica sucia jajajaja

—Me encanta tenerte dentro Naruto con tu grande y gruesa verga en mi coño… jajaja que tal sonó eso?

—Mucho mejor…

—Sasuke dame mas… mas duro… ahhh…ahhhh…. Ahhhh —comenzo a gemir muy sucio—

—Te apuesto que si le das mas recio le ganamos en gemidos a los de alado jajaja —Sasuke comenzó a reírse por lo que le dije—

—Naruto cierra el hocico! —Sasuke sujetaba con fuerza a Sakura—

—Ahhhh…. Ahhhh…. Sasuke así así…. Ahhhhh…. Naruto dame mas….

La embestimos fuerte los dos y los brazos de Sakura se hicieron gelatina se derrumbo sobre mi pecho.

—Saku mantente firme —Sasuke la sujeto de la cadera con fuerza para levantarla—

—No puedo ahhhhh… ahhhh…. ahhhhh…. —sus labios temblaban contra mi pecho, sus piernas estaban flojas y no tenia fuerza— ahhhh oh por dios… ahhhh… ahhh… Ay Narutooo! Sasukeee noooooooo ahhhhhhh!

—Jajaja te dijimos —la sujete de la cintura levantandola un poco sin dejar de embestirla— no que muy fácil…

—Ahhhh…. Ahi Naruto, ahiiii… dame más ahiiii dame mas Naruto te lo suplico…. Sasuke no pares por favor… no pares…ahhhhhhh te siento por completo….

—Que bien te sale Saku… —sus chillidos y sus gemidos me estaban poniendo mas duro, estaba a nada de venirme—

—No estoy fingiendo Naruto!…. Sigue dándome ahiii! Sasuke no pares…. Ya casi, ya casi me vengo chicos, ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Me vengo chicos, me vengo…. ahhh! Ahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!

Saku se tenso y se vino, la note cuando mi verga se deslizo mas fácil en ella por lo lubricada que quedo despues de derramar sus jugos vaginales, ademas de que se erizaba su piel por completo cuando se corría y sus pezones se ponían duros, se quedo hecha como un trapo despues del placer de agotada, Sasuke y yo aun no nos veníamos y continuamos embistiendo ahora mas recio para llegar, no demoramos mucho, verla agotada por el placer era un espectáculo muy difícil de no disfrutar. Sasuke se tumbo a un lado para no caer sobre ella y Saku se quedo encima mío, los tres respirábamos de lo mas agitados.

—Otro round? —mire a Sasuke—

—Que hora son? —Sasuke tomo su móvil— mierda! Tenemos que irnos, Itachi dice que nos ve en 30 minutos en el parque… Saku nos tenemos que ir

—Ahhh… me duele el culo —sollozaba contra mi pecho—

—-Jajaja te dijimos que te dolería tonta

—Quien me carga? No quiero caminar—se abrazo a mi cuerpo y nos reímos los tres—

Regresamos al punto de encuentro con Itachi, yo cargaba a Sakura de caballito porque no quería caminar, Saku iba muy contenta e íbamos bromeando en el camino, Itachi no sospecho nada a pesar de no llevar compras, nos justificamos diciendo que Saku habia acaparado todo el tiempo en tiendas y como era tan indecisa no habia comprado nada, Itachi solo se reía de nosotros, al volver pasamos a dejar a Saku y nos quedamos en su casa. Saso estaba en la sala viendo un programa, notamos que estaba molesto pero ninguno dijo nada…

—Saso que ves? —Saku se sentó a su lado—

—Nada

—Bueno ya nos vamos, se cuidan chicos —Sasuke se despidió y yo solo le di una seña a Saso—

—Tan pronto? —Saso hablo sin quitar la vista del televisor— ahora ni los veo, ya ni salimos juntos… al menos lo pasaron bien?

—Si

—Mmm… les diría que hiciéramos algo pero como siempre me abren de sus planes…

—Bueno Saso siempre estas ocupado…

—Como ustedes en el verano? —levanto la mirada— y aun así los buscaba…. Pero bueno que mas da… va haber una fiesta este fin de semana por que no vamos?

—Si, seria una buena forma de pasar tiempo juntos —Sakura sonrió—

—No changa tu no vas, es fiesta de chicos —Saso sonrió ye entendíamos el mensaje, fiesta para levantar chicas, los dos nos quedamos callados, no es que considerábamos estar con Saku como exclusivos pero al menos yo no tenia interés de irme a follar teniendo a Saku— Que? No dicen nada? No será que ya tienen a alguien para descargar?

—No para nada —intervine de inmediato tratando de que mi voz no sonara nerviosa—

—Cualquiera pensaría que ya tienen un culo seguro jajaja les diría que si ya tienen novia, pero conocociendoles no lo creo, ademas de que pobre idiota la que se lie con ustedes —se metió un puño de palomitas—

—Por que dices eso Saso, los chicos no son malos —Saku tomo palomitas—

—Tu no los conoces como yo changa, no los has visto hacer lo que hacen —nos acerco el tazón de palomitas y nos miro, tomamos unas—

—Tan malos somos? Exageras Saso jajaja —mi risa era tan nerviosa que hasta Sasuke me dio un codazo para que me callara—

—Dios me libre de que mi hermana se lie con alguien como ustedes, jajaja es mas si veo que un hombre asi que la ronda lo mato jajaja y ustedes me van a ayudar —Sasuke se atraganto con las palomitas—

—Y nosotros por qué? Qué culpa tenemos? —le acerque la soda de Saso a Sasuke—

—Por qué Saku es como su hermana tambien, deben proteger su honor! Somos hermanos no? Los hermanos se cuidan…

Sasuke no hablaba y entendía por que, me sentía igual que él, me sentía mierda no solo por mentirle, sino por que Saso confiaba en nosotros tres y nosotros le mentíamos de forma vil en la cara….


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3  
Promesa; Ofrecimiento de cumplir con fidelidad un determinado pacto.**

Despues de aquella conversación con Sasori los tres nos habíamos puesto muy nerviosos, me sentía mal de mentirle a Saso nunca lo habia hecho, desde que habíamos nacido éramos unidos y nos contábamos todo, pero de verdad habia intentado mantener mi relación con ellos como la habíamos tenido antes de ese incidente pero me habia sido imposible, al principio creía que actuar como si esa noche no hubiera existido era lo mejor, pero durante todo el verano no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche, en los besos y las caricias que Sasuke y Naruto me habían dado, en como me habían hecho sentir mujer, como me habían hecho sentir deseada, nunca un hombre me habia hecho sentir eso, Saso se había encargado de que en el colegio nadie se me acercara… y que llegaran Sasuke y Naruto dos de los chicos que se acostaban con cuanta chica querían y podían, por que podían elegir a la que quisieran en una fiesta y llevársela a la cama y ellos me habían elegido a mi, a mi! La chica que no había tenido ni una cita! Lo que teníamos era mágico, éramos amigos y nos hacíamos sentir bien sin lidiar con el problema de las citas, por que nosotros ya habíamos pasado todo eso, para que tener citas si ya habíamos visto todas las películas que una relación en proceso debe pasar, ya habíamos comido en casa del otro infinidad de ocasiones, paseos por los parques, idas a parques de diversiones, videojuegos… éramos amigos a otro nivel y así éramos felices… pero eso no podíamos compartirlo con Saso, sabia de sobra que el no lo entendería y si el se enteraba todo lo que teníamos Sasuke, Naruto y yo se acabaría sin pensarlo.

Salimos del colegio y volvíamos a casa, de nueva cuenta Saso no venia con nosotros tenia que ir a la oficina de papa, esta vez Naruto tendría casa sola, debíamos aprovechar esos momentos que eran muy contados para poder tener intimidad los tres, la recamara de Naruto me gustaba tenia una cama suave y podíamos coger sin problema de que después terminara dolorida, su mama siempre tenia panquesitos y esas cosas, por eso después de follar nos dábamos un festín, tragando panquesitos con chocolate, golosinas y cuanta golosina su madre tuviera, cuando Kushina llegaba nos encontraba en la sala haciendo tarea y la mitad de su repostería agotada.

Los dias pasaban y Saso cada día debia irse con papa a la oficina, nosotros corríamos a casa para estar juntos, a veces en mi casa otras en casa de Sasuke o de Naruto, solo por estar juntos, nos tirábamos en el sofá a ver películas o jugábamos como si fuéramos niños en el jardín, cuando estábamos seguros de que nadie nos molestaría me quitaban la ropa y nos acostábamos en la cama y solo me acariciaban y daban ligeros besos, pasábamos momentos muy lindos los tres juntos. Justo ahora mama estaba con sus amigas en el jardín y yo estaba encerrada con Sasuke y Naruto en mi cuarto yo estaba desnuda sobre la cama, Sasuke acariciaba mi abdomen…

—Me gusta tu cuerpo —me miraba a los ojos—

—Mentiroso

—En serio… me gusta mucho —subió su mano a mi pecho y acaricio mi pezon—

—No te creo, has salido con chicas muy lindas, saliste con Kagome, con Hirito, con la de 3ro B no recuerdo su nombre… todas copa D jajaja creo que ni el Kilimanjaro les haría competencia a esas montañas jajaja —le lance un cojín—asi que no mientas jajaja

—Mmm enserio? —se quedo pensativo— no lo había notado… la verdad solo salí con ellas por que no tenia con quién salir en ese momento, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que me gustan las chicas con buen culo

—A mi igual —Naruto, jugueteaba con mi pubis— prefiero un buen culo que un par de tetas, las chicas con pechos grandes en algún momento se les cuelgan y les llegan al ombligo

—Que asco Naruto —Sasuke se tumbo en la cama y se empezó a reír— ahora no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi mente idiota…

—Jajaja, es la verdad, se le llama gravedad Teme… a parte las chicas con poco busto así pase el tiempo todo se mantiene en su lugar jajaja firmecitos —elevo sus manos en el aire y las movió como si sujetara unos pechos en el aire— jajaja como debe de ser

—Suena lógico jajaja —interviene—

—Tu tienes buen culo Saku —Naruto me sonrió— y tus tetas estarán en su sitio por muchoooo tiempo ajjaja

—Que halagada me siento jajaja

—Ademas las chicas con fu físico se ven jóvenes por mas tiempo, tienen ese aspecto de niñas… niñas eternas—acaricio mi rostro—

—Punto para las planas! Jajajaja

—Tonta! Jajaja es tu turno —Naruto me miro y Sasuke se levanto del colchón— halaganos tú ahora… vamos nena.

—Bueno, aunque…—medite un poco— es que no tengo un prototipo de chico ideal, nunca lo había pensado

—Puede ser cualquier cosa —Naruto se quedo pensando— por ejemplo… A mi me gustan las chicas atrevidas y directas, como tu Saku… que son fuertes y alegres, como tu Saku jajaja… de cuerpo definitivamente un buen culo, poco busto aunque si tiene un poco mas no me molesta, pero en definitiva tu cuerpo me vuelve loco Saku jajaja

—Y tu Sasuke ?—lo mire—

—Hmm… Una chica que demuestre lo que siente sin temor a sentirse tonta, que no se guarde nada ya sabes esas chicas que por miedo al rechazo o por orgullo no hablan? Esas no van conmigo, prefiero a las chicas que son quienes quieren ser sin miedo al que dirán, pero conserve ese toque de inocencia, como cuando tu aprendes algo nuevo estas emocionada por sentir y gozar, por disfrutarlo pero al mismo tiempo estas temerosa y nerviosa por lo que sucederá, esa inocencia tuya es mágica Saku… de cuerpo pues si poco busto me gusta, el culo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto debe tener buen culo jajaja, debe tener uno tan perfecto como el tuyo, pero en definitiva mi chica ideal tendría que ser una pelirosa ojijade chillona de lo peor….

—Ey! jajajaja yo no soy chillona

—Nunca dije tu nombre chillona jajaja

—Ahora veo… —los dos me miraron— por eso hacen tantos tríos?

—Eh? —Sasuke miro a Naruto— de hecho no, cuándo vamos de juerga cada quien se levanta a una chica a menas que de verdad coincidamos mucho en una la compartimos jajaja, solo en dos o tres ocaciones los tres nos peleamos por una chica…

—Y que paso?

—Pues no la tiramos los tres jajaja —Naruto comenzó a reírse— en una ocasionemos levantamos a una universitaria y lejos de dejarla muerta, ella nos dejo muertos a nosotros jajaja

—En serio? Woao…

—Si jajaja fue el año pasado…

—Tu turno Saku vas… —Naruto me miraba y le mire confundida por el cambio de conversación— dinos como es tu chico ideal.

—Bueno… mmm…mi chico ideal en definitivo seria alegre y optimista como tu Naruto —lo mire— con la seriedad y determinación de ti Sasuke—mire a mi pelinegro—, fuerte como ustedes dos, amable y amoroso como lo son los dos conmigo, que sea lindo y detallista como Naruto pero protector y receloso como Sasuke, que sea atlético como ustedes dos y tan alto como ustedes… mi hombre ideal seria… ponerlos a ustedes dos en una licuadora y darle a tope jajajja lo que salga me haría la mujer mas feliz de la tierra jajaj

—Un batido de sangre, carne y huesos? —Naruto me miro con miedo—

—Naruto! Jajajaja no seas tonto sabes de que hablo

—Lo se, lo se nena jajaja

—Ustedes me hacen muy feliz, —me recompuse en la cama y me senté para verlos— prométanme algo

—Que?

—Que siempre siempre seremos amigos… los cuatro, siempre seremos mejores amigos, pero esto que tenemos, siempre será nuestro y nunca cambiará, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos así los tres… unidos y juntos, nadie romperá loq ue tenemos, Nadie! prométanmelo…

—Lo prometo —Naruto tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en los nudillos—

—Prometido —Sasuke me sonrio y me beso en el muslo— siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase…

Cerramos el pacto como solo podíamos hacerlo, follamos en silencio en mi cuarto y en el baño, era tan raro como nuca nos cansábamos de tocarnos, de probarnos y de sentirnos, podíamos hacerlo todos lo días a todas horas y al día siguiente querer mas, me gustaba tanto sentir que ellos buscaran mi cuerpo para satisfacerse y estaba segura de que ellos sabían que ellos me complacían por completo… al terminar aprovechamos que mi mama seguía en el jardín con su reunión con sus amigas y se fueron en silencio sin despedirse con el cabello húmedo aun. Saso llego en la noche con papa tenia un aspecto cansado y papa subió a su habitación para descansar sin cenar.

—Estas muy cansado… —me abrace de él y él me respondió el abrazo— le dire a papa que yo también trabajare en la empresa y te ayudare

—No!

—Por que no? No es justo que solo tú el ayudes y yo no, somos mellizos no es como si fuera una niña pequeña, tenemos la misma edad!

—Yo soy el mayor

—Por que? 5 minutos

—20! Y asi fuera solo un segundo sigo siendo el mayor y tu dedícate a estudiar Saku, yo ayudare a papa, no te preocupes, me veo cansado pero me gusta ayudarle —apreto mi nariz— no te preocupes changa!

—Pero es que —toque as bolsas en sus ojos, tenia unas ojeras enormes— te ves muy cansado

—De verdad luzco peor de lo que estoy jajaja tus sabes bien de eso, la piel blanca no ayuda —en eso tenia razón apenas me desvelaba un poco y al otro día ya precia panda—

—Ok… pero prométeme que si no puedes con todo me dejaras ayudarte

—Bueno

—Juralo!

—Lo juro changa, ya vete a dormir…

Los días pasaron y volvíamos a casa después de clases, habían sido días pesados de examenes, no habaimos follado en semanas y con la cantidad de tareas y exámenes andábamos de lo mas estresados, Saso somos siempre se habia ido a la empres ay yo caminaba con Naruto y Sasuke a casa.

—Ya quiero que sea fin de semana —Naruto se estiraba— necesito dormir…

—Jaja, ya casi es viernes Naruto resiste

—Hablando de viernes, ese dia mis padres van a la capital por un encargo del trabajo de papa, ira Itachi con ellos, tengo casa sola todo el día y toda la noche —nos sonrió—

—PIJAMADA! —Naruto sonrió entusiasmado— podemos vernos solos los tres en la tarde y en al noche que vaya Sasori, no?

—Si buena idea —Sasuke choco puños con Naruto—

—Chicos lo lamento no voy a poder y no creo que nos dejen hacer pijamada… el sábado iremos temprano a una boda en un pueblo al sur… el viernes iré al salón de belleza con mama, hacernos manicura y pedicura… ya saben cosas de chicas

—Buuuuu! —Naruto me miro con tristeza— ni modo… tendrás que enviarnos muchas fotos de como te veras ese día en recompensa

—Jaja se los prometo!

Salimos en la mañana del sábado a primera hora para no tomar trafico y llegar a buena hora al pueblo, nos arreglamos y asistimos a la boda, la recepción fue en la tarde y el evento fue muy lindo, Saso y yo bailamos toda la tarde, mama y papa estaban muy felices, la fiesta iba para largo pero papa prefirió que era mejor irnos a buena hora y volver a casa, nos despedimos de los novios y subimos al auto, papa conducta muy contento y mama cantaba con Saso en el auto, me tome una foto mas y la envié

**Sakura:** imagen adjunta

**Sakura:** ya vamos de regreso chicos

**Sasuke:** te ves linda, me gusto mas la foto de hace un rato con el ramo

**Naruto:** a mi me gusto mas la de la mesa de postres jajaja

**Sasuke:** Eres un Idiota

**Naruto:** jajaja… que? Imaginate a Sakura embarrada con el betún de chocolate… ahhh

**Sasuke:** ahora a mi también me gusta esa imagen jajaja

**Sakura:** Tontos!

—Vas hablando con esos tontos?

Gire mi rostro del móvil y ví a Sasori mirarme fijamente

—No, por qué la pregunta?

—Es que les escribo y no me responden y están en linea…

—Que raro no? Quizá estan tramando algo

—Con quién hablas?

—Con una chica del salon de teatro

—Tu no estas en teatro

—No, pero me esta llamando la atención y me esta diciendo lo bonito que es el salón y estoy pensnadolo aun…

—Ah… —se giro y miro por la ventana— te tomaste muchas fotos hoy

—No siempre te maquillan en un salón quise aprovechar la ocasión… ven tomémonos una foto y se la mandamos a esos dos —Saso acepto de mala gana—

—Ok…

Tome la foto con el móvil de Sasori y la envíe al grupo donde estábamos los cuatro, no quería enviarla yo y que respondieran esos dos y Saso sospechara de por que a mi si me respondían y a él no… abrí mi chat privado con ellos y escribí rápido.

**Sakura:** Respondanle a Saso no sean así! Ya casi llegamos xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4  
Apoyo; Persona o cosa que da soporte o sirve para sostener**

Me desperté aun medio dormido, anoche me habia dormido tarde esperando el mensaje de Saku y Saso, mire el móvil revise el chat con ellos pero solo tenia el ultimo mensaje que envíe, revise el chat con ella y el ultimo mensaje de ella iluminaba la pantalla

Sakura: Respondanle a Saso! Ya casi llegamos xoxo

Baje a desayunar era domingo por la mañana y no era novedad ver a mi papa con su taza de café en la cocina pero esta vez estaba con mama en la sala con cara de pocos amigos, intente seguirme a la cocina en busca de un poco de café, pero papa me llamo… odiaba eso, seguro me pediría algo o me castigaría por algo que no le pareciera de mi.

—Naruto tenemos que hablar —mama se notaba seria y nerviosa—

—Que ocurre? No podemos esperar a que termine de despertar? —me tallaba los ojos—

—Naruto despierta! —papa me miraba serio—

—Que pasa? —despabile con el grito de papa—

—Me hablo Mikoto hace una hora, me dijo que en la madrugada su marido recibió un reporte de un accidente a la altura del puente, se traslado al sitio con Itachi, al parecer un coche cayo al río… era el coche de los Haruno.

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y salir al hospital, papa nos llevo a mama y a mi, al llegar note a Mikoto y a Sasuke en la sala de espera, mama le pregunto que si habia novedades, mire a Sasuke pero no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

—Estábamos con Sasori en su cuarto acompañándole cuando despertó al parecer esta estable pero tuvieron que sedarlo, Sakura esta inconsciente, no ha despertado ahora nos dejaran pasar a acompañarle las resonancias dicen que no tuvo contusiones y esta bien.

—Y sus papas?

—Ellos no… —Mikoto se limpio las lagrimas— no lograron salir del auto, al parece Sasori logro sacar a Sakura del auto antes de que se inundara por completo, cuando la llevo a la orilla intento volver por sus padres pero el auto se había hundido por completo y no pudieron salir ellos, Fugaku sigue en el río supervisando el rescate de los cuerpos…

—Ellos… Sasori ya lo sabe?

—Si, se lo dijimos hace un rato y tuvieron que sedarlo por eso, Sakura no ha despertado

—Pueden pasar con la joven, solo no la despierten, dejen que ella despierte cuando tenga que hacerlo —el dr. nos dejo pasar y nos quedamos ahi sentados con ella—

Verla tumbada en la camilla me dolía, hacia solo dos días habíamos estado caminando a casa, ella estaba emocionada por ir a esa fiesta y ahora estaba ahi dormida, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, su carita tenia varios raspones y su labio ligeramente hinchado por una cortada a la izquierda.

Mikoto nos explico mejor el accidente, al parecer cuando venían de regreso a la altura de medio puente un auto a exceso de velocidad les había impactado por detrás haciendo que el señor Haruno perdiera el control del auto y se impactaran contra el puente, el auto de atrás al no frenar les había golpeado de lleno de nueva cuenta haciendo que el auto de los Haruno cayera por el puente, al llevar las ventanas abajo el agua se habia colado mas rápido y el golpe contra el muro de contención del puente habia ocasionado que el cofre se hundiera haciendo que los asientos del copiloto y el piloto se quedaran encajonados, las piernas de sus padres de Saso se habían aprisionado entre el tablero y los asientos y por eso había sido imposible que salieran del auto, Sasori habia sacado a Sakura del auto inconsciente por eso habia tenido que nadar hasta la orilla con ella, por que Sakura no estaba consciente para nadar, al volver el auto estaba hundido y no pudo sacar a sus padres aunque eso era imposible por que estaban prensados con el auto, aunque Sasori lo hubiera intentado era imposible sacar a sus padres…

—Mi esposo sigue supervisando las obras para sacar el auto por completo, los buzos intentaron sacar los cuerpos pero están completamente aprisionados —la sra. Mikoto se limpiaba las lagrimas— deben esperar que la grúa saque el auto pero el fango del rio no ayuda.

—Que horrible —mama me abrazo— debemos ser fuertes para apoyar a Sasori y a Sakura, debes ser fuerte cariño —me beso la cabeza— tu y Sasuke son su apoyo en este momento

—Si mama

Sakura no reacciono, paso un rato y fuimos a estar con Sasori, un momento por si despertaba pero la enfermera dijo que no despertaría por un buen rato debido al sedante que le habían puesto, que mejor acompañaremos a Sakura que ella despertaría en cualquier momento y era mejor que nos viera a su lado, cuando entramos notamos que Sakura había despertado y mi mama estaba a su lado con Mikoto, Sasuke y yo nos acercamos.

—Donde estoy? —Sakura estaba un poco desorientada— ay! Me duele todo

—Traquila querida —la mama de Sasuke se acerco a ella— no te muevas, estas en el hospital —la ayudo acomodarse—

—Me duele todo

—Es normal querida, estas en el hospital cálmate

—Que? Por que? Qué paso?

—No te acuerdas? —mama me miro— Saku querida tuviste un accidente —Sasuke y yo solo la mirábamos, la verdad es que no sabíamos que decir o hacer, agradecía que mi mama estuviera ahi con la mama del Teme para manejar la situación—

—Sasori… donde esta Sasori? Quiero ver a mi hermano —Sakura comenzó a alterarse—

—Tu hermano esta bien nena —Mikoro la arropo intentando hacer que se quedara quieta—

—Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, Sasori!

—El esta bien Sakura, pero ahora esta descansando como tu, esta en reposo, moverlo seria contraproducente, ahora que despierte le digo que estas bien… —mama se sento a su lado—

—Pueden hablarse por video llamada —Mikoto le sonrió y Sakura se calmo un poco—

—Cuando despertara?

—Cuando se le pase el sedante cariño

—Por qué lo sedaron? mis papas… ya saben que lo sedaron? —nos miramos todos, quien demonios le diría que sus papas habían muerto—

—Ellos —mama comenzó a hablar—

—Mama, no creo que sea el momento…

—Ella debe saber Naruto —Mikoto intervino y mi mama asintió —

—Cariño, anoche tuvieron un accidente, no te acuerdas? Cuando volvían a casa, venias en el auto con tus papas y Sasori —Sakura asintió— Sasori te saco del auto, pero tus papas no pudieron salir —Sakura comenzó a llorar— Ya le dimos la noticia a tu hermano y por eso lo cesaron, el se sintió culpable por no sacarlos —Sakura lloraba desconsolada— tu hermana ahora te necesita debes apoyarle y hacerle ver que nada de esto es su culpa, cuando el despierte hablaran querida, es difícil toda esta situación pero no tienen que pasar todo esto solos, nos tienen a nosotros —mama me atrajo a mi y a Sasuke— nos tienen a nosotros, para mi tu y tu hermano son como dos hijos para mi, han crecido con Naruto y son amigos de él, son como sus hermanos, y no dudo que los Uchiha los vean asi… no están solos.

—Eres de la familia Sakura —Mikoto la abrazo y Sakura lloro en sus brazos— no están solos, debemos apoyarnos unos en otros, apoya a tu hermano ahora, se fuerte por él

—Pero mis papas…mis papas… ahhhh! Nos quedamos solos Saso y yo…

El tiempo paso, ya habían pasado dos meses de la muerte de los Haruno, Sasori y Sakura solo faltaron una semana a clases, sus heridas eran superficiales y no querían estar solos en casa, a palabras de Sakura no soportaban estar en casa respirando el aroma de sus padres.

Al salir de la escuela no era novedad, Sasori se iba a la oficina por lo que entendía ahora él supervisaba un poco mas los negocios de su padre, el testamento decia que la herencia de los Haruno se dividía en partes iguales la mitad para Sakura y la mitad para Sasori, la cual les seria entregada hasta cumplida la mayoría de edad, ahora estarían a cargo de un tutor legal, que era el administrador de la empresa de los Haruno Yamato Tenzou, que recordara los Haruno no tenían mas familia solo eran sus padres y ellos, escuchar que el administrador de la empresa que era gran amigo de la familia no era novedad, al parecer el hombre intentaba que Sasori se involucrara en la empresa para que lo antes posible pudiera tomar las riendas del negocio y lo involucraba en el negocio como podía, Sakura volvía a casa con nosotros aunque nunca llegaba a su casa, siempre iba a la mía o a la de Sasuke y pasaba todo el día con nosotros.

Mama siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y nos preparaba la comida favorita de Sakura, no habíamos follado en todo este tiempo, no habíamos tenido encuentros eroticos ni nada de eso, éramos de nuevo solo tres amigos juntos e intentábamos animarla lo mas que podíamos y entendíamos la situación a la perfección ella nos necesitaba como sus amigos dandole apoyo, nos acostamos en la sala tendidos en el piso, mama salió comprar unas cosas y encendimos el televisor, Sakura se recargo en mi pecho y miraba la tele, Sasuke acariciaba su espalda, la tarde se nos fue rápido y mama llego, seguimos tumbados como nos había dejado…

—Saku querida sigues aquí? —mama nos miraba confundida—

—Perdón —Saku se levanto de mi confundida— perdón por incomodar sra. Kushiha

—No querida, jamas incomodarías… pero es que es tardísimo, Saku… —miro su reloj— son las 11:30, Naruto te envié un mensaje que me entretuve con tu tío Nagato, tu papa esta bajando la despensa

—Perdon mama estábamos viendo la tele y deje mi móvil en mi habitación.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Saso debe estar esperándome —Sakrua se levanto de un brinco— debe estar preocupado

—Naruto llévala en el coche y pasa a dejar a Sasuke a su casa.

—Gracias Kushina —Sasuke se levanto y levanto el tiradero que teníamos.

Salimos de casa de mi casa y decidí pasar a dejar primero a Sakura, quizá Sasori estaría esperándolo no de muy buen humor y entre los dos podríamos controlarlo ye evitar que se le fuera a los gritos a Saku, al llegar Sasuke se bajo del auto conmigo y acompañamos a Saku a la puerta, entramos y la casa estaba a oscuras, Sakura entro y busco a Sasori pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

—No esta

—Estas segura? quizá vino y salió a buscarte —Mire el garage—

—Estoy segura, de hecho creo que ni ha venido

—No lo creo —Sasuke miro su móvil— si la hubiera buscado le habría llamado o nos habría llamado nosotros, no tengo llamadas de él, por que no le llamas?

—Ok —Saku saco su movil y tecleo su numero— no me responde, me manda a buzón, dejen le llamo a la oficina para saber si esta ahí… nada

—Quizá salió con alguien —Sasuke soltó el comentario—

—Con quien, Saso no ha salido con nosotros para nada porqué se supone que esta ocupado.

—Bueno que no salga con nosotros no quiere decir que no conozca gente en el trabajo o en la calle… que tú y yo tengamos a Saku es normal que no andemos de juerga pero Saso?, hace meses que no salimos quizá se fue a darse a una chica yo que se…

—Me hubiera avisado —Sakura nos miraba confundida—

—Le avisare a mi mama que me quedare con Sakura hasta que llegue Sasori —tome mi móvil para avisarle a mi mama— Sasuke quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

—No, me voy a quedar con ustedes, intentare llamarle a Sasori…

Avise a mi madre que nos quedaríamos con Sakura por que su hermano no llegaba, mi mama se alarmo como nosotros y me pidió que le avisara en cuanto llegara Sasori, nos acomodamos en la sala, Sakura bajo unas sabanas y unas almohadas y nos hicimos pelota en el sofa, esperamos hasta la madrugada hasta que nos quedamos dormidos los tres.

Escuche un ruido y enseguida una voz molesta…

—Que hacen ustedes aquí? —Sasori nos miraba enojado, Sakura estaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke y sus piernas encima de mi, me acomode un poco todavía dormido, Sakura se levanto a abrazarlo y Sasuke se puso de pie.—

—Sasori!

—Nos quedamos por que Sakura estaba preocupada por ti —Sauske lo miro serio— te estuvimos llamando y no sabíamos nada

—Me tenias muy preocupada Sasori! Te llame, no viniste a dormir, te llame a la oficina y no sabia nada! —Sakura comenzó a llorar— como puedes hacerme esto después… después de todo!

—Calmate Saku… —Sasori la abrazo— me quede dormido en la oficina la verdad ni escuche el teléfono, han sido días muy pesados, no quería conducir cansado y pensé que dormirme un rato me serviría pero me quede profundamente dormido, no te avise por que no era mi plan dormir ahí y en la mañana vi que no tenia pila, debió apagarse mi móvil, ya no lo puse a cargar por que venia para acá

—Me preocupaste!

—Lo lamento, lo juro

Sasori se miraba mas delgado y demacrado.

—Te voy ayudar con el trabajo! Y no es opcional me escuchas?!

—Jaja… ok me ayudaras pero ya cálmate deja de llorar, changa chillona jajaja saldremos adelante juntos, no llores…

Mi móvil sonó, era mi madre inquieta por saber si Sasori ya había llegado, el papa de Sasuke se estaciono en la puerta, él salió a explicarle la situación y lo ocurrido esa noche y esa mañana, todos nos habíamos alarmados por la desaparición de Sasori pero afortunadamente solo había sido una pequeña confusión y error de comunicación.

Las semanas pasaron y de pronto otro mes había transcurrido, Sakura ayudaba a Sasori con algunos trabajos desde casa y nosotros les ayudábamos on otro poco mas, para que Sasori no se sintiera presionado, Sasuke se levanto y se despidió al parecer tenia que ir con su padre a darse de alta de nuevo en el seguro medico de la policia, Sakura registraba las entradas de los empleados en una tabla de excel y yo le dictaba.

—Ese fue el ultimo Saku… —levante las hojas y orden la mesa de la sala— tengo hambre quieres ordenar algo?

—Tengo pollo en el refri, lo calentare

—Ok, quieres que te ayude?

—No, solo es ponerlo en le microondas

Me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos para descansar la vista, escuche los movimientos de Saku en la cocina y me mi reparación se hizo mas pausada, escuche los ruidos mas ajenos y mas silencio, me estaba quedando dormido, sentí su peso contra mi estomago, abrí los ojos de golpe y la vi, estaba encimo mío sin ropa.

—Saku…

—Lo necesito Naruto… por favor

—Estas segura?

—Si… —se inclino y me beso, comenzamos a follar, me montaba mientras estaba bajo de ella mirando como brincaba sobre mi, se detuvo y se estiró a la mesita y tomo su movil —

Sin dejar d montarme comenzó a escribir un texto y lo envío

—Que ocurre?

—Le dije a Sasuke que se apure y venga aquí

—Ok… —la sujete de la cadera y la presione a mi— muévete mas nena, dale….

Sakura y yo follamos hasta rendirnos o más bien hasta que el hambre nos gano, comimos desnudos y escuchamos el timbre sonar, y después la voz de Sasuke tras la puerta, Sakura le abrió y Sasuke la beso.

—Comenzaron sin mí?

—Creo que si no comenzábamos no había invitación Teme…

—Tengo hambre —Sasuke se acerco y tomo una pieza de pollo y comenzó a comer, jalo a Saku y se la sentó en las piernas— tarde mas de lo que pensé con papa

—Y cómo vas con ese asunto?

—Papa me volvió a preguntar si me enlistare en la academia de policías

—Y qué le dijiste? —Sakura mordió su pollo—

—Nada… no se como decirle que no quiero ser policía como él e Itachi

—Trata de hablarlo a solas con él, eres su hijo, él lo entenderá Sasuke —Sakura le beso la mejilla— no dejes pasar mas tiempo, siento que tu papa se esta entusiasmando y esta construyendo castillos en el aire con una idea que no compartes.

—No lo sé lo eh notado preocupado, creo que esta en un caso complicado y siempre anda estresado, si se lo digo ahorita se que se molestara mas de lo que debería.

—Encontraras el momento Teme, solo ten paciencia y no te desesperes…

Terminamos de comer y continuamos en lo que estábamos pero ahora con el Teme peleando a Sakura, sobre quien se la daba primero y por donde jajaja, me alegraba que Sakura estuviera reponiéndose de la perdida de sus padres y volviera a ser la chica alegre que era.

Sasori pasaba cada dia menos tiempo en casa y nosotros mas tiempo con Sakura, entre ayudarle con sus pendientes con Sasori, hacer algunos trabajos para ayudarle a él, y estar con ella a solas, podíamos apoyarla con su día a día y hacer mas ligera su pedida… de a poco nuestras vidas volvían a la normalidad y eso me alegraba mucho.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5  
Remordimiento; Sentimiento de culpa que tiene una persona por algo hecho y que la intranquiliza.**

Sakura había levantado ya no estaba triste todo el tiempo, ahora ya solo recordaba a sus padres e intentaba sonreír, igual pásabamos todo el tiempo que podíamos con ella y nuestros padres no nos presionaban con hacer algo mas, entendían que ellos nos necesitaban, Sasori casi no le veíamos estaba todo el tiempo metido en la oficina de su padre con el contador tratando de hacerle entrar en el mundo del negocio de sus papas, solo le veíamos en la escuela y de solo mirarlo sentimos que no hacíamos nada por él a pesar de que le ayudábamos a Saku con sus pendientes y con lo que Saso nos dejaba ayudar, pero cada vez lo notábamos mas delgado y ojeroso, en clase no podíamos conversar y durante el receso Sasori siempre se dormía mientras nosotros lo cuidábamos, Sakura le compraba el almuerzo, comía y se volvía a dormir, a la salida el se iba a la oficina y Sakura con nosotros a casa.

Trataba de entenderlo y apoyarlo, mi padre me decía que le ayudaremos en todo lo que pudiéramos, no debía ser fácil perder a sus padres de un día para otro, tener que hacerse cargo de su hermana, lidiar con la escuela y el tomar la rienda de un trabajo a tan corta edad. El tutor de Sakura y Saso les ofreció que se fueran a vivir con el a su casa pero Saku se negó al igual que Saso no querían dejar la casa de sus padres, preferían vivir ahi lo dos y que se las arreglarían para hacerse cargo el uno del otro, mama y Kushina a veces iban a la casa para ver a Sakura y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas pero entre Naruto, Sakura y yo hacíamos todo.

Veia a Saso y de verdad lo admiraba, como afrontaba todo y evitaba preocupar a Sakura en todo momento, los fines de semana medio convivimos los 4 como en los viejos tiempos pero Saso siempre estaba cansado y se dormía o debía ir a la empresa, en cambio yo en casa jugando videojuegos, pasando el rato con Naruto haciendo pendejada y media o incluso pasando el rato con Saku, cuando era obvio que mi padre no estaba bien, había algo que traía a mi padre de cabeza y a Itachi que aunque no lo decían lo notaba.

Estábamos en el pasto, acabamos de salir de la ultima clase antes del receso y Saso como siempre se tumbo en el pasto usando su mochila de almohada.

—Iré a la cafetería, quieres algo Saso?—Saku se inclino y acaricio la frente de su hermano—

—Dormir —se giro y cerro los ojos—

—Ok jajaja

—Yo te acompaño Saku —Naruto se levanto—

—Quieres algo Sasuke? —me miro—

—Nada Saku gracias… —los vi irse y me recargue en el árbol—

—Que ocurre Sasuke? —Sasori me miraba atento—

—Eh? nada

—Te noto algo tenso, que pasa

—Cosas con mi padre

—Que ocurre?

—Creo que hay algo que lo tiene tenso y por alguna razón no me dicen nada o no me involucran

—Quizá sea de su trabajo, sabes que no puede hablar de lo asuntos de la policia en casa

—Lo sé… pero no seria la primera vez que algún caso lo tiene de lleno metido en el, pero esta vez lo noto raro, creo que están tras algo grande y se que eso es igual a peligroso, me preocupa tanto él como Itachi, pero me gustaría que me dijeran algo por precaución a mi madre y a mi…

—Algo grande?

—Una nueva organización criminal —Saso se recompuso y me miro serio—

—Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas Sasuke, tu papa es el mejor policía de este país y tu hermano le pisa los talones en ello jajaja… no exageres.

—Supongo…

Saso se volvió a girar y se quedo profundamente dormido. Pasaron las semanas y las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada, a diferencia de que ahora Sasori le avisaba a Sakura si se quedaría a dormir en la oficina y entonces Naruto o yo nos turnábamos para ir a dormir con ella, no es que quisiéramos turnarnos, la verdad con gusto cualquiera de los dos se iría a vivir con ella, pero para mantener las apariencias en nuestras casas seguimos el rol de amigos apoyando a su amiga desvalida.

Esa mañana llego Sakura al colegio y Sasori aun no, Naruto me comento que es anoche de nuevo no habia llegado a dormir, le habían llamado y dijo que no iría ala escuela que se sentía cansado, pasamos el reporte a rectoría para que le consideran como falta medica, los días pasaron y las ausencias de Saos se hicieron mas seguidas, esa noche me habia tocado a mi quedarme con Saku a dormir, llegamos a la escuela y Sasori de nueva cuenta no había llegado.

—Que haces? —Sakura me miro—

—Le voy a llamar a Sasori

—No —me quito le móvil — puedo creer que si no le llamamos para saber que ocurre el no se reporta con nosotros! Siempre es lo mismo… si el rector te pregunta sobre Saso dile que no sabes, que venga el a dar la cara a la escuela, ya me canse de cubrirle la espalda siempre.

Sakura entro al salón enojada, Sasori no se comunico ni con ella ni con Naruto o conmigo, salimos de la escuela y fuimos a comer a mi casa mis papa habia salido de la ciudad con Itachi y mama se sentía sola, para compensar su ansiedad invito a Sakura y Naruto a casa, se hizo de noche y lleve a Saku a su casa, Naruto nos alcanzaría ahí, esta noche al parecer le tocaría a él quedarse, Sakura estaba furiosa Sasori aun no llamaba.

—A donde vas? —la vi levantarse—

—Iré por mi móvil, llamare a la oficina puedo creer que Saso sea tan irresponsable

—Ok… —Sakura subio a su cuarto y yo mire el reloj Naruto ay se había tardado, al bajar Sakura bajo llorando— Que ocurre? Saku? Que pasa?

—Dice Yamato que Saso no esta en la oficina, que no ha ido en días a la empresa…

—Que?! Eso no puede ser, las veces que hablamos con Saso dijo que estaba en la empresa y que se quedaba a dormir ahí…

—Eso le dije pero dijo que eso no es verdad, que Saso le dijo que no iría por que se sentía mal, pensé que seguía enfermo y que por eso no habia ido ni llamado

—Pero si no esta en al empresa y no ha ido, donde esta Saso? —saque mi movil y marque a mi papa— papa hay una emergencia… estoy en casa de Sakura, Sasori esta desaparecido papa… ok… si esta bien papa… traigo el coche de mama… la llevare.

Papa me había pedido que llevara a Sakura a la estación de policía él aun demoraría en llegar a la ciudad, pie tomaron la declaración a ella y a mi para agilizar la situación, Naruto llego con su papa y su madre a la estación, estuvimos toda la noche y madrugada en la estación a las seis de la mañana llego papa de la capital directo a la estación, ni siquiera se nos acerco fue directo a la barra a pedir el informe de la investigación, Itachi se acerco a Sakura.

—Tranquila Saku, lo vamos a encontrar… —miro a mi mama— llévenla a casa nos encargaremos mama

—No, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta no saber de Saso

—Sakura no hay nada que puedas hacer aqui en la estación, mejor ve a casa, quizá Saso vaya para allá y no te encuentre y se preocupe, ve a esperarlo a casa

—Itachi —papa le llamo— vámonos

Los vi irse en la patrulla de papa, y llevamos a Saku a su casa, Naruto y yo nos fuimos a la escuela a fuerza presionados por nuestras mamas, ellas se quedarían con Sakura a cuidarla, al salir de la escuela corrimos como locos para llegar a su casa, al llegar papa estaba con ella, Itachi me dio una palmada en el hombro y el corazón se me acelero.

—Que ocurre? —Naruto no entendía, yo no dije nada, pero sabia que no debían ser buenas noticias.—

—Entren creo que también deben escuchar a papa, y apoyen a Saku.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la sala, Sakura estaba atenta al parecer mi papa aun no hablaba.

—Ya me van a decir? —comenzaba a impacientarse—

—Ya viene tu tutor —diciendo eso el hombre entro a la casa y saludo a mi padre, se sentó en un extremo de la sala.— Investigamos la desaparición de Sasori, al parecer en efecto llevaba días sin ir a la oficina, y no se quedaba a dormir en la empresa, como tampoco estaba enfermo ni se venia a dormir a casa, al parecer Sasori tenia una novia

—Que? —Sakura se sorprendió— eso no es posible Sasori me lo habría dicho, mi hermano no tenia novia…

—Reconoces a esta chica —papa saco una captura de un video de vigilancia de un restaurante, en la foto se veía Sasori y una chica—

—No… no la conozco…

—Ustedes —papa nos miro a Naruto y a mi, cuando vimos bien la foto, el aire me faltaba y Naruto me miro—

—No papa… no, no, no la reconocemos

—Bueno, al parecer estuvo saliendo con ella todos estos días, investigamos donde vivía y el portero de su edificio reconoció a Sasori dijo que durante los últimos 8 meses Sasori había ido con frecuencia a ese lugar, los últimos 2 meses practicante vivía ahí…

—Que?! —Sakura se levanto de golpe— no Sasori no… él me hubiera contado, si él hubiera planeado escaparse con esa chica me lo hubiera dicho, díganme dónde es e iré a buscar a Saso, yo le dire que vuelva.

—Sakura déjame terminar. —Mi papa se puso serio— Sabias si tu hermano consumía drogas?

—Que?! nooo! Sasori no! Jamas! Si toma cuando vamos a fiestas pero, pero es lo normal, él no es ningún drogadicto! —nos miró—diganle a mi papa que él no hace esas cosas! Ustedes salen con él!

Me quede mudo, recordé el día que Sasori, Naruto y yo habíamos consumido la cocaína, sentí la mirada de mi papá.

—No papa, Saso no consumía drogas —papa no dijo nada solo me miro serio—

—Solo tomábamos un poco en las fiestas y ya… de hecho cuando tomábamos de mas Saku iba por nosotros —Naruto remato eso y note el enojo de mi papa al saber que tomaba hasta el punto de pedir a Sakura que fuera por nosotros, quería patear a Naruto pero no era el momento—

—Al parecer Sasori estuvo consumiendo drogas por meses, en dosis constantes y en los últimos meses su consumo fue mas alto, los estudios arrojaron…

—Espere —Sakura miro a mi papa confundida— Estudios? Por que habla de Saso en pasado? Donde esta mi hermano? Quiero verlo, lléveme a ese departamento quiero hablar con él!

—Sakura, —Mi papa se puso de pie— encontramos a Sasori en un lote baldío en las afuera de la ciudad, muerto por sobredosis…

Me quede helado, el corazón me latía muy rápido y sentí el cuerpo helado, no escuchaba nada solo mi corazón latir, me quede sumido en las palabras de mi papa, Sasori muerto, Sasori muerto por sobredosis, la cabeza me dolia, estaba aturdido, comencé a llorar y apreté mi rostro con mis manos, sentí que alguien me abrazo pero no quería ver nada, no quería saber nada,

—Tranquilo mi amor, llora… saca todo… desahogate

Era el aroma y la voz de mi madre, levante la mirada y Sakura lloraba desconsolada gritando que quería a su hermano mi padre la abrazaba, Naruto lloraba temblando, Kushina intentaba consolarlo, quería levantarme y abrazar a Saku pero no podía me dolía el cuerpo, sentía como si el pecho me doliera para respirar, jamas me habia sentido así… acaso era culpa? Culpa de que? De que yo sabia que Saso si habia consumido drogas? Culpa de que yo si reconocía a esa chica? Culpa de haberme estado cogiendo a su hermana y no ponerle atención a mi mejor amigo cuando mas lo necesitaba? Naruto estaba igual que yo, Naruto se levanto e intento abrazar a Sakura pero ella no se dejo y comenzó a gritarle.

—To esto es mi culpa!

—Saku no es tu culpa, cálmate… —Naruto intento tocarla pero Sakura se alejo—

—Era mi hermano Naruto! Yo debí darme cuenta! Debí notar que consumía drogas! Que estaba mal! Y ve! Ni siquiera sabia que tenia novia… no sabia que ni siquiera se paraba en la empresa! No sabia nada! Era mi hermano y no sabia nada de él!

—Tranquila, nadie lo sabia…

—Naruto… cómo voy a estar tranquila mi hermano esta muerto! Mis padres murieron hace 4 meses! me quede SOLA!

—Sakura, Sasori nos mintió a tod… —no termine de hablar por que Sakura intervino—

—Callate! Ni siquiera lo digas, que yo no soy todos… yo era su hermana, su melliza, él y yo nunca nos mentíamos, nos contábamos todo… y yo no fui ni para darme cuenta que él lo estaba pasando mal, en lugar de estar con ustedes —Sakura con enojo y depuse miro a Naruto— debí estar con mi hermano

—Sakura ven aquí —mi madre intervino— se que es difícil pero debes calmarte un poco, debemos ir a la morgue?—mi mama miro a mi padre, él solo asintió—

Mama camino con Sakura a la patrulla y la subió, papa e Itachi la llevaron a la morgue, Naruto y yo queríamos acompañarla pero ella no quizo, nos quedamos en su casa con Kushina, Naruto y yo no dejábamos de llorar, por todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de Sasori el reclamo de Sakura y sobre todo el cargo de conciencia… ella tenia razón, nos habíamos olvidado de Saso y nos habíamos volcado en ella, él también nos había necesitado y lo habíamos dejado de lado.

Los siguientes días fueron mas pesados que los anteriores Sakura falto a clases por varios días y no podíamos ir a su casa su tutor nos habia pedido que no nos acercáramos a ella, Sakura había vuelto a ir a clases despues de una semana encerrada en su casa, ya no pasábamos por ella a su casa, en la escuela no hablaba con nosotros, a la salida ni nos miraba y tomaba un taxi que la recogía justo frente al portón, se había alejado por completo de los dos, Naruto y yo solo la mirábamos de lejos sentarse en el árbol donde Sasori se dormía.

—Denle espacio —mama doblaba la ropa en la sala y nos miraba— es normal que este asi, esta en duelo, no es fácil perder a tantos seres queridos en tan poco tiempo… ella los quiere mucho, solo esta enojada con la vida.

—Cuanto? —Naruto la miro—

—El tiempo que sea necesario, ustedes son sus mejores amigos y sabrán esperar el tiempo que ella necesite.

Al otro dia llegamos a la escuela y el asiento de Sakura lucia vacío, era extraño verlo así sobre todo porque el de Sasori estaba a lado y estaba igual vacío, su ausencia nos pesaba y demasiado. El profesor entro y cerro la puerta, se nos hizo extraño Sakura nunca llegaba tarde, la clase comenzó y el rector entro al salón, se acerco al profesor.

—Buenos dias profesor

—Rector, en que puedo ayudarle?

—Solo vine a informarle que la alumna Haruno Sakura fue dada de baja

—Que?! —me levante del asiento y senti la mirada de los demás sobre mi, Naruto se levanto igual—

—Como que Saku se dio de baja? —Naruto estaba igual o mas desconcertado que yo.—

—Acaba de venir su tutor legal para informarme que la cambiaron de instituto.

—A cual —Naruto estaba frenético—

—No lo se sr. Uzumaki, su tutor solo la dio de baja y se retiro.

NO había terminado de decir eso cuando Naruto salió corriendo del salón y yo detrás de él, teníamos que pedirle a Sakura que volviera, que si bien no la molestaríamos al menos que terminara el año en la escuela, corrimos hasta su casa y nos frenamos de golpe al ver un hombre en el jardín colocando un letrero.

—Quien es usted?

—Mas bien quienes son ustedes?—nos miro con desconfianza—

—Somos amigos de los dueños

—Ah… pues yo soy el agente de bienes raíces —termino de martillar el letrero de "se vende" en el patio—

—Donde esta Saku? —Naruto le pregunto enojado—

—Bueno eso no lo se chicos, la casa esta desocupada y yo solo vine a poner el letrero…

Después de ese día no vimos a Sakura otra vez, le pedí a mi papa que investigara donde estaba que necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella, que hiciera eso por mi y yo estaría en deuda con él, mi padre no dijo nada, al cabo de unos días llego y me entrego un folder, lo abrí y era un reporte, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, no había ningún reporte escolar de su registro ante la secretaria de educación, no habia sido dada de alta, no habia reportes de que saliera del país, lo único que pudo descubrir fue que un pariente lejano había peleado la custodia de Sakura y amenazado al tutor legal con demandarlo por el ineficiente desempeño como tutor ante la muerte de Sasori, el tutor le cedió el tutorado a ese familiar sin alegar y se habían llevado a Sakura lejos de nosotros, la casa la habían vendido en pocos días , no podía creer que eso pasara, Sakura amaba esa casa, era la casa de sus padres tenia recuerdos ahí, no podía simplemente irse, nadie sabia nada de ella, nadie lo habia visto venir…

—Ella no pudo desaparecer papa

—Pudo haber cambiado de identidad

—Eso es posible —papa asintió— pero por que? Ella no era una delincuente o algo así

—Hay dos opciones, a veces las personas por dolor hacen cosas inimaginables o Sakura huyo de algo

—De nosotros?

—No lo sé…la muerte de su hermano aun no ha quedado resuelta.

—Papa… —sabia que al hablar papa me arrancaría la cabeza o quedaría castigado por el resto de mi vida, pero a decir verdad a estas alturas quedarme encerrado en casa ya no era castigo, desde el alejamiento de Sakura ya ni sabia de mi cuarto— te mentí…

—De que estas hablando Sasuke —papa me miro confundido—

—Ese día en casa de Sakura, cuando nos diste la noticia de la muerte de Sasori… tu me preguntaste que si sabíamos si Saso consumía drogas te mentí

—Sasuke… —mi papa inhaló aire e intento calmarse—

—Una vez hace meses hace como casi 9 meses fuimos a una fiesta en el faro, no recuerdo mucho por que de verdad papa no se que paso en la fiesta, pero al otro día Naruto y yo no recordábamos nada, despertamos en casa de Sasori con Sakura, Sasori no estaba y Naruto y yo no teníamos ni idea de que había pasado —decidí omitir ciertas cosas que no alterarían la trama— cuando hablamos con Saso… el son dijo que nos habíamos metido cocaína

—Que?! —mi papa se levanto furioso—

—Papa déjame terminar… —mi papa bufaba de enojo— Saso nos dijo que Naruto y yo nos negamos pero que él la quiso probar, al ver que se lo pasaba bien Naruto y yo nos animamos… la verdad no recuerdo nada de esa noche, eh intentado varias veces recordar pero no viene nada a mi memoria, ni Naruto, lo único que sabemos es que llamamos a Sakura y ella fue por nosotros pero Saso no quiso venir… despues de ese día ni Naruto ni yo volvimos a consumirla, de hecho no volvimos a salir de fiesta, siempre estábamos con Saku y pensábamos que Saso solo estaba en el trabajo, en la escuela o en su casa…

Mi papa intentaba calmarse notaba su cara mas relajada, pero aun me miraba furioso…

—En que mas me mentiste Sasuke

—En la foto… —mi papa de nuevo se puso colérico— si había visto a esa mujer, la conocimos en la playa y nos invito a la fiesta en la que nos metimos la coca papa…

—Sasuke… —de nuevo intento controlarse— si la vuelves a ver la reconocerías

—Si papa… la recuerdo a ella y a sus amigas.

—Naruto?

—El también las vio, creo que si reconoció a la chica

—Sasuke…. Me has estado preguntando por que tu hermano y yo estamos tan preocupados y estresados con el trabajo no? —asentí— estamos detrás de una organización criminal, una red de narcotrafico, que se dedica a envolver chicos para que vendan y consuman sus porquerías, cuantas veces a ti y tu hermano tu madre y yo les hablamos de las drogas y los problemas que causan y mírate! —cerré los ojos— crees que es cosa de juego? Tu amigo esta muerto!

—No la volví a consumir papa!

—Pero no se trata de que la pruebes y la dejes solamente! Te quedaste callado! Si hubieras hablado tu amigo no estaría muerto! Soy policía Sasuke! Si hubieras venido a mi y decirme… papa en una fiesta resulta que probé cocaína y no recuerdo ni como la ingerí hubiera hecho algo Sasuke… que no te das cuenta que quizá tu nunca accediste a probarla? Y si te la dieron en al bebida? Existe la cocaína liquida!

—Saso me dijo que Naruto y yo al final accedimos a probarla

—Y que te dice que Sasori no les mintió —mi papa se levanto de la silla y coloco sus brazos en la mesa, me sentía en un interrogatorio de la comandancia— tu amigo te mintió por meses… como no te va a mentir sobre esa noche para salvar su pellejo?

Recordé aquel día en la playa, en como aquellas chicas se acercaron primero a Sasori y le saludaron muy en confianza y luego a nosotros, los pocos recuerdos que tenia en la fiesta eran con Naruto bebiendo, en efecto no recordaba que yo accediera a tomar la droga, si la había consumido por lo menos debía recordar haber aceptado, el efecto no podía ser tan rápido… Sasori nos había mentido? Sasori no podía habernos hecho eso a Naruto y a mi, éramos sus amigos…


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6  
Sorpresa; Alteración emocional causada por algo imprevisto o inesperado.**

_Actualidad_

—Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!

—No lo haré

—Buuuu cobarde! así te va a decir tu mujer y le vas a decir que no? Jajaja

—Callate Naruto! —el Teme me miraba enojado pero riéndose al mismo tiempo, se empino la botella y comenzó a tomar—

—Ehh!

Estábamos en un bar con strippers para festejar la despedida de soltero de Sasuke, el siguiente fin de semana seria su boda y debíamos despedirlo cómo se debía con unas putas y mucho alcohol. La mitad del cuerpo de policía estaban en ese bar en ese momento, su padre, su hermano, mi papa, yo y otros amigos mas.

—Que mas vas a querer encanto —una de ls chicas le cerro el ojo—

—Otro de estos jaja —Sasuke levanto su vaso—

—A la orden mi amor… —la chica se fue moviendo su culo—

— Seis —Sasuke le miro el culo y me miro a mi—

—Si… seis jajaja

Nos sentamos en la barra mientras comenzaba el show de las stripers, el ambiente era muy bueno, la chica en turno comenzaba su rutina y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Sasuke se bebió su trago.

—Listo?

—Se esta listo para el matrimonio? —me miro y choque mi copa con la de él—

—No… jamas jajaja, pero Ino es una buena mujer no te lo hará complicado.

—Hinata contigo ha hecho un gran trabajo, creo que la que se quejaría es ella jajaja

—La verdad es que si jajaja llego y la comida esta lista, mi ropa limpia y planchada, no tengo que limpiar…

—Eres un pendejo jajajaja

—Que? —agarre otro trago— no valoras eso porque aun estas soltero pero cuando llegues y veas tu ropita limpia, comidita caliente, pffff neta te das cuenta que es el paraíso

—Si eso es el matrimonio creo que puedo lidiar con ello

—Ino es una buena mujer y entiende que somos policías Teme, lo harán bien, si yo ya aguante 2 años con Hinata tu podrás con Ino, es la mujer ideal para ti.

—Eso espero… —lo vi mirar su copa y quedarse perdido, sabia en que pensaba, en lo mismo que yo cuando tocábamos ese tema—

Hace doce años su padre nos hizo confesar en los tribunales lo que sabíamos, nos usaron como testigos en contra de los responsables de la muerte de Sasori, los acusaron de trafico de drogas y vender drogas a menores de edad, gracias a la información que dimos lograron atrapar a esas chicas y con nuestras declaraciones las condenaron, si bien se hizo justicia de cierto modo a Saso, la organización seguía operando y su padre dijo que la justicia verdadera llegaría cuando esos criminales cayeran, por eso nos unimos al cuerpo de policía, primero fue Sasuke, se unió con el pretexto de que era tradición familiar, pero yo sabia que no lo hacia por eso, era el compromiso que sentía tener con Sasori, la deuda que teníamos con él, de hacerle justicia por la culpa que cargábamos y porque de cierto modo albergamos por años la esperanza de que ella volviera… pero como esperar a alguien que no quiere volver? El día que entregaron el cuerpo de Sasori ella no volvió, solo apareció un hombre que reclamo el cuerpo y se encargo de enterrarlo en el mismo nicho que sus padres, pero ella jamas volvió, yo me uni a la academia de policía tiempo después en busca de un poco de paz a esas noches en las que no dormía por recordar a mi amigo y el saber que pudimos haber hecho algo y no lo hicimos, el cargo de conciencia pesaba y pesaba demasiado… De ella no volvimos a saber, se volvió un fantasma en nuestro recuerdo, a veces encontraba al Teme a altas horas de la madrugada en la base buscándola, usando los archivos secretos y armas de uso gubernamental para encontrarla, pero nada, a veces los dos buscábamos como locos donde estaba pero ni uniendo fuerzas logramos dar con una pista… con el tiempo llego la resignación y pronto ni siquiera la nombrábamos, decidimos continuar nuestras vidas como ella lo había hecho.

Ahora como policías buscamos hacer justicia no solo para Sasori, sino también para todos esos chicos que caían en las garras de esos malditos delincuentes, lo que a él le habia pasado no le volvería a pasara a ningun chico y nadie debía volver a sufrir lo que nosotros habíamos pasado, ver a tus amigos perderse por completo. Estábamos en la estación cuando Fugaku nos mando llamar a su oficina, Sasuke y yo nos levantamos.

—Siéntense —los dos le obedecimos— como sabrán en días próximos esta por llegar mi jubilación de forma oficial, Sasuke te iras de luna de miel…

—No papa, Ino y yo decidimos posponer el viaje, ahora esta el asunto de la red de narcotrafico en al zona poniente y estoy a cargo de esa investigación, prefiero atender ese asunto e irme después

—Sasuke… contigo o sin tin el departamento de policías sigue en pie, vete a tu luna de miel y cuando regreses te enfocas en lo que hay

—Lo siento padre pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso, es mi derecho elegir cuando pedir mis vacaciones y no las quiero ahora —Sasuke se mantuvo estoico, su padre solo suspiro—

—Ok… haz lo que quieras… no los mande llamar para discutir sus vacaciones, quiero pedirles que ayuden a Itachi, —los dos asentimos— él ocupara mi lugar y aunque se que esta mas que capacitado para ocupar mi puesto, quiero saber que se queda con buenos elementos, ustedes son buenos policias, son dos de los detectives mas certeros que se tienen en la base, solo quiero pedirles que le apoyen y no le den dolores de cabeza …

Nos miro con frustración, si bien Sasuke y yo éramos de los mejores elementos, no siempre nos apegábamos al protocolo, hacíamos las cosas a "nuestro modo" en el 99 por ciento de los casos nos funcionaba y el otro 1 por ciento eran regaños de Fugaku…

—… dejen de hacer sus cosas y hagan las cosas como Dios manda chicos… Itachi es paciente y confía en ustedes pero por salvarles el culo lo pueden meter en problemas a él. —los dos guardamos silencio en especial Sasuke que no quería discutir con su padre a esas alturas— Itachi los necesita con él, estamos pisándole los talones a esos malnacidos, es momento de acabarlos, se están expandiendo como la espuma pero también al expandirse se hacen vulnerables y bajan la guardia o los acabamos ahora o los dejamos que nos ganen? No es opción los vamos a acabar!

La jubilación de Fugaku llego dos días después e Itachi fue nombrado ese mismo día como nueve Teniente de la base, el viernes nos fuimos de fiesta no solo para festejar el nombramiento de Itachi como Jefe, sino porque oficialmente era el ultimo día de soltero de Sasuke al otro día se casaría, solo éramos nosotros tres, Itachi seria su padrino en la boda civil y yo en la boda religiosa con mi esposa Hinata. Al otro dia los tres estábamos de lo mas crudos pero aun asi nos levantamos para que el Teme cumpliera, lo llevamos a la recepción, ahi estaba Hinata esperándonos.

—Por qué llegan tarde? La que debe llegar tarde es la novia no el novio, Ino lleva media hora esperando!

—Se nos hizo tarde había trafico —me sobé el pellizco que me dio mi esposa—

—Los dos vengan aquí, Sasuke ve pararte allá —Hinata le señalo el altar—

Nos colocamos en nuestro sitio y comenzó la ceremonia Sasuke espero a Ino en el altar y yo entre con Hinata como parte del cortejo, como me cagaban esas cosas pero bueno yo habia obligado a Sasuke hacer lo mismo, lo justo era hacerlo por él, detrás de nosotros entro Ino con su padre, la ceremonia ocurrió como debia, se entregaron los anillos, se dieron los votos, Ino lloro, Sasuke ni se inmuto se besaron y a la boda civil, donde ocurrió lo mismo, lo mejor de la noche llego, la fiesta y el banquete, Ino se la paso con Hinata, Mikoto y mi madre, Sasuke conmigo, su hermano y unos amigos bebiendo, la noche termino y pues el Teme se fue con su mujer a disfrutar de su noche de bodas y yo a casa con mi esposa rendido de cansancio.

El lunes a primera hora en el trabajo me encontré con él Teme cumplió su sentencia de posponer su luna de miel…

—No tienes madre cabrón, pobre Ino

—Que? Buenos días

—Deberías estar en tu luna de miel

—Y tu trabajando en lugar de estar sermoneándome —se sentó en su cubiculo a un lado de mi— que tienes de la investigación de la semana pasada del infiltrado?

—No hay mucho avance, al parecer están como en etapa de descanso, dice que no hay mucho movimiento.

—Que raro no? —Sasuke reviso sus anotaciones— según lo que tenemos eso mismo sucedió hace años… hace 6 años, hicieron lo mismo, entraron en un periodo de recesión como un cambio… después de eso se pusieron mas violentos, crees que pase lo mismo? —me miro— que se estén organizando de nuevo?

El teléfono sonó y al parecer era una llamada de emergencia sobre un secuestro sobre la avenida principal, se había dado un tiroteo en el banco y había tomado dos rehenes un hombre de unos 50 años y una mujer joven universitaria, Itachi salió de su oficina y miro la base habíamos pocos elementos en ese momento.

—Sasuke, Naruto háganse cargo, asalto a banco con toma de rehenes sobre la avenida principal, hombre de 50 y chica universitaria al parecer son 4 hombres con pasamontañas en una furgoneta color negro… les enviare refuerzos en el camino, ahora!

Salimos rápido a la patrulla y comenzamos a recorrer la ruta descrita por el control aéreo, que nos llevo a una bodega abandonada, entramos despacio, miramos algunos casquillos en la zona

—Crees que sean recientes? quizá solo fueron para amedrentar… —mire a Sasuke—

—No lo creo —Sasuke tomo uno— aquí hubo una pelea, mira el alboroto los casquillos son recientes, aun tienen pólvora, hay huellas —me señalo una secuencia de huellas, habían diferentes, quizá unas 5— hubo una pelea y salió mal… mira las pisadas

—Alguien huyo —mire algunas gotas de sangre — Hay un rastro de sangre, debe haber algún herido

—Daré aviso a las patrullas para que peinen la zona, revisare el lado trasero tu cerciorarte que no haya nadie en la bodega.

Sasuke salió de la bodega para revisar, yo me acerque a una de las puertas para ver que no estuviera alguien escondido, vi una mancha enorme de sangre y me acerque, un hombre de aparentemente 50 años de traje, debía ser uno de los rehenes, lo habían asesinado, me gire y escuche un disparo, comencé a disparar y perseguí a alguien, logre atinarle en el pecho y el hombre se desvaneció, me gire para revisar cuando sentí un impacto en la espalda y me derrumbe…

Un hombre encapuchado se paro delante de mi y apunto con su pistola, escuche la detonación y cerré los ojos, los abrí lentamente y vi que el hombre estaba en el piso, Sasuke corrió a mi lado

—Eres un pendejo…

—Jajaja yo también te amo Teme, ayudame a pararme —me ayudo y me revise el chaleco antibalas, las balas no habían perforado el chaleco pero el impacto me había dejado marcas en el pecho.— Ahh… había olvidado como duele

—Es mejor que un agujero en el pecho, estas bien? —asentí— al parecer aun hay mas escondidos, eran 5 solo han salido 2 debemos cuidarnos…

Unos policías llegaron en apoyo y nos identificamos como detectives, revisaron a los caídos, estaban muertos. Escuchamos el grito de una mujer, debía ser la chica que habían secuestrado y unos tiros enseguida.

—Cubran ese lado —Sasuke les señalo la zona cercana a una bodega— nosotros iremos por aca…

Avanzamos con cuidado, los policías avanzaban con cautela, uno de ellos nos hizo una señal

—La chica esta aquí! —Sasuke me miro y me hizo la señal de ir a ver, pero comenzaron a disparar—

—Cuidado! —me hice hacia atrás con Sasuke— Saquenla si esta viva sino cubran el lado de atrás!

Sasuke y yo corrimos detrás de los tiradores y disparamos, Sasuke derribo a uno disparándole en la cabeza y yo a otro dandole en el corazón, el ultimo se quedo sin municiones e intento huir, le dispare en la pierna y el tipo cayo, lo necesitábamos vivo para saber a qué organización pertenecía.

Me revise y no tenia heridas, Sasuke respiraba y trataba de calmarse un poco, regresamos a la patrulla para saber que procedía, si al chica estaba viva? Quién era el hombre secuestrado y sobre todo los caídos, Sasuke arrastraba al detenido que solo se quejaba del dolor.

—Créeme lo que te espera en al carcel será peor idiota!—lo metimos a la patrulla de uno de los policías y caminamos a la otra patrulla—

—Y la chica? Esta viva? —Sasuke interrogo a los policias—

—Si comandante Uchiha, pero se la llevo la patrulla para revisarla mi compañero fue con ella, sino es nada grave el mismo la llevara a la estación.

—Ok… retírese oficial

Nos retiramos estábamos que moríamos de hambre y pasamos a comer algo antes de volver, habia un puesto de hamburguesas que los dos adorábamos y nos sentamos a descansar un rato, al terminar volvimos a la base para dar el reporte, Itachi nos esperaba en la entrada serio.

—Que tal estuvo el desayuno chicos?

—Bueno —hablo Sasuke con una sonrisa ligera—

—Rico —Complete, Itachi nos miraba tranquilo y sereno—

—Yo no soy mi padre… no los regañare ya están grandes.

—Hicimos nuestro trabajo, atrapamos a los malos Itachi, la chica creo que esta viva y bien… el señor no corrió con la misma suerte me temo pero cuando llegamos ya estaba muerto, así que no es nuestra culpa —Itachi solo me miraba mientras hablaba— todos caídos y uno vivo para que hable.

—Itachi el dinero ya fue llevado a evidencias cuando termine el protocolo se le regresara al banco —Itachi miro a Sasuke— ya iremos por la chica luego al terminar el papeleo deben estarla revisando

—No espera Teme, dijo el patrullero que la traerían ellos, asi que… asunto resuelto jajaja

—Una cosa menos de que preocuparse… en lugar de andar persiguiendo rateros de oficio deberíamos estar enfocándonos en el asunto del cartel.

—A veces el karma es duro chicos… —se dio la media vuelta— Después de hoy estoy seguro que volverán a poner orden en sus vidas, creo que ya están perdiendo rumbo…

—A que viene ese parafraseo Itachi —Sasuke camino detrás de su hermano—

Itachi camino a la sala de interrogatorios abrió la puerta y nos invito a pasar, le seguimos y no vimos a nadie.

—Exterminar a una red de narcotrafico es tan importante como rescatar a una mujer y a un hombre VIVOS de unos maleantes, cada vida es importante, aquí no hay peces gordos ni chicos…

—Me vas a decir que salvar a una chica de unos secuestradores novatos es igual que acabar con todo un cartel? Donde mueren al menos 500 mil chicos al año? —Itachi se giro para verme—

—Excelente planteamiento Naruto, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aqui hace 30 minutos y tu le hubieras dicho a esa chica que perdiste tu tiempo salvándola en lugar de hacer cosas mas importantes que salvar su vida… por que no le dices a la familia de ese hombre que murió que no lloren que su muerte no importa lo que importa es enfocarse en peces gordos.

—No podríamos solucionar esto en tu oficina? —Sasuke miraba a su hermano un tanto molesto, siempre se ponía a la defensiva con su padre pero con Itachi se controlaba un poco— Ese hombre tendrá justicia atrapamos a los culpables y ella esta viva que mas da, por lo menos un gracias de su parte estaría bien…

—De que esta viva, esta viva, la chica ya vino a declarar llego antes que ustedes —nos miro aun con semblante sereno— una testigo de asalto, secuestro y homicidio llego primero que los detectives que llevan su caso a la estación? Que moderno sistema me están presentando, que van hacer después? Que el testigo tome su propia declaración y lleve su juicio?

—Bueno pensamos que demoraría más en el hospital —me senté— Pense que estaba mas herida, al menos un balazo.

—No vieron a la victima antes de enviarla al hospital? —Sasuke y yo nos miramos, Itachi solo suspiro y cerro los ojos con frustración—

—Nos enfocamos en atrapar a los culpables

—Primero es la victima, se trata de rescatarlos con vida no ir a recoger cadaveres, es la policia no la morgue —Itachi respiro profundo— Quiero que escuchen la declaración de la joven —Itachi estaba por poner play a la grabación—

—Y dónde esta? Ya se fue? No nos pudo esperar?

—Naruto, —Itachi me miro un poco harto y entendí que estábamos rebasando su paciencia— escucha la grabación y créeme despees de oírla me vas a suplicar porque te arranque la cabeza.

Itachi le dio play y escuchamos atentos la grabación…

—Soy el teniente Itachi del Distrito 02, por favor dígame que fue lo sucedido en el altercado

—Yo… yo… —algo in entendible—

—Ten un pañuelo

—Gracias… Teniente

—Dime Itachi —Itachi no era muy de romper el protocolo pero si le estaba dando un poco de confianza a la chica quizá era para que hablará— cuéntame que paso

—Yo entre a… al banco, necesitaba hacer unas transacciones, mi tío me estaba acompañando y de pronto escuchamos unos gritos en la parte trasera nos giramos y vimos a un tipo con un arma apuntándonos, mi tío me cubrió comenzaron a disparar y nos arrojamos al piso —comenzó a llorar— escuche que exigieron el dinero del banco, el chico que nos atendía los llevo a la bodega con otro de los dependientes, después de unos minutos escuchamos unos disparos y el hombre volvió con ellos diciendo que no le mataran que a cambio podía darles información, uno de los tipos le apunto a la cabeza y entonces el chico dijo que yo tenia mucho dinero, que yo podía darles mucho dinero, mi tío se interpuso y trato de evitar que me tomaran, uno de los tipos le grito que habían avisado a la policía y sujetaron a mi tío, tomaron los documentos que teníamos en la mesa y otro me tomo a mí, le dispararon al chico del banco y nos llevaron a la fuerza a una camioneta… —comenzó a llorar ahogadamente—

—Tranquila, llora esta bien desahogate—después de unos segundos la chica se escucho más tranquila— Continuemos, dijeron algo mas?

—Si, en la camioneta uno de ellos dijo que pedirían rescate por nosotros, revisaron mis estados de cuenta y dijeron que si no les dábamos todo el dinero nos matarían, al llegar a la bodega mi tío intento detenerlos diciendo que solo éramos nosotros dos, que nadie mas podía hacer la transacción del banco, que porque la del dinero era yo, —comenzó a llorar de nuevo— mi tío les dijo que me dejaran ir que yo sacaría el dinero para liberarlo, entonces uno de esos tipos le disparo y lo mato, dijo que si yo era la del dinero él no les servia, vi como lo mataron… —se desplomo en llanto la chica—

—Tranquila, lo atraparon estará tras las rejas quien le hizo eso a tu tío pasara mucho tiempo en prisión… —paso un buen rato por que Itachi le adelanto a la grabación— termina tu testimonio…

—Después escucharon que alguien se aproximaba y me arrastraron hasta otra parte de la bodega y me dijeron que si gritaba me matarían, me quede en silencio y escuche disparos, tenia miedo y cuando dos de ellos se apartaron pensé que quizá siendo ya solo uno yo podría con él, le mordí la mano con la que me sujetaba y corrí, estando lejos de él grite, escuche disparos y me arroje al piso, unos minutos después un policía me auxilió, me llevaron a una patrulla y me trajeron aquí.

—Muy bien… fuiste valiente, eres una guerrera… gracias a ello estas viva, tranquila, todo estará bien.

—Me puedo ir? Quiero irme no quiero estar aquí, quiero ver a mi tío —comenzó a sollozar—

—Solo necesito una cosa mas, para que tu testimonio tenga validez

—Que?

—Di tu nombre completo para que quede grabado y podrás irte.

—Esta bien… mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos mudos, el corazón se me acelero y me sentí helado, ella había estado a escasos metros de nosotros y nos había valido un reverendo pepino si estaba bien o no…

—Buen provecho, espero el desayuno no les caiga pesado chicos —Itachi se levanto de la silla y salió del cuarto—


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7  
Desesperación; Pérdida de la tranquilidad, causada por la impotencia de lograr algo.**

Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura…

Ella había vuelto, ella estaba aquí, ella volvía a nosotros…ella volvía a mí. Me levante corriendo detrás de Itachi, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba más que esa absurda grabación, que había sido todo eso? Esa grabación estaba inconclusa, entre a la oficina de mi hermano desesperado, pero él solo me miraba.

—Donde esta?

—Siéntate… tu también —mire a tras y Naruto estaba a mis espaldas— como les dije, llego antes que ustedes, la trajo el patrullero es obvio que la reconocí, la traje a mi oficina quise conversar un poco con ella para tranquilizarla pero estaba mas que destrozada, intente hacer que esperara hasta que a sus majestades se les diera la gana volver al trabajo —Itachi nos miro serio— pero estaba frenética que se quería ir, que quería ver a su tío, le tome la declaración yo mismo para que pudiera irse…

—Pudiste haberla retenido, al menos hasta que yo llegara —estaba furioso—

—Sasuke, acaba de ver morir a su tío querías que la tuviera encerrada a la fuerza aquí solo por que los detectives que están a cargo de su caso se fueron a desayunar plácidamente por hora y media!

—Donde esta ahora? —Naruto hablo—

—Al parecer esta aquí por cuestiones de negocios pero se irá del país pronto, a vivido en el extranjero todo este tiempo, le dije que podía retirarse pero no podía abandonar el país al menos hasta que se resuelva el caso.

—Yo tengo que interrogarla —me levante de mi asiento—dame su dirección

—Sasuke… su tío murió, déjala descansar —vi que tomo una tarjeta— les daré la dirección de su hotel cuando me tengan el papeleo listo, el dinero le sea devuelto al banco y el cuerpo de su tío lo entregue la morgue —coloco la tarjeta en su cajón y coloco la llave—

—Itachi ella puede correr peligro, no sabemos si alguna mafia o pandilla esta involucrada, ella necesita protección— Naruto se levanto— debemos saber si el hotel es seguro…

—Creí que habías dicho que eran "unos secuestradores novatos" —Itachi miro a Naruto con ironía— pero no se preocupen ya le envíe unos elementos que la vigilaran las 24 horas —nos miro hasta con burla— son elementos que no se irán a desayunar, ni a comer esos si son elementos responsables se los aseguro—se giro a su ordenador— yo si fuera ustedes me apuraba, tienen mucho papeleo atrasado… salgan y cierren la puerta.

Salí mas que enojado de la oficina de Itachi, Naruto se lanzo a su silla y golpeo el escritorio, habíamos buscado a Sakura por años hasta por debajo de las piedras, hacia tres años Naruto habia dejado de buscarla, decia que ella no quería saber nada de nosotros y entre mas la buscaremos era como si ella mas se alejara de nosotros, al poco tiempo comenzó a salir con Hinata con la que se caso meses despues, desde ese día no volvio a mencionar a Sakura y yo hice lo mismo, no era sano seguir con una búsqueda de una persona que no quería ser encontrada, hacia un año habia conocido a Ino y nos habíamos casado hacia apenas dos días! Y ahora aparecía ella! después de doce años! Despues de dejar de buscarla! quizá Naruto tenia razón, entre mas la buscábamos ella se alejaba y ahora que ninguno de los dos se enfocaba en ella venia a nosotros hasta el punto de casi tocarla y nosotros solo la dejábamos de lado, eso era tan frustrante!

—Uff! Que bomboncito, una mujer así si me hace decir "si quiero" en el altar ajajaja —mire a uno de los oficiales de la base hablar con otro— esas caderas y esa piel… que barbara

—Sus piernas eran preciosas…

—Deja tu las piernas, tiene una carita que parece toda una muñequita, de lo que te perdiste Subaru.

Naruto levanto la mirada y vio a los chicos muy entusiasmados conversando.

—De qué hablan? —los chicos se giraron a Naruto—

—De lo que se perdió Detective Uzumaki hace un rato trajeron a una chica hermosa, todo un bomboncito francés —Naruto me miro confundido—

—La chica que interrogo el teniente, si yo hubiera sido él también me encierro con ella jajaja,

—Si hasta la abrazo —otro de los oficiales intervino— y la chica lloraba en sus brazos jajaja que envidia me dio el teniente… tener entre sus brazos una mujer como ella…

—Mi hermano es un hombre de ética —los oficiales se enderezaron— no quiero volver escuchar o a dar insinuaciones en contra de él y menos de ella, que debe ser una dama.

—Lo lamento Detective Uchiha —los oficiales se dispersaron hacer su trabajo—

Me senté en mi silla, era obvio que hablaban de Sakura, pero por qué me molestaba que hablaran así de ella? Durante nuestra juventud jamas habían hablado de esa forma de Sakura porque Sasori se había encargado de correr el rumor que quien hablara de forma ofensiva o lasciva de su hermana le rompería la cara, nosotros la habíamos visto como una hermana hasta… ese incidente pero luego a pesar de que compartimos tanta intimidad siempre había sido nuestra mejor amiga… Sakura siempre había sido solo linda, nada mas… pero hermosa o despampanante no lo creo… era simplemente Saku, la chica con un culo fenomenal… ella era mi chica ideal de adolescente, pero nada mas… habría cambiado tanto en este tiempo? Golpee mi escritorio con frustración, había podido haberla visto si hubiera hecho mi trabajo bien.

Naruto y yo no hablamos en todo el día, muy normal en mi pero muy raro en él, definitivamente las cosas ese día no estaban bien, terminamos nuestro papeleo ya casi la media noche, no habíamos salido ni a comer, ni a cenar, teníamos los documentos para mañana mismo devolver el dinero al banco y hablar con el encargado de la morgue para entregar el cuerpo del tío de Saku, mi móvil sonó y lo revise, era Ino, un mensaje de ella.

**Ino:** Te estuve esperando, hoy cenaríamos con tus papas, Itachi me dijo que tienes mucho trabajo, avísame si puedes pasar por mi para ir a casa.

**Sasuke:** Ahora paso.

Salí de la oficina para ir por Ino a casa de mis padres, evite pasar a la casa o demoraría mas en salir de lo planeado, llegamos a casa y comenzó a conversar sobre su tarde con mi madre…

—Escombramos un poco la casa y me comento que quería hacer como una sala de juegos para cuando tenga nietos

—Ok

—Te imaginas, nuestros hijos yendo a visitar a sus abuelitos, Mikoto quiere poner una sala con una casita de muñecas tamaño real por si tenemos niña o una pista de carritos por si tenemos..

—Estas embarazada? —la mire sorprendido—

—No, tontito jajaja los planes son a futuro —se acerco y me beso— pero podemos hacer que se cumpla en un futuro cercano — me desabrocho la camisa—

—Ino estoy cansado… —la separe de mi— en otro momento, quiero descansar.

Me metí al servicio y la escuche venir tras de mi, la mire en la puerta quitándose la ropa.

—Me duchare solo…

Cerré la puerta del baño y me metí a la regadera, abrí la llave de agua fría e intente pensar con el agua cayendo en mi cara, en que maldito hotel podía estar?, mañana iría a primera hora a liberar el cuerpo y podría ir a darle la noticia y verla, ahora estábamos tan cerca de encontrarnos, solo debía esperar 8 horas, solo 8 horas…

No pude dormir en toda la noche, me levante antes de lo habitual y me aliste, llegue 1 hora antes al trabajo y no fue novedad ver a Naruto ahí, le sonreí estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, revisamos el papeleo…

—Ok, Yo voy a ver lo de la liberación del dinero y tu lo del cuerpo, una vez que tengas la orden nos vemos aquí para ir a darle la noticia cuando Itachi nos de la dirección…

—Entendido —levante mis llaves y fui por mi coche—

Debía liberar el cuerpo lo antes posible, el forense me dio los pormenores de la agresión que el hombre habia sufrido…

—Hombre caucásico de 53 años —reviso sus notas— respondía a nombre de Jiraiya al parecer de nacionalidad nipona pero residía en el extranjero desde hace años, tiene una fractura en una de las costillas que pudo ser causada por un golpe directo sobre la zona con un puño a golpe limpio, el disparo que tiene fue a quema ropa a una distancia menor a dos metros que perforo su craneo dandole una muerte instantánea, algunas laceraciones superficiales sobre el craneo, debieron ser hechas para someterlo quizá con la cacha de la pistola que debió ser una de calibre 22 —me mostró una bolsita con la bala—

—Algo mas?

—Solo eso, —me extendió un papel— aqui esta la liberación, los familiares pueden pasar a reclamar el cadaver cuando quieran.

—Perfecto!

Llame a Naruto para llegar a la estación por la dirección de Sakura, lo encontré en su cubiculo, Itachi nos dio una tarjeta del hotel Imperial, el hotel más lujoso de todo el país y uno de los más caros, nos dijo que era la suite presidencial. Conduje mi auto con Naruto a mi lado, llegamos a la recepción y una joven nos atendió.

—Bienvenidos caballeros al hotel imperial, en que puedo ayudarles.

—Soy el detective Uchiha y mi compañero el detective Uzumaki, necesitamos hablar con la srta. Haruno Sakura esta hospedada aquí

—Por supuesto caballeros, permítanme —la chica reviso su base de datos— mmm… lo lamento caballeros pero me temo que no tengo ningún huésped con un registro con ese nombre.

—Quizá se registro con el nombre del tío, Sasuke —Naruto me miro—

—Pruebe con el nombre de Jiraiya Haruno

—… —la chica reviso de nuevo— lo lamento caballeros pero no tengo ningún huésped con ese registro

—Eso es imposible… habrá mentido? —mire a Naruto— ella dijo que estaba en la suite presidencial

—Aun más improbable caballeros, la suite presidencial esta ocupada.

—Quien la ocupa?

—No puedo decir, es política del hotel resguardar la privacidad de nuestros clientes

—Mira niña estoy aquí por un caso —le mostré mi placa— si no quieres que te arreste por obstrucción de la justicia, dime quien demonios esta en esa habitación? —la chica se puso nerviosa—

—La super modelo Cerise Vilain

—Que? —Naruto no entendió ni yo—

—Es la modelo Francesa Ce-rise Vi-lain, llego hace tres días a Japón…

"… todo un bomboncito francés…"

Recordé las palabras de los oficiales en la base hablar de Sakura, referirse a ella como un bombón… francés… y ahora ella decía que era una modelo Francesa?… Cerise era cereza en francés, Sakura era cerezo en japonés…

—Es ella… —Naruto me miro confundido— sígueme —mire a la recepcionista— ni se te ocurra avisar! Piso?

—El ultimo, gira a la izquierda es la única puerta —la chica estaba muy nerviosa—

Guarde mi placa y camine al elevador con Naruto, subimos hasta el ultimo piso, el corazón me latía muy rápido, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, salimos a un pasillo cerrado con una puerta grande y blanca en lado izquierdo como dijo la chica, mi corazón latió mas rápido, me detuve frente a la puerta con Naruto, al otro lado estaría ella, Naruto toco la puerta y el corazón se me acelero tanto que sentía que se me saldría ahí mismo, mire a Naruto y estaba igual de nervioso que yo, lo notaba en su respiración.

—Adelante! —su voz… había cambiado un poco pero era sin duda la voz de la chica de la grabación de la estación—

Naruto abrió la puerta y entro primero, yo me quede unos segundos estático pero despabile y entre, la suite era enorme, no la veía por ningún lado.

—… déjalo en la mesa de estar, necesito que lleves esto a la lavandería y estos trajes a la tintorería… —la escuche sollozar— donde esta mi vestido Chanel? Shizune lo colgaste en el armario? Shizune?! todo esto es un caos…

Naruto me miro y nos acercamos al lugar de dónde venia su voz, vimos una cama llena de ropa y ahí estaba, era ella, su melena rosada caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, tumbada sobre su tocador llorando.

—No puedo hacerlo Shizune… no puedo… —al parecer pensaba que éramos otra persona y no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia— me siento agotada… no podré hacerlo sola…

—Madame —una voz detrás de nosotros nos hizo girar, una mujer nos miro asustada— quienes son ustedes?!

Ella levanto la mirada al escuchar a la otra mujer hablar alarmada, sus grandes ojos jade nos miraban, eran esos ojos jade de nuestra Sakura, sus ojos estaban rojizos por llorar, estaban hinchados, sus labios estaban entreabiertos de la sorpresa, nos reconoció, mire su hombro descubierto y desnudo, tenia una bata de seda color lila con rosado y el tirante de su sostén se asomaba, su bata mal anudada dejaba su muslo desnudo a la vista, estaba hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que podría imaginar, Sakura era una modelo, una super modelo hermosa…

—Quienes son ustedes?! Llamare a seguridad! Madame aléjese de ellos, deben ser unos acosadores…

Despabile por un segundo y detuve a la mujer.

—Soy el comandante Uchiha estoy aquí por el percance de la srta Haruno. —la mujer se sorprendió, mire a Sakura— Necesitamos hablar Sakura

Ella cerro la boca y se recompuso, se acomodo su bata de seda, cubriéndose de inmediato.

—Shizune por favor… pon orden aquí y busca el vestido Chanel, prepárame el baño de inmediato, los señores no tardaran.

—Si madame

Sakura camino a la sala de estar y la seguimos, se comportaba como si fuéramos unos extraños, pero ni Naruto ni yo dijimos nada, solo le seguimos.

—Y bien… el Teniente Uchiha me dijo que no tendría que involucrarme más en el caso, que bastaría con la declaración que rendí en la jefatura.

Se sentó como una diva en su sofá, tenia la pose de toda una modelo inalcanzable como si Naruto y yo fuésemos un fan en busca de sus atenciones. Nos miraba con frialdad por encima del hombro y nos hablaba con autentico desprecio.

—Venimos a informarte —la mujer se acerco y le dio unas gafas oscuras que Sakura se puso de inmediato— que el cuerpo de tu tío fue liberado Saku —Naruto termino de hablar y Sakura mostró incomodidad ante la forma tan confiada en la que le hablo Naruto—

—Mi abogado se encargara de las diligencias, algo mas detectives? —no nos miraba—

—Itachi te dijo que no debías abandonar el país hasta que el caso se cierre, quiero suponer que entendiste que vas a ser requerida en algún momento, no? —ella titubeo en verme o no, pero al final no giro su rostro—

—Madame la prensa esta en la recepción insisten en hablar con usted… quieren saber sobre la muerte de su tío y el secuestro en el banco—Sakura se mordió el labio— que les digo?

—No se… de eso se encargaba mi tío…

—Sakura si quieres… —Naruto se acerco a ella—

—No me diga Sakura… mi nombre es Cerise Vilain y agradecería que respetaran que soy una figura publica, Shizune llama a recepción y diles que no bajare, confirma mi asistencia a la sesión de fotos y acompaña a los caballeros a la puerta. La conversación se termino caballeros…

Se puso de pie y antes de poder objetar cerro las puertas de su habitación la asistente no nos dejo permanecer alegando que no era bien visto que permaneciéramos ahí con ella duchándose, la prensa la acabaría… salimos sin alegar mas, la verdad es que ese encuentro estaba muy alejado de lo que había esperado en cuanto a reencontrarme con Sakura.

—Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos —le entregue una tarjeta a la mujer y nos retiramos—

No podía ni concentrarme en el trabajo no dejaba de pensar en Sakura, verla había sido algo tan inquietante para mi pero verla ahora tan hermosa y radiante me había descolocado por completo, era la misma Saku que recordaba, no había cambiado tanto, tenia el mismo rostro de niña, parecía que el tiempo se habia detenido en ella, que no habia pasado, parecía que le estaba viendo doce años atrás, con su melena rosada rebosante, pero con un destello de mujer plasmado en su cuerpo que la hacia tan seductora. Cerré mi ordenador para salir a despejarme un rato y miré a Naruto, tenia una foto de Sakura en ropa interior en su ordenador…

—De dónde rayos sacaste eso?!

—Esta en Internet Teme —minimizo la imagen y en el buscador habían muchas imágenes—

—La googleaste?

—Si… tú no?—me miro con cara de obviedad, vi su buscador y decía "Cerise Vilain"— sabes que significa Cerise Vilain? —Naruto me pregunto—

—Solo sé que Cerise es cereza… una vez compramos una mermelada de importación y decía eso.

—Cereza Traviesa —bajo en el buscador y en la mayoría de sus fotos de Sakura eran muy seductoras, algunas en ropa interior, otras en traje de baño, otras en grandes pasarelas—Vaya que atino con su nombre artístico…

Continuamos viendo sus fotos y leímos algunas notas, al parecer había figurado en las pasarelas a los 17 años eso debió ocurrir luego de que se fue de aquí, en Francia era toda una celebridad, no tenia escándalos, ni notas de chismes, solo de trabajo, había participado en campañas para grandes marcas y diseñadores, tenia muchísimas fotos, en plataformas de moda, en farándula, en su blog personal, en sus redes sociales, el móvil de Naruto sonó…

—Bueno? Mama que ocurre?… que? —miro su reloj— Lo lamento mama se nos fue el tiempo… si, si… ya voy para allá…

Era tardísimo, nos habíamos quedado mas de dos horas viendo sus fotos, Naruto bajo corriendo para ir a casa de sus padres al parecer tenía un compromiso con su madre. Yo conduje por un rato sin rumbo, hasta que me estacione y mire al otro lado de la calle, ahi estaba el hotel imperial, me quede casi mas de una hora en el auto hasta que me decidí a bajar y entrar, me pare frente a su puerta y toque, eran casi las 10 de la noche, ella abrió la puerta, tenia otra bata de seda, esta vez en color blanco con rosa, me miro nerviosa.

—Sasu… Detective Uchiha en que puedo ayudarle —de nuevo con su pose de diva— pensé que habia sido clara en la mañana que vino con su compañero.

—Hay unos detalles que quedaron sueltos, me permite pasar?

—Estoy en paños menores y no es apropiado que le deje pasar a mi pieza —poso su mano sobre su pecho apretando su bata—

—Seré breve te lo aseguro Sakura

—Lo dejare pasar con la condición de que no vuelva a llamarme así…

—Entendido

Entre a la pieza y en efecto estaba sola, se sentó en el sofá evitando mirarme, no sabia que decirle, no tenia un motivo en si para estar con ella, el caso estaba armado y ella no tenia ni que comparecer ante un tribunal para hundir al culpable, los tramites legales los llevaría su abogado y mi visita estaba de mas…

—Y bien? En que puedo ayudarle Detective

—Sobre su declaración —encendí mi móvil para grabarla—

—Ya les dije todo lo que sucedió ese día, no entiendo que quieren de mi —se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación— fui al banco con mi tío y esos tipos nos obligaron a ir con ellos, mataron a mi tío y yo intente huir cuando vi una oportunidad, no se que mas quieren que les diga —ella comenzó a llorar—

—Sakura… —me acerque y la abrace—

—Suéltame… no te me acerques, no me toques —no paraba de llorar y mas la abrace a mi— no deberías estar aquí… No estas a salvo conmigo

—Sakura por qué dices esas cosas?

—Sasuke… —me miro nerviosa— Que no lo ves? Todos quienes me rodean mueren, mis padres, Sasori, mi tío… estoy condenada a estar sola

—Sakura no… tu no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros, siempre nos has tenido, no tienes de que preocuparte…

—Tu no entiendes Sasuke… —Se separo de mi— vete por favor

—Explícame y entenderé, hace doce años te fuiste sin decir nada Sakura! Naruto y yo te buscamos! Te buscamos por muchos años! Nos culpaste por lo que sucedió hace doce años y solo diste media vuelta y nos borraste, eso no fue nada justo… créeme que en todos estos años te hemos tratado de entender y justificar, pero veo que tu a nosotros no nos diste ni siquiera un poco de consideración, nosotros perdimos a nuestros dos mejores amigos Sakura… Naruto y yo también perdimos con todos eso… te vas por todos estos años y vuelves justo ahora?! Explícame quiero que lo hagas porque no entiendo!

La sujete del brazo para obligarla a mirarme, me estaba cansando de su jueguito de diva evitándome, me miro y su labio temblaba, no dejaba de llorar, la presione sujetándola fuerte con mi mano de su antebrazo, y la acerque a mí, ella se arrojo a mis brazos y me beso, me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero la verdad no me incomodo y no hice nada por separarme de ella, tantas noches habia soñado con volver a verla con volver a estar con ella y ahi estaba en mis brazos, acaricie su cuerpo por encima de su bata de seda y oh por dios no tenia nada de bajo de su bata, la presione a mi cuerpo y comenzamos a movernos hasta llegar a su cama la arroje y ella desato el nudo y abrió su bata, solo tenia una tanga puesta, vi esos pechos que recordaba tan bien en mi mente, sus pequeños pechos sedosos con sus pezones rosados, me lance a su boca y comencé acariciarla, gemía y retorcía su cuerpo para mi, baje mi mano hasta su tanguita y la removí, metí mis dedos en ella y gemió de placer, su voz, era esa voz que me prendía tanto, la que estaba grabada en mi memoria de aquellos encuentros de juventud, baje mi boca a su pezon delineando su cuello, su clavícula, su piel era tan suave y sedosa, tan delicada, era como terciopelo sabia deliciosa.

Sakura si en el pasado me volví loco ahora mas, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, era el sueño de cualquier hombre metí su pezon en mi boca y hundí mis dedos hasta el fondo de ella…

—Ahhhh! Sasuke….

—Sakura… me vuelves loco… te necesitaba, te eh necesitado tanto… te necesito ahora…

—Sasuke hazme tuya por favor… Ahhhh!… ahhh! Hazlo… tomame

Jale su tanga con fuerza hasta arrancarla, ella gimoteo ligeramente, se abrió de piernas…

—Madame, llego el catalogo de Victoria Secrets… Oh por dios!

—Shizune! ahhhh!

Me separe de ella cuando Saku grito y vi a la mujer parada en la puerta con los ojos abiertos, había tirado todo lo que llevaba en las manos, Sakura se cubrió de inmediato.

—Yo… Yo… lo-lo lamento Madame —se cubrió los ojos— de-debí tocar pero pensé que estaba sola

—Salteeee! —Sakura se cubría el cuerpo con su bata desesperada, yo solo me quede de pie ocultando mi erección con un cojín— Detective váyase por favor… esto no debió ocurrir… váyaseeee,

—Sakura…

—Shizune sácalo de mi cuarto…

Quería quedarme y hablar con Saku pero la situación no me ayudaba, no estaba para ponerme a exigir con una erección bajo los pantalones, con Sakura desnuda y alterada con una asistente nerviosa y mas que enfadada conmigo, yo quedaba con el detective a cargo de su caso que había acosado a la victima… bravo!

Habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro y Sakura no me habia escrito ni llamado, le comente a Naruto y se puso furioso conmigo, dijo que era un idiota por presionarla, me había aprovechado de Sakura en un momento vulnerable y ahora estaría mas renuente a hablar con nosotros.

Días después nos llego el reporte que se había cambiado de hotel y habia pedido que se le retirara la protección de la policia dijo que contrataría seguridad privada y cualquier asunto lo viéramos con sus bogado… era un pendejo! Naruto se molesto mas conmigo después de escuchar a Itachi decirnos eso.

Esa noche teníamos una pequeña cena en casa de mis padres, mi padre cumplía años y habia invitado a los Uzumaki y a Naruto con su esposa a cenar, yo no tenia cabeza para asistir, no dejaba de pensar en Sakura y en donde podría estar, quería verla, quería hablar con ella y disculparme por haber actuado como un tonto presionándola en un momento tan doloroso para ella.

—Mi amor—Ino me beso— por que demoraste en llegar los esperábamos hace horas.

Naruto y yo llegamos juntos y tarde para variar despues de discutir en la oficina sobre el asunto de Sakura, el habia estado tratando de investigar en donde estaba y no habia dado con nada.

—Tenia trabajo pendiente

—Ay chicos, —Hinata abrazo a Naruto— pasen Kushina esta furiosa por tu retraso amor…

—No puedo creer que llegaran dos horas tarde —Kushina me saludo—

—Teníamos asuntos que resolver —mi hermano me miro—

—Pero debes aprender a separar un poco tu trabajo del hogar amor —Ino me abrazo— me tienes muy olvidada cariño…

—Querida, creo que la que aprenderá serás tu… —mama abrazo a mi papa y tomo de la mano a Itachi mirándome a mi— la vida de un policía es complicada y la de su esposa mas jajajaja

—Y que es eso que les tiene tan ocupados chicos? —papa nos miro serio, podía estar jubilado pero ese instinto de policía —

—Un secuestro papa, —Itachi intervino— la super modelo que intentaron secuestrar, Naruto y Sasuke llevan el caso

—Si, leí el periódico y hablan bien de mis chicos —papa hablo orgulloso de nosotros— pero creí que ya estaba resuelto?

—Ya lo esta… solo le dan seguimiento —papa lo miro extrañado, sabia que ni Naruto ni yo éramos de "seguimientos a casos cerrados"—la chica que intentaron secuestrar es Sakura…

—Sakura? —Mama miro a Itachi— Sakura, Sakura Haruno? Saku? Nuestra Sakura?

—Es Sakura? La secuestraron? Es por eso que no sabíamos nada de ella —Kushina se levanto de su asiento asustada—

—Que saben de ella? —Minato abrazo a Kushina—

—Al parecer estuvo viviendo en el extranjero todo este tiempo y justo cuando vuelve a la ciudad la secuestraron durante un asalto a un Banco pero Sasuke y Naruto la rescataron —Itachi nos miraba— lamentablemente su tío perdió la vida en el altercado… debe ser el familiar que peleo su custodia en el pasado.

—Que horror… —mi madre se abrazo de mi padre— pobre de mi niña la desgracia no la deja, debe estar desconsolada…

—Donde esta? —Kushina pregunto—

—Estaba hospedada en el hotel imperial…

—Como pudiste permitir que se quedara en un hotel Itachi! —mi mama le reprimió— debió venir aquí , esta es su casa, ella es de la familia… imagina cómo debe sentirse con la muerte de su tío y sola… pobre Saku

—Quien es Sakura? —Ino pregunto y todos nos quedamos callados—

—Yo tampoco sé quien es ella… —Hinata interrogo a Naruto— es de tu familia Sasuke?

—Ella es una amiga de la infancia de Naruto y Sasuke, andaban para arriba y para abajo juntos —Kushina le respondió a Hinata— En algún momento hasta pensé que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella jajaja

—Igual yo con Sasuke jajaja —Mi madre comenzó a reírse— pensé que un día Sakura seria una hija en otro sentido, pero pues solo la veían como una hermanita. Ellos eran inseparables cuando niños, eran tan unidos que los 4 parecían hermanos

—Los cuatro? —Ino volvió a preguntar—

—Tengo hambre —Naruto hablo para terminar la conversación aunque su tono sonaba de lo mas serio— podemos pasar ya a la mesa?

—Si por supuesto…

—¨Pero… —mi mama estaba por objetar—

—Después hablamos madre…

Durante al comida Naruto y yo evitamos que se volviera a mencionar a Sakura aunque notaba a mi madre y a Kushina ansiosas por saber de ella, pero notaban nuestra evasiva por hablar de ella. Todos comíamos en calma cuando mi movil sonó en casa no era nada raro responder el movil durante la comida, "familia de policias".

—Bueno… Sakura?… Qué ocurre?… que… Sakura?! Donde estas?…

—Que ocurre Teme?

—… No… no hagas nada… no cuelgues voy para allá!… resiste

Me levante de la mesa de inmediato, Naruto e Itachi hicieron lo mismo, escuchaba a Naruto preguntarme, toda mi familia venia detrás de mí.

—Sasuke! Qué ocurre?

—Sakura dice… que se metieron a su departamento… son hombres armados, mataron a su asistente y esta en peligro…

Subí a mi auto con Naruto e Itachi, pedimos refuerzos para que nos alcanzaran en donde estaba…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8  
Inesperado; Que ocurre de imprevisto**

Tenia tanto miedo, tenia pavor, me sentía inquieta desde que había vuelto a este lugar, tener que lidiar con mi pasado me era doloroso y difícil, le había dicho a Jiraiya que no quería volver y ahora estaba en ese departamento encerrada a piedra y lodo con un grupo de seguridad de 10 hombres repartidos por todo el lugar, Shizune intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, al otro día tenia una sesión de fotos y no podía ir con ojeras.

—Tranquila te preparare un té de frutos rojos con un poco de valeriana para que te relajes, termina de hidratarte la piel mañana tendrás una sesión en traje de baño y debes lucir encantadora. —me sonrió—

—Gracias Shizune. —me unte la crema en el vientre, cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta—

—Debe ser el jefe de seguridad, quede de darle tu itinerario de mañana. Ahora te traigo tu té nena.

Me termine de poner la crema en las piernas cuando escuche un disparo y el grito de Shizune y me alarme, debían ser ellos, corrí hasta mi habitación cerrando con llave, me metí en el baño e intente abrir la ventana, escuche que abrían puertas y disparaban y entre en pánico, tome mi móvil buscando el numero de emergencia local y agradecí que Shizune fuera una mujer meticulosa porque había anotado el numero en mis contactos que Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado el día de su visita, marque el numero y me respondió Sasuke…

—Sasuke! Si soy yo… alguien… alguien se metió a mi departamento ahhhhh! —escuche un disparo en el pasillo no demoraban en entrar al cuarto y por ende al baño, empuje con todas mis fuerzas la venta hasta que cedió— En el edifico consorte de la zona privada del norte, departamento 471 —me escabullí por la ventana trepando hacia la azotea— están por entrar tengo miedo, estoy subiendo a la azotea por la ventana pido ayuda? Que hago… ok te espero… no tardes Sasuke tengo mucho miedo mataron a Shizune…

Escuche disparos pero no deje de subir por la columna, había metido mi móvil en mi boca para poder trepar, escuchaba que alguien hablaba pero no podía responder rogaba por que no colgaran al no escuchar respuesta de mi, una vez que llegue a la azotea abrí el tinaco del agua y coloque el móvil en una orilla, me metí en el e intente cerrarlo a discreción, tome el móvil evitando mojarlo en todo momento.

—Bueno —hable lo mas bajo posible—

—Saku? Saku eres tu —era la voz de Naruto—

—Sakura esos hombres siguen ahí?—esa era la voz de Itachi debían tenerme en altavoz, tenia el volumen lo mas bajo posible y hablaba yo a susurros—

—No sé… estoy escondida en la azotea… vengan pronto…

—Resiste Saku ya vamos por ti, solo resiste unos minutos mas… no estas sola, no lo estas nena, nosotros no te dejaremos…

Esa era la voz de Sasuke, su voz me calmo a la vez que me lastimaba tanto, me dolía sus palabras, ellos jamas me habían dejado había sido yo la que había huido como cobarde, espere por un largo rato eran minutos que para mi fueron horas, tenia mucho frio, la noche era una noche demasiado fresca y el agua estaba helada, comenzaba a temblar por completo sin que pudiera controlarme, los dedos los tenia tan fríos que no controlaba el temblor en ellos que el movil se me cayo al fondo del tinaco, me hundí para buscarlo y al sacarlo ya no respondía, comencé a llorar de frutracion, miedo y panico, note que la puerta del tinaco se abrió y comencé a llorar desesperada, me habían encontrado…

—No me maten por favor… nooo! Auxilio! noooo!

—Calmate Saku! —unos brazos fuertes me jalaron arrastrándome a la superficie, intente defenderme golpeando y pataleando pero era inútil no tenia fuerza mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar— Cálmate Saku, soy yo… Sasuke

Lo mire y comencé a llorar contra su pecho desesperada me aferre a él, sentí que me colocaron algo, Naruto me había dado su chaqueta para cubrirme, no dejaba de temblar, Itachi decía algo pero no podía poner atención mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, Sasuke frotaba mi cuerpo en un intento de darme calor, me bajo hasta su coche y me metió en el, Naruto me abrazo y me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos, sentí que me jalaban y por instinto comencé a patear con fuerza.

—Suéltenme! Auxilio! —lance una patada y le di en la boca a alguien—

—Ahhh! mierda! Me mordi el labio…

—Estas bien Itachi?

—Si jaja… Saku me pateo…pero estoy bien, tienes fuerza Saku jajaja

—Saku calmate nena

Naruto me apretó con fuerza a su pecho en un intento de controlarme, yo no dejaba de lanzar patadas y arañar, hasta que el agarre de Naruto me sofoco un poco y me calme, volviendo a la realidad, mire a Naruto mirarme de forma cálida y ví a Itachi sangrando de la boca…

—Perdón… perdón Itachi… —intente salir del auto y revisarlo, pero me dio frío, había salido del departamento con una pijama ligera que ahora estaba toda empapada, la noche estaba fría, comencé a temblar— yo… lo-lo lamento Itachi

—No pasa nada Saku, esta bien que te sepas defender jajaja Naruto tapala hace frío.

Naruto me cubrió con su chaqueta y Sasuke se acerco a mí para cargarme no tenia zapatos y la pijama se me transparentaba demasiado, pero Itachi intervino.

—Será mejor que la lleve yo —se miraron y Sasuke se hizo a un lado—

Al salir del carro, el corazón me dolió era la calle de la casa de sus padres, unas cuadras adelante debía estar la casa donde había crecido, las lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos como si fuera una gotera, solo fluían sin que pudiera hacer algo por detener mi llanto, Itachi me metió, y reconocí ese olor de la casa de los Uchiha, un aroma a Madera un aroma entre varonil y calidez hogareña, al entrar en la casa vi a Mikoto y Kushina llorar al verme, Mikoto corrió detrás de Itachi cuando me subió a la planta alta de las habitaciones, la madre de Sasuke me presto un camisón y un salto de cama para poder cubrirme después del baño que me di, baje con ella a la sala y pude notar que había mas personas, Minato me sonrió y me abrazo, Fugaku solo me sonrió de forma cálida, comencé a llorar al recordar mi vida en esa casa, por que había pasado tantos días en esa casa… me senté en el sofá con Mikoto que no dejaba de abrazarme, Fugaku hablaba con Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke, que no dejaban de mirarme…

—Por qué no viniste a casa? —Mikoto peino mi cabello aun húmedo— sabes que eres como una hija para nosotros…

—No podía… —baje la mirada— no después de todo lo que ocurrió

—No importa nada de lo que haya pasado cariño esta siempre será tu casa, ahora te quedaras aquí y nosotros te cuidaremos… —note que ellos volvieron.—

—Saku te quedaras aquí con mis papas—Itachi me sonrió— mama y papa te cuidaran, la casa tiene un sistema de seguridad muy bueno, no tienes de que temer, esta noche yo me quedare por cualquier cosa

—Yo también me puedo quedaré —Sasuke hablo—

—No creo que sea necesario Sasuke, ya mañana nos organizamos en la base cómo llevaremos la situación, por ahora descansa porque el caso apenas comienza.

—Ok… —Sasuke me miro resignado—

—Itachi preparale un té a Saku, yo la llevare a su habitación para que descanse… debes estar agotada —Mikoto me ayudo a levantarme y me guió por las escaleras, solo vi a Sasuke y a Naruto al pie de las escaleras—

—Descansa Saku —Escuche la voz de Naruto—

—Mañana vendremos, trata de dormir— Sasuke me sonrió—

Intentaba dormir pero tenia miedo, tenia angustia, pánico, nostalgia, tristeza, remordimientos, tantos sentimientos encontrados que en mas de una ocasión salí corriendo a vomitar al baño e Itachi había ido a verme para saber como estaba, se hizo de día y yo había medio dormido en el piso entre el baño y mi cama, me di una ducha y me puse un cambio de ropa que Mikoto tenia de mi vieja ropa de adolescente, ella guardaba mis cosas como si fuera una hija para ella, agradecía tener una dieta tan rigurosa y una buena rutina de fitness por que la ropa casi me quedaba como hace doce años, solo las caderas las tenia ligeramente mas ancha y mi culo estaba mas tonificado, el pecho me había crecido lo mínimo…

Baje a desayunar y ahí estaba Naruto y Sasuke me miraron con una sonrisa amplia, era cómo hace años cuando nos veíamos para salir y me esperaban en la sala.

—Ese vestido? —Naruto se levanto— diablos! Aun te queda jajaja no creciste Saku

—Jajaja… lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto, te lo pusiste en esa ocasión que fuimos al video club a rentar unas películas y Sasuke se coló en la sección…

—Basta —Sasuke intervino para evitar que Naruto lo balconera, habíamos robado una película porno para imitarle en el motel, la habia metido debajo de la falda del vestido para robarla, al ser menores de edad no nos la rentarían, los tres nos miramos con nostalgia y tristeza— jajaja eres un idiota Dobe…

—Ahora si nos van a presentar? —La rubia se puso de pie y caí en cuenta de nuevo que ellas dos estaban ahí—

Por que cuando estaba con esos dos me olvidaba del resto, olvidaba donde estaba y con quien estaba… recordaba haberlas visto cuando llegue y en la noche cuando conversaba con Mikoto pero nadie me había dicho quienes eran y yo ni había preguntado o mas bien no las había notado…

—Ella… —Sasuke hablo mirándome— es Ino, Ino ella es Saku, Sakura es mi mejor amiga

—Hola Soy Ino, la esposa de Sasuke un placer.

—Hola — Esposa?… —

—Ella es Hinata, ella es Sakura mi mejor amiga también jajaja

—Hola Sakura, yo soy Hinata la esposa de Naruto, un placer en conocerte.

—Hola — Esposa?…—

Sasuke y Naruto estaban casados? Bueno era lógico, ya no éramos unos niños y ellos eran muy apuestos debían haber conseguido unas novias y lo lógico era casarse con las personas que amaban.

—Pero mírate ni parece que tengas nuestra edad, te vas mas joven… —la esposa de Sasuke me sonrió— Debes darme unos tips de belleza mujer jajaja

—Creo que es mi genética… ademas de que —mire a Naruto— mi cuerpo ayuda bastante, joven por mas tiempo no? Punto para las plantas jajaja —mire a las dos chicas y eran unas autenticas vacas Suizas, esos hijos de puta me mintieron les gustaban las tetonas—

—Pues vaya genética parece que tienes 20… o menos jajaja —la rubia me miraba emocionada— tu piel es tan suave y no tienes paño ni exceso de grasa… woao

—Ino Basta —Sasuke silencio a su mujer sin dejar de verme—

—Bueno, no todos los días te enteras que tu marido es el mejor amigo de una super modelo jajaja… algo debo sacar provecho de todo esto, no sé un Tip de belleza, una buena dieta jajaja…

—Bueno, hace años que no hablamos… no se si sigamos siendo mejores amigos…

—Lo prometí, no? Siempre mejores amigos… —Sasuke me miro—o ya lo olvidaste?

Recordé aquel día en mi cuarto cuando habíamos hecho esa promesa, esa tarde en mi habitación cogiendo a escondidas de mi madre en mi cama y en la ducha, jurándonos que siempre tendríamos esa cercanía y siempre seriamos mejores amigos los cuatro…

—Si lo recuerdo… pero también recuerdo que éramos cuatro y lo olvidamos…

—Había alguien más? —La pelinegra hablo—

—Si, éramos cuatro mejores amigos, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori y yo

—Y por qué no lo buscan? Ya saben un reencuentro esas cosas están muy de moda, apuesto a que cuando le digan que Saku es una super modelo seguro se anima a reunirse con ustedes jajaja…

—Ino!—Sasuke intento callar a su esposa—

—Que?… —la chica se sorprendió por la actitud de Sasuke— solo fue un comentario Sasuke…

—Eso seria buena idea… —Sasuke y Naruto me miraron— aunque no creo que podamos hablar con él seria algo complicado, pero gracias por tu consejo… Ino

La mujer se quedo callada solo sonriéndome.

—Chicos! Saku vengan conmigo papa quiere hablar con nosotros — Itachi nos llamo y caminamos al despacho de su papa—

—Siéntense —su papa me miraba atento— Sakura querida, lamento todo por lo que has pasado, pero necesitamos saber que es lo que paso para comenzar a movernos…

—No deberíamos ir a la estación para tomar su declaración?—Naruto se notaba confundido al igual que Sasuke, pero Itachi y el sr. Fugaku no, ellos estaba muy serenos—

—Naruto, siéntate y escuchemos a Sakura.

—Sakura por favor…

—No se bien, yo estaba en el departamento cuando escuche que alguien toco la puerta…

—Sakura… —el papa de Sasuke se acomodo en su asiento— no me refiero anoche.

—El día de tu secuestro en tu declaración afirmaste que el dependiente del banco le dijo a los asaltantes que eras una mujer rica y que por eso te secuestraron, no es así? —afirme un tanto nerviosa— el video de seguridad muestra que esos hombres entraron saquearon el banco y fueron por ti… el dependiente en ningún momento hablo con ellos… esos hombres sabían que estabas ahí —Itachi me miraba atento mientras pronunciaba cada palabra—

—Quizá yo asumí que él les había dicho… como sabrían que yo estaba en el banco? Ni siquiera vivo aquí muchos ni me conocen, como sabrían que tengo dinero?

—Dímelo tu… la llamada de emergencia pidiendo auxilio vino del banco de uno de los dependientes, si ellos te estaban atendiendo, hubieran reportado el secuestro de un cliente dando el nombre… pero no lo hicieron por que aun no comenzaban hacerlo, te acababas de sentar para ser atendida, el robo al banco fue una finta por que esos hombres iban por ti, sabían que estabas ahí… esos hombres te estaban siguiendo, pero sino vives en el país como es que alguien te busca… —pase saliva—

—Itachi! —Sasuke se levanto y se interpuso entre Itachi y yo— Sakura es una víctima aquí como se te ocurre acusarla!

—Sasuke! —su padre levanto la voz— siéntate y escucha, aquí nadie esta acusando a Sakura, solo queremos que nos cuente la verdad —su padre me miro— Sakura no podremos ayudarte sino nos dices la verdad… sino confías en alguien va a seguir muriendo gente

—Ya confíe en alguien y murió —comencé a llorar y Sasuke y Naruto me miraron confundidos—

—Saku, dinos que sabes… —Itachi se hinco frente a mi y tomo mis manos— es importante…

—No se ni por donde comenzar han sido tantas cosas Itachi…

—Por el principio… y será mejor que no omitas nada, por que es obvio que esa gente va por ti y muchos están muriendo en el camino…

—Fue hace doce años… cuando paso lo de Sasori, después de que nos enteramos de su muerte yo había discutido con los chicos —mire a Sasuke y Naruto— en ese momento estaba dolida por la situación y por mi comportamiento con Sasori, estaba sola en la casa y escuche un ruido en la puerta trasera, pensé que quizá era Naruto o Sasuke que habían ido a pasar la noche a casa para solucionar las cosas, cuando baje encontré a un hombre en la sala, no lo vi bien por que era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, no me dejo encender la luz, solo recuerdo que era alto, se acerco y me empujo contra la pared, dijo que debía pagar la deuda de Sasori, por que si no me pasaría lo mismo que a mis papas —comencé a llorar— o lo mismo que a Saso… ese hombre mato a mis papas para que Saso les pagara lo que les debía, como no pago también le mataron a él… le dije a Yamato que necesitaba dinero, pero cuando se lo pedí me dijo que no podía darme esa cantidad por que era muchísimo dinero, me pregunto que para que lo quería y le dije que un hombre me tenia amenazada, me dijo que fuéramos a la policia pero le dije que ese hombre me habia amenazado con matarme a mi y a quienes me rodeaban, por eso me aleje de ustedes —mire a los chicos— no quería que nada les pasara, al principio me sentía mal por haberme alejado de Saso por estar con ustedes pero yo no los odiaba y no los culpaba, era solo que no quería que les pasara algo por mi culpa… —comencé a llorar mas fuerte, al punto que sentía que me ahogaba con mi llanto—

—Saku… —Naruto tomo mi mano— tranquila nena, jamas pensamos que nos odiaras o nos culparas… tranquila… estamos aquí contigo

—Sakura continua —Itachi me sonrió—

—… Un día llego un hombre que dijo que era mi tío, primo de mi papa y dijo que me llevaría a vivir con él al extranjero, Yamato me dijo que era una buena idea, que era el escape perfecto a nuestro problema si yo me iba lejos no me pasaría nada, entre él y mi tío organizaron todo para sacarme de aquí sin que nadie lo notara o quedara registro para que no me siguieran o me encontraran…

Naruto y Sasuke me miraban atentos, Itachi sujetaba mis manos y de vez en cuando me pasaba pañuelos para limpiarme, su padre solo escuchaba con sus manos entrelazadas y con la vista en sus libros.

—… cuando salí del país ese hombre me llevo a Paris, ahí me dijo que no era mi tío, sino que Yamato lo había contratado para que yo saliera del país sana y salva y que él no tuviera que correr peligro, al parecer Saso se había relacionado con gente muy peligrosa que ahora buscaba cobrar su deuda, tuvimos que fingir que la empresa la habíamos vendido para que Yamato la dirigiera en al sombra, cuando estuvimos en Paris al principio él me enviaba el dinero que la empresa generaba para que pudiera mantenerme y pagarle a Jiraiya, pero un día me dijo que la tenia que vender por que esos hombres de la mafia le estaban exigiendo el dinero a él, que no le creían que ya no tenia nada que ver conmigo… yo no tuve mas que ceder, Yamato me ayudo mucho y no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a él por mi culpa y termino vendiendo la empresa, como me quede sin dinero y Jiraiya no era nada mío tenia que trabajar… un día una mujer me ofreció dinero para tomarme fotos para una periódico local y asi comencé en el mundo del modelaje para poder mantenerme, a pesar de todo Jiraiya nunca me dejo, me cuidaba como si realmente fuera su sobrina, me tomo cariño y yo a él…

Comencé a llorar de nuevo de recordar que le habían asesinado por mi culpa, la mano de Naruto acariciaba la mía y notaba la lastima con la que me miraba.

—…me empezó a ir bien en el modelaje como no tenia que usar mi nombre real no tenia problema para moverme o tener que ocultarme, el tiempo paso y un día me dieron un contrato para una empresa asiática y mi representante lo firmo, muchas empresas son extranjeras pero hacen sus campañas en Europa pero este cliente pedía que viniera aquí… al principio no quería tenia miedo de volver, pero Jiraiya insistió en que habían pasado ya muchos años y que la deuda estaba saldada que no tenia que temer por eso…

Itachi me dio un vaso con agua y continue contándoles lo que sabía.

—… nos habíamos acabado el efectivo y fuimos al banco, fue cuando entraron esos tipos, primero pensé que era una mala casualidad coincidir con un asalto, pero después uno de ello se acerco a mi y dijo "la encontré" y me sujeto del cabello y me jalo, Jiraiya intento evitarlo pero también lo obligaron a subir a la camioneta, cuando íbamos en camino, uno de ellos hablo por teléfono y dijo que me tenían que a donde tenían que llevarme, no se que le respondió pero contesto que me llevarían de inmediato, pero a medio camino uno de ellos dijo que no podían confiar en él, que necesitaban algo que les garantizara el pago y fue cuando se fueron a la bodega, dijeron que Jiraiya les estorbaba y que por él no habría pago y lo mataron —comencé a llorar mas y tome otro pañuelo— fue cuando llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, esos hombres me arrastraron para esconderme, mordí a uno e intente escapar, en eso no te mentí Itachi —lo mire— te lo juró…

—Tranquila Saku, te creo… —me limpio los ojos con un pañuelo— termina de contarnos—me limpie la nariz—

—…Cuando estuve en el hotel un día de los que llegue después de las sesiones de fotos en la cama había un gato muerto con un recado, decía que si no pagaba mi deuda me matarían y que no podía confiar en la policía porque estaban con ellos…

—Por eso pediste que retiráramos la vigilancia Saku? —Sasuke me miraba serio yo solo asentí— Debes confiar en nosotros, no estamos con ellos nena

—Continua

—…Me salí del hotel me dio pavor saber que se podían meter a la hora que quisieran y hacerme daño, rente el departamento y contrate seguridad pero de nada sirvió, llegaron de la nada y mataron a Shizune —comencé a llorar de nuevo—

—Sakura… —Naruto me miraba atónito—

—Sasori estaba metido en todo eso desde antes de esa fiesta —Fugaku miraba a Sasuke— La fiesta solo era para engancharlos a ustedes…

—Sasori jamas hubiera hecho nada contra Sasuke o Naruto!, mi hermano cometió errores pero él nos amaba y él jamas nos hubiera dañado…

—Tranquila Saku —Itachi me abrazo— Necesito que termines de decirme todo, recuerdas algo mas? —Itachi intentaba que yo respondiera pero yo no podía quitar mi mirada de Sasuke y Naruto, había algo que no sabia yo de todo eso, por que sabia ahora esa fiesta?.—

—Porque tu padre menciono esa fiesta Sasuke? —Sasuke no me devolvió la mirada mantuvo la mirada baja— Sasuke!

—Aquella fiesta… en la que fuiste por nosotros, Naruto, Sasori y yo… nos metimos cocaína

Mi corazón se acelero… ellos habían dicho que Saso no consumía drogas, ellos habían mentido, si ellos hubieran hablado Saso quizá estaría vivo, mis padres estarían vivos…

—Sakura… —Sasuke se acerco a mi—

—Me mintieron… ese día ustedes dijeron que Saso no…

—Sakura teníamos miedo, teníamos 15 años y pensamos que al igual que nosotros era la primera vez que la probaba y que no lo volvió hacer…

—Es obvio que lo hizo y que se volvió adicto… y por eso se murió —comencé a llorar y Sasuke me abrazo—

—No hay día que no me lamente de no haber ayudado a mi mejor amigo, de dejarlo solo y de enfocarme en ti, pero no me arrepiento —me sujeto del rostro— por que contigo pase los momentos mas felices de mi vida y si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás quizá haría las cosas diferentes para ayudarlo, quizá aun traicionado su confianza lo delataría con nuestros padres de haber consumido drogas, quizá lo obligaría a denunciar a ese tipo, pero jamas quitaría los momentos que pase contigo… con drogas o sin drogas no borraría lo que pasamos juntos Saku…

—Sasu…

—Sasuke —Su padre lo miro serio— ya es tarde, Naruto, Itachi y tu deben ir a la jefatura…—miro su reloj—… Sakura puedes salir, necesito hablar con los chicos un momento

—Si…

Salí dejándolos hablar, intente caminar lento en el afán de escuchar siquiera algo de lo que mencionaran pero me fue imposible, camine a la sala y escuche que ahí estaban Mikoto, Kushina y las esposas de Sasuke y Naruto…

—Saku querida, ven a sentarte aquí —Mikoto me hizo una seña a un lado de ella—

—Como amaneciste mi niña? —Kushina me abrazo— te traje los panqueques que tanto te gustan, tus favoritos mi niña

—Gracias Kushina —me senté con Mikoto—

—Siento como si de pronto tuviera una cuñada —la rubia me sonrió—

—Yo igual —la pelinegra me acerco una taza de te—

—Cuéntame cosas vergonzosas de Sasuke —Ino me sonreía de forma maliciosa— tu mejor que nadie debe saber esos detalles jajaja

—Eh… bueno, no se como que podría contarles

—No se cosas como si en alguna ocasión hayan hecho algo ridiculo o alguna travesura juntos jaja

—Bueno travesuras hicieron por montones —Mikoto bebía su té— seguido venían los vecinos a quejarse por vidrios rotos, por cercas tiradas, y cuanta cosa imagines querida.

—Sasuke acostumbra a hablar dormido cuando come mucho, creo que la comida picosa le cae pesada jajaja y Naruto cada cierto tiempo cuando esta dormido se mueve, como si diese un brinquito jajaja —las dos me miraban atentas—

—Si… Naruto hace eso jajaja

—Sasuke murmura cosas cuando esta profundamente dormido… como sabes eso? Ustedes dormían juntos? —la chica me miro sorprendida—

—Si, muchas veces, desde que nos conocimos dormíamos los cuatro juntos, hacíamos pillamadas

—Si yo tuviera que decirte cuantas veces durmieron en esta sala viendo películas y comiendo porquerías… perdería la cuenta Ino jajaja —Mikoto me abrazo y beso mi frente— no se como estas tan delgada con tanta comida chatarra que te comías…

—Me siento rara hablando con otra mujer de como duerme mi marido jajaja —la rubia tomo un panque— awww esto sabe riquísimo Kushina debes darme la receta, se los haré a Sasuke…

— A Sasuke no le gustan —la rubia me miro— no es que no sepan bien, pero Sasuke detesta los dulces en especial estos, cuando los comía decia…

—… te va a dar un coma diabético —Sasuke apareció en la sala y termino mi frase—

—Como es que no te gustan estas cosas, son riquísimas Sasuke, pruebalas —Su esposa intento hacer que Sasuke probara el panque pero Sasuke se quito—

—No Ino, ya Sakura lo intento en el pasado y ni asi me comía esas cosas

—Saku —Itachi me hablo— abriremos un caso en paralelo al del asalto al banco para resolver tu situación —asentí— por ahora creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aqui en casa de mis papas, estarás cómoda y segura…

—No lo creo —Sasuke intervino y todos nos sorprendimos— creo que lo mejor es que Saku se vaya a una de las casas de seguridad del departamento de policías, se me hace correr un riesgo doble al exponer a nuestros padre, no sabemos si volverá a correr peligro…

—Sasuke que cosas dices! —Mikoto se levanto— esta casa es segura, quien atacaría la casa del ex jefe del departamento de policias, padre del nuevo jefe y padre de otro policía que encima es detective… nadie en sus sano juicio lo haría… Saku se queda aquí

—No… creo que Sasuke tiene razón, es mucho peligro que yo este aquí… lo mejor es que me vaya a una casa de seguridad por favor

—Saku..

—Mikoto por favor, —tome sus manos— me sentiré mejor y mas tranquila sabiendo que la gente que quiero estar a salvo de mi

Itachi acepto llevarme a una casa de seguridad, Sasuke y Naruto debían investigar el caso y estarían a cargo de mi protección durante el día y en la noche una patrulla y equipo de seguridad me resguardaría en todo momento.

—Itachi debo asistir a un compromiso de trabajo —Itachi conducía el auto íbamos a la casa de seguridad que me habían asignado—

—Ok… —tomo su radio y llamo— Sasuke me escuchas?, cambio

—Te escucho, cambio

—Sakura debe ir a un compromiso, Dile a Naruto que la acompañe y tu inicia la investigación, cambio

—Entendido, cambio y fuera.

—Iras a tu compromiso, Naruto te cuidara en todo momento, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme, entendido?

—Si Itachi… y perdón por todo esto.

—No tienes de que disculparte Saku, te prometo que le haremos justicia a tus padres, a Sasori y a tus amigos.

Llegue a la casa de seguridad y un oficial tenia mis maletas, Itachi había pedido que sacaran mis pertenencias del departamento que había rentado. Me cambie de inmediato y sali para irme a mi sesión de fotos, Naruto me esperaba en su coche.

—Lista? —asentí— a dónde iremos?

—Debo hacer una sesión de fotos para una linea de trajes de baño.

—Ok… —Naruto me sonrió y abrió la puerta de su auto para mi— este día seré tu chofer…

—Jajaja Naruto… eres un bobo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9  
Costumbre; Práctica habitual de una persona**

Llegamos al set, era un edificio en el centro de la ciudad y Sakura en todo momento lucia radiante a ademas de sonriente, en el camino conversamos un poco sobre como se sentía en torno a la situación, al parecer lo asumía de la mejor manera, al legar al estudio revise toda la zona, era un estudio de lo mas básico, me quede sentado en una silla desde la que podía ver su camerino, la salida de emergencia y la entrada, después de un largo rato la vi salir con un bikini rojo estaba maquillada y lucia unas zapatillas, me sonrio cuando salió y comenzó a trabajar, posaba para cámara y le tomaron tantísimas fotos…

—Si, asi nena… una mas de espaldas… si… si… así… perfecto, siguiente…

Se fue un biombo improvisado con telas y unos percheros de ropa, no puse mucha atención debía estar atento al entorno, después de un rato note que no venia la siguiente modelo, pero salió Sakura con un traje de baño completo en color negro, salía detrás de ese biombo improvisado, se habia cambiado ahi?

—Siéntate en el camastro de ahi querida…

—Ok… —camino e hizo lo que le pidio—

—finge hacer algo, no se toma la bebida como si estuvieras bebiendo y sonríe… o mejor toma la revista y dale una ojeada

Sakura hacia todo lo que el fotógrafo le decia y en cada foto salía radiante, sonriente, con brillo en sus ojos, estaba idéntica a cuando éramos jovenes, solo que diferente habia algo en ella diferente aunque cuando la tenia cerca era Saku, mi Saku, la Saku de hacia 12 años.

—Perfecto, el siguiente…

Ella se levanto y fue detrás del biombo y ahora si puse atención los trajes estaban detrás y ella se cambiaba ahi, las luces de los reflectores causaban sombra en la habitacion improvisada y travez de la tela se dibujaba su silueta, bajo el bañador y se enderezo, notaba sus pequeños senos dibujados travez de la tela, se inclino para ponerse el siguiente bañador y su cloqueaba respingado…

Ahi estaba como un joven calenturiento relamiéndome los labios y viendo esa maldita tela como si fuera una película erotica y yo fantaseando en mi mente, despues de un rato volvio a salir, sacudiendo su melena, las chicas de maquillaje peinado corrían a arreglara para que luciera aun mas espectacular de lo que ya se veía, teni un bañador tipo escolar, era una fantasía hecha realidad, cuantas veces no la habia visto con el bañador de la escuela y nunca la habia visto con el mismo deseo con ele ue ahora la miraba, que demonios tenia Saku? Porque ahora las cosas eran asi? Ella no habia cambiado tanto… o si?

Las fotos siguieron y siguieron y los cambios por igual, en cada uno yo ponía toda mi atención, salió con un Bikini muy pequeño, apenas y cubría su zona intima, tenia piedras de colores y el sujetador era con varias tiras, se veía muy sexy… me acomode en la silla y solo podía mirarla, camino de forma suave hasta una tipo barra y tomo en sus manos un copa.

—Bien, si… pero te quiero sexy, te quiero coqueta —el hombre sujetaba la cámara—

—Ok, si lo haré —Saku se acomodo el cabello y se inclino un poco sobre la barra y sonrio de forma traviesa mirando la cámara—

—Bien, si… pero falta algo… —el hombre se giró y me miro,— tu él de seguridad, ven aqui!…

Me gire para ver si no habia nadie mas y me señale a mi mismo.

—… pues si! Que hay otro? —Me levante y camine hasta donde el tipo estaba— Imagina que el llega a la playa y tu lo ves desde la barra… intenta seducirlo Cerise…

Escuche lo que el hombre decia, y de forma inevitable me puse nervioso mire a Saku pero ella estaba completamente seria escuchando al fotógrafo en cada detalle ella solo escuchaba, cada instrucción solo afirmaba.

—… perfecto… imagina que te lo quieres llevar a la cama… míralo a él no a mi.

—Ok

—3, 3, 1…

Solo escuchaba los flashazos de la camara, no podía quitar mi mirada de Saku, estaba sentada de forma muy sugerente en ese banquillo frente a la barra, con su bebida en las manos, me miraba de forma picara, removió la pajita de su bebida y la introdujo en su boca jugueteando con su lengua, la respiración se me agito, Saku relamió sus labios y miro los míos, sus ojos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta un punto en el que me puse mas ansioso… regreso su mirada a mis ojos y se enderezo en la barra dejo su bebida y se reclino sujetándose de la barraron sus codos, sonrió y abrio sus piernitas de forma muy sensual…

—Perfecto! Terminamos querida —el hombre se acerco a ella y le mostró las fotos tomadas—

—Quedaron geniales! Eres el mejor —Saku me miro son su sonrisa cálida… donde estaba esa mujer seductora que hacia menos de un minuto casi hacía que me corriera con tan solo verla?! ahí estaba mi Saku inocente y sonriente— Me cambio en seguida y nos vamos Naruto

—No hay problema tomate tu tiempo… —que yo también necesitaba mi tiempo en el baño—

Saku se fue a su camerino a cambiarse y yo corrí a terminar en el baño el asunto que tenia atorado en los pantalones, no demore tanto, volví a mi lugar y espere, note que Sakura se asomo y buscaba a alguien pero solo estaban los de la escenografía, su mirada se encontró con la mía me sonrió y se volvio a meter, minutos después lo mismo, buscaba a alguien pero era evidente que no estaba, me acerque para saber si podía ayudarle.

—Saku —toque la puerta—

—Que pasa Naruto?

—Que ocurre? Quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien?

—Eh… —se quedo callada pero aun asi podía escucharla tras la puerta— es que… quería saber si andaba por ahi una de las maquinistas o una chica…

—Creo que ya se fueron, quieres algo?

—Eh… es que… se me atoro el bañador con el cabello… y no puedo zafarlo

—Si quieres te ayudo…

—Si… ok…pasa —abrió la puerta y seguía con el bañador aun puesto.— estas cosas las hacia Shizune…. Ella me ayudaba a desvestirme, ahora no tengo asistente —se quedo un poco nostalgica, y se rio nerviosa— No se porque los hacen si, son tan incomodos, broches de pedrería…nadie se pone estas cosas para ir a la playa jajaja…

Saku estaba molesta, yo solo la miraba, se giro y levanto su melena vi su cuello tan blanco y terso, estaba un poco rojizo por la irritación del broche, pose mis manos sobre su nuca y comencé a destrabarlo.

—… dime quién en su sano juicio se pondría esta cosa? Nadie! Tan solo te metes al mar con todo esto y sales sin medio bañador y la otra mitad sin piedras jajajaja

En efecto, esa tanguita no aguantaría ni una ola, al final lo desenganche con cuidado el broche que se había enredado en un mechón de su cabello pero había logrado desenredarlo sin tener que cortar, solté las dos tiras y Sakura pego un gritito y se sujeto el bañador habia estado a punto de caérsele… pose mis manos en sus hombros y me pegue a su cuerpo, sentía su calor tan cerca de mi, acaricie sus hombros, sus clavícula, era tan suave su piel, tan tersa, tan calida… deslice mis manos hacia abajo y senti sus manos, ella las quito y las deslice mas, senti sus senos en mis manos y gemí de placer de sentirlos, deslice mas mis manos y baje el sujetador dejando sus pechos desnudos, la mire por encima de su clavicula, baje mas mi mano mientras besaba su cuello, lo introduje en su tanga y me deslice mas en ella…

—Cerise! —alguien toco la puerta y ella se separo de inmediato y se cubrió los pechos antes de poder reaccionar— Cerise!

—Si….

—El cliente desea verte, quiere agradecerte en persona

—Si, esta bien… dame unos minutos

Ella no se giro a verme, me disculpe y salí de su camerino, habían sido solo segundos, solo unos segundos con ella y mi cuerpo había reaccionado sin pensarlo, ella salió a conversar al parecer con el dueño de la empresa de los trajes, el tipo le coqueteaba sin el mas mínimo pudor y ella solo sonreía después de un rato salimos del edificio subimos al auto, ahora estaba estresado, no sabia que decir o hacer, me habia aprovechado de la situación, encandile auto y ella solo miraba l frente no habia dicho nada hasta el momento.

Me gire sobre mi asiento y la mire.

—Saku…

—Tengo hambre, no desayune —miraba el frente seria— ene sa mas no hay ni leche y muero de hambre… —se giro y me sonrió— vamos un ramen jajaja

—Sakura… —me quede perplejo mirando su sonrisa, tan calmada y serena, ella podía hacer que la situación mas estresante se hiciera nada, siempre sabia calmarme y sabia como lidiar con las idioteces que hacia y jamas me reprochaba—

—Ya nos vamos? Te juro que mis tiritas están llorando —me hizo cara de niña pequeña—

—Vamos… jajaja tragona

Conduje hasta expuesto de ramen al que íbamos cuando niños y se emociono tanto de verlo aun, pidio el mismo de años conversamos bastante y nos reímos como locos, todos quienes pasaban se nos quedaban mirando, hablamos de todo y anda en concreto, después de un largo, muy largo rato sono mi movil, era el Teme.

—Que ocurre? —me bebia mi sake—ok… que hora es?…

Mire mi reloj y mierda! Eran las 8 pm se supone que debía llevar a Saku a la casa de seguridad a las 7 para el cambio de turno y volver a la estación, se me habia ido el día con ella super rápido, habíamos estado en el ramen por mas de 5 horas platicando!.

—… si, si… me entretuve con Saku, vinimos por un ramen y no deja de comer jajaja

—Eso es mentira! Jajaja no le creas Sasuke jajaja

—Si ya voy para alla… ok…

—Ya nos vamos?

—Si… creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu cueva jajaja —sonrió—

—Iras con Sasuke? —afirme— llévame…

—No puedo, ire a la estación debemos hablar unos asuntos

—Que mal —jugo con sus palitos en el tazón— me siento como aparte, ya sabes antes siempre andábamos juntos a todas partes y ahora me tengo que quedar encerrada mientras los dos policías fuertes se van a hacer su trabajo jajaja… te imaginas si me hubiera quedado…quizá yo también seria policía jajaja iríamos en la patrulla tras lo malos jajaja

—Ay Saku qué cosas dices —me puse de pie y pague— que serias? Policía de la moda? Correrías en tus tacones de aguja? Jajaja pondrías multas por que anden mal vestidos?

—Si…puedo correr en tacones, no sabes lo que una chica como yo puede hacer jajaja —miro en el restaurante y bajo la voz— a mas de uno lo multaría aquí jajaja

— A mi me multarías —la mire con ojos de curiosidad—

—Te daría media multa jajaja esa camisa te queda perfecta resalta tus músculos pero el pantalón… deja mucho que desear, te pondría uno mas entallado… jajaja

—Lo tendré en cuanta la próxima vez que vaya de compras ajaja… gracias policía de la moda.

Deje a Saku en la casa de seguridad y entre en la jefatura, Sasuke revisaba unos documentos y al verme se enderezo.

—Como te fue?

—Bien, no la verdad mal… —el Teme se tallo el rostro— no entiendo nada…

Itachi salio de su oficina y nos llamo pidió que le diéramos un resumen de nuestro día, el mío fue trajes de baño y ramen, los dos me miraron con envidia, si mi día habia sido bastante bueno, Sasuke comenzó a narrar su día, habia ido a visitar a Yamato, el antiguo tutor de Sakura para saber su versión de los hechos hacia 12 años, al parecer el hombre confirmo toda la declaración de Saku, ella habia ido con él a pedirle una cantidad obscena de dinero y el no se la pudo dar, al principio contrato un servicio de seguridad para Sakura iban por ella para dejarla en la escuela y recogerla, recorde cuando salíamos de clases y Sakura se iba de inmediato… eso cuadraba, que despues noto que unos hombres seguían a Sakura y a él y supo que era momento de hacer algo o Sakura y él podrían morir, llamo a un viejo amigo que vivía en el extranjero en el que podía confiar, le pidio que llevara a Sakura a vivir con él que le pagaría por las molestias a ademas de los gastos de Sakura, a los pocos meses un hombre le visito en su casa, al igual que a Sakura un hombre alto oculto entre las sombras le amenazo que si no le pagaban la deuda de Sasori lo matarían a él e irían por Sakura, que sabían donde estaba escondida y si no pagaban también la matarían a ella. Yamato había entrado en pánico por la amenaza y convenció a Sakura de vender la empresa de sus padres para pagar la deuda, despues de eso el hombre le sugirió a Sakura cortar conexión para evitar que alguien al rastreara por medio de él….

—Eso te dijo? —Itachi lo miraba atento—

—Si, al parecer Yamato no confío mucho en ese tipo, de hecho me dijo que pensó que aunque pago le irían a matar y por eso le pidio a Sakura que no le volviera a escribir, por si esos tipos volvían a ir con él, ella al menos estaría a salvo —Itachi tomo los documentos que le dio Sasuke— son los documentos de compraventa de la empresa, las fechas coinciden…

—Oh por dios… —Itachi se sorprendió— todo esto les debía Sasori?!

—Si… creo que era una suma bastante grande y encima le cobraron intereses esos malditos…

—Te dijo por que no llamo a la policía? El nos conocía, sabia que éramos cercanos a Sakura, que llevábamos el caso de Sasori

—Entro en panico, Sakura le pidio que no llamara a la policia por que tenia miedo, ese hombre la amenazo que si iba a la policia la matarian, ademas de que… —Sasuke se quedo callado y bufo de coraje— … Sakura nos quería proteger, no dijo nada por miedo de que nos hicieran algo a nosotros, cuando también amenazaron a Yamato Sakura le suplico que no nos dijera nada, no quería exponernos —aprete el puño de coraje, esos maldecidos nos habían quitado a Sasori y por su culpa habíamos perdido también a Saku—

—Esto no le veo ni pies ni cabeza —Itachi se reclino en su asiento—

—No le crees a Sakura? —Sasuke se acomodo—

—Le creo… se que no nos miente, pero hay muchas cosas que no cuadran… Se supone que Yamato pago hace años la deuda, vendió la empresa y libero a Sakura de la mafia, porque ahora la atacan? —Itachi jugaba con el bolígrafo en sus dedos— ademas, te dijo que ellos sabian donde estaba Sakura… porque no fueron a Paris a liquidarla? Por que esperar doce años y que volviera para atacarla?

—Quizá quieren cobrarle el hecho de haber huido —intervine— han habido muchos casos donde la mafia se cobra el honor no la deuda

—Sakura llevaba aquí solo dos días… como supieron que ella estaba aquí? Años en el extranjero y vuelve y es secuestrada?

—Quizá tengan gente en la policia como se lo dijeron a Sakura, pueden tener gente en migración, el Scan de su pasaporte se activo les dio al alerta

—Demasiadas medidas para una persona como ella, Sakura no es un riesgo para la mafia, porque darle tanta importancia?

—Ella dijo que sus secuestradores hablaron con alguien, —Sasuke meditaba la información—la iban a entregar a alguien… pero antes de hacerlo se arrepintieron por que desconfiaban de que no les dieran el pago… acertaste Naruto —Sasuke me miro—

—Yo? En qué?

—Eran secuestradores novatos… —Itachi miraba a Sasuke— ellos fueron por ella por un encargo, la mafia no hace eso, ellos resuelven sus asuntos ellos mismos, no encargan a otros sus deudas pendientes… Hay alguien involucrado en todo esto… —resoplo de frustración— que falta?

—Faltan piezas en todo Sasuke… en la declaración de Sakura, en la de Yamato, en el caso de Sasori, en este nuevo caso… debemos investigar todo sin descartar a la mafia.

—Estas insinuando que Sakura… podría estar involucrada?

—Sasori les mintió… que no les dice que ella también?


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10  
Normal; Que es predecible, lógico o razonable por ser simple hecho de ser habitual.**

Me levante temprano antes de las cinco de la mañana, me metí a bañar y me aliste para salir primero a la oficina y de ahi ir con Sakura hoy la cuidaría yo y Naruto haría trabajo de investigación, cuando Itachi sugirió que Sakura aguardara en casa de mis papas sabia que no habría lugar en el mundo el que estuviera mejor resguardada que en casa de mis padres, peor también sabia que ahi no podría estar con ella tan soltadamente, esa noche me hubiera gustado quedarme a cuidarla… pero entendía como se vería eso, por eso en cuanto vi la oportunidad de mover a Sakura a una casa de seguridad lo hice, así mis padres no estarían encima de ella y podría ver a Sakura sin problema. Tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

—Ya te vas? —Ino estaba aun a medio dormir parada detrás de mi—

—Si

—Y no te despides?

—Adios

—Sasukeee —se acerco y me abrazo— casi no pasas tiempo en casa, siempre estas ocupado y me siento solita…

—Ino… tengo mucho trabajo, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde.

—Ok… vuelve temprano te estaré esperando con una sorprecita —me sonrió—

—Si

Naruto me dijo que iria a ver nuestro infiltrado, me despedí y fui con sakura, al llegar al parecer seguía dormida, la espera en la sala, estaba nervioso, no sabia si subir y saludarla, despertarla o dejarla dormir… daba vueltas en la sala como loco, mire la cocina y revise la alacena quiza cuando se despertara tendría hambre, me puse hacerle el desayuno, dieron las 10 am y no se habia levantado, ordene una bandeja para subirla a su habitacion cuando escuche que bajaba las escaleras…

—Woao… es para mi? —sonreía tan efusivamente—

—Si… pensé que te daría hambre, hotcakes con fruta y miel, jugo de naranja, café, yogurt con grano, era lo que había en la alacena

—Se ve delicioso… pero no como hotckaes —me miro apenada— mi dieta es un poco estricta…

—Ah no lo sabia perdón —ella tomo uno mirándome a los ojos y se lo llevo a la boca—

—Pero para que son las reglas?… para romperse no? —me sonrió— ya después hago tres horas de Pilates jajaja

—Haces mucho ejercicio?

—Algo… la verdad soy muy foja y tengo buen metabolismo

—Ya me di cuenta dormilona… pareces Koala

—Siempre, ademas el dormir te ayuda a conservarte joven y bella jajaja, debo dormir bien mis horas…

Se sento y desayunamos conversando tenia sesión a las 12 de medio día y debía apresurarse. Según ella no seria un día tan atareado solo era la filmación de un comercial de un perfume, anda entretenido, terminamos el desayuno y lave los trastos en lo que ella sabia a cambiarse, bajo despampanante un vestido impresionante de flores, caminamos a mi auto y notaba como todos la miraban y ella completamente serena y sonriente.

El lugar era un hotel, eso me sorprendió un poco, en la recepción solo dio su tarjeta y un chico nos guío hasta la terraza, habia una piscina muchos reflectores con cámaras y una equipo de personas al servicio de Sakura, me dieron instrucciones para interferir en la grabacion, como debía comportarme y que lugares podía recorrer y cuales no, una de las encargadas me dio uno de cortesía sonriéndome muy amablemente, la verdad es que si debía protegerla era el lugar menos idioneo, era completamente al aire libre con demasiados edificios al rededor desde los cuales se podía disparar, habia demasiada gente en el lugar, estaba estresado, odiaba esas situaciones donde el control no estuviera en mis manos, aunque ese estrés desaprecio cuando Sakura salió, no era la cosamos espectacular pero verla era grandioso, tenia puesta una bata de baño que la hacia lucir diminuta, usaba unas pantunflas, pero de su carita lucia radiante, la habían maquillado y peinado se veía espectacular.

—Necesito que te recuestes en la cama —el director miro a los de producción— lanzaran el aire cuando ella se gire, quiero que el aire mueva las cortinas y haga el efecto de que la esta envolviendo, entendido? —los hombres afirmaron— Cerise vamos hacer las tomas en la cama primero y una vez terminadas haremos la de la piscina entendido?

—Si…

—Ok, guarden silencio… —el hombre dio unas ultimas indicaciones mientras Saku se metía en la cama— toma 1 en 3, 2, 1… acción…

Ella se quito la bata de baño con cuidado y con ayuda de las chicas de producción tenia solo puesta una braga color piel, y estaba topless obviamente se cubría con sus manitas para que nadie le viera lo que no debían, me enderece y note que todos la miraban atenta esperando un descuido, las chicas le ayudaron a meterse ala cama y al cubrieron con la sabana solo en partes estratégicas para que no se viera de mas. La miraba atento mientras ella miraba a la cámara.

Se giro de forma encantadora en al cama como una serpiente, sin dejar mirar a su presa y se retoco en ella, con una sonrisa seductora, río como una niñita entre las sabanas y jugueteo en la cama, recordé esa noche en su hotel, como vibro como mujer, como e arrojo a mis brazos y vi su cuerpo deseoso de mi, su actitud en esa cama me envelesaba mas, verla juguetear con su cuerpo, cuidando que nada se viera, pero dejando todo a la imaginación me estaba comiendo, era una niña juguetona que te invitaba a unirte a esa cama, las cortinas de gasa cubrían el retorno y aprecia que estaba soñando con saku, un sueño como tantos que habia tenido en el aspado anhelandola….

—Corte! —el hombre se levanto de su asiento— eres magnifica Cerise!

—Jajaja… que lindo de tu parte, chicas… — las chicas de la producción s acercaron y la ayudaron a salir de la cama con cuidado— enseguida vuelvo…

Se fue a su camerino y regreso ya con el traje de baño completo, el hombre le daba indicaciones para hacer la siguiente toma, al parecer solo tendrían una oportunidad o la tendrían que tomar hasta que se secara.

—Saltaras a la piscina, debe ser un clavado limpio… entras y nada por debajo, que el mismo impulso del clavado te guíe y sales de la piscina.

—Entendido —se paro en el orilla de la piscina—

Podía verla perfectamente, estaba justo frente a mi en el lado extremo de la piscina, el camarógrafo estaba delante de mi, habia otros dos en las laterales y uno justo a unos metros de ella para capturar el momento, se preparo y se lanzo cuando le dieron la indicación, su cuerpo entro perfectamente en el agua y se deslizo en la piscina sin problema, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habia llegado al extremo de la piscina en el que estaba, se sujeto fuerte de las manijas de agarre y salió, su cabello goteaba y su rostro seductor miraba hacia donde estaba yo, salio cual serpiente dispuesta a atacar, se puso de pie frente a mi, con el cuerpo húmedo, y el traje entallado a su cuerpo por la humedad, delineando sus curvas…

—Corte! Eres maravillosa Cerise!

—Que lindo… —la taparon con una toalla , Saku no dejaba de temblar— ya quedo?

—Si, a al primera toma quedo perfecto, eres toda una diosa, la cámara te ama Cerise…

—Serán solo esas tomas?

—Si, las otras las ahora el modelo australiano que llega mañana, pero podemos hacer el montaje de sus escenas…

—Que bien… —seguía temblando— iré a cambiarme

Salió corriendo a su camerino y la espere afuera por un largo rato, el personal comenzó a retirarse, el director se retiro y Sakura no salía, me preocupe y decidí ir a buscarla, toque la puerta y no respondió, me inquiete, volví a tocar y esta vez me respondió…

—Qu.. quien… quien es…

—Saku… estas bien?

—S…si… ya…ya… Salgo…

La escuche muy rara abrí la puerta y la tumbada en el sillón hecha un ovillo envuelta en la toalla aun, me acerque y estaba temblorosa.

—Saku! Qué demonios tienes?

—Te-te, tengo frio, no consigo calentarme… el agua estaba.. es-estaba… es-esta…ba helada

—Saku, estas loca… —me levante y le pase una sabana y le quite la toalla húmeda y la envolví y comencé a frotarla— jajaja tonta no se te ha quitado lo friolenta…

—Hay cosas… que-que no cam-cambian jajaja

Le abrace por un buen rato hasta que dejo de temblar, me levante y ella me miro.

—Deberíamos irnos creo que ya no hay nadie.

—Si, solo dame unos minutos me cambio rápido —se levanto de un brinco y soltó la sabana—

Comenzó a revolotear entre la montaña de cosas lo que era su ropa al parecer, la coloco sobre la silla y comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador, se giro y me miro con asombro, su mirada era una invitación a salirme del camerino.

—Disculpa —me levante—

—No disculpame tu a mi… —me sujeto de la mano y me jalo hacia ella— no me eh disculpado por lo que sucedió la otra noche en el hotel —desvío su mirada y estaba sonrojada— yo no debí besarte, no sabia que eras casado, es solo que…

—Solo que…?

—No se verte me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, cuando éramos amigos

—Aun lo somos…. No? …

Ella se quedo viéndome a los ojos, con la respiración serena pero su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo.

—… porque aun lo somos… no es así Saku? —relamió sus labios—

—Si Sasuke, aun somos amigos

Me incline y le di un suave beso en los labios, ella tembló con mi tacto pero no me separe, la sentía estremecerse bajo mis manos, me incline mas y la bese de forma mas profunda.

—No… Sasuke… —se giro y se tapo el rostro—

—Sakura… —la abrace por al espalda— Somos amigos… somos amigos —presione su vientre contra mi pelvis para que me sintiera, estaba duro, esta listo para entregarme a ella— dime que aun somos amigos, dilo Saku —la presione mas y ella restregó su culo a mi verga erecta— dímelo…

-Si… si… siempre seremos amigos…

Gire su rostro y la bese, esta vez ella cedió por completo, no habia duda en su beso, era mi Saku mi amiga en mis brazos, se rindo de mi y de un tirón le quite el sostén la empuje hasta el sofa y me desabroche los pantalones de rapido, ella se bajo las bragas y se abrio para recibirme, me incline con los pantalones a medio bajar y me hundí en ella…

Hacia tanto que extrañaba su cuerpo, su entrega, sus caricias, su voz, su escenia, la bese con desesperación y ella me abrazo con fuerza, empujaba su pelvis contra la mía y que bien se sentía, segura tan apretada como hace años, me hundía en su ser tan bien, ella gemir fuerte en mi oido y yo me volvio loco con su cuerpo.

—Ahhh Sasuke… Sasuke… ahhhh… ahhhh… dame mas… asiii… asi…. Ahhhhh…. Mas….

—Te eh extrañado tanto Saku… tanto

—Yo mas Sasuke yo mas —se separo de mis labios y me sujeto del rostro, me detuve en seco al verla a los ojos, lloraba, pero sonreía sus labios temblaban— yo los extrañe mucho… me sentía tan sola lejos de ustedes…

—Saku…

La abrace fuerte y me aferre a ella, la bese de forma dulce y la gire conmigo para quedar abrazados sobre el sofa, acariciaba su espalda mientras ella sollozaba me beso el cuello, y subio a mi boca hasta besar mi boca y se solto un poco, se enderezo y vi su cuerpo desnudo, era hermoso, perfecto… se sento a horcajadas en mi y me comento a montar, me quede como idiota mirándola mientras ella me follaba, su carita sonriente me miraba atenta y yo solo podía mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios, era hermosa, era preciosa, era un angel, mi Saku de hace doce años estaba ahi de nuevo en mis brazos, dándome su cariño y yo dentro de ella, fundidos… se movie ams recio y mi cuerpo se estremecio haciendo que me viniera de inmediato, me tense por completo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia por el momento la empuje co fuerza a mi y grito de placer viniendo conmigo…

Nos quedamos un rato tendidos en el sofa ella desnuda sobre mi cuerpo y yo con el pantalón a las rodillas, con la camisa mas que desfasada rendidos.

—Sigues siendo bueno Sasuke —respiraba agitada—

—Gracias jajaja —acariciaba su espalda con mis dedos haciendo pequeños círculos—

—Supongo que es una ventaja estará casado, te ayuda practicar todas las noches jajaja

—Eso crees?

—Si —levanto su carita— para eso se casa uno, no? Puedes follar todo el día todos los días jajaja

—No Saku… el matrimonio no es eso, no se folla día y noche jajaja el matrimonio no es para nada eso—acomode un mechón de su cabello— aunque gracias por decir que soy bueno jajaja

—No? Yo lo haría jajaja… te llamaría y te diría… Sasuke…. Estoy en una sesión de fotos de lencería y tengo puesta una tanga diminuta quiero que vengas arrancarmela y a comerme el coño ahora… —me quede impávido por como lo había dicho, el tono que había usado y al carita que había puesto…—

—-Sin duda me saldría del trabajo e iría a arrancártela y comerte entera jajajaja

—O sino iría a tu trabajo con una gabardina y unos stiletos de aguja… para que me cojas en tu patrulla y me arrestes jajaja —se reía como una niña diciendo como haría su siguiente travesura, la abrace fuerte a mi cuerpo y nos reímos juntos—

—Bueno… tampoco llevo tanto tiempo casado… soy principiante

—Cuanto llevas casado?

—El mismo tiempo que tu aquí, me case el día que llegaste… así que no eh practicado tanto jajaja

—Bueno la noche de bodas y la luna de miel cuentan

—Me creerás que no tuve luna de miel —me miro asombrada— me quede a trabajar

—Que?! Esas cosas no se hacen! —me dio un golpecito con sus manitas en el pecho— Sasuke estas loco?!

—De hecho gracias a que no me fui te salve el culo… asi que agradeceme jajaja

—Cierto… tonto jajajaj —me acomode en el pequeño sofa medio sentándome y le mire su buen culo redondo—

—De hecho pásame ese culito y que empiece a agradecerme qué lo salve, no? Jjajaja —le sonreí y ella se carcajeo y se levanto para sentarse sobre mi verga espaldas a mi.—

Cogimos un rato mas en su camerino y salimos para que la llevara a la casa de seguridad, una hora después Itachi me decía que iba a la casa con Naruto debíamos organizarnos para los siguientes días, sakura al parecer tenia mucho trabajo en los siguientes días. NOs recostamos en la sala a ver películas, ella se reía por todo y yo solo le arrojaba las palomitas, parecíamos adolescentes de nuevo.

—Que bien trabajas —Itachi entraba riéndose de vernos arrojarnos palomitas— te lo voy a tomar como vacaciones…

—No —me compuse en el sofa— cuidarla es un fastidio, es una molestia esta mujer

—Ey! —me arrojo el tazón de las palomitas— tú eres el molesto jajaja

—No tiren las palomitas —Naruto se lanzo al sofa a un lado de Saku y la abrazo—

—Bueno, basta de juegos niños —Itachi se reía de nosotros— Saku me decías que tienes un compromiso especial de trabajo?

—Si —se acomodo en el sofá a pesar de que el Dobe no la soltaba— mi manager me dijo que me consiguió un contrato para una pasarela en el sur del país

—Al sur? —Itachi se sorprendió un poco, nosotros nos ubicábamos al centro del pais, debíamos movernos al menos 3 horas—

—Si… me dijo que se realizara un tipo Fashion week en las islas del sur —eso estaba a 5 horas en avión— vendrán firmas muy exclusivas y 4 de ellas quieren que yo sea su modelo principal…

—Woao… estas muy solicitada jajaja

—Dice que soy la sensación del momento —se recargo en el pecho del Dobe— la "top model que venció dos veces a la muerte" —levanto sus brazos como si deslumbrara un titulo de marquesina— no saben ni lo que dicen los tabloides… —su cara se puso triste— pero bueno hay que trabajar…

—Deberías decirle que quieres descansar —intervine—

—Ja, mi manager no conoce la palabra descanso, para el todo es "dinero, dinero, dinero" y si ahora todos me quieren a todos me vederá jajaja lamento tener que darles problemas su trabajo es de por si complicado como para que encima tengan que andar cuidándome…

—Tu trabajo también es genial Saku —Naruto le apretó la nariz y ella se empezó a reir— habrá que ir a la playa…

—Si pero no van a ir los dos… solo uno —Itachi hablo y Naruto y yo nos miramos— así que quién va?

—Yo —los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo

—Solo uno… —Itachi revisaba sus papeles y Sakura nos miraba atenta, su carita giraba de un lado a otro—

—Ok… arreglemos esto de forma madura Teme

—Como quieras —me levante y el hizo lo mismo—

—Piedra papel o Tijeras!

—Ay no por favor! Todavia hacen eso —Sakura nos grito e Itachi se reía—

—No han madurado Sakura, tienen la pinta de adulto pero son unos pubertos aun jajaja

—Piedra papel o Tijeras!

—Piedra papel o Tijeras!

—Gane! No se como insistes Dobe… siempre te gano jajaja

—Es injusto…

—Ok te iras tu Sasuke y tu Naruto mañana a primera hora en la oficina, cuantos días serán Sakura?

—Es toda la semana pero mi agente solo confirmo el fin de semana… regresamos el lunes después de medio día.

Salimos de la casa de seguridad, Naruto no dejaba de joder con su puto berrinche de que no iría. Llegamos a la jefatura para los permisos y levantamiento de actas.

—No me has dicho como te fue Naruto..

—Bueno…

Naruto nos contó sobre su encuentro con el infiltrado en la mafia Akatsuki, nuestras investigaciones sobre esa red de narcotrafico databan desde hacia cerca de 13 años, cuando una organización de gran calibre había migrado al pais para establecerse y había ganado mas poder aquí, nuestras sospechas nos indicaban que eran ellos el cartel tras la muerte de Sasori, el que lo habia enredado en las drogas y ahora estábamos casi seguros que eran ellos quienes atacaban a Sakura, su informante decia que el cartel habia pasado por un momento de "quietud" debido al cambio de mando, al parecer el patriarca de la organización le habia cedido su poder a su hijo quien ahora se haría cargo, según el informante la quietud se habia acabado y de nuevo comenzaban a mover mercancía y a palabras de él, este hombre prometía ser mas violento que su padre, lo que nos preocupo demasiado.

—… esta dispuesto a liquidar a quien se interponga en su camino —Naruto se veía tenso— al parecer es un hombre muy poco abierto al dialogo.

—Sabes su nombre?

—No, esos hombres cuidan mucho su espalda, solo confían en la gente mas allegada, los subordinados los mantienen a raya, el agente lo único que pudo saber fue eso que hubo cambio de lider, incluso se supone que nadie debería de saberlo, se seguirá manejando la información de que el padre es quien manda, lo único que tengo es que le llaman "el inmortal"

—Suena lógico… si siguen diciendo que el padre es quien dirige la organización evitaran la insubordinación de los integrantes de la organización, o un golpe de otras organizaciones… —Itachi suspiro— Esto cada vez se complica mas… y me preocupa

—Itachi podremos con esto. —Sasuke le dio una palmada en el hombro—

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, se que ustedes son muy capaces, lo que me preocupa es no tener algo tangible, solo tenemos el testimonio de Sakura… no tenemos nada real, Sasori se fue a al tumba lleno de secretos.

—Si tan solo él… —Sasuke se quedo pensativo—

—Basta Teme, los muertos ya no regresan.

—Sabes que Naruto… te vas a ir con Sasuke, si ese hombre amenaza con ponerse mas agresivo no sabemos de lo que será capas, yo me haré cargo de estar en contacto con el informante, cuiden de Sakura y mantenganse alerta en todo momento… y de ser posible investiguen que nos oculta Sakura, estoy seguro de que hay algo que aun no nos dice…

Sali de la jefaruta y eran casi las 12 de la noche, debía llegar tomar una ducha y preparar mi maleta para el fin de semana en al playa con Saku, llegue a mi departamento y me quite los zapatos, me desanude la cobraba y y entre a mi habitacion para bajar mi maleta.

—Apenas llegas? —Ino me miraba en la cama—

—Ino…

—Pues quien mas? —se tallaba los ojos al parecer la habia despertado— te estuve esperando…

—Lo lamento lo olvide… —abrí el armario y no vi mi maleta, sentía Ino a mi espalda acariciarme— Ahora no Ino, —debía apresurarme, me quiero duchar y tengo que preparar mi maleta…—

Me gire pero Ino no dijo nada se quedo callada y mirando al vacío.

—…has visto mi maleta?

—… en… el desván, están las maletas…

—Gracias…

Me gire y fui por mi maleta no sabia cuanta ropa llevar… solo era el fin de semana tome la pequeña y baje comencé a sacar mi ropa para guardarla.

—Donde estuviste?

—Cuidando a Saku, en su trabajo, luego en la casa de seguridad viendo pelis, luego en la jefatura con Naruto e Itachi —se acerco de nuevo a mi y se inclino a mi cuello, intente alejarla pero se resistió— que haces? —Ino se abalanzo sobre mi—

—A que hueles? —me olfateaba— que es ese olor? Hueles a mujer… ese es perfume de mujer…

—Si —la mire con obviedad— el comercial que grabo Saku era de un perfume, el maldito lugar olía a perfume! De mujer! —saque el perfume de muestra que me habían dado y se lo entregue— toma te lo regalo…

—No huele igual —Ino lo olió mirándome fijamente—

—Y que quieres que haga? No se si era el mismo, el set olía a tantas cosas… Ino mañana salgo a las 4 de la mañana están por ser la una de la madrugada y aun me debo duchar, no estoy para escenas…

—Te preparare la ducha, quitate la ropa, yo hago tu maleta…

Ino se fue a prepararme la ducha y termine de arreglar mi maleta antes de que volviera, no podía dejar de pensar en ese encuentro en el camerino con Sakura, solo quería volver a estar a solas con ella, aunque después de haber cogido ella no había dicho nada, ni me había insinuado el querer repetirlo en la casa de seguridad… se habría arrepentido? Sakura era una mujer tan diferente con ella no podía estar tranquilo nunca podía descifrar que era lo que pensaba… lo único que si sabia era que seguía siendo mi Saku y habia vuelto a mi, ese fin de semana con ella quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, recuperar nuestra amistad y fortalecerla, sali de la ducha y mi ropa no estaba, Ino la habia llevado a la lavadora, me metí a la cama y la deje haciendo sus corajes, no tenia tiempo de hacerle segunda, era tan extraño estar en mi cama que compartía con mi esposa pensando en otra mujer… pero no era cualquier mujer era Saku, era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, siempre habíamos hecho eso… era algo de amigos, un encuentro de amigos y nada mas, no era como si engañara a Ino, mi encuentro con ella era algo normal…


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11  
Peligro; Situación en la que existe la posibilidad, de que ocurra una desgracia.**

_La noche anterior_

Permanecí tendida en la cama untar de horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, se habían ido y me habían dejado con dos patrullas al cuidado de mi, me levante y me metí al armario -revolotee en entre mis cosas y saque unos jenas comidos, me puse los tenis y una sudadera vieja, baje mi maletín y comencé a trenzarme el cabello lo mas firme que pude, atore las trenzas en mi cabeza y me puse la media para afirmar un poco mas, saque la peluca y me la coloque, la sujete firme con unas horquillas y me puse los lentes de contacto, una chica castaña de ojos marrones se veía en el espejo, me levante y desmonte el maletín de mis pelucas, al fondo estaba mi arma, la cargue y guarde unos cartuchos en la sudadera, me escondí el arma en el pantalón y baje con cuidado, un joven sabia del edificio y se me quedo mirando de arriba a abajo..

—Vives aqui?

—No, vine a ver a una amiga… y tú?

—Si… departamento 232 —me sonrió—

—Me invitas un trago? —me acerque y lo bese—

—Subimos a mi departamento nena?

—Mejor vamos por un trago y despues volvemos a tu departamento… me gustaría un poco de acción con adrenalina…

—Adrenalina? —me miro confundido—

—Ya sabes follar al aire libre, con la adrenalina de ser descubiertos… —meti mi mano en su pantalón y apreté su miembro— que dices?

—Vamos a donde tu digas… mi auto esta en el estacionamiento

Bajamos rapido, el chico no dejaba de verme el culo, me abrió la puerta de su coche y subir rápido al suyo, encendido el auto y salimos del edificio, unas cuadras mas adelante le pedí que se detuviera.

—Pero… no hemos llegado al bar nena?

—Eso que ama da follemos aquí —me quite la sudadera quedándome solo con el sujetador, el chico me barrio con la mirada y me le monte en el asiento, me beso con desesperación— Espera…

—Que ocurre? —jale mi chamarra y saque una pastilla y la coloque en mi boca y la trague— que es eso?

—Extasis… no las has probado? Son deliciosas —saque otra de mi chamarra y la metí en mi boca y lo bese para hacer que se la tragara, cuando la pase a su boca y la hundí con mi lengua le sonreí— haré que te corras en mi boca papi…

El tipo me sonrió y comencé a besarlo, en unos minutos estaba profundamente dormido, lo empuje al asiento de copiloto y tome el volante y conduje buscando el punto en el mapa. Me estacione algo alejado y me baje para salir corriendo, saque el arma y mire a todas direcciones, llegue hasta el edificio marcado en el mapa y toque, escondi mi arma y el mapa de inmediato, un hombre se asomo.

—Hola muñeca… que se te perdió por aquí?

—Me dijeron… que aquí puedo conseguir un poco de hierba…

—Quien te dijo eso preciosa? —me miro de arriba a abajo—

—Me lo dijo un chico del centro —mi cuerpo temblaba y comencé a frotarme los brazos— no, no, no recuerdo el nombre… —me talle el cuello con desesperación— solo necesito un poco… —saque dinero de mi pantalón hecho jirones— tengo con que pagar… solo dame un poco… —comencé a suplicarle—

—Espera aquí…

Lo vi que se metió en su casa, hizo un poco de ruido estaba sacando la mercancía, pero escuche silencio y despues un ligero cuchicheo… debía prepararme para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, miraba a los alrededores y el pánico se apoderaba de mi, el barrio era de lo mas bajo en al ciudad, escuche que se acercaba y me prepare por si intentaba hacer algo, mi cuerpo temblaba pero necesitaba la hierba no tenia de otra.

—Aqui tienes preciosa —me extendio una bolsita— si necesitas mas ya sabes donde venir…

—Si… —asenti y tome la bolsa y la abrí la olí y en efecto era lo que buscaba, me gire para irme, pero me hablo y mi cuerpo tembló mas de loq eu ya temblaba—

—Tu no compraste eso aquí encanto…

—No te conozco…

Corri hasta el auto y me subí para irme del lugar de inmediato conduje al punto donde ese idiota se habia dormido y espere a que despertara, cuando lo hizo despertó aturdido.

—Que paso?

—Te corriste divino… vamos a tu departamento —acaricie su entrepierna, despabilo y condujo de regreso al edificio—

Entro al edificio y vi las dos patrullas en la calle que me cuidaban, el tipo se estaciono y me abrió la puerta de su coche, entramos al elevador y comenzó a besarme, vi que oprimió el botón del segundo piso y se abrió la puerta del elevador

—Vamos nena… ven…

—No lo creo… —oprimí el botón de mi apartamento y la puerta se cerro, me quite la peluca y entre a mi departamento—

Tenia en mis manos lo que necesitaba…

Esta noche

Sasuke se acaba de ir con Naruto y su hermano ahora necesitaba otra coartada para salir sin ser detectada, me coloque la peluca y los lentes de contato, me coloque ropa deportiva y fingí salir a correr de noche, los guardias me miraron al salir y note que desconfiaron de mi pero no tenia opción debía ir a buscar mas hierba. Corri por varias calles el lugar al que debía ir estaba lejos y corriendo no llegaría nunca, peor no tenia coche para moverme, me cerciore que nadie me siguiera y fingí entrar a buscar un poco de agua a una tienda y me acerque al chico que atendía…

—Hola… —el chico me miró— me… me podrías pedir un taxi? Me siento un poco mal

—Permitame señorita —lo vi ir tomar el teléfono y marco— en unos minutos llega señorita, gusta algo? Necesita algo más?

—Así estoy bien… gracias

Unos minutos mas tarde el taxi llego a la tienda y lo aborde, le pedí que me levara una dirección y el taxista dudo, se giro y me miro.

—Señorita es un lugar muy peligroso, esta segura de querer ir?

—Si… le pagare el doble, peor lléveme por favor

El hombre condujo y llegamos a la zona en la que había dejado el auto de aquel tipo la noche anterior, me quite la peluca y me coloque la de la noche anterior al igual que los pupilentes, el taxista apago sus luces y me miro de nueva cuenta.

—Espéreme aqui

—Señorita es una zona muy peligrosa, no debería andar en estos lugares.

—Le pagare el triple…

—Esta bien, pero no demore…

Me baje corriendo del coche y corrí tanto como pude hasta llegar a esa puerta de la ocasión anterior, toque y el hombre me abrió, me sonrió al verme.

—Otra vez tu preciosa… nena es para disfrutar, te lo quemaste en una sentada? Jajaja vas a querer lo mismo?

—Si… —estaba por girarse— pero dame mas… necesito para varios días, no podré venir en varios días y no creo poder aguantar tanto… —relamí mis labios—

—Pero si mira nada mas… estas ansiosa —acaricio mi rostro— tengo algo que te puede gustar… pruébalo en estos días y cuando vuelvas me dices si quieres mas…

Me sonrío y se fue por lo que le habia pedido, volví y me dio 4 paquetes de hierba y una bolsita con un polvito blanco, se inclino y acaricio mi rostro.

—Cuanto es?

—Para ti… esta vez solo lo d ella hierba, el polvo va por mi cuenta —me sonrió— cuando quieras mas puedes venir a verme te daré todo lo que quieras bonita —saque mi dinero y le pague— … le gustarías al jefe, eres totalmente de su tipo… el te daría toda la hierba que quieras por…

—No necesito mas

Di media vuelta y corri por la calle buscando el taxi, ahi seguía y el alma me volvió al cuerpo, el hombre me llevo y me dejo a unas cuadras de la casa de seguridad, el hombre estaba por irse, cuando le hable…

—Deme su numero —el hombre me miro extrañado— si promete llevarme de nuevo cada que yo le llame le pagare muy bien… le pagare en dólares, que dice?


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 **

**Comparar; Establecer relaciones de semejanza entre dos cosas o más.**

Llegue a la casa de seguridad por Sakura, me esperaba entre dormida y despierta, siempre había sido muy dormilona, subí sus maletas al auto y ella subió de copiloto y se quedo profundamente dormida, al llegar al aeropuerto se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, se emociono al saber que los tres iríamos a la playa juntos, tomamos el avión sin problemas al llegar a nuestro destino nos dirigimos al hotel de la costa, Sakura tenia una recepción por parte de los organizadores, el problema éramos Naruto y yo que al tener que viajar de imprevisto no teníamos donde quedarnos…

—La suite imperial tengo entendido —entrego su tarjeta—

—Bienvenida madame Vilain —saco una tarjeta y unos documentos— son para usted, su tarjeta de acceso y unos documentos por parte del staff…

—Gracias —miro los documentos— si que tendré un fin agotador… jajaj ni modo, disculpe tendrá otras habitaciones, —nos miro— necesito dos habitaciones para los caballeros…

—Lo lamento madame tenemos saturación del cien por ciento por el evento

—Al menos una habitación? —notaba a Sakura un poco preocupada y eso me preocupaba a mi, quizá lo que había pasado con nosotros en el comercial había hecho que ella quisiera poner distancia—

—No tenemos nada… quiere que le consulte en otros hoteles sí tienen algo?

—No —Naruto intervino— no puedes estar aquí y nosotros en otro hotel es absurdo. Señorita necesito que vea que se puede hacer —Naruto saco su placa— esto es una investigación oficial… busque una habitacion en el hotel por favor…

—De verdad que no puedo señor… Lo que podemos hacer —la chica se puso nerviosa— claro si madame Vilain esta de acuerdo

—Te escucho, —ella sintió— estoy abierta a una solución—

—Podemos poner unas camas individuales en la suit imperial es grande y podrían acomodarse en la sala, estiran aparte de su dormitorio, si bien la suite imperial no es tan grande como la suite presidencial aun cuenta con mucho espacio…

Los tres miramos a Sakura que no se veía muy convencida, hizo una mueca de desapruebo.

—No se puede hacer algo más? Digo algo sin que ellos deban entrar a mi habitación —cuando dijo eso sentí mucho coraje… la había cagado al cogermela en el camerino sin duda, ella habia dicho que no, de nueva cuenta le jodia a Sakura—

—Me temo que no madame… podrían hacerlo esta noche y si se desocupa una habitación se los hago saber de inmediato, lo mas probable es que para mediados de la siguiente semana se nos desocupe algo… el fin de semana es lo mas ataviado.

—Bueno… no tenemos de otra. —tomo su bolso y sin mirarnos se dio la vuelta al elevador— que coloquen las camas en la sala de inmediato

Subimos detrás de ella Naruto no decia nada solo la miraba, Saku permaneció en silencio leyendo sus documentos, entramos a la suite y en efecto era espaciosa pero no tanto como la que habia tenido en el hotel imperial en la ciudad, unos minutos despees subieron unos chicos para instalar nuestras camas en la sala, Sakura tendría su privacidad pues la habitacion y la sala se separaban a la perfección con un apr de puertas francesas muy grandes, en cuanto las camas fueron instaladas Sakura se encerró en su lado diciendo que quería descansar antes de ir a la primera grabación.

Naruto y yo leímos el itinerario y era uno un tanto agetreado, prácticamente teniamos que movernos de un punto a otro sin descanso una vez que lo iniciáramos, ahora entendía por que quería descansar Saku, Naruto fue a revisar los pasillos y puntos de escape de emergencia, posibles puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad, yo revise los pisos cercanos a nosotros e intente saber quienes eran los inquilinos de las habitaciones mas cercanas a la nuestra, teniamos pocos arriba de nosotros estaba la suite presidencial y en nuestro piso 3 suites imperial abajo 6 habitaciones master éramos los últimos pisos del edificio, la única puerta a la azotea estaba sellada con una chapa de máxima seguridad, prácticamente era inviolable, quien entrara debía tener la llave en si, baje y Sakura estaba lista, la llevamos a una sesión de fotos, luego a una presentación de una linea de joyeria, despues a una rueda de prensa de una marca de ropa para l cual desfilaría a la noche siguiente, al terminar fuimos a un desfile de ropa de cambio de temporada o nos e que demonios era, Naruto y yo ya estábamos hartos de tanta gente que habia, de tantas cámaras y enredo, eso era un caos de fotógrafos intentando tomarle fotos a Sakura u obtener una entrevista, no se equivocaba al decir que era la modela sensación, si antes nadie la conocía en Japón ahora era una estrella en todo su esplendor, habia chicos que se acercaban buscando una foto con ella, un autógrafo o solo manosearla y ahi era donde Naruto y yo debíamos cuidarla no solo por que era nuestro trabajo, no solo por que todos podían ser una amenaza potencial, sino porque no permitiríamos que cualquier pendejo se propasara con ella, al terminar Saku estaba rendida y volvimos a la suite, ella se encerró en su lado de la habitacion y nosotros permanecimos en nuestro lado…

—No notas a Saku rara? —Naruto estaba sentada en su cama que estaba aun lado de la mía—

—Uh? No —la verdad era que si, la notaba a la defensiva una vez que llegábamos a la habitación—

—Como que se pone distante cuando llegamos a la habitación… crees que le incomode que estemos aquí?

—ella se emociono al verte en el aeropuerto no creo… —trataba de desviar la conversación sabia a que se refería—

—No Teme… me refiero a la habitación…

—No sé…

—Le voy a ir a preguntar —Se levanto y camino a la puerta—

—Naruto no seas pendejo… —me levante detrás de él para impedirle entrar a la habitación— que crees que te va a decir?

—Pues la verdad… es Saku… —el pendejo toco—

—Que ocurre chicos? —escuchamos que se acercaba Naruto estaba de lo más tranquilo, peor yo no estaba listo para escuchar qué se arrepentía de lo nuestro el día anterior—

Abrio la puerta, se habia puesto su camisón y al parecer se habia lavado el rostro tenia su piel tan suave y blanca, nos miraba con duda.

—No me digan que vienen por una cobija o almohadas? Jajajaja —Naruto y yo comenzamos a reír de recordar que asi era como todo habia comenzado todo entre nosotros—

—No… y bueno si asi fuera tu estas vestida asi que habremos fallado jajaja —Naruto le sonrió—

—Que ocurre? —Saku se fue a sentar a la cama y nos hizo seña de que le alcanzáramos, nos sentamos uno a cada lado de ella—

—Saku… tu… estas molesta de que estemos aquí?

—Eh? —miro a Naruto— aquí en mi habitación? No.. para nada… bueno en el sentido que están pensando no,

—Como que en el sentido que estamos pensando? —La mire y ella bajo la mirada—

—Chicos… —se levanto de la cama— no me incomoda compartir cuarto con ustedes, es mas podría dormir con ustedes y aun así no estaría incomoda por nada, es solo que… mi vida es complicada, estoy a la orden del día de los paparazzis, si nos llegan a fotografiar saldrán en todos los tabloides en un escándalo o chisme y no quiero que se vean afectados por mi culpa, si se filtra que estas en mi habitación serán el nota de todos los titulares, sufiente ya hacen por mi al estar aqui arriesgándose…

—Saku… ósea que solo no quieres que se especule algo sobre nosotros? —Naruto la tomo de las manos—

—Ustedes tienen sus esposas, tienen una vida, tienen a quien proteger… yo no quiero causarles problemas

—Sakura ya cállate —me miro con sus grandes ojos jades— deja de preocuparte por nosotros, deja de actuar sin preguntarnos, no crees que ya estamos algo grandes para cuidarnos solos? Que estamos lo suficientemente preparados para asumir nuestra responsabilidad de lo que hagamos?

—Yo lo siento… no se que tanto han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros —bajo la mirada—

—Las cosas no han cambiado y nunca cambiarán entre nosotros, seremos siempre amigos, no? —ella me miro atenta y la jalea mi para besarla, ella se monto sobre mi y me beso apasionadamente, arremangue su camisón de seda que se deslizaba por su piel tan fácilmente, se separo de mi y miro a Naruto—

—Naruto… —le extendio los brazos y Naruto le correspondió, se estiro hasta besar sus labios, permanecía medio montada sobre mi, levante mas su camisón y lo deslice hasta que Naruto se lo saco por completo, comencé a bajar su bragas hasta dejarla desnuda— Sasuke tomame… hazlo… Naruto bésame

Me baje la pijama y los bóxers, Naruto la besaba y me me recoste y la atraje a mi rostro para comerle el coño, ella se sentó en mi boca y comencé a chuparla, Naruto se puso de pie en la cama y le metio su miembro en la boca, Sakura estaba inclinada, para que Naruto el masajeara los senos y yo mientras me masturbaba mientras le hacia sexo oral…

Estábamos tumbados en la cama desnudos, Sakura estaba en medio de la cama, yo a su lado derecho y Naruto dormido a su lado izquierdo, habíamos follado casi por dos horas entre juegos y risas, Sakura se habia rendido cayendo dormida, luego Naruto se había dormido, acaricie su espalda y ella se despertó.

—Lo lamento…

—No te preocupes —se tallo los ojos— no puedes dormir?

—Me dormi un rato pero me desperté… —me sonreía— feliz?

—Me hiciste venirme dos veces seguidas eso es felicidad jajaja sin duda estoy muy relajada y tu?

— Pfff vacío por completo, me sacaste hasta la ultima gota Saku jajaja

—Jajaja… no hay que desperdiciar —paso su dedo indice por sus labios y lo metió en su boca y suspiro— estuvieron espléndidos… siguen en sus andanzas?

—No… de hecho no —me tumbe sobre el colchón intentando recodar la ultima juerga que habíamos tenido y no recordaba— ya no lo hacemos…

—Ya nos e van a sus juergas? Ya no hay tríos? Woao eso si que es novedad jajaja

—No… cuando te fuiste muchas cosas cambiaron Saku —ella bajo la mirada— Naruto y yo cambiamos, primero intentamos encontrarte, despues se acabo la preparatoria y debíamos ir a la academia de policía… y pues la vida de adulto te consume.

—Y nada de trios? —seguía incredula— No?

—No jajaja desde que empezamos contigo no hubo nadie mas —ella me miro serena y suspiro—

—Y se casaron.

—Si, Naruto hace dos años y yo hace unas semanas.

—Que bien…

—Hmmm —Naruto comenzó a despertarse— Que hora es?

—Duérmete Dobe aun es de madrugada

—Cállate —miro a Saku—estas despierta?

—Si —se giro en la cama y quedo con su pecho desnudo a la vista, nos miro que le veíamos el pecho y se cubrió con la sabana— Ey! No me miren, no tienen derecho a mirarme…

—Por que? —Naruto intento bajarle la sabana pero la maldita la tenia bien agarrada, le hice cosquillas y la soltó—

—Estan sentidas con ustedes —se volvio a tapar— ustedes nos mintieron, mis pequeñitas están llorando por su culpa jajaja —hacia cara de enojada aunque se moría de risa

—Enojadas? —Naruto y yo nos miramos—

—Nos mintieron… donde quedo aquello "si Saku mi chica ideal tiene las tetas pequeñas porque estarán firmes por siempre" esta casados con dos vacas lecheras doble D —nos miraba furiosa aunque ahogada de risa— no tienen derechos obre mis pequeñitas!

—Jajaja Saku!no seas exagerada

—Ya no los quieren… —apreto la sabana a su pecho— ya pequeñas no lloren yo si las quiero así de chiquitas jajaja

—Dejame consolarlas —intente bajar la sabana y besarla pero no me dejo seguía frunciendo el seño—

—No… ya no dejaran que las besen dicen que están sensibles por su engaño… y de mi culo ni hablamos "si Saku nos gustan las chicas con buen culo" … —Naruto y yo estábamos ahogados de risa— puras promesas falsas con ustedes…

—Bueno en mi defensa puedo decir que… me case con Hinata por que ella es lo opuesto ti, —Sakura lo miraba atenta— tu eres espontánea e impredecible, eres efusividad ella no, tu eres estruendosa y ella tímida… busque lo contrario a ti para no tener que compararla… buscar a una chica como tu jamas la encontraría y asi no me engañaría con mirarla y pensar que eras tu… pero sigo pensando en eso de los pechos… chiquitos se mantienen firmes… ve los tuyos siguen donde los vi la ultima vez firmecitos y hermosos, me encantan tus tetas nena jajaja

—jajaja tonto!… —Sakura acaricio su rostro y se giro para mirarme— superar eso va estar difícil pero te doy una oportunidad de redimirte jajaja

—Bueno… no creo superarlo, pero me case con Ino por que nadie mas aguanto…

Naruto y ella me miraban atentos, Naruto estallo en risa y Sakura por igual.

—En eso te doy la razón Teme quien chingados te va aguantar con ese carácter que tienes jajaja

—Bueno ok, dicen que los perdonan —se bajo la sabana y con las piernas la empujo hasta quedar desnuda en la cama— admírenme por completo… —comenzó a hacer poses como en sus revistas y estallo en risa—

Naruto y yo comenzamos a reírnos mientras ella se revolcaba a carcajadas en la cama, tenerla asi me recordaba cuando teníamos quince años y éramos felices, pasándolo juntos, en mi casa, o en al de Naruto ,en el cuarto de Saku o en algún motel… era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si esos doce años hubieran sido un mal sueño y estuviéramos en un motel jugando para volver a hurtadillas a casa de Saku evitando que Saso nos descubriera, Sakura se quedo quieta por fin y verla con sus ojos lagrimosos de tanto reír, sus mejillas encendidas coronaban su hermoso rostro contratando con sus bellos ojos, me incline y la bese, Sakura tomo miembro y comenzó a bombear al mismo tiempo que le daba placer a Naruto, el se inclino y beso sus pechos…

Seguimos cogiendo toda la noche…

Los siguientes días fueron igual de agotadores, Sakura hacia sus presentaciones y llegábamos a la habitación esperados por comernos a besos… o mas bien por comernos a Sakura, era perfecta, su piel, sus piernas, su cintura, su culo, sus tetas, su cara, todo en ella, su actitud, su alegría era genial estar con ella, Sakura se entregaba a nuestros brazos sin reparos sin contenerse.

Terminamos de coger Sakura estaba dormida, habia acabado rendida, Naruto revisaba unos documentos que había enviado Itachi a su correo, yo enviaba el reporte del día, sono el movil de Sakura y al escuche levantarse, despues d unos minutos salio desuda y se sentó en mi regazo.

—Dice mi manager que debo quedarme toda la semana por que me consiguió 8 contratos mas… —se tallaba el ojo aun estaba dormidita, la abrace apretándola a mi cuerpo para que se durmiera y busque el numero de Itachi— se puede?

—Deja le pregunto a Ita… —entro la llamada— Itachi, oye llamo el manager de Saku y dice que se debe quedar toda la semana… jajaja… no… enserio no tuve anda que ver en eso, esto no son vacaciones eh! Aun me debes mis vacaciones que no las pedí… jajaja ok… si te aviso cuando volvamos, bye —colgue y Naruto me miraba atento, Saku ya se ahbai quedado dormida— Despierta Saku

—Eh…

—Eres una dormilona, dice Itachi que regresemos cuando termines tus compromisos, —Naruto me sonrió—

—Ehh… yupi… —lo dijo mas dormida que despierta, la cargue y la acoste en la cama y la tape, estaba molida, debíamos bajarle al ritmo que llevabamos—

Era martes y la semana marchaba bien sin problemas y sin contratiempos Saku, cumplía con sus compromisos de trabajo, Naruto y yo al cuidábamos y resguardábamos de cualquier peligro desde un atentado hasta si alguien osaba intentar propasarse, bajamos a desayunar para iniciar el día, llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos.

—Amor —me besaron la mejilla, me gire y vi a Ino ahi parada—

—Ino… —me levante de la mesa— que haces aquí?

—Pues vine alcanzarte Itachi nos dijo que su misión se extendería y pensamos en darle una sorpresa… —pensamos? Ella y quién?

—Hinata — Naruto se levanto y se acerco a su mujer que se aproximaba-

—Ino esto noe s un viaje de placer es trabajo… que haces aqui?!

—Tu hermano dijo que era un evento de moda y pensamos que podríamos venir a disfrutar del evento y pasar un poco de tiempo con ustedes —Ino se puso triste, Naruto le decia algo a Hinata pero no entendía bien que era lo que le decia se habían apartado un poco—

—No seas exagerado Sasuke —mi padre entraba con mi madre, que rayos era eso?—

—Las chicas quisieron venir —mama se acerco y me saludo, después fue a saludar a Saku— querida como has estado, te ves radiante

—Gracias Mikoto tu igual… que, que sorpresa verlos aquí… —se levanto de la mesa—Voy al tocador…

No pude hacer o decir mucho, papa había venido con ellas para cuidarlas en lo que Naruto y yo hacíamos nuestro trabajo, eso me ponía furioso, Ino debía haberme dicho algo o haberme consultado previo a venirse sin decir nada, era mi trabajo y ahora tenia a Ino tras mis espaldas… acompañamos a Saku los seis a sus sesiones, entrevistas y al final a la pasarela, mama quedo encantada con Saku, Ino y Hinata no dejaban de elogiarla de lo grandiosa que se había visto desfilando la ropa en la pasarela con esos tacones enormes sin tambalearse… cosas de mujeres.

—Estoy rendida, vamos a dormir Naruto —Hinata se abrazo de él, Naruto me miro no teníamos habitaciones, porque habíamos dormido en la habitación de Saku—

—Aquí estar sus llaves —Saku saco las tarjetas— me las dieron a guardar en el desayuno jajaja —miro a mi madre—

Naruto tomo la que Saku le extendía y yo la otra.

—Vamos a dormir Sasuke el día fue muy pesado

—Nosotros igual iremos a dormir, descansen chicos, hasta mañana Saku —mi mama le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino al ascensor con papa, Naruto camino con Hinata al otro ascensor y yo con Ino—

Abordamos el ascensor y la vi quedarse en la recepción sola mirándonos un tanto pensativa, detuve el ascensor antes de que cerrara.

—No subes Saku?

—Ahora subo… solo voy por unas impresiones de mi itinerario de mañana… ve con tu mujer

Me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era genuina, era una sonrisa de esas que ocultan pesar, Ino se despidió y me jalo, el ascensor se cerro y la vi derramar una lagrima…

MIERDA!

Queria salir del elevador y salir tras ella, quería pasar la noche con ella, quería dormir con ella, quería hacerle el amor a ella, mire a Ino a mi lado sonriéndome… porque no era Saku…


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 **

**Acusar; Atribuir a una persona la responsabilidad de un delito, una falta o una acción reprobable.**

Mi habitación estaba cinco pisos abajo del piso de Sakura, la habitacion del Teme estaba a tres hacia la izquierda de la mía, Ino hablaba del viaje y lo grandioso que habia sido el desfile, Hinata solo sonreía y me abrazaba, Sasuke no hablaba y la verdad es que poco era lo que importaba hacerle conversación, ver a Sakura quedarse ahí mirándonos dejarla me habia dejado pensativo, esta noche se quedaría sola, no sabia como estaba lidiando con todo esto ella y mas si lo hacia sola.

Sasuke se fue con Ino a su habitacion y Hinata y yo entramos a nuestra habitacion, vi que mis cosas estaban ahí, en que momento Sakura habia hecho eso? Recorde cuando se habia levantado al tocador, era el único momento en el que ella se habia despegado de nosotros, le debía la vida a Saku… era una chica genial.

Hinata se recostó después de ducharse, yo hice lo mismo y al salir encendí el televisor, Hinata se me acerco, sabia sus movimientos dos años juntos me hacían conocerla bien en la intimidad, se apretaba a mi brazo recargando su rostro a mi pecho, como si buscara que yo le diera atenciones, acariciaba mi mano de forma suave de arriba hacia abajo, al verse ignorada levantaba su rostro buscando mis ojos y no fue la excepción

—Naruto… —baje mi mirada y en efecto, me miraba y su camisón estaba ligeramente desabotonado mostrándome sus senos—…

—Que ocurre?

—Bueno… —se apretó mas a mi brazo, sentía sus senos—

Porque no simplemente lo decía?! Porque no solo me besaba o comenzaba a tocarme, porque maldita sea tenia que ser yo quien comenzara a follarla? Porque no era como Saku, que no me esperara desnuda en la cama o me seducía, que me tocara o jugara… me separe de ella cansado.

—Ahora no Hinata, estoy cansado… —y la verdad era que en efecto estaba cansado— Será mejor dormirnos, descansa

Apague la tv y me gire en mi lado para dormir, apago la luz y se giro de su lado, intente dormirme pero no podía cada veinte minutos me despertaba, mire el reloj y eran las 3:15 de la madrugada me gire y Hinata estaba dormida, me levante y busque la tarjeta de acceso.

—A dónde vas? —Hinata estaba sentada en la cama tallandose los ojos—

—Iré a darle una vuelta a Sakura ahora vuelvo, duérmete

Abri al puerta y camine al elevador, llegue al piso de Sakura y camine a la habitación de Sakura, no sabia si tocar, quizá ella estaba dormida, escuche que se abrió el elevador y por instinto gire, era Sasuke.

—No puedes dormir? —me miro enseñándome una tarjeta de acceso— baje a recepción diciendo que perdí la tarjeta de acceso… la chica me recordó como acompañante de Madame Vilain —sonrío—

—Hábil jajaja

El Teme abrió la puerta y entramos los dos despacio, todo estaba oscuro, abrió la puerta de su habitación pero ella no estaba, entre al baño pero no habia rastro de ella no estaba por ningún lado, Sasuke salió de inmediato a pedir que le dejaran ver las cámaras de seguridad, yo baje a mi habitación por mi arma.

—Que ocurre? —Hinata me veía asustada— todo bien?

—Si duermete… —saque mi arma y mi placa—

Salí y fui a la habitación de Ino por el arma de Sasuke y su placa, baje corriendo al cuarto de vigilancia, Sasuke miraba las cámaras, algo habia visto.

—Esa puerta? A dónde da?

—A la azotea señor —el vigilante nos miraba confundido—

—Como la abrió… yo revise esa puerta y tiene un sistema muy sofisticado de engranajes

—Ella me dijo que si le daba la llave me daría una foto autografiada —abrió su cajón y saco una foto, era de Sakura en traje de baño con dedicatoria— pero si ella abrió la puerta podrán salir, solo se abre y se cierra con la llave

Corrimos al elevador y subimos hasta el ultimo piso para dar con la puerta de acceso a la azotea, Sasuke empujo la puerta y en efecto estaba abierta, Sakura estaba en el borde de la azotea , al vernos se asusto y algo se le cayo de las manos.

—Saku que haces aquí?

—Na…nada… —Sakura temblaba por completo y se giró nerviosa—

—Que courre? —hacia fresco, quizá estábamos a 16 grados y ella estaba en camisón— Saku que se te cayo?

—Nada

—Tenias algo en las manos, perdón por asustarte pero estábamos preocupados por ti, fuimos a verte y no estabas… —Sasuke me miro— Naruto ves por lo que se le cayo a Sak…

—No se me cayo nada! —se giro— solo quiero estar sola!

—Saku estas temblando, —me acerque a ella pero se alejo— Saku que tienes?

—Nada! —camino a la puerta y se metió al hotel, corrí tras de ella y me arrojo la llave, me gire y Sasuke venia detrás de mi.—

—Sakura esta muy rara…

—Yo cierro la puerta ve con ella —Sasuke tomo la llave y baje con Sakura, abrí la puerta y ella estaba en la cama llorando—

Queria acercame pero no queria presionarla, moria por meterme en la cama y abrazarla pero debía ser prudente, me senté en el borde y ella ase alejo, espere por un rato hasta que escuche que se calmo, toque su pie y no se alejo.

—Saku… que ocurre?

—Nada…

—Saku…

—Naruto —Sasuke estaba de pie en la puerta—dejemos descansar a Saku… —su mirada sobre Sakura era preocupada— estaremos viniendo a verte Sakura

—No necesito niñeras… no me escapare, solo quería un poco de aire ya no lo haré.

—Somos tu seguridad se te olvida? Naruto vámonos ella necesita dormir.

Salimos de la habitacion de Saku y caminamos por el pasillo para estar un poco alejados de la puerta, Sasuke saco algo de su pantalón… me sorprendió lo que me mostró, no era necesario que me dijera que era, en tantos cateos habia incautado tantas de esas bolsitas.

—De donde la Sacaste?

—Baje a revisar lo que se le cayo a Saku…

—Estas seguro que es de ella?

—Estoy seguro que se le cayo algo y tu igual, justo donde estaba parada estaba la bolsa en la estructura del edifico.

—No creo que sea de ella… —Sasuke estaba muy serio— no, no despues de que Saso… no lo creo Teme

—Se puso muy nerviosa… y agresiva Naruto

Me recargue en la pared y tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, no quería a Saku metida en esa mierda, no ella…

Nos turnamos para vigilarla, por ratos el bajaba a dormir y por ratos yo, esperamos a que amaneciera y la esperamos en la sala de su suite para hablar con ella, Sakura se despertó y salió a la sala aun en camisón, nos miro un tanto nerviosa.

—Chicos… que hacen tan temprano aquí?

Sasuke no dijo nada saco la bolsita y la arrojo a la mesita de centro, Saku se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa, camino apresurada al baño.

—Sakura —Sasuke miraba la bolsita— a donde vas?

—Voy al baños quiero hacer pipi…

—Deja la puerta abierta

—Que? —ella nos miro nerviosa— porque hacen esto? Voy al baño…

Ninguno de los dos le respondió ella fue al baño haciendo lo que le indicamos, escuchamos el sonido de su orina cayendo al retrete y luego jalarle, se lavo las manos y salió muy nerviosa.

—Siéntate… —me miró y miro la bolsita— adelante

—Eh?

—Cuéntanos de dónde salió y desde cuándo?

—Que? —ella nos miraba nerviosa—

—Desde cuando la consumes?

—Que?!

—Sakura sabes perfectamente que es cocaina y es tuya!

—Chicos…. —sus labios temblaban— como pueden. —comenzó a llorar— cómo pueden hacerme esto…

—Sakura, será mejor que nos digas —Sasuke la miraba serio—

—Me la dieron ayer despues del desfile en el camerino, no es un secreto que muchos modelos y en el mundo del modelaje se muevan las drogas. Siempre me han ofrecido drogas, cocaina, extasis, marihuana y cuanta porquería pueden, pero nunca las eh probado —limpio sus lagrimas— Ayer que me la dieron no puede evitar recordar a Sasori… me sentía sola aquí en estas cuatro paredes, yo no tengo a nadie, en parís siempre subo a la azotea para ver el cielo, quiero pensar que desde alla me ve Saso por eso subía a la azotea, necesitaba aire por que sentía que me asfixiaba aquí, mire la cocaína y el solo pensar que por esa cosa tan insignificante mi hermano este muerto me dio coraje por un segundo pensé en arrojarme de la azotea! —comenzó a llorar mas ahogadamente— quería abrir la bolsita y soltar el polvo pero entraron y me asustaron y lo deje caer…

—Quien te la dió —Sasuke seguía serio—

—Crees que si quisiera consumirla me hubiera subido a la azotea? —Sakura lo miro enojada— estaba sola aquí pude haberla consumido aquí! Meterme eso es traicionar la memoria de Saso…

—Quien te la dio? y no vuelvo a repetir…

—Un modelo no se su nombre es la primera vez que lo vi, estábamos en la entrada a mi camerino y me abordo.

—Solo así llego y te dijo quieres droga?

—Sasuke —sentía que el teme se estaba pasando—

—Si lo prefieres llévame a una estación de policía —extendio sus manos— ponme la esposas y lléveme, —comenzó a llorar de nuevo— hay muchos chicos que hacen eso, muchas chicas se drogan para no comer, para mantener el peso, por eso es tan común que muchos consuman drogas… pero si no me crees no puedo hacer nada Sasuke.

—Fue ayer en tu camerino no? —ella me miro y asintió—deja de llorar que se te van hinchar los ojos —le sonreí— teme cálmate… Saku entiendenos en el pasado no pudimos ayudar a Saso, pero ahora haremos todo por protegerte

—Naruto no les estoy mintiendo te lo juro

Ella no paraba de llorar, se metió a bañar y la esperamos que se cambiara, Sasuke la llevo a sus compromisos yo fui al auditorio en el que el día anterior habia tenido su desfile pedi las cámaras de seguridad y revise a detalle cada parte, hasta que di con la parte que ella mencionaba, un chico se le habia acercado, habían conversado un poco y él habia intentado besarla pero ella se habia alejado, el hombre metio la mano a su pantalón y le tomo al mano, el hombre se alejo y le dijo algo, pero las cámaras no tenia audio no podía entender que le decía, ella miraba su palma por un muy largo rato y comenzaba a llorar…

Mierda la habíamos cagado…

Los alcance en el desfile que debía hacer, Sakura salió radiante como siempre con una sonrisa espectacular, ni parecia haber estado llorando, lucia coqueta y esplendorosa, Sasuke me miro y le di mi movil, le dió play al video de la galería y miro atento, cuando lo termino se recargo de la pared frustrado…

—Mierda…

—No nos mintió… y nosotros ni cuenta nos dimos que ella había llorado, que se sentía mal y sola.

—Anoche en el elevador, debí saberlo…

Sakura termino de alistarse y la esperamos afuera de su camerino, ella salió con unas gafas sin dirigirnos la palabra y tenia todo el derecho de mandarnos a la mierda. Caminamos detrás de ella sin decir nada.

—Saku… —ella se detuvo y se giro, extendió los brazos—

—Pueden registrarme no traigo nada —una lagrima se corrió bajo sus gafas—

—Saku por favor —Sasuke desvío la mirada— yo… lo lamento

—No pasa nada —se limpio las lagrimas se quito las gafas y nos sonrió— vamos que sus esposas los esperan —se giro y camino—

—Saku —la detuve— si ayer nos hubieras dicho, si hubieras hecho algo… no se cualquier cosa que nos hiciera ver que te sentías mal nosotros… —baje la mirada— Saku disculpamos es solo que… tu estabas muy radiante y sonriente pensamos que todo estaba bien.

—La gente solo quiere ver en mi una sonrisa y eso les doy… —sonrió y se dio al vuelta— vámonos que tengo hambre chicos…

Toda la cena Saku sonreía a los padres del Teme, a las chicas pero a nosotros nos evitaba, no nos miraba y no nos hablaba, Sasuke ni siquiera estaba comiendo, se sentía mal se habia comportado muy duro con ella. Terminamos la cena y subimos a nuestras habitaciones, los dos subimos con Saku a su cuarto con el pretexto de revisarlo, ella entro y dejo su bolso en su cuarto y nosotros nos hicimos pendejos un rato.

—Esta todo bien?

—Si, todo en orden Saku… intenta descansar —ella me sonrió—

—Igual ustedes chicos… —se fue a su habitación—

—Saku… —Sasuke le hablo—

—Eh? Qué ocurre chicos?

—Lo lamento, no debí desconfiar asi de ti… pero de verdad entre en pánico de pensar que tu… hemos visto tantos casos de chicos perderse en ese mundo por dolor, por sufrimiento, por soledad… no queremos que tu —ella sonrío—

—Tontos! — sujeto la mano de Sasuke y se abrazo de mi— ya dejen de disculparse… no estoy enojada con ustedes, —ella me jalo de la corbata y me beso en los labios y luego a Sasuke— jamas podría enojarme con ustedes…

—Pero en la cena tu…

—Me sentía mal, todo esto se causo por mi culpa no debí subir a la azotea sin avisarles, debi decirles que ese tipo me molesto… debí decirle que le patearan el culo jajaja

—Saku, —levante su barbilla— que fue lo que ese idiota te dijo?

—Que?

—El te dijo algo cuando te abordo…

Ella desvio la mirada y se alejo de nostros.

—Saku…

—No importa, son cosas sin importancia.

—Saku… sin secretos

—Solo se me acerco, dijo que me habia visto en un desfile en Paris y se habia quedado con ganas de conversar… nada mas.

—El te dijo algo cuando se iba y tu te molestaste, que fue? —Sakura mordió si su labio— Sakura…

—Bueno… —paso saliva y la note incomoda— mmm… el dijo que si me metía la cocaína iba a disfrutar como me destrozaba el culo como la perra sucia que era… felices?

—Que? —me quede pasmado—

—Ese idiota le va a dar pero a los presos con los que compartirá celda! —Sasuke se puso como loco—

—Sasuke calmate —ella lo abrazo— lo dijo porque lo rechace no pasa nada, es solo un bobo no te fijes… sabes con cuantos idiotas como el eh tenido que lidiar? Siempre me eh defendido sola!

—Pero ya no estas sola —Saku me miro sonrojada—

—No debio decirte eso, no debio darte la droga, no debio molestarte —Sasuke salió de la habitación y nosotros tras de él pero no le alcanzamos—

—Que crees que haga —Sakura me miro aterrada—

—No lo sé…

Horas después estábamos muertos de risa en la sala de la suite de Saku, los tres tirados revolcándonos de risa.

—Que? Enserio lo hiciste?

—Si… se lo merecía ese idiota —le dio un beso en los labios a Saku—

—Pero qué le dijiste? Ósea solo llegaste y asi? —miraba al Teme—

—Bueno le dije al policía que era detective y tenia sospechas de que ese modelo tenia droga en su habitacion, él llamo a los de narcoticos y pues ellos hicieron su trabajo… —Sasuke bebía su botella—

—Que alboroto se hizo cuando lo sacaron esposado —Sakura nos sonreía— chicos estoy agotada, me iré a dormir y creo que ustedes deberían ir a sus habitaciones creo que sus chicas los están esperando —ella nos sonrió— gracias por todo

—No hay que agradecer nena —le sonreí— creo que Sasuke hizo todo el trabajo

—Los dos… —ella nos miro con una sonrisa calida— Saso no se equivoco… ustedes al final si me defendieron de un chico malo, —los tres sonreímos— los quiero, descansen…

Se metió en su habitación y cerro la puerta. De nueva cuenta nos turnamos para cuidarla o mas bien por que no queríamos dejarla sola, habían sido unos días pesados y ella aunque no nos lo decía se sentía muy sola. Volví a mi habitacion y Hhinata me esperaba sentada en la cama, corrió abrazarme llorosa.

—Que ocurre?

—Pense que te había pasado algo, viniste por tu arma escuche mucho alboroto en el hotel y apenas vuelves…

—Hinata, estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que colaboramos con el departamento de narcoticos de la ciudad y detuvieron a un chico, se lo acaban de llevar…

—Y Sakura?

—Supongo que durmiendo

—Y Sasuke?

—Supongo que cuidando, si no se ha dormido jajaja por que tanta pregunta? Ya pareces de la policia?

—Solo preguntaba Naruto, vamos a dormir —me jalo de la mano a la cama—

—Me voy a duchar… estoy muy sucio —Hinata me miro con decepción no dijo nada y se recostó—

No es que no quisiera estar con ella, era una buena mujer, una gran mujer… pero por ahora no necesitaba sus atenciones… tenia las de Saku y con ella me bastaba.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 **

**Complicado; Que es difícil de resolver por estar compuesto de muchos aspectos.**

Los siguientes dias fueron algo complicados, Sasuke y Naruto no me dejaba sola ni siquiera un segundo, siempre estaban tras de mi en todo momento incluso cuando mis asuntos terminaban, lo que implicaba que sus esposas estuvieran con nosotras tambien, no me molestaban eran unas chicas agradables pero me molestaba estar rodeada todo el día con tantas personas, sobre todo personas que no eran tan familiares para mi.

Afortunadamente los dias se pasaron rápido y volvimos a la ciudad, al llegar al aeropuerto Sasuke fue quien me llevaría a la casa de seguridad, Naruto se iría con Hinata y bueno pues la esposa de Sasuke se iría con sus papas.

—Bueno nos vemos en casa amor —la rubia beso a Sasuke—

—Bueno querida cualquier cosa nos avisas entendido —la madre de Sasuke me beso la frente—

—Nos vemos Saku —Ino me abrazo y se quedo prendida de mi por un largo rato—

—Si, nos vemos Ino… —Ino no me soltaba—

—Ino vamos… —Sasuke la sujeto del brazo— mis padres te esperan

—Saku… que rico huele tu perfume, como se llama? Lo quiero!

—Ah? Jajaja se llama rose, fue una edición de colección de hace 8 años, solo salieron a la venta 1000 botellas a nivel mundial, compre una y la marca me obsequio otra por que fui el rostro de la campaña…

—Osea que ya es imposible encontrar uno

—Me temo que si, te lo regalaría pero ya es la segunda botella y de verdad ya no le queda nada jajaja

—Ni modo…—me sonrió— nos vemos Saku..

Sasuke me fue a dejar a la casa y pasamos a mi habitacion, los dos veníamos algo estresados de pasar tanto tiempo rodeados de tanta gente y nos necesitábamos con desesperación, nuestros cuerpos nos pedían a gritos mi interior clamaba por su invasión…

Sasuke estaba desnudo en la cama abrazandome, acabamos de follar y aun me sentía exahusta, me dolía aun la entrepierna me habia dado recio y rico, adoraba que Sasuke me follara y mas cuando estaba molesto por algo, porque buscaba desahogarse en mi cuerpo y pareciera mas entusiasmado siempre había sido asi, cada que tenia algo que le molestara o le preocupara se descargaba en mi cuerpo con fuerza y pasión, me habia hecho venir en tres ocasiones y por lo que miraba su cuerpo aun tenia ganas de seguir, su verga estaba tiesa y firme aun, me estaba dando tiempo de recuperarme.

—Sabes… siempre eh querido amarrarte

—Que?! jajaja… Sasuke no esos juegos dejan marcas—se levanto de la cama y me jalo de las manos— No! No Sasuke! Mañana tengo sesión de fotos! Jajaja Sasuke no!

Agarro sus esposas y me esposo las manos al soporte de la casa con fuerza presionando todo lo que podía, mientras le gritaba que no, pero ni atención me ponía quiza porque no dejaba de reírme, por dentro deseaba tanto que me hiciera lo que quisiera, deseaba que me tomara, que me cogiera a su modo a su gusto a su deseo, se levanto y fue a mi armario y saco unas pañoletas de mi cajón y las junto hasta hacer dos cuerdas algo largas, me amarro de las piernas abriéndome ante él, se inclino a mi coño y comenzó a lamerme…

—Que dijiste que dirías si fueras casada?… "que fuera a comerte el coño"? —me sonrió y se inclino y tallo su lengua rasposa en mi vagina, oh por dios! Si que temble y me estremecí de placer— Te voy devorar Saku…

Succiono mi coño con sus labios y mordisquees mis bordes, introdujo su lengua mientras su nariz jugueteaba con mi clitoris, subió sus manos a mis pezones y comenzó a retorcerlos, su lengua fregaba se deslizaba por la punta de mis pliegues haciéndome sentir un ligero cosquilleo y me retorcí en la cama, quería apretar mis piernas del placer pero esos malditos nudos no cedían y el dolor de su amarre me daba mas placer ese dolor del nudo en mi piel, ese dolor de impotencia por no poder hacer algo tan sencillo como cerrar mis piernas me excitaba y me excitaba bastante, demasiado, se separo de mi coño y levanto mi cadera con sus manos y me penetro de golpe, follandome recio, sentía como mi espalda tallaba en el colchón por las embestidas que me daba, mi cuerpo como recipiente en sus manos soportaba las embestidas de su invasión entre mis piernas, sentía como su calor emanaba a mi centro, su verga ya hinchada entraba en mi cavidad ya muy sensible haciéndome estremecer con cada centímetro de su virilidad, me dio recio apretando sus manos en mis caderas y en un golpe mas me lleno toda, se vacío en dmi y yo grite de extasis, grite de goce, grite de satisfacción… me habia llenado, el cuerpo y el alma… mi Sasuke me daba todo a mi.

—Saku…. —se tumbo encima de mi abrazandome como un niño, como un chiquillo que abraza su oso favorito, quería devolverle el abrazo pero no podía me tenia ahi en la cama a su merced— debemos hacer lo de la gabardina jajaja te quiero empotrar en mi coche con esos zapatos clavados en mi espalda…

—Sasuke… —respiraba pesadamente sobre mis pechos, no podía abrazarlo pero no me importaba su abrazo era tan fuerte que era por los dos—

Nos bañamos y bajamos a la sala a ver una película tranquilos comiendo palomitas, debíamos estar presentables, no debía demorar el cambio de turno, tuve que ponerme una camiseta de mangas largas para cubrir las marcas que me había hecho con las esposas, unas horas despues tocaron la puerta, era Itachi y Naruto, me sorprendió ver a Naruto en la casa, me acaba de despedir de él y verlo llegar con Itachi significaba que habían noticias del caso, Itachi se sento a mi lado para darme los avances de la investigación del caso.

—Bueno Saku, desearía tener mas información sobre el caso para ofrecerte, pero el hombre que los chicos capturaron no tiene mucho que ofrecer, el hombre que les contacto cuido muy bien su rastro no hay modo de encontrar un hilo que nos lleve a su paradero.

—Pero… no sé, ese hombre nunca lo vio? Nunca hablo con él?

—Todo fue por llamadas y el numero que les contactaba es un numero desechable, intentamos acceder a las grabaciones de las empresa que monitorea pero ninguna de las llamadas rebasaba el minuto por ende no se guarda la grabación, la persona que le contrato sabia perfectamente a lo que se arriesgaba y se cubrió la espalda.

—Y ahora que haremos? —los chicos me miraban frustrados—

—Necesito que me des el ordenador de Jiraiya para revisar sus correos, sus archivos… no se algo que nos de un hilo de donde partir..

—Desconfían de él?

—No, pero quizá el empresario que te trajo de vuelta a Japon si —Itachi miro a los chicos —Sasuke mañana quiero que vayas a darle una visita

—Si, por supuesto,

—Naruto tu llevaras el ordenador de Jiraiya al departamento de informática para ver que nos tienen —me miro— de hecho quiero también el tuyo, quizá Jiraiya usaba etu ordenador, es por si a las dudas —Itachi me sonrió—

—No, el jamas usaba mis cosas, de hecho tiene clave…

—Mejor prevenir Saku dame tu ordenador, tu móvil, todo..

Los chicos salieron con mi ordenador, mi movil, las cosas de Jiraiya y me quede sola, con la guardia de policías afuera de la casa de seguridad. Comencé mi transformación esa noche debía ir por mas, me coloque una peluca y un vestido viejo y holgado, espere un poco la noche y salí por estacionamiento, fingiendo ser una de las chicas de limpieza del edifico, los chicos de la patrulla comían y si bien nos miraron al salir, ninguno nos siguió, pase a una tienda de autoservicio y compre un móvil desechable y marque al taxista de la otra ocasión, el hombre me llevo y espero paciente en donde le deje, hice mi cambio de pelucas y lentillas de contacto y corrí a aquella puerta con el corazón acelerado, el hombre salió y me sonrió comenzaba a no desconfiar tanto de mi.

—Quieres pasar?

—No —lo mire nerviosa— aquí estoy bien…

—No te voy hacer nada… nada que no quieras lo prometo — abrió la puerta— pasa… —se dio media vuelta y no tuve de otra entre en su pocilga olía horrible y todo estaba asqueroso, un sillón mullido y asqueroso en loq ue se podría decir era la sala, habia basura por todos lados y colillas de cigarros y botellas vacías por todo el piso— Que vas a querer?

—Lo… lo mismo de la la vez anterior —se acerco a mi y acaricio mi rostro— y… y… mas de lo que… de lo que me diste la otra vez

—Jajaja… sabia que te gustaría —se giró y saco del cajón lo que le pedí, se acerco e intente agarrar mi pedido— eh! A donde tierna mariposa… la otra vez fue cortesía pero esta vez no… esta vez tiene costo y esto vale mas que la hierba…

—Cuanto? —Saque mi dinero algo arrugado—

—Uy no te va alcanzar… dame solo la coca… —me relamo los labios—

—Ni dejando tu hierba nena… no te alcanza —se alejo de mi con mi pedido y me acerque a él—

—Haré lo que sea… pero dámela… no la eh podido consumir, la anterior… la anterior la perdí

—Uy encanto… eso no se hace —me mostró el paquetito— esto es de pura calidad, sabes cuando te sale esto? —cerre los ojos, mi cuerpo temblaba por completo, sentí su mano en mi seno— se como podrías obtener… mucha y gratis…

Lo mire nerviosa, me sonreía… se dio media vuelta y saco unas cosas de su cajón.

—… ve a esta dirección y di que Zetzu te envió…

—No me la darás?

—Ahí te van a dar de todo muñeca… —me dio un papel y se dio la vuelta—

Sali de ahí corriendo y subí al taxi para ir a esa dirección, necesitaba conseguir esa mercancía rapido, el tiempo se me agotaba y seguía en las mismas, el taxista acepto de mala gana, decia que si la casa a la que habíamos ido era un mal lugar al que íbamos ahora era una lugar aun peor, se estaciono y enseguida unos tipos se acercaron, el hombre del taxi se puso nervioso y no era para menos esos hombres nos habían sacado sus armas…

—Quien eres? Que quieres?! —El hombre nos apuntaba—

—No disparen! No disparen!

—Vengo de parte de Zetsu —levante las manos y en ellas mi papelito, ese que me habia dado ese hombre—

Uno de los hombres que me apuntaba me hizo señas de que bajara el vidrio del coche, me quito el papel y lo miro, me hizo señas de que bajara y lo hice, me condujeron por un edifico viejo y abandonado, hasta llegar como a un almacén con varias cajas y contenedores, ahi habia un hombre que me miraba fijamente.

—Viene de parte de Zetzu—el hombre que me custodiaba hablo, vi que saco su movil y llamo a un numero poniéndolo en altavoz, el móvil timbro hasta que contestaron…—

—Bueno?

—Zetsu soy yo…

—Pain… que gusto, a que debo tu honor? No me digas, ya llego la mariposa? Jajaja

—Si… castaña ojos marrones?

—Si… se la envíe como tributo al jefe… es preciosa y es solo una chiquilla que quiere merca a cambio de favores… jajaja

—El jefe dice que no necesita que le mandes regalitos… —el hombre que miraba hizo una señal sin dejar de mirarme—… espera —puso la llamada en espera— la va a querer jefe? —el hombre remiro de pies a cabeza y asintió— ok… —quito el espera y retomo la llamada— el jefe agradece tu regalo… espera un paquete de regalo por tu gesto

—Oh… no esperaba nada menos del jefe jajaja… que disfrute a la mariposa jajaja

El hombre colgo y salió dejándome con ese hombre, en la mesa tenia varias armas de alto impacto, paquetes de coca y fajos de dinero, me miraba curioso, pero no decía nada, miraba en todas direcciones para saber por donde huir o que hacer en caso de necesitarlo, vi que se levanto y el corazón se me acelero, sentía las piernas flaquear, quería huir pero el cuerpo no me respondía, se acercaba como un león a su presa, me miraba con sus ojos negros, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo de forma contundente, deslizo su mano a mi culo y lo estrujó, deslizo su mano por dentro de mi pantalón, hundió su mano entre mis piernas y metió su dedo en mi vagina mirándome con sus ojos rojos penetrantes y gemí, el miro mi boca y se inclino a mi boca, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, saco su mano de mi intimidad y bajo su boca a la mía, su boca estaba tan cerca, cuando sentí algo frio en mi frente, desaturdí de inmediato y vi que tenia un arma en la cabeza, ese hombre me estaba apuntando con su arma en la cabeza.

—Quien eres? Y qué quieres? —su mirada era furiosa—

—Solo… solo quiero coca y hierba

Cargo el arma y me miro con furia— No lo volveré a preguntar hermosa… quién coño eres?!

Comencé a temblar y me sujeto del cabello con fuerza arrastrándome por el lugar hasta tumbarme en la silla en la que estaba él.

—… Vienes a mi negocio creyendo que me creeré ese cuento que me dices?! —me aprisiono entre la silla y él— Quien eres y que quieres?! —metió su arma en mi boca y miro mis dientes— una adicta tiene los malditos dientes podridos… o al menos amarillos, tu tienes una dentadura perfecta —saco su arma y me apunto— si tienes el dinero para cuidar tus dientes, tu cuerpo… tu cara —deslizo su arma por mi rostro— tienes dinero para pagar la merca y no venir a prostituirte por una linea! Habla o tendrás un agujero en medio de esos lindos ojos en menos de 3 segundos…

—Yo… yo… no —comencé a llorar—

—3…

—Yo… déjeme ir por favor no volveré… —saque mi puñal que llevaba escondido en mi pantalón—

—2…

— Se lo prometo… déjeme…

—1…

—Alejate de mí! —empuje su arma con mi mano y y le calve mi puñal en el abdomen—

—Ahhh maldita zorra!

Lo patee con fuerza y corrí a tomar su arma que se le había caído, el hombre me miraba furioso.

—Te vas a morir… —cargue el arma—

—Ya lo quiero ver

—Idiota!

—Jala el gatillo y en cuanto lo hagas estarás muerta —levante la mirada y vi que no estábamos solos habia mas gente en la bodega, todos armados hasta los dientes apuntandome—


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15  
Duda; Indeterminación que experimenta una persona cuando se le presenta la situación de tener que escoger entre dos juicios o dos decisiones**.

Llegue a las ocho de la mañana al cambio de turno los oficiales a cargo de su cuidado se despidieron y entre a la casa, le hable pero no respondió debía estar durmiendo como siempre, subí a su habitación y la vi echa pelota en el centro de la cama completamente dormida, me quite la ropa y me metí con ella a la cama, se removió un poco pero no despertó, la atraje a mi cuerpo y se acomodo rápido…

—No… no… tu… tu…

—Saku? —estaba hablando dormida?— Saku?

—Ah… —abrio un ojo y me miro dormida— Naruto…

—Soy yo nena duermete

Se acomodo en mi y se durmió, nos quedamos dormidos por unas horas, senti sus manos acariciar mi pecho y desperte, me miraba adormilada, me beso en los labios y se levanto de la cama, la vi entrar al baño y termine de despertar, vi que arrojo su camisón al aire por la puerta, cayo al piso en el cuarto, luego arrojo su tanga y saco su manita haciéndome señas, me levante y me metí al baño con ella

Estaba desnuda esperandome, la cargue y la metí a la ducha, la empuje hasta la pared y ella se quejo en mi boca, acariciaba sus pechos y devoraba su boca, ella abrio las llaves y el agua comenzó a fluir sobre nuestros cuerpos, la baje un poco hasta poner su cuerpo a la distancia oportuna de mi cuerpo y me hundí en ella, aun no estaba lista pero eso lo disfrute mi verga entro con fuerza y ella se tenso de dolor..

—Te dolio?

—Callate y follame! —me abrazo con fuerza—

—-Jajaja… a tus ordenes jajaja

Me sostuve contra la pared y comence a darle, ella se abrazaba a mi cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, sentía deslizarme en su interior, el agua chapoteaba y escuchaba como mi verga bombeaba duro contra su coño hinchado, sus piernas me apretaron de la cintura y se corrió, tuve que sujetarla por la cintura para que no se cayera en la ducha y segui dandole hasta correrme, me recargue en la pared con ella en brazos hasta que las piernas no me fallaran, nos bañamos tallándonos mutuamente, Sakura se hinco en el piso de la ducha y comenzó a mamarme…

—Saku… a este paso no bajaremos a desayunar..

—Aggg —arqueo y se lo saco de la boca— yo ya estoy desayunando —me sonrio y se lo volvio a meter en la boca hasta hacerme correr…—

Bajamos a desayunar ya cambiados, Saku al parecer no tendría hoy ningún compromiso, hacia decidido cancelar su sesión, por lo que decidió quedarnos en la casa a descansar de toda la semana tan agitada, la notaba cansada pero aun asi siempre sonreía, nos sentamos en la sala a leer un libro, me senté en el sofá y ella se tumbo encima de mi escuchando como le leía el libro.

—Y esas marcas? —mire sus muñecas, había visto que tenia las muñecas marcadas cuando follabamos pero no le había dicho nada—

—Eh? Me lastime, Sasuke me puso sus esposas y las apretó muy fuerte…

—Ese idiota… —acaricie sus muñecas no era nada grave pero su piel era tan blanca que cualquier ligero golpesillo le dejaba marcas— por cierto te vi unas marcas en la pelvis?

—Ah… en el baño choque contra el lavabo estaba medio dormida aun jajaja…

—Sakura debes tener mas cuidado, un dia te vas a matar tu sola jajaja —me acerque a su boca y comenzamos a besarnos de forma suave—

Escuchamos que sonó el timbre y nos despegamos, ella me miro temerosa.

—Deben ser ellos, vienen por mi Naruto! —comenzó a temblar—

—Tranquila nena, espera… —saque mi arma y me acerque a la puerta, mire por la mirilla y suspire, abri la puerta— que hacen aquí?

—Naruto! —Ino me saludo y entro al departamento—

—Naruto… —Hinata me saludo algo nerviosa—

—Le preguntamos a Itachi por Sakura y nos dijo que hoy no tenia compromisos y no se pensé que quizá podríamos hacerle un día de chicas —Ino se sento en la sala— Saku perdone por venir sin avisar pero nos dijo que no tenias movil..

—Pudiste llamarme Hinata —la mire y solo bajo la mirada—

—Lo lamento… todo salido de imprevisto, apenas hablamos con él y vinimos. —Ino se sentó en el sofá—

—Naruto —Saku me sonrió— no pasa nada, asi no nos aburrimos

—Que hacian? —Ino pregunto mientras sacaba unos sobres—

—Leer —Sakura le mostró el libro con cara de aburrimiento—

—Le dieron un susto a Sakura! —Hinata bajo la mirada de nuevo—

—Lo lamento…

—Naruto! —Sakura me miro seria— ya no importa… —miro a Ino que le extendía unas fotografías—

—Son las fotos de nuestras bodas, quisimos traerte las fotos de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que no estuviste, Mikoto nos dio algunas, Hinata trae las que le dio Kushina

—Que lindo de tu parte —Sakura comenzó a ver las fotos—

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo las fotos de mi boda, la boda del teme, nuestras graduaciones de la prepa y la academia de policias, algunos eventos familiares entre otros casos, Sakura miraba atenta cada foto buscando cada detalle, cada memoria, cada historia detrás de las fotos, me miraba en cada una buscando un comentario, trataba de decirle todo lo que habia detrás de ellas para que sintiera al verla como si ella hubiera estado ahi con nosotros, por que lo habia hecho, en cada logro del Teme y mío ella habia estado en nuestro recuerdo, en nuestros pensamientos.

Despues de unas horas la noche estaba por caer el timbre sono, eran Itachi y Sasuke, se sorprendieron al ver la casa llena, mas Sasuke que miro a Ino confundido.

—Que haces aqui?

—Vinimos a pasar la tarde con Saku —levanto las fotos— no la estamos pasando bien verdad Saku?

—Si, ya me contó todo detrás de cada una jajajaja… —Sasuke miro a Itachi—

—Son tantas fotos jajaja —Itachi me miro algo incomodo— bueno fueron muchos años de ausencia Saku… solo veíamos por Naruto iremos a la jefatura y de paso decirte que el chequeo de tu movil y ordenador demorara hasta el viernes…

—No pasa nada… —Sakura le dio las fotos a Ino—

—Ino vamonos

—Ya tan pronto? Ah! Apenas estamos dándonos un tiempo de amigas y ya nos lo quitas amor? —Ino se levanto y camino hacia Sasuke—

—Si mis papas no están esperando, quieren hacer una cena —vi a Itachi con su movil en la puerta—

—Una cena familiar? —Hinata le sonrió a Ino—

—Y a que se debe amor? —Ino lo beso—

—Ah nada solo quieren cenar con nosotros, vámonos —me llego un mensaje de Itachi, lo mire y sabia que algo andaba mal—

Itachi: Sal con Hinata ahora mismo y nos vemos en casa de mis papas en 10 minutos!

—Hinata vámonos, Saku ha de querer descansar, —mire a Saku y le sonreí— descansa nena, nos vemos!

Salimos los cinco de la casa de Saku y conduje detrás de Itachi, detrás de mi iba Sauske, Hinata no dejaba de preguntar por que no íbamos a casa y seguía a Itachi, al llegar a la casa de los Uchiha nos metimos al despacho de Fugaku un tanto nerviosos, Itachi no nos decia nada en concreto solo que esperaremos a estar con su padre, cuando estuvimos los 4, Itachi por fin hablo.

—Sakura nos ha estado mintiendo

—Que? —Sasuke miro a su papa—

—Sakura nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, nos ha dicho que no tenia planeado volver a Japón y que esto habia salido por una firma con su agente, que no sabe con que gente andaba metido su hermano, que la deuda estaba pagada y que quien sabe que mas — Itachi se sento y su padre le extendio un folder— Sakura se ha estado escapando por las noches desde que la tenemos en la casa de seguridad —saco unas fotos, donde se veía a una mujer castaña salir del edificio—

—Eso que tiene que ver con Sakura? —mire las fotos—

—Esa mujer es Sakura, lleva peluca en todas las veces que salió —saco otras fotos, era esa chica castaña saliendo del departamento de Saku, la casa de seguridad tenia cámaras escondidas por todas partes— la primera ocasión los agentes no la detectaron pero en la segunda levanto sospechas por lo cual se hizo la investigación y se detecto que había salido pero no sabíamos a donde había ido, anoche salió en una tercera ocasión y un agente la siguió —saco unas fotos mas, estaba en un barrio bajo de la ciudad, se le veía entrar a una casa— es el domicilio de un hombre conocido como Zetsu, es un vendedor de droga conocido en el bajo mundo…

—Estas diciendo que Saku es…! —Sasuke se levanto de su asiento—

—Sasuke! —su padre lo miro enojado— cállate y siéntate

Sasuke se sentó y yo solo escuchaba, y recordaba ella siempre estaba cansada y adormilada en las mañanas por su escapadas, eso lo explicaba bien.

—Por la descripción del agente él la trato con mucha confianza, no era la primera vez que iba, pero eso no es todo, ella se movió de ese punto anoche, nuestro agente intento seguirla pero llego a la zona cero de la organización que estamos siguiendo, le fue imposible acercase sin ser detectado, pero… —Itachi se acomodo— contacto al taxista que la llevo, a primera hora localizo las placas del taxi e interrogo al hombre.

—Y que dijo? Que paso? —Sasuke estaba frenético—

—Que Sakura le pidió que le llevara a esa dirección que a cambio le pagaría 10 mil por llevarla y traerla a la casa con discreción pero cuando estuvieron ahí algo paso, Sakura demoro demasiado en salir, ella llegaba tardaba 5-10 min y se iban pero esta vez no, un hombre armado salió a decirle que se fuera y que no volviera o lo matarían…

—Y Saku?

—Ahi esta el misterio, como rayos volvió al departamento sin el taxista, ella llego a las 4:55 de la madrugada —nos mostró unas fotos— las cámaras de seguridad la detectan a 3 cuadras de la casa caminando, se le ve algo nerviosa pero tranquila…

En las fotos Sakura caminaba algo taciturna y nerviosa, pero habia algo más, eran una secuencia de 15 fotos por captura en las tres cuadras, le quite las fotos a Sasuke y las expandí en la mesa en orden y revise a detalle.

—Que haces Naruto?!

—Callate Teme… mira —señale el primer cuadro— mira aquí —señale tres cuadros mas— mira acá —lo mismo en cuadros adelante— es un coche… ella no iba sola, alguien la estaba siguiendo

Se notaba en el rabillo de las cámaras un coche a la orilla opuesta como si estuviera estacionado, pero debía ser alguien que le siguiera por que era el mismo coche y cada cuadra avanzada por Saku ese coche aparecía, se movía con ella, o la iba resguardando o la iban presionando….

—Por eso es que le pedí su ordenador para revisarlo, pedí que revisaran con calidad de urgencia su ordenador y en cuanto tuvieran algo me lo hicieran saber —nos dio unas hojas de un foro de internautas— Sakura se inscribió en un sitio web de la ciudad bajo el seudónimo de chicaeuforia69 y realizo las siguientes preguntas "si quiero algo de diversión a donde puedo ir?" "saben me siento aburrida se me antoja algo de felicidad blanca, quien me dice donde puedo conseguirla? "necesito un toque de la buena donde se consigue la mejor" recibió varias respuestas… entre ellas le sugerían ir con Zetsu, un hombre le envió la dirección de ese proveedor y le dijo como llegar a él…

Sasuke cerro los ojos y arrojo las hojas, ese día en el hotel la cocaína era suya, pero como diablos nos habia visto la cara de idiotas?! Ella habia dicho que ese pendejo se la habia dado y le habían encontrado droga en su habitación, notaba la frustración de Sasuke, era la misma que sentía yo.

—… las fechas de sus preguntas son de un mes antes de que ella viniera aquí… ella nos mintió, ella sabia que vendría, busco a un proveedor y se ha estado surtiendo todo este tiempo, justo ahora redoble la vigilancia que tiene, tengo un escuadrón listo para seguirla hasta el punto cero en este momento.

—Saku no, —me talle el rostro— ella no nos haría esto, ella no nos mentiría…

—Su hermano lo hizo —Fugaku me miraba—Sakura podía estar metida con él en las drogas y en sus líos… eso explicaría que la deuda la tenga ella, era una deuda de los dos.

—No, Sakura no estaba en eso, ella siempre estaba con nosotros —mire a Sasuke— ella estaba conmigo y contigo! Ella no pudo mentirnos…

Mire de nuevo las fotos, Sakura saliendo del departamento, entrando a casa de ese hombre llamado Zetsu, recordarla en la azotea con la cocaina, recordarla cansada esta mañana… Saku era una víctima o un victimario?


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 **

**Traición; Falta que comete una persona que no cumple su palabra o que no guarda la fidelidad debida.**

Escuchaba las palabras de Itachi, los reclamos de Naruto, las especulaciones de mi padre y la cabeza me dolía, Sakura estaba metida en todo? Nos habia estado mintiendo? Ese día en la azotea ella si se habia estado drogando? Las acusaciones de Itachi en su contra eran claras y concretas, todo cuadraba y no habia error en nada, ella saliendo por las noches y desvelada en las mañanas, pero su actitud era lo que me descolocaba, actuando como si nada, mintiéndonos en la cara como si fuéramos que? El movil de Itachi sono y lo miramos.

—Que?… ok, no, siganla y reporten todo!

—Que ocurre? —Itachi colgó—

—Sakura acaba de salir de la casa de seguridad, los agentes la van a seguir

Tome mi chaqueta y sali del despacho, escuche que Itachi me hablaba, que papa me gritaba pero no voltee, necesitaba verla a la cara y que me repitiera todas sus malditas mentiras de frente, llegue a la cajuela de mi coche y me coloque el chaleco, Naruto se había puesto el suyo y nos fuimos en mi auto, encendí la radio, Naruto contacto a uno de los agentes que estaban cuidando a Saku y como sospechamos estaban tras Saku, nos dio la dirección a la cual iba y en que punto estaban, sabíamos que no podíamos llegar hasta el punto cero, llevábamos la de perder en terreno del enemigo, debíamos interceptarla antes, corte camino para cerrarle paso a unas cuadras de su destino y como esperaba el taxi se detuvo, Sakura se miraba nerviosa, el hombre del taxi salio con las manos en alto nervioso..

—Ya les dije todo lo que se… no disparen, su compañero dijo que no me harían nada —el hombre se arrodillo y puso las manos en el piso—

Ella seguía dentro la notaba nerviosa, temerosa pero no me acerque quería que saliera y diera la cara.

—Sal de una maldita vez Sakura! —ella me miro nerviosa— Que salgas!

La vi abrir la puerta y bajarse, tenia esa peluca color marrón y lentillas color café, se acerco lento. A nosotros, nos miro a ambos al pecho, notaba nuestros chalecos.

—Me van a llevar detenida? —miro al taxista arrodillado pidiendo que no dispararan—

—Tu dinos… —Naruto hablo— que tanto nos has mentido…

—Yo no les eh mentido…

—No? jajaja—me acerque un poco— es enserio que no nos has mentido Sakura? —la mire furioso— repítelo… pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos—ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás— te pedí que confiaras en nosotros! Te ayudamos Sakura! Estábamos de tu lado! Te creímos!

—Me hubiera gustado creer en ustedes…

—Jajaja resultaste ser igual que tu hermano, mentirosa igual que él, traidora igual que él, doble cara… como él

—A Sasori no lo metas! —comenzó a llorar—

—Ni llores… que no te queda!

—Si me vas a detener hazlo! —no dejaba de llorar—

Me acerque a ella, me miraba con las manos extendidas hacia mi, como una delincuente esperando su arresto por mi, saque mis esposas y escuche que una moto se detuvo a mi costado, Naruto grito algo y me gire… un hombre me apuntaba a la cabeza.

—Alto ahí! —Naruto apuntaba con su arma—

—Jajaja… y que me hará detective? Dispararme? Miren a su alrededor… no vengo solo jajaja

Llegaron varios motociclistas, algunos Jeeps con hombres armados y nos rodearon, si bien teníamos a las patrullas que seguían a Saku, no sabíamos si el pelotón de ataque que habia mencionado Itachi ya estaba en guardia para atacar ni si lo elementos eran bastos para el contingente que traía ese cabrón.

—… creo que no nos hemos presentado Detective Uzumaki… y Uchiha mi nombre es El Inmortal —sentía su mirada aun travez de su casco de motociclista— pero dejaremos las formalidades debido a la situación, esta muñeca viene conmigo, me pertenece —miro a Saku y ella a él— asi que si le ponen un dedo encima se meten en problemas conmigo…

—Tu eres… —escuche su risa —

—No lo hagas —Sakura camino hacia él, Naruto se acerco a ella para protegerla—

—No te metas Naruto —ella lo esquivo— quiero ir con él

—Que?! —Naruto la miro absorto— que demonios dices?! Este hombre es el lider de una organización de narcotrafico! Te recuerdo la situación?!

—Lo sé Naruto y este hombre me pude dar lo que quiero —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto— este hombre me dará lo que necesito…

Se acerco a mi, me aleje de ella y la mire furioso, se le escurrió una lagrima.

—Adios chicos… —se monto en la moto—

—Que es lo que necesitas? —la mire a los ojos, en esos ojos falsos como ella, tan mentirosos como ella—

—Un hombre… —lo abrazo y el se arranco—

La vi irse con ese hombre, y quedarnos ahi esperando que esos idiotas se largaran, rápidamente se iban desplazado y nos quedamos ahi parados como pendejos mirando la calle, nos subimos a mi coche, Itachi nos llamo para saber que demonios habia pasado, le contamos todo cuando llegamos a casa de papa, estaba hecho una furia en la sala de mis padres, ella se habia ido con ese animal! El culpable de la muerte de Sasori, se habia dio con se idiota! Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza "un hombre…" ella se habia dio con él por sentirse sola? Di un golpe en la pared, mama se acerco para calmarme, intente calmarme no era el lugar para ponerme asi, mama estaba mas que nerviosa…

—No entiendo como demonios se largo con él! Con ese idiota!

—Sasuke, intenta calmarte —papa se sento en la sala—

—No entiendo que demonios pasa por su cabeza al largarse con ese tipo! Sakura se fue con él!

—Haré girar el boletín de aprensión en su contra en la mañana —Itachi tomo sus cosas para irse—

—Pero hijo, —mama le tomo del brazo— Sakura no es mala, ella debe tener alguna justificación hijo… porque no te esperas —mama comenzó a llorar—

—Pues la dirá cuando la arresten madre —Itachi salido de la casa y mama comenzó a llorar mas fuerte—

—Mama, sera lo mejor, es la única forma de que Saku vuelva a nosotros lo antes posible… toda la policia la buscara.

Naruto se retiro con su esposa y yo hice lo mismo Ino subió a mi coche sin decir nada, llegamos a casa y me metí al baño para ducharme, le puse el seguro y me quede largo rato bajo el chorro de agua, pensando en ella, en que demonios había sido eso… _"Lo sé Naruto y este hombre me pude dar lo que quiero, este hombre me dará lo_ _que necesito… Un hombre…"_

Sali del baño y me seque el cabello, me gire por mi cepillo e Ino me miraba..

—Me quieres decir que ocurre con tu amiga?

—Eh? No sé… no se que diablos le pasa por la cabeza a Sakura —deje la toalla en la silla y comencé a peinarme—

—No me refería a eso…

—No se a que te refieras— camine a la puerta pero Ino se levanto y se interpuso— Ino de verdad estoy cansado solo quiero un vaso de leche y quiero dormir, no estoy para estas cosas…

—Y yo no estoy para mentiras… —la mire— me quieres decir por que ese día tu ropa olía a ella?!

—Que estupidez estas diciendo?!

—No son estupideces, es el mismo olor…el que tenia ese día que me despedí de ella y el que olí ese día que llegaste en la madrugada Sasuke, no era el puto perfume que me diste!

—Será por qué todo el maldito día estaba con ella?! Deja de decir tonteras!

—Ah… y porque pasas el día entero con ella te da el derecho de montarte el show que hiciste en casa de tus papas? Te pusiste como loco!

—Estas exagerando las cosas Ino…

—Te hubieras visto Sasuke, no dejabas de alegar que se fue con ese hombre! Ni siquiera decías que ella les mintió o que les oculto cosas, solo gritabas que ella se habia ido con él! Te pusiste frenético!

—Porque es mi trabajo saber que chingados hace y dónde esta y yo ni enterado!

—Desde que ella aprecio tú no eres el mismo, no habíamos tenido ni siquiera intimidad! Si no es porque voy al puto hotel a buscarte!

—Porque llego cansado!

—Sasuke estamos recién casados… no deberíamos tener esos problemas, no deberíamos ni de estar peleando…

—Tu eres la que busca un pleito donde no lo hay, el estar enojada no te hace hacer este drama

—Enserio? Disculpame por querer salvar mi matrimonio

—Asi? Sin duda lo vas a salvar con discusiones… no quiero perder el tiempo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…

—Perdiendo el tiempo? Conmigo?

—No quise decir eso… sabes que no me mido cuando estoy alterado, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Una tormenta? Me lo dices a mi? Me dices que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua? Te recuerdo tu acabas de montar en colera hace dos horas en casa de tus padres por que Sakura se fue con otro hombre!

—Es mi trabajo Ino! Ese hombre es un narcotraficante! Como chingados no quieres que este así! Ino… —me contuve antes de decir algo mas— ella es mi mejor amiga y se fue con un cabron buscado por la DEA por la Interpol y medio planeta pide a gritos su cabeza!

—Sasuke te veo como la miras, veo como la tratas… te desvives por ella, en tratarla, en atenciones, todo el maldito día estas con ella y sino estas con ella estas en el trabajo haciendo algo por ella y encima llegas aquí y todo es "Sakura hizo esto" "Sakura necesita esto" "Sakura estara bien" "Ire a ver a Sakura por si necesita esto"… todo es Sakura! —comenzó a llorar— yo no puedo competir contra ella…

—Ino —me acerque— no quiero que compitas contra ella… ella es mi mejor amiga, lo que tenemos es algo complicado de entender, fueron muchas cosas las que ocurrieron en el pasado que nos unieron que es… es… es complicado, solo deja las cosas por la paz…

—Pues dime, dime y quizá lo entienda…

—Ino me duele la cabeza… solo quiero descansar, ha sido un día pesado.

—Solo responde una cosa y se sincero… que es lo que te duele, su engaño que te haya visto la cara como idiota a ti, a tu hermano, a tus padres cuando la recibieron en su casa, a Naruto y mi que la recibí como una amiga… o que se haya ido con ese hombre en lugar de quedarse a tu lado para que la protegieras tu?

—Las dos cosas Ino, soy policía y mi deber es proteger a la gente que no se te olvide —tome una almohada y una frazada y al parecer entendió el mensaje—

Se hizo a un lado, salí de la habitación y me recosté en la sala para revisar el papeleo a entregar mañana temprano.

Al otro día al llegar a la oficina el boletín de arresto en contra de Sakura ya habia sido girado en todo el pais, y dado de alta ante la Interpol por si intentaba salir del pais, en las noticias solo hablaban de ella, la super modelo prófuga de la justicia, los tabloides solo hablaban de ella y la estación era una base de periodistas que buscaban la nota del día, Naruto y yo nos teníamos que esconder de ellos para evitar sus ataques, no sabíamos como se habían enterado que nosotros éramos los detectives a cargo de su caso.

—Te ves muy mal —Naruto bebía su café— No dormiste?

—Nada… anoche Ino se puso en un plan… —me quede pensando en la conversación con Ino y en haberla visto ayer con ella y las fotos— ahora entiendo que hacia ayer con Sakura…

—Que ocurre?

—Ino… me hizo un drama con Sakura, ayer para que chingados la llevaste a la casa de seguridad?

—Yo? Yo no la lleve —Naruto me miro confundido— tu hermano les dijo que Sakura no tendría sesiones ese día y estaría en la casa de seguridad, les dio la dirección y llego a la casa.

—Itachi jamas les diría la dirección de una casa de seguridad! —Naruto se dio un golpe en la frente—

—Si seré pendejo! —saco su móvil y le marco a su mujer— Hinata… ayer quien les dio la dirección de la casa

La mujer de Naruto no era buena guardando secretos, de inmediato le dijo que uno de los patrulleros le dió a Ino la dirección, ella le habia mentido con la idea de que yo le habia dado la dirección y la habia perdido y no quería hacerme enojar, en la base las conocían, mas de la mitad de la estación habían sido invitados a nuestras bodas e Ino uso eso a su favor, no dudaba que hubiera puesto igual a la mujer de Naruto al tanto de sus sospechas, solo tenia una duda, le diría que dudaba de mi con Sakura o le habría sembrado la duda de Naruto también? Al parecer ella aun no le decia nada a Naruto, pero no lo esperaba Hinata era muy pasiva era capaz de aguantar un affaire de su marido y actuar como si nada, al menos el Dobe tenia paz en su casa, yo… ni un mes de casado tenia y ya quería mandar todo a la fregada.

—Sasuke… Sasuke! —mire al frente y era Itachi llamándome, Naruto entraba a su oficina, entre despues de él— tengo información sobre Sakura, nuestro infiltrado la vio y la reconoció, al parecer es la… —se sento y nos miro— es la… nueva "favorita" del líder.

—Que? —Naruto se quedo aturdido— que dijo?

—Solo tengo eso, el infiltrado nos dijo que él dio la orden de que no la toquen, ni la miren por que es suya y que llego anoche… no sabe mucho Sakura acaba de llegar y hasta donde sabe paso la noche con el lider, es lo único que me dijo.

—Sakura… esta ligada sentimentalmente con ese tipo? —me senté algo ofuscado, sentía que me faltaba el aire, que algo me oprimía el pecho— ella…

—Chicos, creo que ella siempre estuvo ligada con él, que el secuestro en el banco pudo ser una rivalidad de bandas y la quisieron secuestrar para darle un golpe a la organización, al verse rescatada por ustedes y no por los suyos mintió para salir bien librada…

—Pero los ataques —Naruto miraba el piso— la quisieron matar…

—Cuando llegamos no había nadie, pudo haber mentido chicos, en todas las situaciones de su historia no hay testigos que avalen la autenticidad, siempre esta sola o los que la acompañan muertos, Sakura nos ha mentido en todo como su hermano. Sasori y ella se liaron con esa gente, Sasori se le paso la dosis y ella termino liada con el lider de la organización no seria novedad entre la gente metida en ese mundo, pudo fingir que la extorsionaban para vender su empresa y lavar el dinero… tiene una muy buena vida en Paris, tiene una cuenta millonaria

Recorde esa noche en el hotel cuando busco mi boca con desesperación quizá habia sido mi ansiedad por tenerla que habia malinterpretado la situación, aquella tarde en su camerino que me habia dado acceso a su interior de nueva cuenta me habia sentido como cuando éramos jovenes, cuando ramos amigos que tonto habia sido… ella ya no me consideraba nada, ese día en el departamento de seguridad cuando la habia amarrado creyendo que lo único que importaba era unirnos para estar bien pensaba que ella deseaba esa union tanto como yo, pero hora veía que no… recordé esos días en el hotel, como le había abierto mi vida de nueva cuenta, mi confianza como sin el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero ella solo me habia utilizado.

—Sakura me vio la cara de pendejo —me levante de la silla y salí de la oficina de mi hermano—


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 **

**Venganza; Acción con la que una persona se desquita de otra.**

Me despertaba un poco aturdida por la noche anterior, mire al hombre que tenia a lado y recordé todo lo que habia vivido hacia apenas 48 horas…

**_48 horas atras_**

—Jala el gatillo y en cuanto lo hagas estarás muerta…

Estaba rodeada por completo, el hombre me miraba tendido en el piso con mi daga aun en su cuerpo, me miraba furioso, sabia que estaba perdida, solté el arma y ma hinque rápido, cerré los ojos, los abrí de golpe cuando ese hombre me tenia de nuevo sujetada con fuerza del cabello, me arrastraba a la mesa, vi a lo lejos mi daga en el piso en un charco de sangre, me trabajo contra la mesa y ma abrio las piernas sentía que me bajaba los pantalones, me estaba por violar intentaba despegar el pecho de la mesa peor el me empujaba fuerte contra la mesa, escuchaba los gritos desenfrenados de los hombres que estaban ahí, coloco el arma en mi cabeza y me contuve, sentía su miembro rozar mi culo, mis delgadas bragas impedían que me penetrara por ahora…

—Quien eres?

—Me llamo Tenten… soy estudiante de medicina —escuche que todos gritaron mas fuerte— puedo probarlo…

—Tenten? —se restregó mas a mi cuerpo— y que esta haciendo una muñequita como tu por estos lados… precisamente en MI TERRITORIO —presionó su verga a mi culo—

—Solo quería un poco de hierba… el diler que me surtía ya no me vende por miedo, hace unas semanas fui testigo de un asalto y la policia me tiene vigilada por ser un testigo protegido… solo quería un poco de hierba… no soy una maldita adicta, solo me fumo un churro de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando estoy estresada por los exámenes y todo este puto asunto de asalto me tiene hastiada! —el hombre se inclino y lamió mi oreja— fui con ese idiota de Zetsu y no me quiso vender nada! No estoy aqui para acostarme contigo por un puto churro! Pensé que tú me lo venderías!

Empuje mi culo contra su verga con fuerza hasta echarlo atrás y levantarme, esos años de Pilates y crossfit habían servido tenia buena fuerza en las piernas, el hombre se recompuso y me apunto con el arma, me quede parada firme aun cuando sabia que tenia los pantalones abajo y solo mi tanga me cubría.

—Si vas a disparar hazlo pero a mi no me metes el pito cabrón al menos no consiente

Al menos si moría lo haría con dignidad y no a manos de un hombre como ese. Me miro de arriba abajo.

—Si Zetsu te envío conmigo es porque no tenias para pagar…

—La policia me pisa los talones, me esta revisando todo, mis padres no me dan dinero, no cuento con tanto efectivo, yo solo le pedi a Zetsu la coca… bueno hierba y coca, pero como no me alcanzaba le pedi solo la coca pero no me la quiso vender.

—Llama a Zetsu —miro a uno de sus chicos— mas te vale que no me mientas muñequita, porque de verdad te quiero follar viva… —pase saliva—

—Ya esta llamando, Inmortal

—Bueno?

—Zetsu… habla El Inmortal

—Que sucede señor… no me diga que ya me va agradecer a la mariposa que le envie?

—Quizá… depende de ti si te agradezco o no…dime que te pidió la muñequita de merca?

—Ah… un poco de hierba y un poco de coca, pero creo que no le alcanzaba para las dos cosas y me pidió solo la coca, yo le regale un sobre la vez anterior y al parecer le gusto… es nueva en esto, pero quizá usted la dome señor…

—Ok… luego te envío un regalito por el detalle que tuviste. —colgó y le dio el movil al chico— mátenlo por pendejo —me miraba y pase saliva—

—Si señor… chicos muévanse!

Vi como todos se movieron y aproveche que ese hombre estaba quieto y me subí el pantalón rápido.

—Haber muñequita… — se acerco hasta a mi y sujeto mi mentón— que voy hacer contigo?

—Darme lo que quiero —se inclino para besarme pero gire el rostro— mi coca… no te equivoques

—Jajaja… —extendió la mano— pásame mi maletín —un chico le acerco un maletincito como de doctor abrió y saco unas bolsitas— ten…

Me mostró una bolsita pequeña frente a mis ojos y la puso en mi pantalón metiendo su mano en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón apretándome el culo, me sonrió y volvió apretarme con ganas. Lo vi fruncir la cara, la cortada que le había hecho comenzaba a mermarle mas de lo que disimulaba, se hacia el hombre cabrio delante de mi pero debía estarse desangrando.

—Tienes hilo y alcohol? —me miro confundido— la herida que te hice te esta mermando —baje mi mirada a su abdomen—

—Te importo mariposa? Jajaja aggg —apreto los dientes— denle lo que pide…

Me acercaron un botiquín muy bien equipado al parecer tenían "accidentes" muy seguidos, le quite la camisa con cuidado y limpie y esterilice la herida, cosí con cuidado, le vende el abdomen y guarde todo.

—… vuelve mañana… quizá te de mas, pero las demás tendrán precio amenos que me quieras pagar con tu cuerpo… — me cerro un ojo— y mas te vale volver, ahora se quien eres y para mi dar contigo no será difícil… chicos llévenla y vigílenla muy de cerca.

—No necesito que me cuides, vendré… —me sonrió— y traeré dinero…

Me di la vuelta y camine con los hombres que me escoltaban, recordé la coca que había puesto en mi pantalón, me gire.

—… No me has dicho cuánto es de esta? —le mostré el sobre—

—Esa es cortesía mía… un regalo de el Inmortal —ese peliplateado me causaba escalofríos—

Los hombres de el Inmortal me llevaron a unas cuadras de la casa de seguridad y me seguían a discreción para evitar que algo me pasara de cierta forma, era de madrugada y las calles estaban vacías, cuando por fin entre al edificio me bañe para retirar cualquier rastro de olor de ese lugar y me metí a la cama… Naruto llego y rezaba para que no intentara despertaba estaba muerta de cansancio…

**12 horas atras **

Cuando vi el auto de Sasuke estacionarse frente a mi y los vi bajerse el corazón se me acelero, cuando gritaron mi nombre sabia que estaba perdida, me habían descubierto, pero no sabia que tanto habían descubierto de todo esto, estaban molestos y entendía que lo estuvieran les había ocultado algunos detalles de la situación. Notaba las palabras cortantes de Naruto, notaba el coraje de Sasuke en cada oración pero sobre todo su odio mas cuando menciono a Sasori y el corazón se me partió, ellos no entendían ni entenderían mi situación, aunque se los explicara ellos no entenderían mi desesperación, extendí mis manos para que me llevaran, pero llego el Inmortal amenzandolos, el corazón se me acelero no quería que les ocurriera nada, que por mi culpa se hiciera una disputa sin sentido, no quería que Sasuke ni Naruto saliesen lastimados, no tenia de otra, si me encarcelaban no podía continuar con lo que deseaba y si me negaba a ir con el Inmortal se podría ocasionar un tiroteo…

—Que es lo que necesitas? —Sasuke me miro fijamente—

—Un hombre…

Me subía la moto y El Inmortal arranco, no quise mirar atrás me dolería verlos, alejarme por segunda vez de ellos me dolía, pero al menos en esta ocasión yo era la mala ante sus ojos como debía ser, y no hacerlos creer que ellos tenían la culpa de todo, yo necesitaba un hombre… el hombre a cargo de esa organización para que pagara por la muerte de mi hermano, de mis padres, de Jiraiya y de Shizune, El Inmortal pagaría por la muerte de mi familia y si yo tenia que hacerles justicia de una vez por todas… lo haría sin dudarlo.

Habíamos llegado y sus hombres me registraron de pies a cabeza buscando micrófonos, localizadores, cámaras y cuanta cosa pudiera ser útil para la policia, me llevo hasta su habitación me dejo darme una ducha, me dio una camiseta vieja de él para ponerme algo limpio me coloque bien la peluca de nuevo quería quitarme las lentillas pero no tenia donde ponerlas, su habitación era muy básica pero limpia, tenia solo una cama enorme, dos sillas con una pequeña mesa, un ropero pequeño una televisión vieja en un taburete y nada mas, la habitación se notaba algo vacía, cuando salí del baño él me esperaba, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba.

—Usted disculpara, pero no acostumbro tener ropa de mujer en mi cuarto… es lo único que tengo. —miro su vieja camiseta en mi cuerpo—

—No me importa, puedo dormir con esto… —me metí en la cama—

—Ya te vas a dormir? No me vas a pagar el servicio de rescate? —se levanto y se metió en la cama montándome —

—Yo no te pedí que fueras…

—Que te crees que soy? Dama de la caridad o qué? Jajaja me vas a pagar —levanto la camiseta de golpe no tenia ropa interior, acaricio mis pechos pero yo no le correspondí, gire mi rostro mirando la tv— no seas aburrida!

—No tengo ganas! Y ya te dije que no vine para follar contigo…

—Quieres esto para animarte? —se saco un sobre de coca del pantalón—

—Ya te dije que no soy una drogadicta! —lo empuje— solo quiero dormir y no pensar! Que no ves que ahora la policia me esta buscando y mi vida se fue a la mierda!

—Jaaja Ay nena a mi eso me vale madres jajajaja Hace un rato que te salve… dijiste que querías un hombre… —apreto mi rostro en sus manos con fuerza empujo su erección hacia mi con fuerza… alguien toco la puerta— adelante!

Un hombre entro y El Inmortal estaba encima de mí con una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mis pechos desnudos, el hombre me miro y lo miro a él.

—Tenemos un problema señor.

—Que no ves que estoy ocupado?

—Es urgente…

—Mierda… —me miro— ahora vuelvo y continuamos donde me quede

Salió con ese hombre, me cubre rápidamente el cuerpo y me quede esperando a que volviera con el corazón acelerado, pero no regreso o mas bien me venció el sueño me quede profundamente dormida, desperté y ese hombre estaba a un lado de mi abrazándome, encendí el televisor y vi las noticias, ya eran las 9 de la mañana…

_"__La famosa super modelo internacional Cerise Vilain fue boletinada como prófuga peligrosa, si usted la ve denuncie a estos teléfonos, su llamada será totalmente anónima, cualquier indicio que de con su captura será recompensada por el departamento de policías…"_

Era una profuga de la justicia, me habían girado orden de arresto, Sasuke y Naruto debían estar odiandome tanto, la mujer de las noticias seguía hablando.

_"… __es acusada de organizar un autosecuestro, un atentado que fingió haber sufrido en el cual perdió la vida su asistente la ciudadana de nacionalidad Francesa Shizune de la cual la super modelo es responsable según fuentes cercanas…"_

Me acusaban de la muerte de Shizune!

—Ahh! —comencé a llorar—

—Que ocurree… —apague el televisor antes de que lo viera— que demonios te pasa? — no son horas de despertarse, —me jalo de la cintura y me abrazo, yo no podía dejar de llorar, como Sasuke y Naruto podían pensar que era capaz de matar a alguien?!—

Ese hombre me sujeto fuerte contra su cuerpo y yo solo llore contra su pecho, cuando se levanto me hice la dormida, se metió a la ducha y al salir intento despertarme pero me hice la dormida, no hizo mucho intento lo escuche que hablo con alguien diciendo que no me dejaran salir bajo ningún termino, salió de la habitacion y me levante de inmediato, intente abrir la puerta pero me habia dejado encerrada, después de un largo rato alguien entró un hombre me miro y dejo una bolsa en la cama y salió, la revise de inmediato era ropa limpia me bañe rápido, fue la ducha mas rápida que en mi vida me había dado pero no quería que ese tipo llegara y yo en la ducha a su alcance en la noche la había librado pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría mantenerlo a raya o por cuanto tiempo podría mantener mi identidad en secreto…

Salí y seguía sola y encerrada, el día se termino y me habían llevado comida en una bandeja solo al anochecer parecía una prisionera, no sabia en que momento habia pasado de ser una clienta de hierba a una prisionera y porque se sentía mi dueño. El hombre entro y me miro de arriba a abajo.

—Sigues aqui? Jajaja ya se me habia olvidado que estabas aquí jajaja —traía una botella en la mano—

—Me dejaste encerrada

—Yo? Siempre cierro es mi cuarto y aquí nadie entra —sonrió—

—No eh comido, tengo hambre —miro la bandeja— solo me dieron un pedazo de pan con atún… tengo hambre

—Ven —abrió la puerta y salimos de ese cuarto—

En efecto estábamos en la bodega donde tenían la droga aquella bodega a la que había ido la otra noche, bajo por unas escaleras de metal y llegue a una habitación igual de vacía que su habitación, solo habia un refrigerador viejo, una mesa y tres sillas de plástico, se asomo en el refrigerador y saco algo.

—Comida china… te gusta? —me miro y puso unas cajas en la mesa— siéntate —me puso unos palillos—

—Gracias.. —comencé a comer— cuando me podré ir?

—Jajaja… —me miro incrédulo— jajaja… no hasta que me pagues por salvarte de esos policías jajaja.

—Yo no te pedi que me sal… —coloco sus palillos en mi boca para silenciarme—

—Estarás segura aquí…

—No se si sea seguro, ni siquiera se quien eres…

—Soy "El inmortal" —me sonrio— líder de este cartel… el mas buscado por la DEA y la Interpol desde hace 12 años —extendió las manos— y mirame nadie puede contra mi!

—Y el inmortal tiene nombre?

—Jajaja… si, pero es algo que a ti —coloco sus palillos en mi garganta— no te conviene saber… por que tendría que matarte.

—Gracias… —me miro confundido—… gracias por ayudarme ayer, por tenerme aquí… y por anoche… —se metía un gran puño de fideos— por no… tu sabes no follarme dormida…

—Jajaja… —casi se atragantaba, se paso el bocado— … jamas eh necesitado cogerme a una vieja dormida, ni drogada… mujer que me cojo es porque viene a mi cama pidiéndome que me la folle —me miro fijamente y se pauso en mi escote— estas buenísima pero no voy hacer una excepción contigo niña…

—Niña? Jajaja cuántos años crees que tengo?

—No se… —me miro de nuevo— muéstrame el coño y te digo jajaja —me lanzo un beso y se metio un bocado de fideos—

—Quisieras!…

Pasaron varios días, dormía en la habitacion de él, en mas de una ocasión me habia metido mano buscando algo mas que mi calor por las noches… sentí en esta pasión su dedo hurgar en mi sexo y comenzar a colarse por mi vagina.

—Donde quedo eso de… "mujer que me cojo es porque viene a mi cama pidiéndome que me la folle"

—Si te das cuenta que estas en mi cama muñequita? —lo mire con obviedad— si te bajo a dormir con esos cabrones te van a comer completa y créeme esos no piden permiso

—Y por qué me tienes aquí? —se acerco a mis labios—

—Porque me vas a pedir que te folle recio y sere yo quien te tome primero… ya despues te puede tomar el resto jajaja

—Quizá me anime —baje mi mano y roce su verga su mirada se encendió— pero no ahora…

—A mi no me calientas y te desafanas como si nada! —me apretó de la mandíbula y senti que comenzó a bajárme las bragas senti su verga dura por debajo de sus pantalones, debía pensar rapido!— a mi me das lo que quiero ahora!

—Aww jajaja pense que un hombre como tu tenia mas autocontrol pero resultaste ser como los animales de alla abajo… —le sonrei de forma burlona— se nota que te las follas por que te ruegan y no por que las tomas a la fuerza…

—Eres tan irritante —me solto y se acomodo en la cama— lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de insoportable —se levanto y entro en el baño—

Me gire… necesitaba hacer que ese hombre me adorara y suplicara por mi, aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría tenerlo a raya, en cuanto me tuviera se acabaría su deseo por mi… necesitaba tenerlo a mi merced solo ahí tendría lo que necesitaba, venganza… la venganza para los míos, la venganza para Saso… haría que ese hombre me deseara tanto que lo manipularía a mi antojo.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18  
Encrucijada; Situación difícil o comprometida en que hay varias posibilidades y no se sabe cuál escoger.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de que Sakura se habia largado con ese hombre, lo único que sabíamos era que era la amante de ese tipo y que estaba con él en la zona cero del cartel, queríamos hacer una redada para sacarla de ese lugar pero lo evitábamos por ella, en esa redada podría salir herida o peor… muerta, Sasuke estaba molesto por toda la situación ella nos habia mentido, nos habia ocultado información, nos habia usado a su antojo… habia vuelto a estar conmigo para tenerme a su voluntad y ahora estaba con ese hombre para tener su droga! Se estaba encamando con el por droga! Dí un golpe en mi escritorio, Sasuke se giró y me miro enojado.

—Deja de pensar… —se recargo en su silla y me suspiro—

—Por droga… lo esta haciendo por droga!

—No sabemos que tan enviciada esta —se hundio de hombros— o quizá no lo haga por eso…

Se quedo pensativo y resoplo.

—A que te refieres? —me incline hacia su cubiculo—

—Ella antes de irse me dijo que el le daría lo que ella quería —lo mire atento— le pregunte que que quería y solo me dijo "un hombre"

—Ella se fue con él…

—Chicos! —Itachi nos grito desde su oficina— vengan es urgente!

Entramos a su oficina y ahí estaba nuestro informante, no entendimos que diablos hacia ahí se suponía que la infiltración que habia logrado en meses se podría venir a abajo por estar ahora en la base, se le notaba agitado.

—Que ocurre Itachi? —Sauske los miraba—

—Tienen que escuchar… habla Rock Lee

Rock Lee pertenecía a nuestra base y habia logrado infiltrarse en la organización del llamado Inmortal hacia 11 meses atrás, varios elementos lo habían intentado peor ninguno habia llegado tan lejos como él, habia conseguido saber que habían cambiado de líder, que al susodicho le nombraban por el inmortal, el nos habia confirmado que Sakura habia llegado con ese hombre a la zona cero y que era su amante.

—Van a descargar en el puerto del sur un cargamento enorme —Lee respiraba agitado— debemos incautar la mercancía ese día, si les damos ese golpe creanme que será un golpe muy fuerte para la organización.

—Una embarcación? De cuantas toneladas?

—No lo se bien con exactitud solo se que no es una embarcación son 8, vienen disfrazadas de transporte de acerco provenientes de China y como será una entrega como nunca antes vista el mismo Inmortal estará ahí…

—Cual es el puerto?

—Solo se que es en el sur… —nos miro nervioso— no se mas…

—Y cuando?

—No sé… solo se eso

—Que hay de ella? —Sasuke pregunto por Sakura—

—Quien? La mujer del Inmortal… no se mucho, se la pasa encerrada en la habitación del inmortal nadie la puede ver y el no deja que nadie se le acerque… yo solo la eh visto en algunas ocasiones cuando come con él…

—Puedes acercarte a ella?

—Que?! Bromeas! Jajaja es mas fácil que les diga que soy policía a que me acerque a esa mujer! La tiene mas que vigilada

—Vigilada? —Itachi interrumpio— SI la tiene vigilada es porque no confía en ella…

—Teniente… —una de las chicas del laboratorio de informática entro— aquí esta el reporte final —le entrego dos folders— este es el de la srta Sakura Haruno y el de abajo es del sr. Jiraiya Haruno

Itachi reviso los folders en una ojeada y nos miro con una mueca, miro a Lee.

—Necesito que llegues a Sakura y le des…

—Quien es Sakura? —Lee nos miro confundido—

—La mujer del Inmortal —Itachi saco una foto de ella— es ella

—Esa no es la mujer del Inmortal, su mujer es castaña y tiene los ojos marrones…

—Ese dia Sakura llevaba peluca y lentillas de color marrón

—No, no es su amiga entonces, ella se hace llamar Tenten, no Sakura… —Lee miro la foto de Sakura con una sonrisa amplia— aunque esta también es muy guapa…

—Que? —Itachi frunció el ceño— esto cada día me gusta menos! Lee vuelve a la zona cero y consigue una pista de ese embarque a como de lugar y si puedes intenta hacer contacto con Sakura o Tenten o como mierda se haga llamar.

Lee se salió de la base con cuidado con la promesa de tener la información lo antes posible, Itachi nos miraba serio, algo lo tenia estresado y no era para menos cada día ese maldito caso se nos salía de las manos.

—Que ocurre?

—Los resultados de la revisión de los dispositivos de Sakura y su tío o el que decía ser su tio…

—Y que hay? —me acerque y el Teme hizo lo mismo—

—Nada…nada que no sepamos, que Sakura tenia un evento aquí en Japon en las fechas que busco droga en la ciudad pero el tío cancelo el contrato y no vino hasta después…

—Eso quiere decir que no nos mintió —hable—

—Pues no, pero no quita que busco droga, Sakura no tiene nada, su ordenador solo es ropa, perfumes, ropa, viajes, mas ropa, zapatos y cosas banales, su tío era quien llevaba las cuentas, los contratos con el manager y esas cosas… pero nada raro a parte de la búsqueda que hizo Sakura en ese sitio web.

—Osea que Sakura tenia una vida normal? —Teme lo miro confundido—

—Si… qué demonios ocultaban esos dos, porque Sakura se fue con el asesino de su hermano?

—Quizá él no lo sabe? —Itachi me miro— ella esta con lentillas y peluca…

—Naruto como no se va a dar cuenta que tiene peluca! Él debe saber que ella es Sakura… si sabe que es Sakura, porque no la ha matado? —Itachi se tallo el rostro— se ocultaba de nosotros para salir por eso el disfraz pero por que mantenerlo con él?…

—Quizá es igual de pendejo que Naruto —Sasuke comenzó a reírse e Itachi igual—

—Ey! que… ese día se la vi muy natural, sabia que era Saku de lo contrario no la reconozco…

Conseguimos a poyo de la DEA y la Interpol para la redada al cargamento de droga que llegara, teníamos cerca de 500 elementos a nuestra disposición, solo nos faltaba la información de Lee para tener todo listo, podríamos atacar a ese malnacido sin tener miedo a lastimarla, si ella estaba oculta en la zona cero no pasaría nada con ella en la redada. Antes de finalizar el mes Lee llego a la base disfrazado de un anciano, nos sorprendió verlo tan pronto, habia sido muy rápido, asumimos que tenia la información o de lo contrario no estaría ahí.

—Que traes Lee? —Itachi estaba sentado en su escritorio—

—Tengo el puerto, la hora y los números de embarque y carga… tengo todo—saco su movil y se lo dio a Itachi, Sasuke y yo nos acercamos para ver—

Nos miramos sorprendidos, eran fotos de los documentos con los nombres de quienes habían permitido que esos embarques salieran no solo de China, sino con los nombres de quienes los habían enviado desde Tailandia, funcionarios a cargo de las aduanas, por primera vez en años teníamos algo tangible, teníamos algo con que darles un duro golpe a esos malditos, quería llorar de alegria, por años de frustración por semanas de frustración de sentirnos topar con pared…

—Como lo conseguiste? —Itachi sonreía—

—Su amiga… si era su amiga Sakura —los tres nos miramos— pude hablar con ella me dijo que si era Sakura Haruno pero que no le dijera a nadie… ella me ayudo, ella le tomo las fotos a los documentos en la recamara del Inmortal y me devolvió el movil con todas las pruebas…

—Sakura hizo eso? —mire al teme—

—Si… ella me ayudo, dice que a cambio quiere que antes de que la encierren la dejen hablar con el Inmortal

—Se fue con él por venganza —Sasuke me miro— mierda…

El dia de la redada llego, loa gentes de la DEA y de la Interpol colaboraron con nosotros, cercaron la área para evitar que hubiera prófugos, Rock Lee nos dio la indicación que el estaría en la zona de desembarque y en cuanto diéramos la señal él se ocultaría, no tenia chaleco antibalas y no queríamos que algo le ocurriera, dio al hora y notamos que varias camionetas llegaron al puerto, algunos de sus elementos revisaron al zona para cerciorarse que estuvieran solos, pero nuestros camuflajes y escondites fueron mejores habíamos preparado todo desde días antes.

Bajaron varios hombres pero hubo uno que atrajo nuestra atención, un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello gris bajo despacio de una camioneta blindada y alguien mas salio de la camioneta…

MIERDA!

Era Sakura, bajo y él la abrazo, era ella con esa estupida peluca, ella sonreía a su lado, se suponía que ella no estaría ahí… mire a Sasuke y lo note tenso por la situación ella cambiaba todo! Ahora no podíamos lanzarnos a disparos porque alguien podría herirla, pero como hacíamos que los más de 500 elementos no la lastimaran? Él hombre se acerco a uno de los embarques y abordo con ellá, esperamos un rato pero no los notamos bajar, Itachi dio la señal y el corazón se me acelero…

—Avancen a discreción y eviten darle a la mujer —Itachi dio la orden por el interfono que traíamos—

—Itachi ella esta ahi! —Sasuke reprimió a su hermano—

—Sasuke… es ahora o nunca —cargo su arma y se levanto—

Sasuke y yo avanzamos con cuidado, los primeros disparos se escucharon y la alarma brota de ambos bandos, gritos y alertas por doquier, nos adentramos en la embarcación en la que entro Sakura y comenzamos a buscarla, algunos agentes nos cubrían, escuchamos disparos y gritos uno de esos era de ella, era la única mujer en el lugar, corrimos y la vimos correr con ese hombre, ella tropezó y el intento levantarla pero Sasuke y yo el apuntamos, el hombre nos miro furioso, de un jalón la tenia paga a su cuerpo y apuntando con una pistola.

—Nos volvemos a ver detectives… jajaja —miro a Saku— tus amigos?

—No son mis amigos —nos miraba seria— yo no tengo amigos

—No se acerquen o le vuelo los sesos a la mariposita —comenzó a caminar de reversa con ella de rehén—

—Es una profuga —Sasuke le apunto a la cabeza a él— disparale y te mato, o entrégate y los llevamos a ambos a la estación…

—Jajaja…jamas me voy a entregar —cargo el arma en al cien de Sakura y Sasuke bajo ligeramente el arma en señal de rendición—

Sakura le dio un piston en el pie y el hombre bajo el arma del dolor, dispare hacia su mano para que soltara el arma, Sakura se zafo y corrió hacia nosotros, Sasuke la abrazo y apuntamos a ese hombre, el idiota nos miraba furioso.

Salimos a discreción y todo estaba bajo control habían cerca de 50 personas detenidas y al menos 17 muertos, con ninguna baja, todos fueron llevados a diferentes comisarias, la de nosotros no tenia tanto espacio para albergar a tantos detenidos, pero nos llevamos al principal, ese era nuestro… también con nosotros fue Sakura, aunque sabíamos que ella era inocente el haber estado en la zona la hacia sospechosa.

Comenzaría el interrogatorio de ese hombre y lo haría Itachi, nosotros estábamos con Sakura pero ella no nos hablaba.

—Sakura, necesitamos que digas algo, no podremos defenderte si vienen los de la DEA o la Interpol! —Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse por su silencio— te largaste a encamarte con ese tipo!

—Y que si me lo cogí?! —se levanto furiosa y nos sorprendió su actitud— qué?! qué si me acoste con él… hasta donde yo se no somos exclusivos —me miro y miro a Sasuke— o que? Se les olvida que están casados? Yo soy una mujer soltera!

—Una cosa es ser una mujer soltera Sakura —Sasuke se acerco a ella— y otra muy diferente es ser una maldita cualquiera! —Sasuke salio molesto de la sala de interrogatorios—

—Sakura… —intente parar la discusión que nos nos llevarais a ningún lado, ademas de que no quería escuchar que se había acostado con otro hombre, Sakura se sentó llorando y la abrace— sabemos porque lo hiciste y no importa mas… —ella se abrazo de mi— no te pido que disculpes a Sasuke, pero solo que entiendas que para nosotros también es complicaos eso que teníamos era especial, era solo de nosotros contigo… es... es complicado Sakura, quiza no lo entiendas tu como mujer…

—No entiendo? Naruto hace tanto dejamos de ser solo nosotros tres! Somos cinco! O se te olvida tu mujer? Se le olvida a Sasuke que hay una mujer llamada Ino en su casa con la que duerme?! No somos tres Naruto! Ustedes estan casados y yo… yo tengo derecho a estar con un hombre para mi! Que sea solo mio! …

Sakura comenzó a llorar mas ahogadamente, senti que mi camisa estaba húmeda por sus lagrimas, la apreté a mi cuerpo, la sentía temblar por el llanto…

—… estoy harta de huir, de estar sola…

—Tu no estas sola Saku… —la separe de mi y le sujete su carita para que me viera— ya no estarás sola, yo podria…

—Naruto…

—Me voy a divorciar de Hinata… —tocaron la puerta y entro alguien, era Sasuke e Itachi, respire hondo esperaba que no hubieran escuchado nada—

—Ya hablo contigo? —Itachi miro unos papeles— Sasuke me dice que no quiere hablar…

Mire a Sasuke que solo movie la cabeza en señal de enojo, miraba a Sakura.

—No quiere hablar Itachi, ya te lo dije! —Sasuke estaba frustrado por al situación afortunadamente eso me decía que no habían escuchado lo que Sakura y yo habíamos hablado hacia unos segundos—

— Quiero hablar con él, déjenme hablar primero con él después les dire todo lo que quieran, se lo dije a Rock Lee… me lo deben

—No hablaras con él es muy peligroso Sakura. —Sasuke estaba furioso con ella—

—Yo logre lo que ustedes en 12 años no!… no me vengas a decir que es peligroso… dormí con ese hombre todo el tiempo y sigo aquí … —se cruzo los brazos sin vernos— Quiero hablar don él!

No tuvimos de otra que dejarla hablar con él, Itachi lo autorizo únicamente con nuestra presencia en la sala de interrogatorios, el permanecía esposado a la silla, Sasuke y yo a las laterales e Itachi al fondo, Sakura estaba sentada frente a él…

—Mariposita —el hombre la miro lascivamente— estas preocupada por mi…? Jajaja

—No… para lo que me importas

Sakura comenzó a sacarse las lentillas, se quito quito la peluca, tenia su larga cabellera trenzada sobre su cabeza, lo miraba atenta, el hombre solo sonreía.

—… mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, eso te dice algo?

—No te llamas Tenten? Jajajaja… ya sabia que no eras quien decías ser… se que eres la modelo que anunciaban en las noticias, creía que te llamabas —se quedo pensativo— Cemise? Cerise? Ce…ce… no importa ya sabia que usabas peluca encanto no soy pendejo… me preguntaba si ese pelito tuyo es rosita natural o no… también lo tienes Rosita alla abajo? Jajaja

—Idiota!

—Jajaja… debo confesar que me arrepiento de no follarte cuando tuve la oportunidad

—Te quedaras con las ganas!

—Jajaja… hay visita conyugal jajajaja mi propuesta sigue en pie encanto créeme que las cosas que te haría…

—Ey! —Itachi intervino— moderate

—Ya me comporto Teniente jajaja pero bueno que mas da si te llamas Cemise o Sakura o Tenten jajaja eso en que cambia las cosas?

—Ja… cambia porque por fin haré justicia a mi familia! Pagaras por la muerte de mis padres, la muerte de Jiraiya, la muerte de Shizune y sobre todo la muerte de mi hermano…

—Haber encanto… sino se quien mierdas eres tu, menos voy a saber quien chingados era tu hermano, tu y toda tu asquerosa familia jajaja sabes cuantas personas han muerto por mi negocio? La verdad no sabría decirte si los recuerdo o no jajaja

—Tu los mataste! Tu los mandaste matar! Tu ordenaste que nos liquidaran por la deuda de mi hermano! —rompió en llanto—

—Sakura… —intervine—

—No Naruto… necesito que este idiota reconozca lo que hizo! Te pague la deuda de Sasori y aun así no dejas de perseguirme!

—No se de que coño me hablas… no se quien chingados era tu hermano, algún maldito adicto? Que quieres que te diga, los dilers matan a quien no les pagan sino yo los mato a ellos —el tipo se burlaba del dolor de Sakura y deseaba con todos mis fuerzas romperle la boca—cuanto le debía tu hermanito? 100 mil? 150 mil?

—Te pague 20 millones de dolares! —el tipo abrio la boca al igual que todos nosotros, eso era demasiado dinero— vendí la empresa de mis padres! Mi casa! Te di todo! Tu me quitaste todo! —rompió en llanto—

—Espera… —el tipo intento levantarse pero no pudo por las esposas— no tengo a mi contador a la mano jajaja pero ese tipo de deudas no las olvido… como se llamaba tu hermano?

—Sasori Haruno, mi hermano murió de sobredosis hace 12 años —el tipo la miro serio— tu mataste a mis padres antes de que Sasori muriera para presionarlo para que te pagara y como no lo hizo los mataste… después lo mataste a él y me perseguiste a mi!

—Es absurdo encanto, —el tipo la miro serio por primera vez en toda la conversación— mis deudas no se cobran así…

—De que hablas? —Sasuke intervino y el hombre lo miro con desagrado—

—Como por que mataria a mi deudor? —miro a Sakrua— primero hubiera matado a la rosita, después a la madre y asi meterle presión al mocoso para que corriera con el padre y me pagaran… no mato a los padres de golpe, ellos son los del dinero, ademas que como es que un baboso de… cuantos años tenia tu hermano?

—15 años —Sakura lloraba—

—Peor jajaja como es que un mocoso me deberían tanto… lo siento muñeca yo no mate a tu hermano… ahora que no soy el asesino de tu hermanito… te espero en la conyugal jajaja

No soporte y le di un golpe en la mandíbula para callarlo.

—Naruto!

—Lo siento Itachi se me resbalo la mano…

Sakura no paraba de llorar la sacamos e intente calmarla Itachi conversaba con Sasuke y después se acerco a Sakura.

—Hablare con los de la DEA y la Interpol les dare la grabación de la conversación que tuviste con Hidan para que te absuelvan de cargos, dire que trabajaste como infiltrada, entendido?

—Hidan? —Lo miro confundida—

—Ese es su nombre real conocido como el Inmortal es el nuevo líder de la organización hace unos meses murió su padre y el asumió el cargo..

—Entonces el no sabe nada de la muerte de mi hermano?

—No estoy diciendo eso Sakura, es probable que cuando su padre viviera el fuera su mano derecha, así son esas organizaciones, dan mando a la familia primero.

—Entonces porque no dijo nada! Porque lo negó?! —soltó a llorar de nuevo—

—Quizá porque ellos no lo hicieron —Los tres miramos a Itachi—

—Que estas diciendo Itachi?! —Sasuke increpo a su hermano—

—Sasuke tranquilo… debemos considerar esa opción…

—Pero ese hombre que me visito en la casa fue claro, dijo que pagará la deuda de Sasori o me matarían y ve han intentado matarme cada que pueden!

—Sakura ese hombre es buscado por la DEA, la Interpol, y mas de 20 países se van a pelear su extradición y en al menos 5 de ellos la pena de muerta le esta esperando, como por que negar un asesinato mas o menos…. —nos miro— ustedes vieron sus reacciones fueron genuinas cuando se asombro, era obvio que el no sabia de la deuda y menos de tu hermano… enfrenta cargos peores Sakura, no tendría porque negar que asesino a Sasori, es un hombre cínico que se regocija de sus crímenes, de haberlo hecho lo habría aceptado sin problema…

—Entonces quien mato a Sasori?


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19  
Sopresa; Alteración causada por algo imprevisto o inesperado.**

La duda sobre quien habia matado a Sasori estaba planteada en la mesa, ese tipo llamado el inmortal parecía no saber nada al respecto, Sakura se habia calmado un poco en su llanto, Naruto la abrazaba.

—Alguien que no te quiere en Japón —Intervine y miré a Itachi— los ataques comenzaron de nuevo cuando volvió ella, pero la duda es como supieron que ella volvería? Alguien debió avisar o alertar…

—Yo no avise a nadie… —Sakura nos miraba temerosa—

—Pero los correos de Jiraiya —Naruto hablo— solo eran de negocios con el manager, el banco y Yamato…

—Yamato? —levante al voz—

—Si habia un correo para él, Jiraiya le decía que vendrían por un trabajo para Sakura y que quizá podrían verse para tomar un café y conversar un poco, pero Yamato no respondió…

—Yamato dijo que habia cortado comunicación con él hacia doce años, que no habia tenido contacto con ellos para no poner en riesgo a Sakura…

—El vendió la empresa de tus padres no es asi? —Itachi miro a Sakura—

—Si y la casa, él se encargo de pagar la deuda…

—De cuánto? En cuanto vendió al empresa? En cuanto la casa?

—No sé él no me dijo mucho, solo dijo que le habia alcanzado apenas para pagar la deuda de 20 millones de dólares

—Una de deuda que exactamente valía lo que valía la empresa y la casa juntas… quien mejor para saber lo que valía la empresa que el mismo contador —mire a mi hermano y el solo cerro los ojos—

—Quizá el sabia que los padres de Saku lo habían nombrado tutor de ella y Saso por eso mato a sus padres para tener la empresa…

—Pero Sasori le estorbaba, porque el tomaría las riendas de al empresa… debemos investigar que papel juega Yamato y la adicción de Sasori

—Que? Yamato? No, el no pudo matar a mis padres… eran sus amigos, no pudo matar a Saso para nosotros era como un tío, Jiraiya era su amigo… —comenzó a llorar— él no…

—Sakura… —Itachi se acerco a ella— esto es solo una especulación debemos investigar, debes calmarte… necesito que trates de recordar todo lo que puedas de hace doce años, sobre tus padres, sobre Sasori y cualquier cosa que recuerdes de ellos con Yamato, entendido?

—Si…

—Sasuke llévala a casa de nuestros padres ahi estará segura, Naruto revisa las fichas de las mujeres que resultaron culpables hace doce años por al muerte de Sasori… las volveremos a interrogar…

—Saku… —Naruto la tomo de la mano— después hablaremos de lo que dejamos pendiente… lo que dije es enserio —le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, no sabia que habían hablado cuando me sali, quizá era algo sobre el caso—

Salimos de la estación y Sakura subió a mi auto, conduje y ella no hablaba, antes de llegar me estacione en donde era su antigua casa, ella miro por la ventana y comenzó a llorar, la atraje a mi y la bese mientras no dejaba de llorar sus lagrimas escurrían mezclándose con nuestro beso, eran tan saladas y amargas, ella se abrazo mas a mi hasta que buscamos aire los dos, la apreté a mi pecho para calmarla…

—Perdón por como te hable en la comandancia… no debi decirte esas cosas, pero cuando esa noche dijiste que te ibas con él por que querías… querías… un hombre, senti tanta rabia pensar que lo querías a él como hombre y no a…

—Lo dije porque quería a un hombre… al hombre responsable de la muerte de mi hermano.—no levanto la mirada— pero si buscara un hombre… que tendría de malo Sasuke? me siento sola y quiero a alguien para mi y lo merezco… —comenzó a llorar— creo que puedo tener a un hombre que me quiera no solo para follar…

—Saku…

—Se que solo somos amigos —ese comentario me dolió— se que lo que tenemos comenzó como error —dolio mas— que cuando comenzamos a follar yo no figure para ustedes como algo mas… —sus lagrimas escurrían— ni siquiera aun cuando compartimos tanta intimidad ninguno pensó en pedirme que fuera su novia…

Mierda! Sakura esperaba algo mas de los dos?

—… y lo entiendo solo somos amigos, siempre fueron eso y siempre lo serán —eso dolió aun mas— pero… creo que en algún momento encontrare a un hombre que me haga feliz y quiera ser solo mío y que quiera que yo sea solo suya…

—No! —me miraba confundida— no lo soportaría Sakura, no quiero verte con nadie mas… no quiero que alguien mas te tenga… no quiero que seas de otro!

—Te estas escuchando?! —me empujo— que te crees? Que te piensas que soy?! Tu follamiga personal o que? Estas casado Sasuke! Naruto y tu son felices con sus esposas!

—Quien te dijo que soy feliz! —le grite y se quedo callada, golpee el tablero de mi coche— me case con ella por estar harto de ti! Te largaste Sakura sin decir nada, te busque y no supe nada de ti, le jure a mi padre que si te encontraba o me daba una pista de ti me uniría a la policia, tu sabias lo mucho que odiaba la idea de ser policía Sakura y aun así lo hice por ti y Sasori! Quería encontrarte! Pero tu… —me quede callado y ella puso su brazo en mi hombro la esquive, no quería su lastima—

—Sasuke…

—Sakura, me voy a divorciar de Ino —la mire y ella abrió sus ojos de sorpresa— casate conmigo…

—Sasuke… yo… —desvío su mirada—

—Sasuke —mire a mi lado izquierdo, era mi madre con Ino cargando unas bolsas de compras— que gusto verte… —mama miro a Sakura— Saku cariño

—Mikoto…

Me baje abrir la cajuela y subi las bolsas al parecer el coche de mama se habia descompuesto y al grúa lo habia llevado al taller, habían tenido que caminar con las compras, Mama subio al carro con Ino en la parte trasera, ninguna de las tres hablo entendía a mama, estaba confundida la ultima noticia de Saku era que ella se habia ido con el lider de un cartel, ella guardaba silencio estaba llorosa y con lo que le habia dicho no esperaba que nos interrumpiera, pero Ino la miraba por el retrovisor y sentía la mirada sobre mi y sobre ella, desde que Sakura se habia ido no dejaba de pelear conmigo en casa por ella…

Al llegar a casa bajamos las cosas Ino y yo, mama entro a casa con ella, papa nos recibio y abrazo a Sakura para que mama se tranquilizara el estaba al tanto de la situación, me alegro que el explicara que Sakura se habia ido con ese hombre para vengar a su hermano, mama la abrazo llorando.

—Yo sabia que tu no eras mala mi niña — la beso en la frente— tu nunca has sido mala mi niña, pero lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso! —le dio un coscorrón papa y yo nos reimos— no lo vuelvas hacer Sakura chan!

—Au! No Mikoto ya no lo hare… eso me dolió —Sakura se tocaba la cabeza ante el coscorrón de mi madre—

—Jajaja… déjala Mikoto quizá se una a la policia jajaja —papa le sonreía— gracias a ella la policia detuvo a ese líder de la mafia y el narcotrafico, es valiente y elementos asi necesita la base jajaja

—Fugaku! Que cosas dices… —mama la abrazo a su pecho— No escuches eso Sakura Chan jajaja

—Ahora la base sera reconocida y recibirán los chicos una insignia de valor y mérito… —papa me palmeo la espalda— esos son mis chicos… pero cuéntame como salió todo?

Le conté a papa los pormenores, papa me escuchaba entusiasmado para él escuchar eso era sentirse vivo era como volver a vivir sus días de gloria en la policia de nuevo, estaba muy feliz por la situación por la misión lograda, porque Sakura estuviera de vuelta y fuera una heroína según sus palabras… me sentía tan feliz de ver a papa feliz y orgulloso de Itachi, de Naruto y de mi, ver a mama abrazar a Sakura como si fuera su hija y confortarla, era como debía ser Sakura pertenecía a mi familia, conmigo…

—Alguien quiere Té? —Ino se levanto y volví a la realidad, tenia que divorciarme y rápido…—

Durante el resto del tiempo que estuve ahi, Sakura se dio un baño mama e Ino fueron a comprarle algo de ropa para que se aseara, papa y yo continuamos conversando, para cuando estuvo limpia y en la sala con nosotros Ino no la soltaba, intentaba tener un momento a solas con Sakura pero con Ino era imposible, necesitaba una respuesta de ella a mi petición, pero Ino no se le despegaba.

—Sakura no necesitas algo mas?

—No… Mikoto ha sido muy linda compro todo para mi —miro a Ino— disculpa por las molestias que eh causado Ino.

—No pasa nada… eres la única amiga de mi marido y yo como su esposa siempre le apoyo —Ino me miro— no es asi amor?

—Ino porque estas aqui?

—Vine para hablar con Mikoto sobre el viaje de nuestra luna de miel y quería consejos de ella —me quede confundido por unos segundos— ya tengo todo listo para hacer el viaje… —miro a Sakura— si el caso ya se soluciono porque atraparon al lider de ese cartel y Sakura fue quien lo hizo, es obvio que no necesita que la cuides amor, podemos irnos a nuestra luna de miel!

—Si Sasuke, Ino merece que ya tenga su luna de miel —mama coloco la bandeja de galletas en la mesa de la sala— mi nuera se ha portado como una buena esposa de policía jajaja —mama la abrazo, Sakura se levanto—

—A donde vas Sakura? —Ino la miro, entendia su puto juego— no opinas sobre la luna de miel?

—Opino que Mikoto le de un coscorrón a Sasuke jajaja… no se como pospuso tanto su luna de miel —me miro y me sonrio— debes complacer a tu esposa Sasuke, si me disculpan voy al tocador….

La vi irse y no regreso, al salir del tocador se fue con mi padre al jardín, si me evitaba por nuestra conversación antes ahora con esas palabras de Ino no habían ayudado en lo mínimo para un acercamiento, me levante y me despedí sino podía estar a solas con ella no quería estar como juguete de Ino ahi, sali con ella para dejarla en la casa, en todo el camino ella no dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de Sakura pero la notaba a la defensiva desde que nos había visto en el coche frente a la antigua casa Haruno…

—Estas feliz, no? —se bajo del coche—

—Si, mi mejor amiga… jajaja mi única amiga —la mire con sarcasmo— volvió y no es una delincuente, obviamente estoy feliz —le sonreí—

—Que bueno… supongo que de nueva cuenta por las noches ya no te espero, comenzaras a llegar tarde de nuevo, no? Ya tienes con que entretenerte

—Ino… no empecemos!

—Que? No dije nada malo… supongo que aun tienen que hacer papeleo, tienes que hacer trabajo de campo… yo no dije que te entretuvieras con ella —azoto la puerta— no tienes que decirlo… se te nota a leguas!

Se metio a la casa enojada, conduje a las oficinas de la notaria publica no podía volver a casa con el coraje que tenia y menos ver a la cara a Sakura después del mal momento que había pasado por mi culpa y la intensidad de Ino.

—En que fechas dijo que se dio el trato?

—Hace aproximadamente doce años, entre enero y julio…

—Mmm… —la mujer busco entre libros— estos son los libros de esas fechas —me dejo al menos 7 libros— buena suerte con lo que busca oficial…

Seria una tarde larga, comencé a revisar hoja por hoja, revisando a detalle cada nombre, fecha y dato, revise hojas mas adelante y encontré el contrato de compraventa de la empresa Haruno's Corp a un hombre llamado Danzo Shimura, busque la orden de fechado y era de enero, principios de año… Sakura se cababa de ir ni hacia 4 semanas, mientras repasaba los datos trataba de recordar que Sakura dijo que la venta se había hecho luego de que se había ido, que al principio Yamato le había enviado dinero pero después con la venta ya no les ayudo… la venta debía haberse realizado meses después de que se fue, la venta debería estar en los libros de los meses de mitad de año… no tan pronto, Yamato había vendido la empresa tan pronto Sakura se había ido… Yamato había mentido… me levante con la secretaria para pedir el archivo completo. La secretaria me entrego el documento y la compraventa era burla! Yamato habia vendido la empresa de los Haruno en 350 mil dólares! Ni una cuarta parte de su valor real! Me sente a revisar los libros y encontré la venta de la casa unas semanas adelante a una familia llamada Nimoto por 2 millón 350 mil dólares, en que maldita cabeza cabía que una casa valía más que la empresa de los Haruno?! Pedi la una extensión de los documentos para llevarlos con mi hermano.

—Es todo? —la mujer me miraba—

—Señorita tengo una duda… puedo saber si una propiedad tiene mas de un movimiento de compraventa en un lapso de tiempo?

—Si, una vez que se tiene el registro de la propiedad en el sistema esta queda etiquetada ante hacienda, por lo que cuando se hace un movimiento de compra venta se debe realizar el cambio de nombre de propietario —tecleo su ordenador— mire —giro su monitor…

Me mostro el registro de los Haruno cuando compraron su casa, el cambio del antiguo dueño a los Haruno, el siguiente registro era la venta de los Haruno a los Nimoto.

—Puede revisar si la empresa tiene mas movimientos?

—Permitame… —la mujer novio su monitor— si me aparece solo tiene 4 movimientos, la creación de la empresa, la compraventa, el traspaso de compañía y el cambio de nombre

—Traspaso? A nombre de quien esta esa operación? —la mujer giro el monitor para que viera—…

Danzo Shimura había traspasado la empresa a Yamato a solo 6 meses de haberla comprado…

—… señorita necesito la extensión de ese documento de inmediato…

Llegue a la comisaría y note que había mas medios de comunicación que lo habitual, Itachi revisaba unas notas y Naruto me recibió, e explique a los dos lo que acababa de encontrar, Yamato había hecho una triangulacion para poderarse de la empresa de los Haruno, prácticamente se la había robado, el tal Danzo Shimura solo sabia fungido como un presta nombres para que Yamato se apoderara del negocio de los Haruno, Itahi estaba furioso, él y Naruto se miraron…

—Que ocurre?

—Naruto fue a investigar a las chicas que fueron culpadas por al muerte de Sasori y descubrir algo

—Una de als chicas asegura que un hombre le pago por emborrachar en una ocasión a Sasori, en una de las fiestas a la que fueron, dice que ese hombre le pago muy bien y después ella se acerco a él por gusto, se entendió con Sasori.

—Eso…? —no entendia el contexto—

—Ese hombre después la busco y le daba droga a cambio de favores…

—Se prostituía por droga? Eso en que nos ayuda

—Sasuke deja hablar a Naruto…

—Esa chica dice que ese hombre la buscaba y le daba mucha, mucha droga le daba varias grapas de cocaína… le mostré unas fotos y ella lo reconoció, ese hombre era Yamato… Yamato le daba la droga a esa chica, el sabia que ella era una adicta, él le pago para que involucrara a Sasori, Yamato fue quien quito a Sasori del camino una vez que los padres de Sakura no estaban, a ella solo la quito metiéndole miedo, con todo lo ocurrido era obvio que Sakura huiría…

—Y al ver que ella volvería y empezaba a investigar y veía que la empresa de su familia ahora es de él se sintió amenazado e hizo todo eso… —Itach miro a a ventana— tenemos las pruebas ahora es el momento de meter a ese Idota a la carcel!

—Pero no tenemos pruebas de que el metio en las drogas a Sasori… solo el testimonio de una presa que encima era drogadicta…

—Con todo lo que ese idiota trae a cuestas el jurado no se lo pensará, con lo que encontraste Sasuke y el testimonio de la chica reconociendo a Yamato esta hundido! —escuchamos unos gritos en la estación—

—Que hace tanta prensa aqui?

—Dare una rueda de prensa para aclarar lo de Sakura y que su nombre quede limpio, la prensa rosa esta vuelta loca tras de mi…

—Eso no pondrá en alerta a Yamato? Debemos primero ir a arrestarlo y después la rueda de prensa!

—No, dire que Sakura colaboro con la corporación debido a que estaba directamente vinculada por lo de su hermano… en cuanto Yamato regrese al país lo detendremos.

—NO esta en el pais? —mire a mi hermano confundido—

—Salió a Camboya por negocios… se fue a tres días que le fuiste a visitar Sasuke, de casualidad a un país que no tiene tratado de extradición con Japón… coincidencia?

—Como sabes todo eso?

—Que no sea oficial ya, no quiere decir que no haga mi trabajo! —Itachi se sentó— que creen que me rasco el ombligo todo el dia…? —enarco una ceja—

—Bueno siempre te vemos aqui… jajajaja

—Idiotas! Largo que tengo una rueda de prensa… jajaja

Itachi dio al rueda de prensa y le esperamos para ir casa de mis papas y contarle a papa los avances y de paso hablar con ella y decirle que por fin, ahora después de doce años, porfió sus padres y Sasori tendrían justicia, al llegar notamos dos autos blindados estacionados en la puerta de la casa, sacamos nuestras armas para ingresar pero escuchamos todo normal, al entrar papa estaba sentado en la sala con Sakura y dos hombres…

—Ya llegaron mis hijos, chicos acérquense —papa nos sonreía—

—Buenas noches caballeros —uno de los hombres nos saludo y el otro solo asintió con la cabeza—

—Que ocurre papa? —Itachi se acerco—

—Somos el agente Inuzuka y el agente Hyuga de la DEA, venimos por la srta. Haruno, ahora ella forma del programa de testigos protegidos de nuestra organización —le entrego unos papeles a Itachi— ella viene con nosotros, gracias por la colaboración de su organización con nosotros pero a partir de ahora nos haremos cargo.

—Que? —Naruto se acerco para ver el papel— ella no se ira con ustedes! Nosotros la protegeremos Sakura es… —sujete a Naruto—

—Cállate Dobe, Itachi hay algo que…

—No chicos, el Fiscal dio la orden de que Sakura vaya con ellos…

—Me tengo que ir de aquí? —Sakura miro a mi papa nerviosa—

—Sakura ellos te protegerán en lo que es el juicio, prácticamente harán lo mismo que Sasuke y Naruto, te llevaran a una casa de seguridad y podrás venir a visitarnos cuando quieras… —mi padre la abrazo— no tengas miedo son de la DEA, en cuanto el juicio termine tu vendrás aquí con nosotros esta es tu casa…

Sakura nos miro y salió de la casa don esos hombres… quería detenerla, quería que se quedara aunque sea en casa de mis papas, haberme acostumbrado a verla y tenerla conmigo no era bueno ahora no quería ternerla lejos, quería tocarla cada que pudiera y si se iba eso no pasaría, Sakura estaba conmigo y a la vez ausente, era como si disfrutase de mis caricias pero eso no la mantuviera a mi lado y lejos menos…


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20  
Celos; Sentimiento que experimenta una persona cuando sospecha que la persona amada siente amor o cariño por otra.**

Ahora vivia en un departamento en una zona privada al norte de la ciudad, esos hombres me resguardaban las 24 horas, no habia cambios, ni alguien que les suplieran, me vigilaban todo el dia a todas horas, uno era muy reservado y serio, era un castaño muy guapo muy guapo por cierto, el otro era mas hablador y ocurrente con su encanto, tenia unos colmillos que le sobresalían sin duda de forma muy peculiar, habían pasado ya 2 semanas de que ellos me vigilaban y no habia visto a los chicos, entre declaraciones y mi trabajo no tenia tiempo de nada, ahora todos me querían en las portadas de sus productos, mi manager me habia gritado hasta de lo que me iba morir por haber actuado sin avisarle me habia dicho que todas las marcas me habían retirado de su lista de petición, las grandes marcas me habían vetado en cuanto se supo que era una prófuga pero al saber que era una heroina ahora todos morían porque yo fuera la portada de sus revistas, de sus productos, de sus campañas y ese hombre no perdía el tiempo haciendo dinero conmigo…

—No, no quiero…

—No es de que quieras se los debes cariño… él fue el primero en ofertar por ti, una vez que él se arriesgo en solicitarte para la portada de su revista todos vinieron a nosotros, sino es por él tu cerrera estaría muerta Cerise!

—Y que más da? Sabes… creo que es lo mejor que mi carrera se hunda… nunca quise ser modelo, yo quería otra cosa, no esta vida…

—Que?! Qué cosas dices Cerise?! Debes estar loca? Sabes cuantos millones perderemos?

—No se ni me importa creo que tengo dinero suficiente para vivir sin tener que preocuparme de nada! —colgué y me hice bolita en el sofá—

—Una chica como tu no necesitaría trabajar… mas de uno estaría gustoso de mantenerte —el chico de los colmillos me miraba muy sonriente— digo… las super modelos también son famosas por casarse con hombres muy ricos..

—Kiba… —el castaño lo callo sin dejar de mirarme, el timbre sonó y el corazón se me acelero, me preguntaba si algún dia volvería a conocer lo que era la verdadera paz y comodidad de sentirme tranquila— … abre, debe ser él.

—Quien es? —me senté en el sofá de un brinco, lista para correr en caso de ser necesario—

—Una visita para usted —ese castaño era muy serio—

—Para mi….—levante la mirada y la puerta se abrió, lo mire y pegue un brinco de la emoción, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules inconfundibles— ahhh! Como… cómo? Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Eh? —me miro confundido— Qu'as-tu dit? (Que dices?)

Lo habia olvidado, él no hablaba japonés (español) solo hablaba francés.

—Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je suis ici depuis si longtemps que j'ai oublié, quand as-tu eu Dei? Comment vous ont-ils laissé partir? (Lo lamento, es solo que he estado tanto tiempo aqui que lo olvide, cuando llegaste Dei? como te dejaron pasar?)

Deidara era mi amigo, nos habíamos conocido hacia 8 campañas atrás y de inmediato congeniamos bastante, era divertido y alegre, se preocupaba mucho por mi y siempre que podíamos pasábamos el tiempo juntos, era un chico alto irreverente con una belleza peculiar, era lo que los críticos llamaban un hombre con una belleza hermafrodita, podía hacer comerciales donde parecía una chica pero con su masculinidad daba un toque único, esos eran los detalles que encantaba de mi trabajo conocer personas como Dei, únicos y especiales. Me contó que se había enterado de todo el alboroto de mi vida en un pais de oriente y que habia intentado llegar antes pero con todo la presión de contratos firmados no habia podido lanzarse como loco, pero al verme boletinada como una criminal lo hizo dejar todo y venir a por mi, solicito un permiso y aunque no lo dejaban al principio al final gano que le dejaran que nos viéramos bajo el cuidado de mis carceleros, ame tener a Dei conmigo necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo el caos que era mi vida en esos momentos, el sabia de Naruto y Sasuke, le habia contado en cuanto nos conocimos el drama de mi vida y como había huido de Japón en busca de supervivencia en el extranjero…

—Alors, tu dors encore avec les deux? (Entonces, ¿te acuestas con los dos otra vez?)

—Oui… —sentí que el rostro se me coloreaba de la temperatura que se me subía, la cara de Dei era de obviedad, si era una perra sucia, pero una perra que se lo pasaba genial!—

—Allez et je pensais que tu passais un mauvais moment … (Vaya y yo que pensé que lo estabas pasando mal…)

—Bête! Jajaja bien sûr il a passé un mauvais moment… (Tonto! jajaja claro que la eh pasado mal…)—recordé pasar ese tiempo code se idiota intentado propasarse en mas de una ocasión sentir sus manos tocar mi cuerpo, recordar que aun con todo eso no habíamos dado con el asesino de mi familia, sentí que el corazón se me estrujo—

—Je suis désolé, c'était juste une blague chérie… (Lo lamento, era solo una broma querida... ) —limpio una lagrima que se habia escapado, habia comenzado a llorar— mais ... avez-vous dit qu'ils vous ont tous deux proposé le mariage? (pero... dijiste que ambos te propusieron matrimonio?)

—Je pense qu'ils l'ont juste dit pour ne pas me faire sentir mal, ils m'ont toujours ... protégé depuis toujours, je ne pense pas qu'ils… (Creo que solo lo dijeron para no hacerme sentir mal, ellos siempre ... siempre me han protegido, no creo que ellos…) …

A decir verdad no habia querido tocar ese tema ni siquiera con mi conciencia, me negaba a pensar en lo que Naruto y Sasuke habían dicho, agradecía no tener que verlos porque ni siquiera sabia que responderme a mi misma.

—Un homme ne quitte pas la femme de sa vie qui est supposée être avec qui il s'est marié pour un ami qu'il aime beaucoup... (Un hombre no deja a la mujer de su vida que se supone que es con quien se caso por una amiga a la que quiera mucho…)

—Ils ne le voulaient pas, Dei ... Sasuke et Naruto ne le faisaient pas ... ils ne le voulaient pas … (No lo dijeron en serio Dei... Sasuke y Naruto no... ellos no…)

—Ils ont dit le mot divorce cher (Ellos dijeron la palabra divorcio, querida…) —Dei me miraba atento odiaba que se pusiera serio, porque sabia que lo que decía era algo en lo que tenia la razón y yo tenia las de perder—

—Allons-nous chercher de la glace? (vamos por un helado?)

—Couard! (Cobarde!)

Salimos a caminar con los de seguridad tras de nosotros y no volvimos a tocar el tema, compramos un helado y nos acostamos en un parque a relajarnos por lo que escuchaba el se la habia pasado de campaña en campaña sin descanso, tratando de hacer memoria la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto era el año pasado en una pasarela y a partir de ahi no habíamos parado en trabajo, me jalo a su pecho y me abrazo, me gustaba tanto conversar con él, levanto la mirada y lo vi mirar en varias direcciones.

—Que se passe-t-il? (¿Qué esta pasando?)

—Ce ne sont que des paparazzis ... (Son sólo unos paparazzis...) —se volvió a recostar y acaricio mi cabeza— comme toujours… (como siempre…)

Siempre estaban tomando fotos, odiaba que nunca pudiera estar tranquila, después de un rato volvimos al departamento, convencí a los de seguridad que Dei no era un peligro para nadie y que quedarse a dormir conmigo no era motivo de alarma, ellos tenían una habitación en el primer piso y yo en la plata alta donde dormí con él, a la mañana siguente pospuse mi sesión de fotos para pasar el dia con Dei y darle un tour por Japon debía conocerlo de mano de una chica nativa, si bien habia cambiado en esos doce años los lugares tradicionales yo me los sabia y muy bien, la diversión la tenia garantizada.

—Tiene llamada —el chico serio me alcanzo un movil—

—Bueno?… Mikoto? Jajaja que alegria escucharte, jaja… si, lo lamento eh estado un poco ocupada con lo del caso… —el chico serio me hizo señas de no hablar de mas— mas que nada el trabajo, eh tenido muchas fotos y ya sabes jajaja… no, hoy me tome el día… no porque… eh vino un… un amigo a verme… ah? Enserio sali en la noticias? Oh no es de sorprenderse jajaja… si con ese chico que me vieron en las noticias, si se llama Deidara, si es modelo… de verdad? Oh que bien… si… si porque no… los veo a las 4? Perfecto… adios.

—Tout va bien? (Todo bien?) —Deidara me miro—

—Ils nous ont invités à manger… (Nos invitaron a comer)

Regresamos a casa a buena hora para bañarnos y alistarnos para la recepción de Mikoto, al parecer me habia visto en la tv con Dei y quería invitarnos a comer, suponía que estarían Fugaku e Itachi, quizá Sasuke con su esposa, Dei como siempre se vestía espectacular, su cabello mas que brillante y su rostro de impacto un chico acostumbrado a faciales, con un look casual pero muy sexy, me coloque un vestido floreado muy veraniego y unas zapatillas, bajamos escoltados por esos chicos de seguridad, al llegar note el auto de Naruto y el de Minato… eso era una reunión a lo grande…Mikoto!…

Nos recibió con una sonrisa y al entrar los vi a todos, Kushina me abrazo, Fugaku estaba con Sasuke, Naruto y Minato en el jardín, Hinata e Ino me miraban sentadas en la sala, Dei era la sensación con Mikoto y Kushina que escuchaban todo lo que les traducía, no dejaban de preguntar que le parecía la ciudad, la comida, la gente… y Dei era un maldito adulador de lo peor…

—Me siento rara hablando así con el joven —Mikoto se reía con Kushina— debemos parecerlas unas señoras empalagosas

Le traduje lo que dijo Mikoto y el respondió

—Dice que para nada, que se le hacen unas señoras super agradables, que tu Mikoto ni pareces la mama de Sasuke que estas muy joven y esos ojos de negro intenso te dan un toque misterioso y tu Kushina te ves super jovial y amable pero sobre todo tu belleza es estridente con tu cabello tan peculiar..

—Jajaja que cosas dice… —Kushina se sonrojo—

—Que chico tan amable —Mikoto me sonrió— pero pasemos al comedor… prepare varios platillos de receta secreta Uchiha para que los pruebe…

—Dice que gracias… —mire a Dei— gra-ci—as… dilo…

—Gra-cia-sss

—Jajaja bravo! Que lindo chico parece como un bebe aprendiendo hablar…

—Muy guapo tu novio Sakura —Ino me sonrió—

—Ah no es mi novio, es mi amigo… es… Deidara… —me gire a Dei— Elle est Ino… (ella es Ino) —ellas solo me sonreían— Elle est Hinata (ella es Hinata)

Dei sonrio a las dos con esa sonrisa de sus revistas.

—Dice que un placer conocerlas a las dos

—El placer es nuestro —Hinata hizo una leve reverencia—

—Pues tu "amigo" es muy guapo Sakura, y tu estas hermosa harían una pareja divina jajaja —me sonrió de oreja a oreja— vayan al comedor Hinata y yo ayudaremos a Mikoto en la cocina…

Las chicas se perdieron en la casa y me quede con Dei en la sala, vi que los chicos entraron pero nos e acercaron a saludar, se fueron directo al comedor, Fugaku y Minato me saludaron y les presente a Dei, Minato se entendió un poco con él al parecer hablaba un poco de francés, Fugaku le dio al vuelta, note que no le agrado tanto…

Comimos todos los manjares que Mikoto nos preparo, la verdad es que todo sabia delicioso, ellas no dejaban de preguntar que les parecía la comida y la casa y todo… y yo no dejaba de traducir todo, en ocasiones Minato me ayudaba. La comida termino y volvimos a lo mismo, solo que Mikoto y Kushina se entretuvieron en la cocina, Hinata e Ino en la sala conversando solas, Sasuke y Naruto en el jardín en toda la tarde no me habían dirigido la palabra, no entendía porque, Fugaku conversaba con Minato y el pobre intentaba hacerle conversación a Dei para que no se aburriera…

—Veux-tu un soda? (quieres una soda?)— Minato le sonrió—

—Je préfère une bière (prefiero una cerveza)

—Ok jajaja je t'en apporterai un s'il y a dans le frigo, autre chose si je ne trouve pas de bière? (Ok jajaja te traeré una si hay en el refri, otra cosa si no encuentro al cerveza? —Minato se reia—

—Le soda est bien (La soda esta bien) — Los dos se reían

En cuanto Minato dio un paso Fugaku se fue con Sasuke y Naruto, yo me quede con Dei sola parada en un extremo del jardín, no entendía la actitud de esos dos.

—La réunion est super divertissante (La reunión esta super entretenida)

—Il y a encore plus de plaisir (Hay unas mas divertidas…)

—Ni musique? ni rien? Je dis que c'est une réunion et ça ressemble à un sillage (Ni musica? ni nada? digo es una reunión y parece un velorio)…

—Disons que vous avez d'autres coutumes ... … (digamos que tienen otras costumbres)

—Eh bien, montrez-leur nos coutumes, en Occident on danse ... on met une musique déplacée ici et on en fait un twerking jajajaja (Pues muestrales nuestras costumbres, en occidente bailamos... ponte una musica muy movida y hazles un twerking jajaja)

—Jajajaja Bête (Tonto!) —me rei con él mientras Dei bailaba aun sin música en un intento de alegrar el momento—

—Veo que se lo pasan genial —Ino se acerco con una coctel para mi y Hinata con una para Dei— les trajimos bebidas al parecer se acabaron las sodas y Minato fue a comprar…

—Ils sont très gentils, je pensais qu'ils traiteraient comme des fesses, tu couches avec leurs maris et ils t'apportent des boissons, je pensais que les Japonais étaient plus conservateurs (Son muy amables, pense que tratarían como el culo, te acuestas con sus maridos y ellas te traen bebidas, pense que los japoneses eran mas conservadores )

Casi escupo la bebida.

—Que dijo? —Ino le sonreía a Dei muy entusiasmada—

—Dijo que… que los japoneses se le hacen muy amables y educados, que les sorprendía lo bellas que son sus mujeres y lo delicadas que llegan a ser…

—Que encantador… —Ino brindo con él— creo que nuestros hombres deberían aprender de la galantería francesa… eso de ser tan románticos y caballerosos no se les da tanto…

—Deidara ferme le museau (Deidara cierra el hocico…) —le sonrei a las chicas— ils ne savent pas que je baise leurs maris (ellas no saben que me follo a sus maridos) —las mire a ellas— Si… Dei es algo fuera de lo común baila sin musica y canta hasta en un velorio jajaja

—Hacia mucho que no venias por aquí Sakura —Hinata me sonrió ligeramente— me alegra verte y ver que vienes con un chico tan guapo acompañandote, ya salen?

—No, no…

—Hacen una linda pareja, le dije a Naruto-kun que seria lindo que tuvieras una pareja pronto así podríamos salir los seis un día…

—Pero yo no…

—Lo lamento no habia mas sodas… —Minato se acerco a nosotros y era el momento para buscar un respiro—

—Te dejo con Dei Minato? Necesito ir al tocador…

Lo deje con Minato sabia que no habría problema y ellas estaban encantadas con él, llegue al baño de visitas pero estaba ocupado, conocía esa casa como la palma de mi mano, subía a la planta de alta y entre en la habitación de Sasuke, su cuarto tenia baño y me era mas cómodo entrar al de él que al de Mikoto y Fugaku, me metí y me limpie la cara, necesitaba un poco de agua fresca en el rostro para despejar, abri la puerta y Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la habitación…

—Me van a saludar aquí o vamos a seguir jugando a que nos ignoramos?

—Quien es ese idiota? —Naruto me miraba enojado, me puso algo nerviosa verlo así y que me hablara asi, el no era agresivo era dócil, siempre lo había sido—

—Es mi amigo Deidara, hemos hecho comerciales, pasarelas y modelajes juntos…

—Eso no dijeron ayer en las noticias —Sasuke intervino—

—Que? —recordé al paparazzi— oh por dios…

—Enserio te exhibes de esa manera con ese idiota?!

—Sasuke las cosas en occidente no son como aqui, sal de tu burbuja de vez en cuando… los amigos se pueden abrazar y dar cariños no tiene nada de malo…

—Cierto lo olvidaba, la clase de amigos que te cargas siempre… tan cariñosa tu, no?

—Que?!

—A el también te lo tiras? —Naruto me miro furioso—

—Saben que no estoy para escuchar sus estupideces! —intente salir pero Sasuke se interpuso—

—Prefieres esta con él? Desde que llegaste no haces mas que desvivirte por el…

—Es mi amigo! Y ante sus desplantes no lo voy a dejar solo! Ni siquiera se han acercado a saludarlo… —intente rodearlo— hasta aun lado Sasuke!

Naruto me jalo hacia él y me beso a la fuerza, sentí que sus manos se metían entre mi cuerpo abriendo mis brazos, los sujetaba con fuerza, su boca me besaba con rudeza, la mano de Sasuke se deslizo en mi cuerpo con su otra mano levantando mi vestido no tarde en sentirlo hurgando en mis bragas y adentrándose en mi…

—Ahhhhh…. — intente apretar mis piernas pero mas se hundió en mi cuerpo— ahhhhhh! ahhhhh!

Sasuke deslizo sus dedos en mi interior, Naruto soltó su agarre y estrujo mis pechos…

—Ahhh… aqui no… aqui no chicos… ahhhh! Ahhh!

—Ya lo hemos hecho aqui Saku… —Naruto beso mi cuello, Sasuke presiono mi clitoris presiono su mano a mi interior senti su dedo anular entrar hasta el fondo, mi cuerpo vibro— ya lo recordaste?…

Sasuke se desabrocho los pantalones y se saco el miembro para ponerlo en mi entrada, lo mire a los ojos nerviosa, Naruto devoraba mi boca, los ojos de Sasuke estaban furiosos, levanto mas mi pierna y se hundió con fuerza, me dolió su entrada violenta pero sentirlo dentro invadiendo pronto me dio placer, sentí a Naruto bajarse los pantalones y su miembro picándome el culo, separo mis nalgas y estaba por meterse en mi…

La puerta vibro y notamos que el picaporte se giro, afortunadamente uno de ellos habia puesto el seguro y la puerta no se abrió por fortuna, el corazón se me acelero, Sasuke salió de mi interior, Naruto se despegó de mi cuerpo de inmediato, Los chicos se fajaron la ropa y yo me recompuse el vestido de inmediato Sasuke me observo cuando vio que estaba lista abrió la puerta…

—Porque estaban encerrados? —Ino nos miraba expectante—

—Queríamos privacidad

—Prvacidad? —Ino me miro—

—Es eso que la gente quiere cuando habla de cosas importantes o delicadas con otra persona… —Sasuke estaba molesto—

—Pero como para que encerrarse en tu habitación Amor?

—Para hablar Ino! Hay cosas del caso que aun están pendientes

—Será mejor que baje con Deidara debe estar buscandome… con permiso…

Baje rapido sin mirar atrás, no queria saber nada de lo que habia pasado en la habitacion, de Ino, de ellos, nada, en cuanto pude nos salimos de la casa de los Uchiha, no me despedí de ellos, menos cuando la esposa de Sasuke no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Que s'est-il passé? (Que ocurrió?)

—Nez (Nada) —Dei me miraba de reojo aun en el auto en dirección de la casa de seguridad—

—Cette fille la blonde ... n'est pas stupide (Esa chica la rubia… no es tonta) —saco un cigarrillo, bajo la ventanilla y comenzó a fumar— Une femme méprisée est capable de tout (Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa) … et dans ton cas il y en a deux ... l'autre même si ça a l'air d'un idiot d'amour et de rancune toute femme est dangereuse, fais attention mon cher (y en tu caso son dos... la otra aunque tenga pinta de idiota por amor y por despecho cualquier mujer es peligrosa, ten cuidado querida)

Miraba por la ventanilla, recordaba ese momento en la habitación de Sasuke y en efecto habíamos pasado tantas cosas en esa habitación pero esta vez habia sido diferente, por primera vez sentía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, nunca lo habia sentido como algo malo o sucio, pero ahora había una sensación extraña en mi interior que me oprimía el pecho y lo peor era que Dei tenia razón Ino sospechaba algo, su mirada me lo decía… que era esa opresión? Era miedo? Pero miedo a qué? A que si ella descubría lo que ellos y yo teníamos se acabaría?… A poner a elegir a Naruto y Sasuke entre ellas o yo? Sus propuestas habían sido sinceras? Tenia ganas de llorar me sentía ahogada de emociones...


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 **

**Aturdimiento; Perturbación momentánea de los sentidos que impide razonar o actuar de forma coordinada y normal, debida a un golpe o una impresión fuerte.**

Ahora ver a Sakura era casi imposible con los de la DEA resguardándola, en la estación todo era mas trabajo, el papeleo el proceso de investigación de pruebas y el fichaje de los detenidos, solo la habíamos visto en los juicios donde dio su testimonio para la interpol, la Dea y para nosotros, pero siempre custodiada y en la mayoría de las ocasiones el pendejo de su amiguito le acompañaba, ahora estaba en el juzgado esperando el veredicto del juez, me acerque a ella, Sasuke habia ido a dejar unos documentos al abogado del caso.

—Saku… —me miro sonriente—

—Ya casi termina todo esto Naruto… por fin esos tipos pagaran —su sonrisa se desdibujó— aunque ni así le di justicia a los mios…

—Pronto la tendrán… —la sujete de los hombros acercándola a mi—

—Ya tienen pruebas en su contra? —queria decirle que solo esperábamos que Yamato pescara el anzuelo de que creíamos que habíamos hecho justicia a Sasori y volviera al país, pero debía guardarme esas cosas por ahora—

—No… pero ya lo tenemos en la mira, Sakura confía en nosotros — se aparto de mi apartando mi agarre—

—Lo haré… confiare en ustedes —me sonrio de forma forzada— me iré de Japón este fin de semana…

Me quede pasmado, era miércoles, solo quedaban 3 días de ella en Japón? O quizá menos?

—… debo volver a mi vida, no puedo vivir aquí.

—Porque no? Este es tu pais, aquí estamos nosotros? No tienes que estar sola lejos de casa Saku.

—Naruto, alla esta mi trabajo, mi vida… y mi casa ahora, yo ya no pertenezco aquí…

—Señorita —Hyuga se acerco— ya van a dar el veredicto tenemos que entrar…

La vi caminar con los agentes de la DEA y me quede de pie mirandola, ella se iría de nuevo y se iría sin siquiera decirme nada a lo que le habia propuesto aquella tarde en la jefatura… Sasuke se acerco y me entrego unos documentos.

—…debemos ir el dia 4 a las oficinas y firmar… me estas escuchando? Dobe?… Dobe!

—Eh?… —me miraba enojado— lo lamento, no te escuche…

—Que diablos te ocurre?

—Saku… Saku se va a ir de Japon este fin de semana —Sasuke se quedo callado sin expresión alguna, apretó el folder en su mano y entro al juzgado sin decirme nada—

Entramos los dos y como era esperado, el tal Hidan alias el "Inmortal" se le dicto extradición a USA donde le esperaba una pena de muerte, el muy cabron hijo de puta aun al salir le lanzo un beso a Sakura antes de que se lo llevaran, todos sus colaboradores cayeron con el y serian enjuiciados algunos en Japón y otros en sus países de origen, habia caído una red de narcotrafico global gracias a Saku, nuestra Saku, al finalizar el juicio intente alcanzarla pero fue imposible se perdió entre el mar de gente y los agentes la sacaron rápido del edificio.

Ese dia no regrese al trabajo le hable a Itachi para decirle que me sentía muy cansado y que me diera el día, llegue a casa y Hinata estaba en la cocina, trato de saber porque volvia, si acaso tenia algo, o si llamaba al doctor, no era de los que volvían a casa temprano porque si yo faltaban al trabajo en definitiva era porque me estaba muriendo, solo le dije que quería dormir y me dejara solo, me recosté y en efecto me quede profundamente dormido… tantos días bajo estrés, trabajo al máximo y no estar con ella me tenia agotado, al despertar encendí el televisor y lo que menos quería ver apareció en pantalla…

"…la super modelo Cerise Vilain se le ha visto muy cercana al super modelo Deidara en estos últimos dias, se rumora que han formalizado su relación recordemos que desde que coincidieron en aquel campaña hace 8 años se les ha visto juntos de forma frecuente, pero ahora con los escándalos de la top-model el super modelo no dudo en ir en auxilio de su amada y brindarle su apoyo, será que se aproxime una boda entre estos dos grandes de la moda…"

Apague el maldito televisor y arroje el control al suelo.

—Tan malo es que Sakura-san se case? —gire el rostro y Hinata entraba con una bandeja de comida, me miraba seria—

—No… —mire su bandeja— no tengo hambre, saldré… —me levante de la cama y busque ropa limpia—

—A donde vas? —escuche que dejo la charola en la cama— es tardísimo Naruto

Cuando dijo eso mire por la ventana y estaba oscuro, cuantas horas me había dormido? Revise mi reloj y eran las 12:20 am, Mierda! A dónde chingados iría a esa hora, no me giraba a mirarla porque era obvio que esperaba mi respuesta. Saque mi ropa y me metí al baño sin responderle, al salir me esperaba sentada en la cama mirándome.

—No me diras?

—Ire a ver a un agente encubierto quede de verlo a la 1:30, no me esperes despierta.

—Bueno… —se levanto y recogió la charola, saliendo de la habitación y yo baje a mi auto—

Conduje un par de calles, no sabia a donde rayos ir, tome mi movil y le envié un mensaje para saber si podíamos arreglar un encuentro…

**Naruto:** Necesito hablar con ella, atte. Uzumaki.

**Hyuga: **En 10 minutos ella te llamara.

Mire la pantalla por largo rato hasta que la llamado entro, la respondí de inmediato y escuche su voz…

—Naruto?…

—Saku…

—Que haces despierto tan tarde? Son las —bostezo— … la 1 de la madrugada…

—Dime que no te iras…

—Naruto… —escuche un largo silencio— debo irme…

—Déjame verte… hay que vernos…

—Ya se lo dije a Sasuke hace unas horas, no…

—Sasuke? Lo viste?

—Si, me llamo en la tarde y nos vimos en una cafetería cerca de la casa de seguridad…

Sakura siguió hablando, el Teme se habia visto con ella, habia intentado persuadirla de que se quedara o de verse ellos? No entendía porque él no me habia dicho o avisado nada, era Sakura y siempre que teníamos algo relacionado con ella y su bienestar nos lo comunicábamos, porque ahora ese idiota no me habia dicho nada? Senti mucha molestia porque ese idiota me dejara fuera, quiza si los dos hubiéramos hablado con ella podríamos haberla convencido… era la segunda que hacia y regaba las cosas…

—… y creo que lo entendió y espero tu también.

—Que? —no había escuchado nada por estar pensando en las pendejadas del Teme—

—Naruto ya duérmete, debes estar agotado…

—Cuando te vas?

—El sábado temprano.

—Veamonos el viernes en mi casa…

—No…

—Saku… por favor, solo esta vez no dejemos las cosas como hace doce años, no huyas dejándome atrás como hace doce años, no me hagas lo mismo… —la escuche pasar saliva—

—Esta bien… a qué hora?

—A medio día, te enviare la dirección en un mensaje.

—Pero… tu mujer?

—Ella no estará los viernes va con su padre.

—Esta bien… descansa y hasta el viernes.

Colgó y me quede pensativo, conduje de vuelta a casa, Hinata estaba acostada estaba despierta pero no hizo ni dijo nada, se quedo en su lado de la cama firme, me recosté y apague las luces… debía pensar en como hacer que Sakura no se fuera de mi lado…

Estaba en la oficina y los nervios me tenían algo tenso, Hinata se habia ido a casa de su padre como de costumbre no volvería hasta después de las 6, revise el reloj y aun eran las 10 de la mañana, revise mis pendientes en el ordenador y revise el reloj, lleve los permisos de Itachi para un servicio y volví a mirar el reloj…

—Esperas algo? —Sasuke me miraba atento—

—Eh?… no… no porque lo dices?

—Has revisado el reloj mas de 20 veces en menos de 20 minutos… que ocurre? —se sentó erguido en su silla como buscando la respuesta—

No le habia comentado nada sobre mi conversación con Sakura, asi como el no me habia comentado nada de su reunión con Sakura en aquella ocasión en ese café. Por lo que no le diría de nuestro en cuento en unas horas.

—Es nada sin importancia… Hinata me pidió que recogiera unas cosas en la tintorería.

—Y por eso tan pendiente del reloj? Cierran a las 6… tiempo tienes —se giro y siguió en su ordenador— o será algo mas?

No se giro pero senti su interrogante tras su palabras.

—Si hay algo mas… Sakura —dejo de escribir en el ordenador pero no se giró— mañana se va, que a ti no te importa?

—Intente hacerla entender que su lugar es aqui pero no quizo…

Mi movil vibro y en la pantalla vi un mensaje de Sakura, enseguida sonó el de Sasuke y miro su pantalla, era un mensaje y sin tener que decirlo los dos sabíamos que habíamos recibido mensaje de ella.

**Sakura: **Naruto, se que quede de verme contigo hoy… pero me gustaría despedirme de los dos, te veo en la refresqueria a la que íbamos con Sasori a la misma hora.

—Sakura? —Sauske me veia—

—Si, me dice que si nos podemos ver a medio dia en la refresqueria que esta por la secundaria.

—Igual, me dijo que quiere despedirse… entonces esta decidida a irse.

No le respondi nada, solo asentí y me senté, mi plan de estar a solas con ella se jodia, Sakura nos estaba evitando a los dos, a él lo habia citado en un café, conmigo habia quedado de ir a mi casa solos y a la mera hora se habia echado hacia tras para vernos en un lugar publico… eso solo confirmaba mi sospecha, si Sakura estaba a solas con alguno de los dos la haríamos dudar, por alguna extraña razón quería estar a solas con ella, pero si eso no se podía debía usar todo para hacerla quedar.

—Sasuke… —me miro—debemos llevar a Sakura a mi casa… —me miro serio—

Esperaba en casa, como siempre Hinata no estaba, Sasuke traería a Sakura a la casa, el plan era que el iría al encuentro al restaurante diciendo que yo andaba en una investigación y llegara después, en unos minutos le llamaría diciendo que me habían herido y necesitaba su apoyo en mi casa… como suponía entro con ella, Sakura se notaba preocupada.

—Que tienes? —Sakura corrió hasta mi— Naruto… —me miraba de arriba a abajo— Donde te lastimaron?

—Sakura… —Sasuke la aparto un poco de mi— Naruto no esta lastimado —ella se giro para verlo y de inmediato me miro—

—Que?! Que fue todo eso? Para que le llamaste?! Claro si es que le llamaste!

—Sakura, sino hacíamos eso no accederías a vernos en privacidad —hizo una mueca de fastidio— porque quieres irte?

—Porque tengo una vida! —camino a la puerta pero Sasuke intervino— déjame ir! No me hagas gritar! Afuera están Neji y Kiba! —intento esquivarlo—

—Grita —Sasuke la sujeto—

—Ahh… —Sasuke la beso—

Me acerque a ella y acaricie sus brazos, ella se removía fuerte, la separe de él y me miraba enojada.

—Solo una vez mas Sakura… —sus ojos se suavizaron un poco— si después de esto te quieres ir lo aceptaremos…

—Naruto no, no hables por los dos en esto…

—Yo lo aceptare —no quite mi mirada de ella— te dejare ir si es loq ue te hace feliz, note que su labio temblaba— peor solo una vez mas, dame todo de ti no te guardes nada, dame todo y te daré todo de mi… y si después de esto te quieres ir de mi lo aceptare, pero si te vas no vuelvas Sakura…

Sus ojos se abrieron e inhalo profundo, se acerco titubeante y me beso, se giro y beso a Sasuke, tomo la mano de ambos.

—Vamos a un hotel…

—Hinata no esta y llegara hasta la tarde noche, tenemos todo el tiempo libre

—Tienes habitación de huéspedes?…

Sasuke le quito su vestido y yo quite su ropa interior, se recosté en la cama desnuda mirándonos sus piernas cruzadas tapando su entrada y sus brazos extendidos en señal de espera por nosotros, me comencé a quitar la ropa para meterme a la cama, Sasuke entro después, estaba recostada esperando que nos entregáramos a ella, comencé a besar la punta de sus pies, subiendo por su pierna, me hundí en su feminidad y me por cole por su centro disfrutando de forma lenta suentrega, abrio sus piernas y pude meterme mas en ella, lamí su vulva lento, ella contoneo su cadera y gimió profundo, levante la mirada, estaba perdida, Sasuke lamia sus pechos, seguí jugando con su centro de forma suave, cada lamida era suave y lenta, metí mi dedo anular en ella y lo jugué en su interior, gimio mas fuerte, extendió su mano en busca de la mía y la entrelazamos, apretaba con fuerza mi mano, sujeto la mano de Sasuke…

—Mas Naruto… ahi… mas… mas…

Folle su coño ya mas que listo para venirse, lami su zona ya muy bien lubricada, su manita apretó mas la mía, estaba por correrse, sus piernas se tensaron, me separe de su zona y me levante, ella se incorporo de inmediato mirándome confundida, Sasuke se quito de su pecho.

—Que pasa?

—Girate… —me miraba aturdida, su cara me lo decía, sabia estado a punto de tocar el cielo y la habia bajado de golpe—

Me acoste boca abajo.

—… siéntate en mi boca

Se levanto y se sentó, mi lengua entraba en su coño de forma profunda, cuando la introduje se estremeció un poco, peor al sujete de las caderas obligándola a bajar a mi boca de nuevo, Sasuke se paro delante de ella y la hizo mamarsela, Sakura se aferraba a su cuerpo por su cintura y Sasuke la empujaba por su cabeza a su cuerpo a metérsela toda, me masturbe biendola y haciendo el oral, se tenso y dejo de chuparsela a Sasuke, sus piernas se tensaron y la probé al venirse, su sabor cambio… se habia venido, sus pezones estaban erectos de placer y su gemido resonó por el cuarto, temblaba por completo, Sasuke ma sujetaba de los brazos mientras ella temblaba de placer.

Levante su pierna y sali de ella, aun estaba de sentada en la cama temblorosa, se hinco en la cama poniéndose en cuatro y siguió mamandosela a Sasuke, me hundí en ella y comence a follarla lento, no quería venirme aun, quería daré placer, Sasuke acariciaba sus senos y su rostromientras se la chupaba, me sali de ella y levante del culo la bese y gimio fuerte, abrio mallas piernas y meti mi dedo, se tenso un poco pero comenzo a moverse sobre su eje con sus caderas, volví a meterme en ella vio vaginal y la prepare para tomarla por detrás, mire a Sasuke y asintió, salio de su boca y se separo de ella.

Sali de ella y me hundí en su interior por atrás, ella gruño apretando las sabanas, esperen rato y la jale por la cintura para que se enderezarla, Sasuke se acerco y entro en ella también, Sakura se tenso entre nosotros.

—Levanta más la pierna Sakura —Sasuke intentaba acomodarse— ahí?

—Mas adentro Sasuke… —Sakura se agarraba de los hombros de Sasuke para levantarse un poco y que Sasuke entrara mas en ella— Naruto mas adentro…

—Aun quieres irte? —Sakura levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía— aun quieres irte?

Me acerque a su cuerpo presionando por el vientre, me incline y me hundí un poco más.

—…ahi Naruto! ahí! —le sonreí, no habia respondido a mi pregunta pero sus ojos me respondían—

Su mano se sujeto de mi abranzandose de mi con un brazo tocando mi espalda y aferrándose a Sasuke por su hombro con el otro brazo, busque su boca y la bese con suavidad a pesar de que la estaba follando con ganas, sentía sus labios carnosos entre los míos, juguetear y saborearse, mi pelvis golpeaba su culo con fuerza sentía como me la cogía y su culo disfrutaba de mi, Sasuke besaba su cuello masajeandole los pechos…

—Sasuke dame mas! Follame recio!

—Asi… —Sasuke al sujeto de la cintura y comenzo a darle fuerte, sentía como el cuerpo de Sakura buscaba soporte con el mío y su culo se apretaba contra mi varga— Asi te gusta Saku? —bajo su boca su pechos y los beso—

—Ahhh! Sasuke…. Ay! —me solto y sujeto la cabeza de Sasuke contra sus senos— Naruto cogeme! —se inlicno un poco del dorso, dejando su culo ligeramente respingado— coloque mis manos sobre sus caderas y la penetre con ganas— asi Naruto! Asi! Ahhh! ahhh! Ya casi me vengo chicos! Ahi denme ahi…. Que rico!

—Saku… —sentí que mi verga se estaba hinchando estaba a nada de venirme—

—Naruto!

Cerre los ojos y me descargue en ella, Sasuke gruño, el también habia terminado, respire pesado y mire a Sasuke, estaba igual de cansado, miramos a Sakura, pero estaba pálida, y hasta helada, mire a la puerta y la ví, Hinata estaba de pie en la puerta, ella era quien me habia nombrado…

Aun estaba dentro de ella, los dos estábamos dentro de ella, Hinata nos veía horrorizada, Sakura no se movia, estaba pasmada. Sasuke la abrazo de inmediato cubriéndola con su agarre, Sali con cuidado de ella Hinata no quitaba la mirada de Sakura, Me coloque rapido los pantalones, Sasuke abrazaba fuerte a Sakura.

—Teme no dejes que Sakura salga me llevare a Hina… —Hinata me abofeteo—

Hinata me miro por unos segundos y se giro para ver a Sakura, se acerco a ella, pero antes de que se acercara mas la sujete por al cintura. Sasuke y Sakura se bajaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse, Sasuke apenas se puso los pantalones busco la ropa de Sakura para que se cubriera.

—Ino tenia razón —Hinata hablo mirando a Sakura— te metiste con su marido…

Sakura estaba callada su boca temblaba, Sasuke la ayudo a ponerse rápido el vestido y se puso sus bragas.

—… pero no solo con su marido, también con mi marido —Sakura la miro— ella pensaba que Naruto les ayudaba con sus encuentros, pero yo sabia que había algo mas…

—Sasuke llévate a Sakura!

—No… —Sakura le mantenía la mirada a Hinata— Déjenme a solas con ella

—Que?! —Sasuke la miro confundido al igual que yo—

—Que me dejen a solas con ella

—Sakura no! —Sasuke llévatela!

—Déjennos a solas —Hinata hablo las dos se mantenían la mirada—

Mire a Sasuke buscando una respuesta, dejarlas solas no era buena idea, pero las dos estaban decididas, salimos de la habitación y permanecimos afuera por cualquier cosa, después de un largo rato la puerta se abrió y Sakura salió, no dijo nada y bajo por las escaleras de mi casa, quería correr tras de ella, pero debía hablar con Hinata, Sasuke me puso una mano en el hombro y salio detrás de Sakura, el se haría cargo de ella y yo debía solucionar las cosas con Hinata, entre en la habitación y estaba sentada en la cama, su vista estaba clavada en las sabanas.

—Quiero el divorcio

Ella me miro y se levanto.

—Tu no te vas a divorciar de mi Naruto… —estaba por salir de la habitación, pero la jale del brazo— y antes de que digas algo habla con tu amiguita.

Salió de la habitación y tome mi camisa, baje a la sala buscando a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero solo lo vi a él.

—Y Sakura?

—Se fue…

—Que? Porque no la detuviste?!

—Y que crees que intente! —miro a la planta alta y bajo la voz— salio casi corriendo y cuando intente detenerla los agentes intervinieron —se miro, se estaba sin camisa, sin zapatos y con el pantalón si abrochar— no es como que pudiera salir a la calle así…

Subí a la habitación por la ropa del teme y vi el brasier de Saku, lo guarde en un cajón y baje para darle su ropa, Sasuke se termino de vestir y salió de mi casa, me senté en la sala, Hinata debía estar en la habitación…a que se refería con eso de "Tu no te vas a divorciar de mi Naruto… y antes de que digas algo habla con tu amiguita. " Marque el numero de Sakura pero no me respondió pero unos segundos después me llego un mensaje.

**Sakura: **Adiós.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22  
Ansiedad; Estado mental que se caracteriza por una gran inquietud, una intensa excitación y una extrema inseguridad.**

Llegue al departamento con el corazón en la boca, quería vomitar, quería gritar, quería llorar… quería morir.

Dei me miro asustado corrió a abrazarme, estaba temblando, me solté a llorar en sus brazos, necesitaba sacarlo todo, lloré tanto que me quede dormida en sus brazos, al despertar le conté todo a Dei con detalle de lo que había sucedido con los chicos y que Hinata nos había descubierto…

_Flash Back_

Sasuke salio de la habitacion, Naruto se negaba a dejarnos solas, pero termino saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Si las miradas mataran yo estaría 10 metros bajo tierra y quizá abrazando a mi hermano en ese momento, Hinata memoraba de una forma tan dura y lo entendía me habia visto follandome a su marido en su propia casa, se acerco y se sentó en la cama, me mantuve de pie frente a la cama, ella estaba sentada en uno de los costados pro loq eu nuestras miradas no se encontraban y agradecía que su mirada acusadora no me atacara en ese momento, cogí aire y comence yo, al final yo era la que habia pedido quedarme con ella para hablar del asunto…

— Desde cuándo? —hablo ella y me quede con la palabra en la boca— fue en ese viaje a la playa… —estaba por responder pero ella siguió hablando— pero a los dos?… —soltó una ligera risilla de incomodidad— cuando Ino me lo dijo mi egoísmo pedia a gritos que fuera cierto, que tu y Sasuke tuvieran una aventura y Naruto fuera solo su solapador, pero algo me lo decía… —me miro— Naruto no era asi, antes de que tu llegaras el y yo éramos felices, festejamos 2 años de matrimonio… matrimonio que tu rompiste

—Yo no rompí nada, —su mirada se lleno mas de enojo pero ahora yo no la dejaría hablar— lo que nosotros tenemos es algo diferente a lo que crees, si él se caso contigo fue porque en ti vio a la mujer con la que puede ser feliz, cuando él te conoció vio en ti a una mujer con la cual salir, una mujer a la cual hacerla su novia y eventualmente su esposa… —a mi ninguno de esos dos me habia visto como una chica con la cual salir, solo fui su follamiga— se que no lo entenderás y no te pido que lo hagas…

—Ni lo haré… como podría entender las perversiones de una mujer como tú? —se levanto y se acerco a mi— aléjate de mi marido, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de él—

—Me iré mañana y no volveré

—Mas te vale que no lo hagas…

—No sé si sepas… —la esquive y camine por el cuarto— pero soy muy buena alejandome de la gente que quiero.

—Si vuelves a poner un pie en Japón venderé a la prensa que eres una pervertida, rompe hogares, una…

—No necesitas amenazarme me iré —camine a la puerta— y no volveré…

—Una cosa más —me gire y estaba muy cerca de mi— esto es por zorra!

Me dio una bofetada que senti que me sacudió hasta la conciencia, cerré los ojos intentando desaturdirme, los abrí y me miraba atenta, pase saliva intentando pasar el coraje.

—Supongo que la merezco…

Sali de la habitación y los vi a los dos en el pasillo esperando, los evadí y hui de esa casa.

_Fin Flash Back_

—Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? (Porque me miras así?)

Habia terminado de contarle todo y Dei me miraba de forma extraña.

—Pendant que vous dormiez, un des agents est-il venu dire qu'il appelait Mikoto? Ils lui ont dit que tu étais endormi et ont demandé à me parler... (Mientras dormías, vino uno de los agentes a decir que llamaba Mikoto? le dijeron que estabas dormida y pidió hablar conmigo) — Dei suspiro— Il a dit qu'il vous a vu aujourd'hui pour le dîner d'adieu. (Dijo que te veía hoy para la cena de despedida)

Mierda!

Si esos dos habían hecho alguna de sus tretas para ocasionar un encuentro entre nosotros, esta vez no accedería. Llame a Mikoto para declinar su invitación no quería ver a Sasuke y conociendo a Mikoto, invitaría a los Uzumaki y en definitiva no quería ver a Naruto y menos a su mujer… pero eso no era una treta de ellos, al parecer Itachi le habia dicho a su madre que me iría y ella estaba algo indignada y dolida porque no le había comentado nada, termine aceptando ir porque Dei prometio no despegarse de mi en ningún momento.

Llegue a la cena y como sospechaba estaban ahi todos, al Mikoto y Kushina me saludaron animadamente Fugaku y Minato bebían en la sala y me sonrieron, todo bien con ellos… pero con sus hijos y sus nueras no sentía que fuera el mismo caso, haber ido habia sido un error abismal, Hinata era "gentil" delante de todos pero notaba su hostilidad en su trato disfrazado, Ino era otro caso su comportamiento conmigo era un trato amable muy sospechoso pero siempre habia sido asi, no podía saber si Hinata le habia mencionado algo sobre nuestro encuentro… Sasuke y Naruto los notaba tensos, me sentía hastiada y presionada, nerviosa y angustiada, pocas veces en mi vida habia experimentado esa sensación… la primera con la muerte de mis padres y la segunda con la muerte de Sasori.

Itachi conversaba animadamente, era el único, Naruto no dejaba de mirarme y su mujer casi se le guindaba del brazo con su mirada en mi y de vez en cuando en Naruto, Sasuke mantenía la mirada en su hermano y por ratos en mi, Ino nos miraba a todos y Dei, Dei era mi ángel me abrazaba y sonreía daba gracias al cielo que estuviera ahi para mi y fuera mi salvavidas sin él me habría hundido en ese mar de hipocresía.

—Entonces mañana a que hora es tu vuelo?

—A las 10, debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 7 para documentar.

—Se irán los dos? —Ino me sonrió, traduje para Dei y el asintió con una sonrisa y me abrazo—se ven tan lindos juntos! No es asi Sasuke?

Mire a Sasuke y desvie la mirada sentia a Hinata mirarme

—Sasuke? —Ino insistió—

—Alguien quiere una bebida? —intervine y me dirigí a la cocina—Dei… —le extendí la mano invitándolo a seguirme.—

En la cocina intente respirar, Dei frotaba mi espalda y me susurro irnos, escuche que alguien entro, mire, era Naruto.

—Tu amigo no habla Japones, cierto?

—No —mire a Dei y me sonrió se separo un poco de mi y miro por la puerta—

—Perfecto… no se que hayas hablado con Hinata, pero me voy a divorciar de ella y no quiero que te vayas Sakura, me iré esta noche de la casa y te veré en…

—Naruto no…

—La femme arrive chérie (la esposa viene querida) —Dei nos alerto y me aleje de Naruto, Dei nos paso unas sodas y fingimos que Naruto conversaba con él—

—Naruto tu papa te esta buscando, creo que algo le paso a su auto—

—Ok, dile que ya voy por favor

—Creo es urgente —Naruto nos miro y salió de la cocina— Le dices a tu amigo que nos de privacidad?

—Dei est vieux est fou, sortez de la cuisine mais ne partez pas (Dei esta vieja esta loca, sal de la cocina pero no te alejes)

—Je ne prévois pas de le faire cher (No planeo hacerlo querida)

Dei salió y Hinata se acerco a mi.

—Apenas hace unas horas te dije que te alejaras de mi marido y no puedo creer que ya estes detrás de él

—Hinata que ocurre? —Lo único que le faltaba Ino entraba en la cocina y Dei con ella—

—Essayez de déterminer (Intente detenerla)

Hinata no quitaba la vista de mi, estaba enojada, me quede callada esperando que le dijese algo a Ino pero no lo hizo se acerco mas a mí.

—Ya estas advertida, zorra… —levanto la mano rápido para darme una bofetada, pero la detuve antes de intentarlo—

—La primera… me la merecía pero no habrá una segunda…ni creas que me dej…—levanto la otra mano y me abofeteo con fuerza, no esperaba que lo hiciera, me tomo desprevenida—

—No te quiero cerca!

—Hinata que ocurre! —Ino nos miraba a las dos—

—Será mejor que no sepas Ino, —me miraba atenta— vamos al comedor…

—Si te hizo algo sabes que siempre te apoyare, te dije que no podíamos fiarnos de esta…

—Vayamos al comedor Ino… estar cerca de ella me da asco.

Tomo una bandeja con bocadillos de la encimara y camino con Ino para salir de la cocina, la rubia caminaba mas a fuerza, quería saber que demonios habia pasado en ese lugar, pero su amiga intentaba cubrir nuestro pequeño secreto, Dei me hablaba pero no podía escucharlo, no quitaba la mirada de esas dos… porque debía soportar sus desplantes? Sus golpes? Sus humillaciones?… me talle la mejilla y camine.

—Quieres saber que pasa? —la rubia se giro— tu amiga no te contó? —Hinata se giro pálida—

—No te atrevas!

—Me cogí a su marido…

—Cállate!

—Que?… —Ino nos miro— Hinata… ella se metió con Naruto?

—Y también me cogi al tuyo… —Ino abrió tanto los ojos que por un segundo creí que se le saldrían los ojos— y al mismo tiempo de hecho… y a veces solos, pero lo disfrutaba mas cuando estábamos los tres juntos… nos la pasábamos muy bien!

—Callate! —Dei la sujeto antes de se me lanzara a golpes Hinata, Ino solo me miraba sorprendida—

—Porque?… porque quedarme callada? pensé que ustedes dos se contaban todo… —mire a Hinata— sabes en lugar de preocuparte por mi… preocuparte por tu marido porque los dos me siguen como perritos en celo… ellos me ruegan a mi porque me los folle… jajaja algo les doy yo que ustedes… no —le sonreí— ve y a cuidar a tu mari…

No termine de hablar cuando Ino se me arrojo a golpes, Deidara intentaba quitarla pero con Hinata en brazos era imposible, Ino estaba encima mío intentando golpearme, tuve que sorpotar por varios segundos que aparecieron horas el forcejeo hasta que alguien la jalo de mi, senti que alguien me levanto de un tirón, Ino me gritaba, Hinata gritaba y sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas de lo aturdida que estaba.

—Callense las tres! —Era Itachi quien habia gritado y era quien me estaba sujetando con fuerza de los brazos, mire a Hinata y era Naruto quien la detenía, Sasuke sujetaba a su esposa, Dei se acerco a mi— Dile a tu amigo que nos de privacidad…

—El sabe toda la situación y no entiende el idio…

—No me interesa que sepa o no, si entiende o no, pidele que salga…

Itachi estaba furioso, no necesitaba verle la cara, estaba demas suponer cosas era obvio que sabia que ocurría en la cocina, el corazón se me acelero al pensar en Mikoto, Kushina, Minato y Fugaku… se habrían enterado de todo? mierda! En que demonios habia pensado al decir todo eso?! En nada… no habia pensado antes de actuar, me habian cegado las emociones del momento. Le pedi a Deidara que Saliera de la habitación y nos quedamos casi todos los involucrados ahi…

—Me quieren explicar que demonios ocurre aqui?!

—Itachi déjanos solos…

—Solos? Están en casa de nuestros padres! Da gracias que salieron a ver el motor del coche de Minato y no escucharon, porque sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa!

—Lo lamento tanto Itachi —Hinata comenzó a llorar— debí controlarme

—No te disculpes Hinata, es ella quien debería no solo disculparse sino irse! —Ino me miraba furiosa— maldita zorra!

—Callate Ino!

—No te atrevas Sasuke! Cuantas veces dijiste que no te enredabas con esta! Me mentiste!

—Basta! —Itachi me atrajo hacia él— Estamos en casa de mis padres! Y aqui se comportan los cinco! No quiero que sigan con su escénita las 3

—Que ocurre aqui?! —Fugaku entro en la cocina y sentí que el alma se me cayo al piso—

Mierda!

—Nada papa… un altercado entre las chicas pero Sakura ya se va y los chicos se llevan a sus esposas… no es asi Sasuke… Naruto? —Itachi los miro serio—

Solo asentimos todos y permanecimos callados, Itachi me saco de la casa y hablo con los chicos de seguridad, me subió a su coche, note que tanto Sasuke como Naruto internaron acercarse para hablar conmigo pero Itachi no se los permitió.

—Y Dei?

—Se ira con los agentes, nos seguirán…

—Itachi… yo…

—Pense que ya habían crecido… —lo mire— seguir con eso a estas alturas…

—T-tu lo sabias?

—Por supuesto, —movio su cabeza sin mirarme— al principio no lo pensaba eran solo 3 chicos que eran "muy unidos" pero en aquella ocasión que los lleve a la ciudad los vi salir del motel… después de ese día verlos juntos y como se miraban, era imposible no pensar en lo "demasiado unidos" que eran…

—Itachi… —desvíe la mirada tenia demasiada vergüenza— porque…no dijiste nada?

—Y que les diria? No es como si fuera un pecado Sakura… eran adolescentes con las hormonas a tope—mantuvo su mirada en el camino— y no era algo que me incumbiera a mi… deben parar.

—Me ire… te juro que no volvere Itachi

—No se trata de que te auto exilies… huir nunca ha sido la solución, ya lo hiciste una vez y las cosas solo empeoraron… ademas no creo que Sasuke ni Naruto se queden con los brazos cruzados… hace doce años te buscaron y ahora no creo que solo digas adios y ellos lo acepten…

Se estaciono frente a la casa de seguridad.

—…que es todo esto para ti? —senti su mirada sobre mi pero no lo mire— es una aventura?

—Ni lo digas! Ellos no son eso para mi!

—Los amas? A los dos? Sakura, no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo…

—Sera mejor que me vaya…

Baje del auto de Itachi y entre en la casa de seguridad. A la mañana siguiente tome el vuelo rumbo a Francia, pedí ayuda a la policia del aeropuerto para poder ingresar sin ser detectada y asi evitar la prensa, los acosadores pero sobre todo evitarlos a ellos, no sabia si habían ido a despedirme o no, pero no quería averiguarlo, vole de regreso a mi exilio para no volver.

—Savez-vous parler d'autres langues? (Sabes hablar otros idiomas?)

—Oui madame, anglais, allemand, espagnol et japonais (Si señorita, Ingles, Aleman, Español y Japones)

—Tu parles japonais? (Hablas Japonés?)

—Si… lo hablo fluidamente, mi madre era japonesa

—Pues perfecto… Matsuri eres mi nueva asistente

—Gracias madame Cerise, le agradezco tanto… cuando inicio?

—Hoy mismo… necesito organizar todo jajaja

Había vuelto a Paris y con ello deseaba reorganizar mi vida, me había mudado de mi departamento a una casa en las afuera de la ciudad, era mas una casa de campo con un jardín enorme, Deidara se había ido a una sesión a Italia y después a Londres, esta tarde iría a verme estaría de paso por al ciudad, tenia mas de 1 mes que no lo veía.

— Avez-vous décidé de remodeler? Mon peuple dit qu'il pourrait aussi prendre votre carrière … (Ya has decidido volver a moldear? mi agente dice que el podría llevar tu carrera tambien…)

—Je ne sais pas ... je veux faire une pause dans ma carrière (No lo sé... quiero tomarme un receso en mi carrera) —tome un poco de la ensalada, la olfatee un poco— Je pense que le pansement était déjà fini ... ne le mange pas (creo que el aderezo ya estaba pasado... no te la comas)

—Vraiment? (enserio?)— acerco un poco de ensalada a su nariz— Ça sent bon pour moi …(a mi me huele bien) —se met-il un bocado y lo trago—délicieux! (delicioso!)

Hice lo mismo, probé la ensalada pero el queso me dio un asco insoportable corrí al servicio y regrese todo lo que había ingerido, Dei me esperaba fuera del servicio un poco nervioso, salí y me extendió su pañoleta para secarme la cara.

—Êtes-vous ok (estas bien?)

—Oui —lo esquive y camine al comedor para levantar—

—Tu es sûre? tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital?…. (estas segura? No quieres ir al hospital?)—me miraba atento y yo lo evitaba— vous pourriez avoir une infection (podrías tener una infección)

—Ce n'est rien… (no es nada)

—Chéri (Querida)… —miro mi vientre fijamente, se acerco y poso su mano en mi vientre bajo— avez-vous pris du poids? (subiste de peso?)… ne me dis pas que ... tu es enceinte (no me digas, que… estas embarazada)

Levante la mirada

—Saviez-vous ... êtes-vous tombée enceinte? ... merde! C'est pourquoi la putain de pause dans votre carrière! (ya lo sabias... te embarazaste?... mierda! por eso el maldito receso en tu carrera!) …

—Dei…

Deidara se sirvió un trago de la licorera y caminaba de un lado a otro

—Qui est le papa? (quien es el papa)


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23  
Arrinconar: Perseguir a una persona o un animal hasta un lugar de estrechos límites e impedirle la salida.**

Se habia ido…

Sentía que volvía a tener 15 años y ella había desaparecido de mi vida como en aquella época, no me habia despedido de ella, no habia podido decirle que cumpliría mi propuesta por estar con ella, se habia ido sin decirme adios.

Itachi prácticamente nos amenazo si la buscábamos…

_Flash Back_

Sali de casa de mis padres con Ino, no dijo nada en el camino solo lloraba y evitaba mirarme, al llegar no sabia si abordar la situación o salir en busca de Sakura, Ino no me miro y se encerró en la habitación y yo salí en busca de Sakura, Itachi no quiso darme la dirección de Sakura y prácticamente me habia amenazado con acercarme…

—Solo necesito hablar con ella… se hasta donde puede llegar Ino y necesito hablar con Sakura…

—Sasuke! —Itachi me miro casi horrorizado— Ino es tu esposa! Te das cuenta que se acaba de enterar que su esposo tenia una aventura y tu te preocupas por lo que tu esposa le hizo sentir a tu amante?

—Sakura no es mi amante! Ella no es una aventura!

—Sakura?… te estoy ablando de Ino! Y tu solo dices Sakura… —suspiro— da gracias que papa no escucho nada ayer, de lo contrario no se que hubiera pasado…

—Y te lo agradezco Itachi, pero necesito hablar con Sakura… con Ino arreglare las cosas en al noche quiero darle su espacio.

—No te dire… y deja las cosas por la paz o de lo contrario hablare con papa de la situación haber si a él si le haces caso.

—Itachi es mi vida!

—Si quieres hacer mierda tu vida hazlo… ya estas grande y no tengo porque meterme, pero en el intento tu y Naruto se están llevando a tres mujeres entre las pies, Ino y Hinata no se merecían esto! Y Sakura? Que respeto tienen por ella? La tratan como si fuera de su propiedad, como si ella fuera un objeto que los dos pueden usar… Sakura es una mujer! Pero ustedes se comportan como unos chamacos inmaduros que se comparten un juguete a gusto y modo…

—Voy a dejar a Ino… me voy a divorciar.

—Pues hazlo, y hasta que lo hagas buscas a Sakura pero no te quiero cerca de ella mientras estes con Ino, ni ella ni Sakura merecen que estes jugando con las dos… —se giro para subir a su auto— y díselo a Naruto ya que son tan íntimos…no lo quiero cerca de ella hasta que no se aleje de Hinata.

—Naruto no se va a separar de ella.

—Jajaja… porque estas tan seguro? El puede querer estar con Sakura tanto como tu… se van a casar los tres?…

Se subió a su auto me quede mirándolo, Naruto no habia dicho nada de querer dejar a Hinata antes, ellos tenían 2 años de matrimonio y decía ser feliz… aunque con el altercado en su casa quizá Hinata quería el divorcio, pero Hinata era muy permisiva perdonaría cualquier desplante de Naruto, ella lo amaba y él a ella…

—… ya no tienen 15 años, por muy amigos que sean uno va terminar perdiendo.

Regrese a casa con la mente nublada, Naruto estaría pensando en querer casarse con ella? El no habia dicho nada, pero yo igual no le habia comentado mis intenciones, entre a casa e Ino seguía encerrada en la habitación, entre y ella estaba acostada mirando la ventana, en el sillón habia una frazada y una almohada… el mensaje era claro "no te quiero aqui" me acerque despacio.

—Ino… —no se giró— Ino tenemos que hablar

—Hoy no Sasuke… si me tienes un gramo de consideración hoy no…

Sali de la habitación y me recosté en la sala… por lo menos trataba de darle su espacio y en el momento indicado pedirle el divorcio.

_Fin Flash Back _

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas de todo lo ocurrido mis padres no sabían nada, Ino se negaba hablar conmigo y se negaba a verme, vivimos en la misma casa pero yo dormía en la sala y ella se encerraba en la habitación aunque delante de mis padres ella mantenía la mentira de que no pasaba nada. Estábamos en casa de mis padres, mi papa quería festejar que el caso del cartel de la droga habia quedado oficialmente cerrado, papa estaba orgulloso de la base y el trabajo que habia echo Itachi, Naruto y yo… aunque esta vez la celebración quedaba solo en "familiar" los Uzumaki no habían sido convocados.

—Ino es hora de irnos.

—Mikoto quiere hablar conmigo de unas cosas —Ino me esquivo—

Estuvimos aun dos horas mas en la casa de mis padres y la notaba buscar algo, algún pretexto para hacer conversación con mi madre buscando hacer tiempo, hasta que me harte de la situación.

—Ino yo ya me voy, si te quieres quedar me avisas para venir por ti o pide un taxi.

—No, no me voy y tu tampoco te quedas conmigo aquí, estamos en casa de tus papas cual es tu prisa por irte?

—Solo ya me quiero ir… ademas llevo días intentando hablar contigo y me sacas vuelta, vamos a casa ahora porque tenemos mucho de que hablar —la jale del brazo para llevarla a la puerta—

—No! Ya te dije que no voy —levante la mirada y vi a Itachi mirarnos, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros— vete tu si quieres yo aun me quiero quedar con tu mama…

—Ino… tenemos que hablar y lo sabes

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, cuando yo quería hacerlo tu siempre me decías que estaba loca que exageraba las cosas… y ni estaba loca y ni estaba exagerando ahora tu te jodes!

—Sasuke… —Itachi me sujeto del brazo— si van a discutir háganlo en su casa…

—Ya nos vamos Itachi… camina Ino no quiero que mis padres nos vean discutiendo.

—Porque? Te da miedo? No quieres que tus padres sepan que me fuiste infiel? O sepan de tus perversiones con tu "amigo" ? —me detuve en seco y me gire—

—No quiero que sepan que nos vamos a divorciar…—Ino me miro muy enojada pude ver como su mandíbula se tenso de coraje—

—Se van a divorciar?—mire a mi madre en la entrada con mi padre — Sasuke… apenas llevan menos de medio año de casados… hijo… todos los matrimonios pasan rachas difíciles al inicio pero no es para tanto, Ino es una buena mujer —poso su mano en mi hombro—

—Mama no te metas —Itachi la sujeto— será mejor dejarlos hablar a solas vamos al jardín—

—Sasuke si tienes algo que solucionar con tu esposa llévatela a tu casa —papa me miro enojado—

—Pues si ya sabe que nos vamos a separar diles el porque… no seas cobarde.

—Ino… basta!

—Que es lo que ocurre hijo?

—Mama ve con Itachi al jardín por favor, papa nos iremos ahora mismo.

—Su hijo me fui infiel —mama me miro y solo pude cerrar los ojos, no quería ver como me miraba, respire profundo tratando de controlar las ganas de estrangular a Ino— se acosto con Sakura…

—Ino cállate— me giré enojado con ella—

—La muy zorra se encamo con Naruto… Hinata los encontró en su casa!

—Ino!

—La muy desvergonzada se enredo con los dos!

Mordí mi labio para evitar gritar, respire profundo escuchando como mi mama soltaba en llanto, Itachi le pedía a Ino que se callara pero Ino siguió hablando ya no ponía atención a lo que decía del coraje que tenia y la vergüenza de que mis padres escucharan… cerré los ojos evitando todo.

—…no dirás nada? Mírame cuando te hablo! —abrí los ojos, estaba llorando— ni un año de matrimonio Sasuke! Ni un año!… dime desde cuando te encamaste con ella? Fue desde que llego? Te deslumbro que sea una super modelo? Por eso te metiste con ella?! —me quede callado— desde cuando?! Desde cuando?!

—Desde hace doce años —al parecer no esperaba mi respuesta porque se quedo muda— me acoste con ella cuando teníamos quince años y no la olvide… todo este tiempo siempre pensé en ella.

—Sasuke… —Itachi me jalo hacia él— vete a tu casa y soluciona las cosas en privado —mire a mama llorar, papa me miraba enojado—

—No… esto ya no tiene nada de privado… lo sabe Hinata, lo sabes tu, mama… papa…ahora todos los saben… y todos piensan que Sakura es una cualquiera…

—Y no lo es? Jajaja no si es una santa! Pobre de ella, si de seguro la obligaron…

—Callate ya! —estaba a nada de sacarla a rastras de casa de mis padres, pero me contuve no iba a dejar que nadie pensara mal de Sakura— Hace 13 años… en esa maldita fiesta a la que fuimos con Sasori… Naruto llamo a Sakura para que fuera por nosotros porque no podíamos manejar, pensábamos que estábamos tomados… ella llego por los tres pero Sasori se negó a ir a casa con nosotros, ella sabia el miedo que teníamos los dos por llegar a casa ebrios y nos llevo a su casa, nos dejo en la sala… sus papas habían salido de viaje y estábamos solos en su casa, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso pero a la mañana siguiente estábamos en la cama con ella, sabia que había pasado algo… —jale aire y pase saliva… sabia que después de eso mis padres jamas me volverían a ver igual— Sakura era virgen y Naruto y yo abusamos de ella, estoy seguro porque Sakura jamas habia tenido novio, de hecho ni siquiera se habia besado con alguien Sasori la celaba demasiado evitando eu cualquiera se le acercara… ese día la cama estaba manchada y Sakura estaba adolorida lo se porque recuerdo que esa mañana ella no caminaba bien… y Sasori lo noto.

Ino no paraba de llorar sin quitar sus ojos de mi, sentía ese azul sobre mis ojos sin parpadear, su mirada era pesada pero prefería mirarla a ella que mirar a mis padres y a Itachi.

—…sin embargo ella no nos dijo nada, no nos reclamo, ni siquiera le dijo nada a Sasori… cuando por fin lo hablamos ella nos excuso diciendo que la habíamos tratado bien, que no la habíamos forzado a nada… pero yo se que algo paso esa noche entre los tres que ella no hubiera querido pero concedió por ser nosotros, por ser sus amigos… le insistimos que si habíamos abusado de ella nos lo dijera pero ella solo nos sonrió y dijo que no pasaba nada, que éramos su amigos… y que entendía la situación. Yo se que lo que que fuera que sucedió esa noche no estuvo bien, porque Naruto y yo estábamos drogados… Sakura siempre fue muy noble con nosotros, siempre nos perdonaba todo y nunca nos pidió nada… aun cuando ella quería que alguno de los dos la hubiera considerado para algo mas Naruto y yo fuimos egoístas con ella y solo jugamos a ser amigos… solo la usamos como una diversión…

Escuchaba el llanto de mama y eso me dolía, cuando era joven no considere a Sakura pero hora que habían pasado los años y analizaba la situación Naruto y yo nos habíamos aprovechado de la baja autoestima de ella, de su vulnerabilidad y su cariño.

—… Sakura era una chica que jamas habia salido con alguien, creo que se sentia insignificante porque nadie se le acercaba pero lo cierto era que Sasori se encargo que nadie la pretendiera y Naruto y yo nos aprovechamos de eso, éramos jóvenes y egoístas que con tal de obtener lo que queríamos aceptamos lo que ella nos podía ofrecer sin pensar un segundo en ella, mientras Sakura se refugiaba en nosotros por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la presión de Saso para que no saliera nadie con ella sintiéndose invisible, la muerte de sus padres, la ausencia de Saso y luego su muerte… Sakura solo confió en nosotros y siempre me justifique que lo que hacíamos era solo por ser amigos… pero la verdad es que no podía dejar lo que teníamos, cuando desapareció por protegernos a Naruto y a mi aun cuando éramos lo único que le quedaba sentí que mi vida se vino abajo y lo único que quería era encontrarla… por eso me uni a la policia para saber donde estaba y hacer justicia para Sasori, pero el tiempo paso y no tenia nada de ella, ni noticias ni justicia para mi mejor amigo y te conocí Ino, estaba harto de esperar que ella volviera, que regresara… vi en ti un intento de tener un poco de paz como Naruto con Hinata, pero ella volvió y me di cuenta de que no era amor de amigos lo que siento por ella, no puedo estar sin ella… no quiero estar sin ella, verla sufrir sin poder hacer algo por ella cuando ha sido ella quien me ha dado todo sin recibir nada, sin pedirme nada a cambio, me hizo darme cuenta que la amo.

—Eres un idiota… —Ino no dejaba de llorar—

—Perdoname Ino… debí hacer las cosas bien por las dos, ninguna de las dos se lo merece…

—Y que es hacer las cosas bien?

—Jamas debi casarme contigo —cerro los ojos— me aproveche de ti como lo he hecho con Sakura todos estos años.

Ese dia Ino se fue de la casa a casa de sus padres, mis padres no me dirigían la palabra, Itachi estaba molesto por la situación con mi familia, no le habia comentado nada a Naruto pero él sabia que las cosas con Ino no estaban bien, ella y Hinata se contaban todo y era obvio que a estas alturas sabia que ya había comenzado el tramite de divorcio con Ino.

El documento me llego a casa días después, Ino exigía quedarse con la casa y mi coche, casi se quedaba con mas del 80% de mis cosas alegaba infidelidad de mi parte, si quería desquitarse lo estaba haciendo me estaba dejando sin nada, pero no quería discutir con ella y mucho menos irme a juicio para que ella ventilara que era Sakura la tercera en la situación, accedí a su petición y firme los documentos para ser libre por fin, semanas mas tarde me llego el dictamen de divorcio…

—Sasuke, Naruto a la oficina… —entramos con él—

—Que ocurre?

—Yamato fue detenido al entrar al país… esta en la sala de interrogatorios…

Itachi no lo dijo dos veces cuando Naruto y yo salimos corriendo para entrar a la sala, habíamos esperado ese momento por varias semanas. Estaba sentado algo nervioso en la silla, nos miro serio obviamente nos reconoció mas a mi por la visita que le habia hecho hacia unos meses para saber su versión de lo sucedido hace doce años, Naruto me miro y asentí debía comenzar con lo que teniamos…

—Sabes porque estas detenido?

—No… no tengo idea

—Bueno, es sospechoso por el asesinato del matrimonio Haruno en un accidente de hace 13 años, del asesinato de Sasori Haruno hace 12 años, el secuestro y el asesinato de Jiraiya Haruno hace 5 meses y el asesinato de la srta. Shizune hace 5 meses y el secuestro e intento de homicidio de la señorita Sakura Haruno hace 5 meses…

—Yo?! Eso es imposible!… yo era amigo de los Haruno, fui tutor de Sasori, el murió de una sobredosis y sobre la hermana el tío ese se la llevo yo que voy a saber porque hicieron una casera de brujas sobre esa familia! La hermana estaba metida en cosas turbias, hasta salio en los periódicos, atraparon al hombre ese!

—Yamato usted fue el encargado de hacer las negociaciones con el cartel que se supone Sasori tenia la deuda, no es asi? —el hombre paso saliva— eso fue lo que usted dijo, Sakura lo declaro y la venta esta registrada ante hacienda… pero tengo una duda, como es que una empresa valuada en millones de dólares termina siendo vendida en 350 mil dólares y 6 meses después traspasada sin un solo peso de por medio a su nombre…

Yamato se tenso aun mas de lo que ya estaba

—…Los registros están ante hacienda, usted no solo esta acusado de asesinato sino de fraude, robo y abuso de confianza, usted se aprovecho de los Haruno sabia perfectamente que le habían nombrado tutor de sus hijos y encanto su hijo le estorbo cuando se deshizo de ellos también se deshizo de él y al ser Sakura la única que se interponía en su camino la saco el camino haciendo que se fuera del país… como su tutor usted tenia el poder de vender el patrimonio de ella…

—Yo no lo hice! Sasori murio de una sobredosis! Yo que culpa tengo que el mocoso fuera un drogadicto!

—En efecto, cuando comenzamos a armar el caso en su contra solo nos faltaba ese detalle, que relación tenia usted con la adiccion de Sasori…

— Yo no le meti la droga a fuerza!

—No a fuerza pero lo provoco —Naruto se acerco y se sentó en la otra silla— usted conoció a la chica que con la que salia Sasori y supo que ella consumía droga de forma frecuente con él, le pago para que lo enviciara…

—Yo no hice eso!

—Ella dice lo contrario, dice que usted le pago para que le diera droga mas fuerte a Sasori y de forma mas constante, usted pagaba todo lo que ellos consumían, usted pago para drogar a Sasori… usted planeo su muerte, no fue quien le inyecto la heroina que lo mato pero fue quien maquino toda la situación para liquidarlo, fue el autor intelectual.

—Es mi palabra contra la de una presa drogadicta!

—Sin duda, sera la palabra de una presa contra la de un estafador que liquido a sus amigos para quedarse con su empresa y de paso mato a su hijo y casi mata a la hija.

—No tienen pruebas!

—Los registros ante hacienda están fechados y con las cantidades de compraventa en ellos… usted era el único que sabia que a Sakura la buscaba la mafia para liquidarla, casualmente fue el único que sabia del pago y la cantidad a pagar… cantidad que era exactamente la misma que el patrimonio de Sakura… siendo usted el contador es imposible que no lo supiera… pero la venta de la empresa no es ni la cuarta parte de su valor real… como es que el contador de la empresa vendió una empresa millonaria en un precio tan absurdo?… yo creo que el jurado no vera la palabra de una presa drogadicta tan descabellado comparado con la palabra de usted.

—Quiero a mi abogado!

Yamato fue llevado a prisión, el juez le negó fianza y llevaría el juicio desde la carcel central del estado, quería volar a Paris para ir a darle la noticia a Sakura de que Yamato había sido arrestado y el juicio comenzaría en unos meses.

—Vacaciones? ahorita? —Itachi me miraba—

—Si… me debes vacaciones no pedí para mi luna de miel y las quiero ahora

—Mmmm… bueno ahora tenemos mucho trabajo y precisamente mañana salgo de viaje.

—De viaje? A dónde?

—Iré a Paris para hablar con Sakura sobre el asunto de Yamato…

—Tu?!… Itachi déjame ir a mi, yo puedo darle la noticia y hablar con ella, yo llevo su caso puedo hacerlo y puedes tomármelo como vacaciones…

—No, si quieres tomar tus vacaciones lo harás después, ahora te necesito aquí atendiendo los casos que tenemos, justo ahora hay demasiado trabajo, se viene fin de año y no quiero que dejen papeleo para el siguiente, debo ir a hablar con Sakura y tu te quedas.

—Sakura va a necesitar mi apoyo!

—Hay algo que se llama teléfono y puedes llamarla.

—No tengo su número sabe qué se fue y no nos dejo contactarla! Han pasado 3 meses de que se fue… Itachi, estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, me divorcie de Ino, eh atendido mis casos y ahora que se cerro el de Sasori puedo ir con ella…

—Por algo no quiere saber nada de ustedes… Sasuke en el pasado la usaron y ahora que volvió lo volvieron hacer, —estaba por objetarle pero levanto la mano en señal de que no lo hiciera— si que la usaron y ni te atrevas a objetarme, estaban casados los dos! Y se metieron con ella… eso la hace la AMANTE, en el pasado ninguno le propuso ser algo más que AMANTES y ahora siendo adultos seguían viéndose a escondidas, en algún momento le dieron su lugar a Sakura? En algún momento la trataron con respeto? no te dice nada que dos veces a huido de ustedes? … Ya déjenla! Iré yo porque esto no es un viaje de placer es trabajo! Y soy el jefe de la policia, así que atiende tus casos y cuando vuelva hablamos de tus vacaciones y haces de ellas lo que quieras, pero no mezcles trabajo con placer…

Itachi se fue a Paris y me quede a atender los casos que debía, Itachi no demoro en su viaje al finalizar la semana estaba de vuelta, por mas que Naruto y yo intentamos saber mas de Sakura Itachi no nos dijo mas, pero notaba a mi hermano algo raro, algo… incomodo.

—No insistan, Sakura esta bien y por lo que vi no quiere saber nada de ninguno de los dos, ya déjenla.

—Sobre mis vacaciones —Naruto hablo y no pude evitar mirarlo, él también había solicitado vacaciones?! En qué maldito momento?—

—No los puedo dejar ir a los dos al mismo tiempo! —Naruto me miro, noto que le miraba también yo a él— son mis dos mejores elementos y no puedo dejar que se vayan de vacaciones en esta época que incrementan los robos… pónganse de acuerdo y díganme quien se va primero y quien después…

—Yo! —los dos dijimos eso al mismo tiempo—

—Cuando se pongan de acuerdo me avisan… el primero se ira de vacaciones para el siguiente año

—El siguiente año? —mire a Itachi— te dije que las quería este año!

—Si pero el año esta por terminar, hay mucho trabajo Sasuke y no me van a dejar nada votado ni a medias… ademas de que yo me iré de vacaciones para navidad, antes de que aleguen algo, yo ya las tenia programadas.

—Te lo dije antes de irte!

—No es mi problema, tantas veces te insistí que te largaras de vacaciones, papa hizo lo mismo y no quisiste por lo tanto no es mi problema, lo mismo para ti Naruto, no se que intenciones tengan los dos para sus vacaciones pero no me echen la culpa a mi… pónganse de acuerdo quien se va primero y me avisan, salgan de mi oficina.

Naruto y yo salimos de la oficina y caminamos a nuestros cubículos.

—Me ire primero yo de vacaciones solo pediré dos semanas… sirve que pasas año nuevo con Hinata

—No Teme, me iré primero yo… Hinata y yo firmamos el divorcio hace una semana y este viaje me hará bien, tengo planeado pedir el mes que me corresponde necesito despejarme…

—Te divorciaste de Hinata? Porque no me dijiste nada?

—Si… así como tú de Ino, no? Y también no me dijiste nada…

—Pues lamento lo de tu divorcio pero… no puedo dejar que te vayas primero, necesito esas vacaciones y creo que igual necesito el mes entero… dos semanas no serán suficiente.

—Pues no se como le haremos porque no voy ceder Sasuke…

Cómo había estado tan ciego de no ver que Naruto igual se había estado divorciando, que sus intenciones de irse de vacaciones era por ir a ver a Sakura, por querer estar con ella…

_"__Jajaja… porque estas tan seguro? Él puede querer estar con Sakura tanto como tú… se van a casar los tres?… ya no tienen 15 años, por muy amigos que sean uno va terminar perdiendo."_

Uno iba a terminar perdiendo y no iba a ser yo, Sakura me elegiría a mi… o elegiría Naruto?


	25. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24  
Melancolía: Estado anímico permanente, vago y sosegado, de tristeza y desinterés, que surge por causas físicas o morales.**

Mierda

Mi vida era una mierda, me habia divorciado de Hinata, mis padres no me dirigían la palabra, mi madre estaba furiosa y mi padre decía estar decepcionado de mi decía que habia terminado con 2 años de feliz matrimonio por una aventura… lo que él no sabia que feliz era una palabra distante para describir mi matrimonio, yo no era feliz porque no estaba con la mujer que realmente amaba, con la mujer que quería dormir y amanecer cada día de mi vida, me habia conformado con lo que me habia tocado en la vida… en su momento claro estaba, porque ahora que Sakura habia vuelto buscaría la forma de estar juntos y no la desperdiciaría, si mis padres no querían aceptar que la buscaría y preferían no volver a hablarme, me bastaría con Sakura y lo que tuvieramos, no me importaría que todos nos dieran la espalda, podría mudarme a Paris y vivir con ella iniciando una vida juntos.

Sasuke se había molestado cuando le dije que no cedería en mover mis vacaciones, solo se había dado la vuelta y se había salido de la estación, la mayoría de las investigaciones las hacíamos por separado Sasuke se encargaba de unas yo de otras y las que debíamos asistir juntos cada uno las hacia por su lado y enfocándose en lo que le correspondía.

Fui de visita con mis padres para felicitar a mi padre por su cumpleaños, papa abrio la puerta aun con esa aspereza en el trato, mama ni se asomo, no me dejo ingresar en la casa solo me recibió el presente que le llevaba alegaba que mama aun no estaba lista para hablar…

Mi vida era una mierda sin duda.

En el trabajo Itachi nos mando llamar a los dos, se notaba mas que molesto aunque no entendía el porque, habíamos entregado todo el papeleo y casi todos los casos que llevábamos ya estaban resueltos o en juicio.

—No se que les pase pero no los voy a separar —Itachi se sentó—son mis dos mejores elementos, son mi mejor equipo…

—Por eso mismo… —Sasuke intervino— tendrás dos equipo mejores…

Sasuke siguió hablando y caí en cuenta habia solicitado el cambio de compañero, ya no quería trabajar conmigo? Habíamos pasado mas de 10 años como compañeros en la base y ahora pedir el cambio? Eso si que me tomo por sorpresa mas sin embargo algo en mi me decía que era obvio, Sasuke y yo ya no éramos esa dupla de antes se habia fracturado no solo nuestro desempeño en el trabajo sino también nuestra amistad.

—… y por eso necesito el cambio.

—Naruto que dices? —Itachi me miraba—

—Estoy de acuerdo… creo que es buena idea que Sasuke tenga otro compañero.

—Bueno… si es lo que quieren denme unos días para encontrar a sus…

—Yo podría trabajar con Suiguetsu hace unos días coopero conmigo y funcionamos bien…

—Bueno para ti estaria solucionado el asunto pero con Naruto… —me miro— debo pensar bien con quien ponerlo y no puedo tenerlo nada mas en stand bye

—Esta Lee —Sasuke intervino— después de trabajar de infiltrado no ha ha tenido un compañero…

—Vere que hago chicos, Naruto estas de acuerdo en considerar a Lee —me encogí de hombros— Bueno les avisare pronto mi veredicto…

Salimos de la oficina y Sasuke se acerco.

—Es lo mejor Naruto

—Si… es lo mejor —le sonreí y me fui a mi asiento—

Ahora sabia que era lo que debía hacer, en definitiva ya no tenia nada que me atara a Japón, saque mi móvil y busque un ticket de avión a Paris para volar inmediato, hice el pago y tome mi chaqueta tenia que hacer mis maletas para volar en 5 horas.

Hice el vuelo sin problemas, había apagado mi móvil para no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, al menos no hasta que estuviera en Paris. Me sente y deje que la vida siguiera su curso, no haría planes solo dejaría que la vida fluyera, sabia que si encontraba a Sakura y hablaba con ella acerca de mis sentimientos ella correspondería y podríamos pensar ya juntos en algo a futuro.

Al llegar era de noche en Paris, no hablaba ni gota de francés y el ingles nunca habia sido mi fuerte así que moverme seria complicado, lo primero que tenia que hacer era investigar donde vivía, durante el rato que tuve que esperar en el aeropuerto investigue un poco lo que decían los tabloides, al parecer se había mudado de la ciudad al campo, peor no decía donde, había una foto de ella en una casa de campo donde estaba con se amigo suyo, ella se notaba asustada en la foto, después de esa foto no había mas, al parecer habia interpuesto una demanda contra el portal alegando su derecho a la privacidad y exigía que se dejara de fotografiarla… pero no había nada mas, no habia mas información de ella o fotos… de ella no, pero de su amigo quizá si, decidí cambiar el foco de atención.

Busque donde pasar la noche y continue con mi búsqueda y comencé a trazar un plan, me habia dormido en todo mi viaje y ahora tenia la pila cargada para buscar a Sakura isn descanso, una vez que tuve una pista sali a rentar un auto. Con la ayuda del GPS di con el departamento de ese hombre era muy temprano para ver movimiento pero solo así podría casarlo si lo vigilaba hasta que saliera, dieron las 9 de la mañana y apenas comenzaba el movimiento hacia un frio de los mil demonios, por mas abrigos que me habia puesto me estaba congelando, dieron las 3 de la tarde y no notaba algún indicio hasta que decidí moverme, no sabia que departamento era así que toque el primero que vino a mi mente, una mujer respondió.

La mujer con desconfianza me atendió al inicio le mostré mi placa y le explique con ayuda del traductor al inicio hablaba lo que me indicaba la aplicación pero mi pronunciación era un asco, le dije que operaba con el gobierno para atrapar a un traficante nipón en suelo parisino, la mujer de a poco entro en confianza. Le pregunte por Deidara le dije que nos e asustara su vecino no era un traficante pero le indique que nuestras investigaciones apuntaban que corría peligro, por eso loe estaba localizando, la mujer me dio malas noticias Deidara no estaba en su departamento…

—Ça montre que quand cet homme n'est pas ... tout est super immobile, il faut que l'on voyage pour le boulot ou avec son ami le modèle Cerise (Se nota cuando ese hombre no esta... todo esta super quieto, debe estar de viaje por trabajo o con su amiga la modelo Cerise)

El corazón se me alboroto de inmediato pero me contuve y lance mi pregunta "sabe donde vive esa mujer? Si puedo contactarla?" Su respuesta fue…

—Non…

Y el corazón se me oprimió

—… mais votre agent devrait savoir (pero su agente debe saber)

En cuanto me dijo quien era y me escribió toda la información dado que ni eso podía hacer, no entendía nada de francés me había lanzado a la aventura, conseguir la información de Sakura no seria fácil si le decía a su agente que la buscaba el le avisaría debía ser mas hábil… Sería un delito pero uno que se justificaba con "por el amor se perdona todo, no?" Esperaba que el juez me lo tomara en cuenta si me llevaban a prisión, no podía creer todos los delitos que habia cometido desde que había llegado primero hacerme pasar por policía en una misión exclusiva en un país extranjero mínimo 10-12 años de prisión acoso a dos personas mínimo 3-5 años y ahora sobornar a una persona para obtener información personal de una persona publica… 10 años…

Intercepte a la secretaria de ese hombre y le ofrecí dinero a cambio de la dirección de "Cerise" me hice pasar por un periodista japonés que quería tener una exclusiva de ella aprecio al juicio de su difunto hermano, la mujer alego que eso era imposible que ella no quería nada que ver con la vida publica… peor le ofrecí una buena cantidad que no pudo declinar. Tome mi auto y conduje hasta la zona donde debía estar la casa, note que no habia muchas por lo que seria sencillo dar con ella, las primeras 4 casas no fueron pero la 5 vi la silueta de una mujer y un hombre, debían ser un matrimonio porque la mujer estaba embarazada no veía sus rostros… continue mi camino y seguí buscando.

Tuve que volver al hotel para darme un baño caliente estaba muy frio y no quería enfermarme me la habia pasado todo el día en la calle buscándola hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no había conseguido nada, no había querido preguntar entre los vecinos para no levantar sospechas no quería ponerla en alerta. Revise mis notas y repase loq ue había anotado casa por casa, las únicas opciones que tenia eran la casa 7 y 10, en las que existía la posibilidad en la 7 solo note a un hombre de unos 50 años que vivía solo y en la otra no habia nadie y por la fachada se notaba que quien la habitara habia salido de viaje podría ella haber salido en estos días por su trabajo… mañana haria trabajo de campo, me metería a esa casa para investigar.

Encendí mi movil y note mas de 40 llamadas perdidas y cerca de 75 mensajes… ya habían notado mi ausencia en Japón, mi buzón de voz estaba lleno de llamadas de mi madre, otras de de mi padre, una de Sasuke y cinco de Itachi, los mensajes decían lo mismo…

**Mama: **Hijo dónde estas? Vino Sasuke a buscarte. Te eh estado llamando pero no respondes, es la décima llamada que te hago y no me respondes estoy muy preocupada

**Papa: **Naruto nos tienes muy preocupados, Sasuke vino a casa y fuimos a tu departamento me tome el atrevimiento de abrirlo con la copia que tenemos, notamos que habías sacado ropa de tu armario, a dónde fuiste? Estas con ella? Si es así solo avisa a tu madre que estas bien, no nos meteremos en tus desiciones pero no esperes que te apoyemos solo no preocupes a tu madre mas de lo que ya lo has hecho.

**Itachi: **Espero tengas una muy buena justificación, el caso de la señora Takaneshi se complico y te recuerdo que tu estas a cargo, solicito una orden de restricción para su marido, ese hombre la golpeo y casi la mata… en cuanto escuches mi mensaje reportate.

**Sasuke: **Fuiste por ella…

comence a escribir el mensaje de inmediato y le di enviar…

**Naruto: **Considéralo mi renuncia Itachi, no volveré a Japón. PD ya que fueron a preocupar a mis padres informales que estoy bien.

Apague el teléfono no quería lidiar con la respuesta ni con nada relacionado con Japón, me dormí para descansar un poco y continuar mi búsqueda. A la mañana siguiente recorrí de nuevo el lugar y me adentre en la casa que tenia como objetivo pero no era la de Sakura, comenzaba a pensar que esa maldita mujer me habia mentido, regrese para subir a mi auto cuando choque con una mujer embarazada.

—Excusez moi je ne l'ai pas vu… (Disculpe no le vi…) —la mire y el alma se me fue al piso— Naruto…

—Sakura… —la vi en el vientre y estaba muy abultado, su perfecta y hermosa figura se veía mas que abultada en esa zona, su capa se holgaba sobre sus piernas— estas embarazada…

—Naruto… yo…

—De quién es?

Estuve todo el día con ella en su casa, su amigo no la dejaba ni un momento, siempre estuvo con nosotros, al finalizar el día me pidió que me fuera a mi hotel, tenia miedo de irme y volver a la mañana siguiente y que hubiera huido pero prometio no escapar, dijo que no podía tener viajes pesados ni agitados, su embarazo era delicado y debía mantener reposo, no quería altérala y regreso para intentar descansa aunque sabia que no podría dormir al menos no después de saber sobre su embarazo.

A la mañana siguiente salí de mi habitación tome mi maleta decidido a quedarme con ella, no podía apartarme de estar de su lado tenia todo el derecho de estar con ella, deje la llave en recepción y sali a buscar mi auto, estaba por abordar cuando sentí que alguien poso su mano sobre mi hombro…

—Naruto… —Sasuke me miraba mas que serio, estaba furioso— ya la encontraste?

No era necesario que lo mencionara, sabia que hablaba de Sakura, era obvio que encanto notara mi ausencia sabia que había venido a buscarla, peor como había dado conmigo?

—Ya… voy a encontrarme con ella. —no dijo nada solo me miraba con su mano en mi hombro— soborne a la asistente del agente de Sakura y me dijo que esta en Londres con su amigo acompañándolo en una sesión… por lo que entendí se fue de Paris hace dos meses y no planea volver.

Vio mi maleta en mi mano, retire su mano de mi hombro y subí mi maleta en la parte trasera del auto, me miraba expectante.

—Ok… pues vamos a Londres

—Vamos…

Subí al auto y él a mi lado, ahora volaríamos a Londres, ya pensaría luego como sacarme de encima a Sasuke y volver a Paris sin él, pero por ahora lo quería fuera de Paris y lejos de ella no podía permitir que Sasuke supiera que Sakura estaba embarazada…


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25  
Recelo: Sospecha o falta de confianza hacia una persona por suponer que oculta malas intenciones o hacia una cosa por suponer que conlleva algún peligro**

Admito que fue audaz y mucho mas vivaz que yo.

Habia tenido consideración por Naruto hasta cierto punto pero ver sus movimientos bajo la mesa tenían que haberme puesto en alerta sobre él, su divorcio con Hinata tras cortinas sin que me enterara, pedir sus vacaciones sin mencionarlo ocultando sus motivos, no querer ceder en ellos solo me hacia pensar que tenia las mismas intenciones que yo porque habia hecho lo mismo que yo hice para ir a estar con ella, pero esa puñalada de irse sin mas debí anticiparla…

Ese día que no llego a al oficina considere que no quería ni verme después de haber solicitado el cambio de compañero, me dedique ha supervisar mis casos y enfocarme en el trabajo, el problema vino cuando Itachi llamo para decir que el caso de Takeneshi un caso de Naruto y mío se habia complicado debido a que la mujer habia sido brutalmente golpeada, maldije internamente se suponía que ese caso lo llevábamos los dos pero Naruto estaba a cargo de supervisarlo, llame pero me enviaba a buzón, pensé que me había bloqueado pero Itachi me indicaba lo mismo, fui a su casa pero uno de sus vecinos me había dicho que desde el día anterior había salido con una maleta…

Eso me descoloco mas…

Fui a casa de Minato y Kushina para saber si tenia planeado mudarse, pero al parecer Naruto atravesaba por la misma situación que yo con mis padres, la comunicación ese momento era tensa y pude notarlo porque notaba ese espesor en su trato aun conmigo. Regrese a la base para informar que Naruto no aparecía, se abrió un operación para su búsqueda Naruto y yo habíamos trabajado en muchos casos delincuentes que habían puesto precio a nuestras cabezas por lo que su ausencia podría ser algo mas que una simple falta al trabajo, Itachi coordino al grupo de investigación mientras yo solicite una orden al juez para obtener su registro de GPS a su telefonía.

Su maldito teléfono estaba apagado y así no podía ser rastreado, hasta que lo encendió y el GPS se activo… estaba en Paris el muy carbon hijo de puta!

—Quiere que le dé los registros detective?

—Impremelos y dame las zonas en las que ha estado… —saque mi tarjeta— ahora tengo que irme, tengo un vuelo que tomar… pero puedes enviarme a mi móvil las demás localizaciones que obtengas de los siguientes 7 días

Salí hacia el aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo con salida a Paris, tenia solo la localización de un hotel, Naruto mantuvo su teléfono apagado o en modo avión pero al activar el GPS el localizador lo rastreaba, revise las paradas de Naruto… una zona residencial en Paris, luego una zona céntrica como de oficinas, después una zona rural tipo campestre… debía estar buscándola. Subí al avión y apague mi móvil.

Al aterrizar encendí el teléfono y los mensajes comenzaron a llegar, Itachi preguntando si tenia algo sobre Naruto, Kushina y Minato preguntando si teníamos algo, ignore todo hasta que llego uno que desconocía era la mujer de la compañía telefónica me envía el ultimo reporte que había conseguido Naruto, se le detectaba de nuevo esa zona rural y después en un hotel en parís, estaría con Sakura ahí? Estaría en el hotel con ella? Era de madrugada no faltaba mucho para amanecer así que me moví directo al hotel en el que estaba Naruto, aguarde todo el rato hasta que lo vi salir del hotel hacia el estacionamiento solo, con su maleta y lo increpe.

—Naruto… ya la encontraste?

—Ya… —me miro serio, al inicio note nerviosismo en él— voy a encontrarme con ella, soborne a la asistente del agente de Sakura y me dijo que esta en Londres con su amigo acompañándolo en una sesión… por lo que entendí se fue de Paris hace dos meses y no planea volver.

Vi su maleta, recordando los registros de su GPS podría ser que la busco y no la encontró donde debía vivir Sakura, retiro mi mano de su hombro y subió su maleta en la parte trasera del auto.

—Ok… pues vamos a Londres —si él iría a Londres yo le seguiría a donde se moviera—

—Vamos…

Mire mi teléfono de nuevo quería ver los reportes de GPS de Naruto, este ultimo reporte lo colocaba en esa zona rural, y de ahí en e hotel… quizá había regresado a terminar su búsqueda y no la encontró… mande un mensaje a la chica de la telefonía solicitándole mas información sobre su reporte y la chica no tardo en enviármelo… me envío la información de movilidad de Naruto en cada punto, Naruto habia permanecido en un punto fijo todo el día… las coordenadas correspondían a una casa de campo, como porque demonios pasaría todo el día en un casa si estaba buscándola?

Hijo de puta! Sakura estaba ahí…!

—Puedes comprar los tickets en lo que llegamos —hablo sin dejar de mirar la carretera—

—Si… te parece bien el primero que salga?

—Me parece perfecto…

Ahora ibas a aprender cabrón traidor!

Compre los tickets de inmediato, al llegar pase al sanitario y él me espero para documentar el equipaje, abordamos el avión y ninguno hablaba, Naruto me miró un poco desconcertado cuando escucho que aterrizaríamos en Madrid.

—Madrid? A que vamos a Madrid?

—Lo lamento, compre el primero que me salió y no note que hacia escala… solo será de 1 hora y de ahí volamos a Londres…

Lo note muy relajado para la noticia, si estaba muy decido a encontrarla en su lugar me hubiera puesto colérico, eso solo confirmaba que el cabrón ya se había encontrado con ella.

Aterrizamos en Madrid y bajamos para esperar el transborde, al volver a subir Naruto se sentó en su asiento de lado de la ventanilla, coloque mi mochila en la parte superior.

—Voy al sanitario

—Aja… —no me miró—

Camine por le pasillo y me metí en el baño…

Mire cómo el avión despegaba desde la puerta de abordaje. En lugar de ir al baño me había bajado del avión antes de que cerraran la puerta de abordaje, una vez que el escuchara que el avión volaría a Rusia y que notara que yo no volvía ya no podría bajarse, el avión había sido cerrado y yo tendría ahora cerca de 10 horas como mínimo de ventaja sobre ese pendejo, debía abordar en 1 hora el avión de vuelta a Paris e ir a buscar a Sakura a esa dirección.

Estaba jodidamente cansado, no había dormido casi nada en todos mis vuelos y lo poco que había estado en tierra no podía dormirme, tome un taxi que me llevara a la dirección del GPS y baje para tocar. Abrieron la puerta y lo reconocí

—Sakura —Antes de que hablara lo hice a un lado y me metí— Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!

Grite con fuerza para hacerla salir, el tal Deidara me hablaba pero no entendía nada de le que decía y para poco me importaba, la vi bajar por las escaleras y mi sorpresa fue verla abultada del vientre, muy abultada del vientre… demasiado, estaba embarazada, el corazón se me acelero y sentía que se me salía por el pecho.

—Es mío… —ella desvío la mirada—es mío, no?

…

Después de un largo rato conversando y tratando se asimilar todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo su embarazo recordé el tiempo y mire mi reloj habían pasado ya cerca de 9 horas y Naruto si era mas hábil de los esperado no debía demorar en llegar, debía sacar a Sakura de ahi a como diera lugar.

—Quiero ir al hospital ahora mismo.

—Que?… m-me toca cita hasta el siguiente mes, mi doctor dice que…

—Quiero ir ahora y ver que este bien —miro a su amigo— tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Sasuke son casi las 11 de la noche!

—Hay urgencias no? Decimos que no has sentido que el bebe se mueva y estamos preocupados… me has privado de verlo todos estos meses, —estaba por objetar— vamos ahora o me dices si voy con un juez ahora mismo por una orden y ahora si me dices si es de Naruto o mío…

Me miro enojada pero se levanto y tomo su abrigo.

—Vamos… Je reviendrai maintenant (Dei ahora vuelvo)

—Que le dijiste?

—Que ahora venimos

—No, que venga con nosotros, me sentiré mas tranquilo, tu te sientes cómoda con él y él esta mas al tanto de tu embarazo que yo… —ella le dijo lo que le pedí porque el hombre cogió su abrigo y su sombrero—

La casa estaría sola cuando Naruto llegara y al menos con eso lo desconcentraría, sabia que yo ya estaba en el juego y su mente trabajaría a favor o encontré de él… Ahora Naruto ya no era mi amigo, ahora éramos rivales y ganaría el que mejor moviera sus fichas…


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26  
Hesitación; Vacilación o falta de determinación ante varias posibilidades de elección.**

Había huido de ellos, me había alejado de mi pasado por segunda ocasión con la esperanza de poder vivir tranquila con mi bebe, con mi hijo, con ese hijo que siempre habia querido, pero no con cualquiera, queria que mi hijo fuera fruto de mi amor y felicidad, porque con ellos habia logrado tener aunque sea de forma efímera los momentos mas felices de mi vida, mas añorados y aunque sabia que ellos jamas serian míos al menos ahora tenia algo para atesorar, ahora no estaría sola nunca mas…

Habia vuelto a Japón con la esperanza de volver a verlos, sabia que al hacer esa publicidad ellos me reconocerían, aunque mis dudas de si vendrían a mi taladraban mi corazon con dudas, ellos quería volver a alguien que habia hecho hasta lo imposible para para alejarse? Sacudia mi cabeza y mi añoranza se aferraban a ese atisbo de esperanza de que aquello que tuvimos era mas allá de lo especial y vendrían a mi… Mi miedo era tan fuerte que me ensordecía, pero ese incidente en el banco hizo que ese encuentro se precipitara mas rapido de lo pensado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos estaban de nuevo en mi vida y como en el pasado mi vida era un caos un loco queria matarme por una deuda del pasado… mis deseos de tenerlos en mi vida se veían truncados, era yo tan egoísta de hacerlos entrar en mi vida caótica aun a costa de su seguridad? Era peor… en ese momento decidí que si no podía tenerlos al menos me llevaría algo conmigo de nuestra union, deje de cuidarme y en cada encuentro rogaba por quedar embarazada, no lo supe hasta que estuve cautiva con el Inmortal, saberme en peligro con la vida de mi hijo de por medio me hizo valorar lo que tenia y lo que podía tener si dejaba de aferrarme a un pasado que solo para mi tenia peso, que Sasuke y Naruto me propusieran una vida juntos aun estando casados me hacia ver que lugar ocupaba en sus vidas… el de la amiga que siempre era permisiva con ellos, la amiga que sin importar cuanto la cagaran ella siempre estaría para ellos y perdonaría sus tropiezos, yo siempre seria esa amiga, nunca seria la mujer por la cual ellos volcarían sus mundos, ahí mire mi realidad y mi plan no tendría vuelta atrás debía irme de sus vidas y esa despedida seria lo ultimo que ellos tendrían de mi, mas sin embargo yo me llevaría mas de ellos de lo que creían, me llevaba mas que recuerdos, mas que sueños sin concluir, me llevaba parte de ellos conmigo que me acompañaría toda mi vida…

Cuando tropecé con Naruto fuera de la cabaña sentí que el alma se me iba al cielo, sabia que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad una vez que me encontrara y no me soltaría si supiera que estaba embarazada cosa imposible de ocultar ya a mi muy avanzado embarazo Naruto era tan dulce y tierno conmigo sabia que su ternura y comprensión me harían sobrellevar todo esto de la mejor manera habia podido darle largas sobre quien era el padre de mi bebe y aunque no habia insistido sabia que no se quedaría callado por tanto tiempo Naruto era un buen chico pero tan terco y testarudo como solo el sabía.

Cuando vi a Sasuke parado en mi sala gritando como loco sentí que el alma se me iba al infierno, el no me soltaría sin tener respuestas y al saberme embarazada me casaría cual animal para tener la verdad en sus manos… Sasuke era brusco y siempre le ganaba el orgullo mezclado de su mal genio dominado por sus emociones aun sin embargo en ningún momento habia dejado de exclamar que ese hijo era suyo… Ese era Sasuke soberbio y orgulloso.

Tenerlos de vuelta me hacia replantearme… Sasuke amaría a mi hijo si le decía que ese niño era de Naruto? Naruto amaría al hijo de otro?

Así eran mis chicos podrían llevarme al cielo y hacerme morir ahi mismo o llevarme al infierno y hacerme sentir segura… en este momento temía por ambos, tenia por mi y tenia por ellos, Sasuke estaba encolerizado no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si Naruto llegaba a casa en ese momento, Naruto sabría que Sasuke estaba ahi? Sasuke sabia que Naruto habia estado el día anterior en mi casa? Bueno esos dos eran tan amigos que se podían coger a la misma mujer sin problema alguno… lo que no entendía es porque Naruto no habia ido a mi cabaña ese día como lo había prometido, la noche anterior no se había querido ir por miedo a que yo huyera y ahora simplemente no se presentaba… no sabia que rayos sucedía con esos dos pero por ahora agradecía tener que lidiar solo con uno…

—Nous sommes arrivés, c'est celui-là devant (Llegamos, es ese de enfrente)

Deidara hablo y salí de mis pensamientos, Sasuke conducía el auto de Deidara, yo iba en el asiento trasero.

—Dice que es ese de enfrente Sasuke —no se giro a mirarme solo miro el lugar y busco estacionarse— si quieres nos bajamos y voy pidiendo cita en lo que tu te esta…

—No. Te quedas en el auto y te bajas solo si yo bajo—me miro por el retrovisor—

—No escapare Sasuke

—Mmmm —hizo una mueca— prefiero tenerte vigilada

—Tanta es tu desconfianza?

—Te fuiste sin decirme que esperas un hijo…

—No puedo correr Sasuke… —señale mí muy abultado vientre, él me miro y resoplo algo contrariado— créeme no escaparé… esperas encontrar estacionamiento en unas cuadras? Me harás caminar? Me duelen los pies, los tengo hinchados y un embarazo que me ha hecho subir 15 kilos! No voy a caminar por tu capricho

Abri la puerta y Deidara se bajo para ayudarme a bajar del auto y poder salir sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

El doctor nos recibió después de una larga espera, me hizo un ultrasonido y como ya me lo había dicho mi ginecólogo el bebe venia bien en tamaño y peso, mi embarazo ya estaba por iniciar el séptimo mes de gestación…

—Debe mantenerse en completo reposo y estar tranquila, si bien el embarazo no tiene complicaciones hasta ahora, es usted una madre primeriza y debe evitar el agitarse de mas y estresarse o alterarse.

—Evito agitarme y…. —mire a Sasuke— tomare eso en cuenta de no alterarme—

—Le recetare unas vitaminas adicionales a las que su ginecólogo le receto le complementara su cuadro vitamínico, alguna duda más?

—Se puede saber el sexo del bebe?—Sasuke miraba la pantalla donde estaba la imagen del bebe—

—Si, señor…?

—Uchiha, soy el papa del bebe —me trague las ganas de reclamarle el titulo autoproclamado que se adjudicó sin considerarme—

—Claro, permitame revisar…

—Yo no quiero! —Sasuke me miro— Le dije a mi Ginecólogo que no quiero saber el sexo de mi bebe hasta que nazca…

—Que no te lo diga, yo si quiero saber —se giro sin gesticular, odiaba que adoptara esa pose de inmutable, sabia que por dentro estaba furioso conmigo—

Se acerco al doctor e intercambiaron palabras, pude notar que Sasuke sonreía, era la primera vez desde que lo habia vuelto a ver que sus músculos faciales se destentaban y soltaban una ligera sonrisa, note un brillo en sus ojos y recordé a mi Sasuke, mi Sasuke de hace 13 años ese Sasuke feliz, ese chico que no había pasado por la perdida de su mejor amigo, por el abandono de su mejor amiga, la culpa y remordimiento de las malas desiciones… su mirada era la mirada de un hombre ilusionado, la de un padre que espera a su hijo con ilusión y ansias, mi corazón dio un vuelco y no pude evitar que me doliera.

En ese momento queria gritarle.

Sasuke tu eres el padre…

Salimos del hospital y Sasuke insistió en alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche en la ciudad, queria volver a mi cabaña a las afuera no queria que los periodistas hicieran su nota con mi embarazo pero estaba agotada, tantas emociones y el viaje de las afuera a la ciudad me cansaba, conseguí que no alquilara en un hotel sino una casa y pasara desapercibida… dormí como un bebe a pesar de todas las preocupaciones que tenia a cuestas. Al despertar Sasuke me propuso movernos a Italia decía que ahi estaría mas tranquila, sin preocuparme de los paparazzis.

—Nos iremos por carretera, asi no sabrán si saliste del país

—No lo sé… la prensa Italiana también me persigue

—Estaremos en una villa a las afuera, rente una casa que esta en medio de un viñedo muy alejado de todo —me miraba expectante con sus grandes ojos negros—

—Esta bien… iré a la cabaña a hacer maletas

—No

—Eh? — Sasuke se puso tenso— No pretendes que me vaya asi nada mas? Debo llevar mi medicamento, mis vitaminas, mi ropa y mi control prenatal…

—No lo necesitas, compraremos ropa en Italia, si necesitas las medicinas podemos pedir una receta en algún consultorio allá… tu expediente puede hacértelo llegar por correo supongo…

—Sasuke… —el seguía hablando mientras se conducía a la ventana evitándome— Sasuke… Sasuke… Naruto! —me miro— Estas evitando que me vea? El sabe que estoy embarazada

—Ya sé que se vieron… como crees que llegue a ti?

—No vinieron juntos?

—Ja…. —entorno una sonrisa tosca y amarga, algo no estaba bien—

—Sasuke… por eso me trajiste aqui? Por eso quieres irte a Italia?…. es solo para evitar a Naruto?

—No… si… aggg

Esa imagen de él escuchando el sexo del bebe se vio desvanecida por esa actitud de macho haciendo berrinche porque su amigo de juergas le estaba ganando en el juego, hacia todo para que Naruto no me encontrara y el fuera quien tuviera el placer de ganar la primicia, me levante de la cama y me coloque los zapatos como pude, sali de la habitacion en busca de Deidara, Sauske me hablo pero lo ignore, solo sentí su agarre en mi abrazo intentando evitar que saliera de la casa.

—Sakura…

—No Sasuke! Ya me harte! Que te piensas tu y Naruto! Que pueden hacer y deshacer conmigo? Que les pertenezco? No soy ni tuya ni de él! Me usan y me botan como si fuera yo desechable —maldije las malditas hormonas porque sentí como escurrían mis lagrimas— te recuerdo que soy una persona! Una mujer adulta que puede tomar desiciones y no necesito que ni tu ni él se piensan que pueden decidir sobre mi vida!

—Sakura no —Se acerco e intento sujetarme de los hombros y aunque sus facciones eran relajadas en un intento de consolarme estaba tan mojada que lo esquive—

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme! Agggg… —me dio un dolor en el vientre tan fuerte que no pude evitarme doblarme ante el dolor—

—Sakura esta todo bien? que ocurre? Te duele algo? Qué pasa? Le ocurre algo al bebe?

—Ahhh… —sentí que algo escurría por mis piernas— creo me hice pipi… ahhhh! —mire al piso y vi mis piernas mojadas y el piso lleno de agua, eso no era orina— se me rompió la fuente…

Desperte en el hospital algo atontada, el dia anterior habia sido un caos, Sasuke me habia llevado al hospital mas cercano donde habia casi dado a luz sino hubiera sido por el doctor que habia logrado retrasar la labor de parto, que mi bebe naciera en el séptimo mes era casi sentenciarlo a muerte, ahora debía guardar reposo estricto sin estresarme, sin alteraciones o perturbaciones de mis emociones, las instrucciones del doctor eran claras debía permanecer internada en el hospital sin moverme… Sasuke no habia entrado a mi habitación pero Deidara me comentaba que el había estado todo este tiempo a fuera de mi habitación atento y preocupado, se sentía culpable por la situación.

—L'autre papa est ici (El otro papa esta aquí) —el corazón se me acelero, Deidara no me miraba peri sabia a que se refería—

—Naruto… comment est-ce? (como es que?)

—Dehors c'est plein de moyens, on a appris que le fameux super mannequin avait été hospitalisé dans un hôpital dans une villa italienne ... (afuera está lleno de medios, se supo que la famosa super modelo habia sido internada de emergencia en un hospital en una villa Italiana…) imaginez comment c'était quand on a appris que vous êtes enceinte, tout le monde veut savoir qui est le pape, je suppose le gars a découvert que vous étiez ici ... (imagina como se puso cuando se supo que estas emabarazada, todos quieren la primicia de quien es el papa, supongo el tipo se entero que estabas aquí…) et ne doutez pas qu'il est venu avec la même intention que ces journalistes ( y no dudes que vino con la misma intención que esos periodistas)

—Ils sont ensemble? (Están juntos?) —negó con la cabeza—

La puerta se abrió y vi esos ojos azules tan claros que resaltaban sobre su piel bronceada, Naruto entro con un osito de peluche y una sonrisa cálida.

—Puedo pasar? —asentí y Deidara salió de la habitación para darnos espacio— como te sientes?

—Cansada… algo confundida —talle mi vientre—

—Esta bien, dice el doctor que deberas guardar mucho reposo… —se sentó a mi costado en la cama— es fuerte como su madre… —bajo la mirada—

—Naruto…

Sabia por donde iba esa conversación, quería saber si él era el padre de mi bebe.

—Tranauila… no es el momento —sujeto mi mano— ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después, ahora debes estar tranquila

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo el podía darme, una sonrisa que me calmaba y me hacia sentir que todo estaría bien, una sonrisa que me daba paz, estrecho mi mano de forma suave y sentí su calidez en su tacto, extendió su otra mano y acaricio mi vientre de forma tierna.

En ese momento queria decirle.

Naruto tu eres el papa…

Sus ojos me miraban atentos cuando se abrió la puerta y Sasuke entro… levante mi mirada y sus ojos ónix ligeramente rasgados me miraban atento, como podía desear que mi hijo fuera hijo de los dos, deseaba que fuera hijo de Sasuke pero tambien de Naruto y aunque eso fuera una idea descabellada como imposible era algo que mi corazón anhelaba porque estaba segura que en cuanto se supiera quien era el padre perdería al otro sin dudas…

No quiero perderlos, aunque sé que a estas alturas se que perderé a ambos.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 **

**Pasmo; Asombro o sorpresa exagerada que impide a una persona hablar o reaccionar.**

Después de ese momento bochornoso, donde Sakura y Naruto estaban tomados de la mano, me sentí algo incomodo y tenso, porque con él siempre era más comprensiva que conmigo? Porque conmigo siempre se ponía a la defensiva, salí de la habitación dejándoles solos, si quería disfrutar ese idiota de ella lo dejaría disfrutar sus cinco minutos con ella, una vez que Sakura diera a luz le demostraría que ese bebe era mio y lo sacaría de nuestras vidas.

Sakura permaneció varios dias en el hospital para observación y monitoreo de su embarazo, Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos en el pasillo pero no intercambiábamos palabras, solo desviábamos la mirada para evitar mirarnos. Camine a mi asiento a un lado de la puerta de Sakura cuando mi movil sono, no quería responder sabia quien era y no queria escucharle en ese momento pero no tenia de otra llevaba semanas sin hablar con él y sabia que mama estaba preocupada.

—Si…

—Estas con ella

—Si…

—No te preguntaba Sasuke! Estas en todos los malditos noticieros del país, en los periódicos!…

Debí imaginar que si la prensa se habia enterado que ella estaba en el hospital, seguramente se habia filtrado la información hasta Japón donde ahora Sakura era famosa y reconocida pro los antecedentes pasados, me talle el rostro con frutración, me hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo de planear mis asuntos antes de tener que lidiar con mi familia.

—…desde cuando estas en Francia?

—Hace unas semanas…

—Itachi no nos dijo nada —papa se quedo callado— ya hablare con él después, —volvió a quedarse callado, como dudoso de preguntar algo mas— e-el… —paso saliva— él hijo que espera… —escuche que papa guardo silencio y resoplo con cansancio— e-es tuyo?

Debi saber eso tambien, que al filtrarse que estaba en el hospital, debían haber dado la noticia de que Sakura estaba embarazada y al verme en pantalla papa sacaría conjeturas… policía de corazón mi padre jamas dejaría de ser quien era ni jubilados 20 vidas.

—Si…

No necesitaba que Sakura me lo dijera, sabia que ese bebe era mío, veía como me miraba y como sus ganas de decirme que el hijo era mío era tan fuerte como lo que yo sentia por ella, pero de sobra sabia que era su temor a lastimar a Naruto lo que le hacia callar.

—… ese bebe es un Uchiha papa.

—…— escuche la respiración tensa de mi padre por al bocina— tráela a casa, a pesar de todo lo sucedido Sakura siempre ha sido de la familia y ahora que dará a luz a mi nieto debe estar con nosotros… tu madre ha estado muy inquieta por los dos… por ti, por Sakura… ya veremos como apaciguar las cosas.

—Eh? —no entendia esa ultima parte— apaciguar? A que te refieres?

—Ya hablaremos cuando regresen… lo importante es que Sakura ya te aseguro que ese bebe es tuyo…

Papa colgó y me sentí dentro de lo que cabía mas tranquilo, por primera vez en muchos dias sentía que mi vida tomaba rumbo de nuevo, mis padres abrían una posibilidad a la reconciliación y a la aceptación de Sakura, nuestro bebe seria la reconciliación de mi familia, aunque esa ultima frase de mi padre me dejo pensativo ahora tenia mas cosas por las cuales estar tranquilo, solo debía poner las cosas en orden y en paz con Sakura, después de nuestra discusión que casi le costaba la vida a ella y a nuestro hijo me negaba a mirarla a la cara, pero ahora estaba deicidio a hablar con Sakura y decirle que ella y nuestro bebe vivirían en Japón conmigo.

Habian pasado ya mas de 3 semanas y Sakura ano podía ser dada de alta del hospital, el doctor decía que su estado aun era complicado y necesitaba reposo absoluto asi como nada de emociones fuertes, Sakura estaba ya en su octavo mes de gestación, se miraba muy pálida y agotada de estar en cama, peor entendía que era por el bien de nuestro hijo que permaneciera en reposo, mis padres llamaban casi a diario preguntando por ella y el bebe, preguntaban que cuando volveríamos a Japón… esa misma pregunta me hacia yo, cuando volveríamos a Japón los tres? No habia podido hablar con ella, deseaba decirle que mis padres estaban felices con la noticia de ser abuelos, que podríamos volver a casa y tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros pero no sabia como tomaría mi propuesta, no queria volver ponerla en peligro de nuevo

Trataba de pensar como controlar la situación sin poner a Sakura al limite, pase a recoger unos jugos y un poco de comida para ella, era hora de su comida y como habíamos quedado hoy me tocaba comer con ella, al entrar Naruto estaba sentado aun lado de ella, estaban comiendo juntos.

Carraspee un poco y él me miró pero me ignoro y continuo comiendo, Sakura nos miraba un poco incomoda.

—Sal ahora Naruto —coloque los jugos en la comoda—

—Estoy en mi dia y horario con ella, como quedamos…

—Hoy me toca…

—Chicos —Sakura se acomodo en la cama— basta

—La semana pasada cambiamos día y ahora me toca a mi

—Ya lo dijste la semana pasada y el viernes te tocaba en mi lugar, ahora es semana nueva y hoy me toca.

—EL viernes no comí con ella y tú lo hiciste, comiste con ella dos días más!

—Ese día te tocaba… y como no viniste yo le traje de comer a Sakura, pretendías que se quedara sin comer?

—Chicos, tranquilos…

—Y tu muy oportuno, no?

—No es mi culpa que no te des el tiempo para estar con ella…

Le había cambiado el día de comida con ella por unos pendientes que tenia con respecto a mi casa, por fin había conseguido un comprador y debía deshacerme de ella para darle la mitad a Ino y sacarla de mi vida, después de aquella llamada con mi padre en la que me "advertía" a su manera que buscaria como apaciguar las aguas se refería a que Inoichi padre de Ino se habia enterado del embarazo de Sakura y de mi "desliz" con ella, buscaba demandarme por engañar a su hija y quitarme lo que me quedaba, por ende me urgía tenrminar todo lo relacionado con Ino y dar por terminado mi divorcio antes de que ese maldito viejo metiche iniciara la demanda… el viernes que era mi dia le tocaba a Naruto para compensar el cambio pero al parecer el tambien habia tenido que hacer algunos percances y no habia asistido a su tarde con ella por lo que yo me quede a suplirlo…

—… asi que salte porque ella va a comer con el papa de su hijo.

El la miro de inmediato como buscando la respuesta en la cara de Sakura, ella me miro enojada.

—No se lo has dicho?

—El papa es él Sakura? —Naruto se levanto— no… no puede ser él… yo soy el papa

Naruto me miro furioso, era la primera vez que me miraba con una rabia en la mirada, podría decir que con odio, pero no lo culpo, sentía que con la misma mirada le miraba yo a él.

—No digas estupideces Naruto!

—Sera mejor que te largues! —Naruto me jalo por el cuello de la camisa y le devolví el gesto—

—Paren! paren! —Sakura nos gritaba pero ni Naruto ni yo estábamos dispuestos a bajar la guardia el uno con el otro—

—Basta! Que demonios pasa aqui?!…

Miramos a la puerta y mi hermano estaba en la puerta, note que paso de largo de nosotros y se acerco a Sakura, ella estaba un amr de llanto en la cama.

— Sakura…

—Salgan los dos de aqui ahora!… —Sakura se retorció en al cama y se apretó el vientre, mire su entrepierna y note como la sabana blanca comenzo a tintarse de rojo… rojo sangre…—

MIERDA!

MIERDA, MIERDA!

—…vayan por un medico!

Los dos corrimos por el pasillo buscando una enfermera y hacer que atendieran a Sakura, una vez que la ingresaron a la sala de parto el corazón se me acelero mas de lo que ya estaba, mire a Naruto estaba sentada frente a mi, maldecía mi poco juicio y mi falta de control por la situación, habia sido un imbecil por como lleve la situación, peor los celos y el coraje me cegaron, senti que alguien se aproximaba y me levante para saber si habían noticias de Sakura pero era otra persona que hasta ahora no entendía porque estaba ahí…

—Que haces aqui Itachi? —mire a mi hermano que me miraba con enojo tanto a mi como a Naruto—

—Vine a ver a Sakura, no es obvio? —se paso de largo y cogió su maleta, no habia notado que estaba a un costado de la banca en la que estaba yo—

Solto un largo suspiro y se sentó.

—A que veniste? —Naruto solo nos miraba—

—El juicio de Yamato es en 1 mes, vine a avisarle a Sakura que este preparada porque será llamada al estrado —saco unos documentos de su portafolio, sin mirarme—

—Que avances ah tenido el caso? Se declaró culpable?

—Te lo diría pero ya no eres… —miro a Naruto— ya no son elementos de la policía y esa información es clasificada

—Quizá ya no pertenezca a la policía pero todo lo relacionado con Sakura me incumbe y me importa!

—Ja!… si se nota… se nota que les importa mucho… que demonios fue todo eso en el cuarto de Sakura, ella esta muy delicada y el doctor pidió reposo y tranquilidad absoluta y ustedes aventándose el duelo como gladiadores con ella de por medio…

—Fue tu hermano quien inicio todo!

—Tu cállate pendejo!

—A quién llamaste pendejo, idiota? —estábamos por pelear pero Itachi volvió a interrumpir—

—Ustedes creen que estan en un ring de box o que demonios?! —hablo casi en un susurro cuando algunas enfermeras se acercaron— se calman? O pido que los saquen del hospital?

—No me pueden sacar—Naruto encaro a Itachi— no puedes alejarme de mi hijo!

Itachi lo miro sereno.

—Ese hijo no es tuyo Naruto —Naruto le miro enojado, estaba por replicarle pero inetrvine—

—Sera mejor que te vayas Naruto, es obvio que ese hijo es mio, Sakura no te lo ha dicho porque no quiere lastimarte, deja de dar pena y lárgate.

—Y a ti que te hace pensar que ese hijo tambien es tuyo? —Itachi me miro sereno—

—Porque es obvio Itachi, si no es de Naruto es mio!

—No se han puesto a pensar que ese hijo puede ser de alguien mas?

Naruto y yo nos miramos

—Ella solo estuvo con nosotros… el inmortal dijo que no paso entre ellos!

—Ese hijo no es de ninguno de los dos

—Y como estas tan seguro Itachi?

—Porque es mio.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28 **

**Tensión; Acción de fuerzas opuestas a que está sometido un cuerpo.**

Sasuke se lanzo a los golpes contra Itachi, apenas y reaccione ya nos estaban sacando del hospital a los tres, Sasuke estaba mas que molesto y no dejaba de insultar a Itachi.

—Como se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez Itachi!

—Calmate! —Itachi se limpiaba la comisura del labio—

—Si quieres que me calme deja de decir estupideces!

—Que te calmes! —Itachi se acomodo el saco y saco su movil— Deidara… I need you to talk to her about the situation and for her to do what we talk about please. (Necesito que hables con ella sobre la situacion y que ella haga lo que hablamos por favor.)

Después de un rato intentando que Itachi se retractara o siquiera siguiera la conversación fue inútil, ya no hablo para nada, salio el rubio amigo de Sakura y pidió ue dejaran pasar a Itachi al hospital, como nos habían sacado por alterar el orden ahora no podíamos entrar.

—Porque lo dejan pasar a él! —me interpuse—

—Porque la paciente pidió que le dejen pasar

—Y yo qué? No puedo pasar? —mire a Deidara—

—Elle veut être calme (Ella quiere estar tranquila) —el rubio hablo pero me jodia que lo hiciera aun sabiendo que no le entendía nada—

—No hables pendejo que no te entiendo ni mierda —ya no buscaba quien me la había hecho sino quien me la pagara—

—Sakura lo que necesita es descansar… y si realmente la quieren como dicen dejanla en paz al menos ahora que esta delicada, ella hablara con ustedes cuando este mejor.

Ese dia no nos dejaron ingresar al hospital, al día siguiente podíamos ingresar solo a al sala de espera, peor teníamos prohibido ingresar a la zona de las camillas, no sabíamos si Sakura lo haba prohibido o Itachi, peor los únicos que tenían contacto con ella eran él y su amigo el rubio.

—Quiero saber sobre el estado de salud de Sa… Cerise Vilain —Sasuke se acerco a la recepción—

—Lo lamento peor no puedo darle información sobre la paciente.

—Usted no me puede… —saco su placa— soy oficial de policía y estoy solicitando información sobre ella no solo como un policía que se encarga de su cuidado sino porque soy el papa del niño…

La enfermera se puso nerviosa y reviso sus papeles, queria corregirlo peor si eso nos daba información de ella por ahora lo apoyaría.

—Lo lamento… yo-yo creí… —leyó unas hojas— Es usted el señor Itachi Uchiha?

—Itachi?

—Si, el nombre del papa del bebe que la paciente nos brindo es Itachi Uchiha

—Yo soy Itachi Uchiha señorita —nos miro mas que enfadado— y no se preocupe yo me encargo de darle la información sobre mi esposa a mi hermano y mi primo… me siguen?

Los dos le seguimos, me sentia como un niño de 10 años descubierto en plena acción, Itachi se notaba mas que molesto y fastidiado.

—No se que pretenden ambos… no entiendo a que juegan! No son unos niños ya tienen casi 29 años y siguen con sus estupideces

—Itachi por favor! —Sasuke se altero—

—Callate! que debería ordenar que los arresten por hacer uso de sus placas de forma indebida y en un país que ni siquiera es el suyo! Sakura esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, la van a inducir a un parto natural en las próximas horas, desde en la mañana el bebe no reacciona a los estímulos y tendrán que hacer que tenga al bebe.

—Pero ella esta bien?

—Si Naruto, solo necesita estar tranquila, pero con ustedes eso lo veo imposible, haremos esto… Sakura quiere estar tranquila y por indicaciones medicas debe estarlo y como se que ninguno de los dos va a estarse quieto… les duran como avanza su estado peor no podrán intervenir, entendido?

Su telefono sonó, y no nos dejo objetar se fue a responder y se alejo de nosotros, asi pasamos todo el dia, la tarde y la noche, Sakura estuvo en labor de parto por mas de 24 horas, entre que le inducían al parto y se dilataba para poder dar a luz, moría de ganas por estar con ella, por apoyarla y ayudarla a pasar este momento, pero no nos dejaban entrar, el unico que estuvo con ella en todo momento fue Itachi, Sauske estaba furioso y desesperado tanto como yo el deseaba estar con ella y estábamos limitados, después de un largo esperar el doctor salió con Itachi.

—Como salió todo? —me levante de un brinco y espere a su respuesta— Como esta mi hijo? Qué fue?

—Como están Sakura y mi hija? —Sasuke miro al doctor—

—Eh?… ellas están bien, tanto la madre como la hija están fuertes

—Sabias que era niña? —mire a Sasuke—

—Obviamente Naruto, es mi hija

—Pensé que el papa era usted —el doctor miro a Itachi—

—Eh… sí lo soy, Sauske… Naruto… —Itachi estaba mas furioso—

—No se preocupe, los dejo para que conversen —el doctor nos miro y se retiro—

—Ya me tienen harto —Itachi nos jalo a ambos— que se creen? Andan por ahi gritando a los cuatro vientos que es hijo de uno y de otro? Como si fuese un puto trofeo! Donde mierda dejan a Sakura? Han pensado en ella? La han considerado? Saben porque nos an información a cualquiera en el hospital? Cualquier cosa que se filtra es noticia en los tabloides! Que piensan que duran si ustedes andan gritando que es hija de uno o de otro? Vana. Decir que ni ella sabe quien es el padre! Quieren eso para ella? Quieren eso para su hija? Ya basta!

Se froto el rostro ya mas que exasperado.

—Viajaremos a Japón en cuanto la bebe pueda volar, me encargaré de hacer los tramites pertinentes de su pasaporte y las diligencias que se necesiten…

—Para eso necesita un acta de nacimiento y esa niña no la van a registrar hasta que se le haga una prueba de ADN —Sasuke miro mas que serio a Itachi—

—Yo quiero igual que sele haga una prueba

—Ustedes están sordos? No escucharon nada de lo que les dije? Van a exponer a Sakura con sus estupideces?

—Dile que si es por las buenas va a ser mas fácil o si quiere voy por un juez y que la obligue, ya fui muy condescendiente con ella

—Eres un cabrón hijo de puta Sasuke —Itachi se molesto mas— te vas ir de culo cuando la prueba te diga que esa niña es una Uchiha pero es tu sobrina y me la vas pagar cabrón por exhibir de esta forma a Sakura!

—Esa niña no es tu hija —Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de su hermano— en ningún momento la has llamado hija… y si tanto la defiendes es porque ya la viste y sabes que esa niña es mi hija y claro que es una Uchiha por eso la peleas tanto… te envio papa, no?

—Vete a la mierda y cuando tengas la puta orden del juez hablamos… —Itachi se fue y nos dejo ahí parados—

—Sacaras la orden del juez? —Sauske miraba la puerta— Itachi tiene razón… si se llega a saber esto, la reputación de ella quedara hecha pedazos y el futuro de mi hija —sasuke me miro furioso—… la bebe esta en juego.

—Pero no permitiré que alguien registre a mi hija —lo mire enojado— en caso de ser mi hija la registren como suya… Sakura aya tuvo mucho para hablar y para pensar como hacerlo así que le daré unas horas para hacerlo.

—Horas? Sasuke acaba de parir debe estar agotada

—Ella esta agotada, pero Itachi ya comenzó a moverse y si me espero días ese cabrón llegara con papeles alegando que es su hija y así será mas difícil pelearla.

—Y si es hija de Itachi —Sasuke me miro sorprendido—

—Enserio lo crees?

—Sasuke… el primero que la vio al volver fue él, con quien mantenía mas contacto era con él, cuando al cambiaron de protocolo de seguridad a testigo protegido el unicoq ue sabia donde estaba era él, cuando capturaron a Yamato el que le aviso y solo a verla fue él… —me quede pensando, para ese entonces ella ya estaba embarazada, Sasuke abrio los ojos de sorpresa—

—El lo sabia!… el ya sabia que estaba embarazada y no nos dijo nada… hijo de puta!

—Sasuke… quizá la bebe es suya…

No queri admitir que la niña fuera de Itachi, no queria hacerlo porque una parte de mi albergaba la idea de que esa niña, esa pequeña cosita fuera mía, mía y de Sakura, fruto de lo que habíamos tenido y una esperanza de tener algo juntos, despues de todos esto si esa niña no era mia sabia que lo que habíamos tenido se perdería, que no la tendría ni siquiera compartida, perdería a Sakura en todos los sentidos.

Tome mi móvil y escribí un mensaje a Itachi.

—Que haces?

—Ella gana Sasuke —lo apague y salí del hospital—

—Solo así te vas? Sabes que ese bebe no es de él! Ella solo estaba con nosotros! No puedes solo irte, si los dos la encaramos ella tendrá que decirnos de quién es!

—Sasuke… ella no me ama, y no puedo forzarla, si ella me amara no dudaría en gritarme que tendría un hijo mío, no la voy a forzar y hacer las cosas solo para satisfacer mis ego la va a lastimar mas de lo que ya lo he hecho… si ella decidio que el padre d tus bebe sea Itachi por algo debe ser… en algo nos equivocamos los dos Teme, en algo nos equivocamos para que no quiera que ninguno de los dos sea el padre aunque uno de los dos lo sea.

Me sali del hospital y busque un vuelo a Japón, había volado miles de kilometros para encontrar mi camino y estando tan lejos de casa me había dado cuenta que ese camino que habia tomado no era el correcto, me había equivocado y mucho y no solo con ese viaje, me habia equivocado en ver a Sakura como un juguete, en casarme sin amor y solo por no sentirme solo, en tener a dos mujeres en mi vida y no tomar enserio a ninguna, en correr por Sakura sin considerar nada y competir con Sauske por saber quien se al quedaba, me había equivocado y mucho… solo que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar todo lo que había perdido.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29 Decepción; Pesar causado por engaño.**

Volveríamos los tres a Tokio, Sakura paso unas semanas en reposo en el hospital con la bebe, Itachi no regreso aun cuando de la jefatura le presionaron para hacerlo, dijo que no dejaría a Sakura y su hija solas, cosa que no toleraba, no solo porque él sabia que esa niña era mía sino porque solo lo hacia para joder!

Esperaba a fuera de la sala como un cualquiera, como si yo fuera un periodista mas de la multitud esperando por una entrevista o una foto de la bebe… No las habia visto desde aquel dia en el que a Naruto y a mi nos habian sacado por la pelea, nisiquiera habia visto a la bebe, no habia visto a mi hija!

Estaba llegando al limite de mi tolerancia con Sakura no habia entrado a golpes al cuarto porque aun creía que podría haber una solución pacifica… pero si volviendo a Tokio ella seguia en su puta postura de DIVA me conocería por las malas.

—Ya nos iremos?

—Eh? —Itachi resoplo— Sasuke…

—Ni me salgas con que se irán a parte

—Ella no quiere y creo que lo mejor es que le des espacio

—Espacio? jajaja espacio le voy a dar cuando lleguemos a Tokio y le quite a mi hija!

—Sasuke ni se te ocurra!

—Es mi hija y ella me la esta arrebatando! Ni siquiera la eh visto! Ni siquiera me deja acercarme!

—Que te hace pensar que es tu hija!—apenas estaba por objetar cuando Itachi me empujo a la pared— que te hace creer… aferrarte a que es tu hija! Entiende Sasuke!

—Solo hay dos opciones Itachi… —zafe el agarre de Itachi y lo empuje ahora yo a él— esa niña es mía o de Naruto y hasta ahora ella a hecho el puto voto de silencio como una puta campeona! Asi que mientras ella no diga que esa niña es de Naruto yo asumiré que es mía! Y si por las buenas no me deja verla se la quitare…

—Sakura ya ah perdido demasiado Sasuke hazla pasar por un momento así y la destrozaras

—Mierda! A la mierda con ella! Ya estoy harto de la pobre Sakura, de la víctima de Sakura… y nosotros que? Itachi éramos unos mocosos! Y ella solo se largo! Entiendo que fue por algo ajeno pero sabes la mierda que nos sentimos Naruto y yo? Acaso sabes lo culpables que nos sentimos por dejar a Sasori solo? Pensábamos que ella nos odiaba! Nos sentimos culpables de su muerte… Y vuelve se meta a la cama con los dos siendo tan openmind… pero después le da el golpe moral y resulta que no quiere nada… y se larga embarazada! Y no nos dice! Porque es su puta costumbre largarse sin decir nada! Y como esa hija la hizo sola seguramente espera que el papa se haga pendejo y no diga nada? Naruto se fue porque es un blando! Pero yo no… conmigo no, si esa hija no es mía que salga ella y me lo diga en la cara… me merezco que por una puta vez que sea sincera, ya estoy harto de todo esto, no estoy aquí por gusto, y créeme si Sakura queria que la dejara en paz lo ha logrado no estoy aqui por ella, estoy aqui por mi hija, Sakura se puede ir a la mierda ya estoy cansado de ser considerado con ella… en que momento ella lo ha sido con Naruto y conmigo? Tiene ganas de follar y ahi estamos… pero en cuanto se siente mal corre y espera que Naruto y yo estemos para ella como si anda hubiera pasado…

—Se que tengo mucha responsabilidad en todo esto y asumo mi parte de todo esto…—me gire y ella me miraba seria, estoica, podía ver sus ojos rojizos, queria, moría por llorar pero se contenia— lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, haberte comprometido en esta situación, causar tu divorcio… y tienes toda la razón debo ser sincera contigo y con Naruto… la niña no es tuya Sasuke…

La mire serio y suspire, estaba aun con su bata del hospital, ella miro a mi hermano y asintió, Itachi se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

—… lamento no habértelo dicho antes

—Lo dijiste en el momento indicado

Me di la media vuelta y camine a la puerta, Sakura habia hecho su elección y yo no era el hombre que ella quería, lo nuestro ya estaba roto y muerto, aquel amor de juventud se quedaría en aquello… solo amor de adolescentes, la chica con la que aprendi tanto y compartí los mejores momentos, mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida y la madre de mi hija… porque la pelearía, solo una prueba de ADN me daría la respuesta que necesitaba, ya no creía en las palabras de ella… por ahora la dejaría que volviera a Tokio, la necesitaba en mi territorio.

Volví antes a Tokio, no se que avión tomarían ellos, ni si volverían ese mismo día que yo, pero ya habia pasado 6 dias de mi regreso y no tenia noticas de los dos, ahora solo me quedaba esperar, busque trabajo en una agencia de seguridad privada, no planeaba volver a la policía de nueva cuenta, yo no queria ser policía en primer lugar, lo habia hecho por ella, por Sasori… ahora solo queria re comenzar y esta vez tomar mejores desiciones.

No sabia si buscar a Naruto, pero debia hacerlo, no sabia que haria él cuando supiera que Sakura volveria, no sabia si pelearía el saber quien era el padre, pero si algo habia aprendido en todo este tiempo era que no volvería a dejar cabos sueltos y menos dejar de lado a Naruto, llegue a su casa y me tope con que la habia vendido, su padre de muy mala gana me dijo que se habia mudado a un departamento a las fuera de la ciudad al parecer habia cambiado de trabajo de forma radical ahora estaba en una granja con el dinero de su casa habia comprado unas parcelas y planeaba empezar un negocio…

—Granjero?

—Prefiero hacerme llamar agricultor —me sonrio de forma sorna— que haces aqui? Pense que estarías con ella hasta que… ella esta aqui?

—No… pero no tarda en volver, que haras?

—Yo? mmm… sembrar quiza jajaja… debo intentar no quedarme en la calle, creo que mi padre me va a desheredar asi que debo hacerme de un legado para la vejez o sino…

—Sabes de que hablo

—… —se quedo callado y miro el suelo— nada… y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo

—Rendirme?

—Ceder… es diferente Sasuke

—Sabes… es bueno ceder, te miro y quisiera tener la tranquilidad que tu tienes —mire la tierra— yo no puedo…

—Claro que puedes Teme

—No quiero, no quiero terminar como tu —lo mire— mírate estas resignado a que ella ya no estara contigo

—Y no quieres eso? Ella ya deicidio que ni tu ni yo

—No quiero resignarme, no quiero terminar pensando que no pudo ser y seguir pensando en ella, no quiero extrañarla, no quiero desearla y resignarme porque no tengo de otra Naruto, no quiero aceptar que ella decida de nueva cuenta sin siquiera pensar en un puto momento en nosotros! Ella siempre eligio! Ella siempre dicidio! En que puto momento penso en nosotros… se jacta de que fuimos una mierda con ella? realidad! Ella tambien lo fue con nosotros! A caso le importo coger con nosotros cuando estábamos casados? Somos culpables? Si! Pero venga que a ella nadie le obligo! Y aun sabiendo embarazada se largo! Y ese hijo Naruto es mio o tuyo y sabe que los dos tenemos eso en mente y aun asi no se digna a decirnos quien putas es el padre, le vale madres que tu o yo estemos pensando quien demonios es el papa… si quisiera, si ya hubiera deicidio terminar con ambos ya hubiera dicho quien es el padre… pero no lo hace, porque sabe que con ello nos pierde a ambos.

—Y que ganaras con saber quien es el papa? Eso no hara diferencia Sasuke, ella no nos quiere cerca.

—Tener a mi hija conmigo… si ella quiere estar lejos que lo haga, ya de ella no espero nada y ahora que se que tu no haras nada, solo te pido que no estorbes Naruto…

Subí a mi auto y conduje a mi apartamento, cuando recibí una llamada, era alguien del trabajo, le había pedido que vigilara la casa de mis padres, llamaba para reportar movimiento en casa.

—Que me tienes?

—Al parecer llego familia de visita

—Familia?

—Si, un hombre alto de cabello largo… se parece a ti de hecho—debía ser Itachi— creo llego con su esposa, esta muy guapa una pelirrosa jajaja espera… traen un bebe

—Ves a la bebe?

—No se si es niña o niño no se ve, esta tapado

—Ok… que mas ves?

—Nada… salieron tus padres y los recibieron, se acaban de meter a la casa… quieres que me quede hasta que salgan?

—No… ya es todo lo que necesitaba saber, te debo una Karin.

—Ya sabes bombon, cuando quieras.

Colgue y debia mover mi ultima carta con Sakura, debía hacerlo por el bien de los tres, pasaron algunos dias hasta que la bomba cayo, le pedi a Karin que vigilara de nueva cuenta la casa de mis padres el dia que debia llegar el citatorio dela corte, en e cual pedia una prueba de ADN para la niña, alegando mi paternidad, sabia que Sakura se pondría furiosa al igual que Itachi, no sabia si le dirían a mis padres y si asi fuese quiza mi padre me apoyaría, mi madre al principio se enojaría por la presión que haria sobre Sakura pero tanto ella como mi padre y yo necesitábamos saber la verdad…

—Que mierda hiciste?!

—Itachi… no se porque pero no me sorprende tu llamada

—Sasuke no estoy jugando

—Ni yo… ya les llego el citatorio?

—Si… ya nos llego y créeme que tu chiste no nos ha caído en gracia

—Que mal..

—Sasuke no estoy jugando, Sakura se le fue hasta la leche!

—Menos mal no soy el unico que la pasa mal… dile que esto se pudo haber evitado si ella me hubiera dejado ver a mi hija, si me hubiera dejado hacer la puta prueba!

—Ella ya te dijo que no es tu hija!

—Y espera que crea en su palabra? La palabra de una mujer que se largo Sind ecir que estaba embarazada? Quien mejor que tu para que le explique que si no se presenta a la prueba puede ser tomado como desacato a la ley…

Le colgue y me recargue en mi auto jalando aire… estaba presionado a Sakura hasta el limite, sabia que de esto ninguno de los dos saldría bien, pero necesitaba hacerlo, por primera vez seria un hijo de puta egoísta en busca de mi beneficio sin considerar a nadie mas, arriesgaría todo por ella como siempre lo habia hecho con el detalle de que ahora si no ganaba lo perdería todo con ella… era ganar o perder.

Esperaba en la sala del hospital general cuando la vi llegar con la bebe en una Arreola bien cubierta, no podía ver ni dedo de la bebe… con ella estaban su amigo el rubio e Itachi, no me dirigió la palabra en todo el momento en el que estuvo en la sala de espera resguardada por mi hermano y su amigo, ni yo hice nada por acercarme. Itachi trato de abordarme pero lo evite con el pretexto de llamadas imaginarias del trabajo, cuando llego el momento de hacerle la prueba pedi entrar a la sala con el pretexto de no querer trucos, ella estaba mas que molesta por mi actitud pero no habia de otra, en mi mente era solo un "ganar o perder" Itachi y el rubio se quedaron en la sala de espera y yo ingrese a la pequeña habitación donde realizarían la prueba.

—Necesito que saque a le nena de la carriola, le tomare solo una muestra de saliva con eso bastara.

—Entendido —ella me miro y levanto la sabatina que cubría la nena—

—Nos permite un segundo —la enfermera me miro— a solas

—Sasuke?—Sakura me miro nerviosa—

—Sakura… solo un minuto… solo un minuto…

—Por favor señorita…

La enfermera salió, podía ver su sombra bajo la puerta resguardaba la entrada, cerre los ojos y suspire para controlarme, abri mis ojos y la mire Sakura, nerviosa, temerosa… estaba igual de mal que yo, podía sentirlo y juraría que ella podría sentirme igual de mal.

—Sasuke…

—Sakura, dímelo tu… dime que esa niña es mía y te juro que olvidare todo, no importara nada de ahora en adelante seremos solo tu, yo y nuestra hija…

—Sasuke por favor

—Olvidare todo, quitare la demanda, pero solo dime la verdad

—Sasuke no puedo

—Sakura

—Sasuke no insistas!

—Señorita —me acerque a la puerta y la abrí— por favor pase hacer la prueba…

Salí del consultorio y las deja adentro no quería verla, no quería saber mas, salí del hospital y conduje a mi apartamento. Perder… era una de las opciones, pero no era la sensación que tenia en mi pecho era algo diferente.

A los tres dias llamaron para informar que los resultados estaban listos, estuve 3 horas afuera del hospital sentado en mi auto mirando el volante hasta que el timbre de mi movil me saco del trance.

—Sasuke?... Donde estas? Llevaos casi 3 horas esperándote

—Itachi?… ya llegue

—Pues apresurate los resultados no pueden ser entregados si no estan ambas partes.

Baje del auto y camine como si cada paso que diera me alejara de la realidad, al llegar estaban solo Sakura e Itachi, ni el rubio ni la bebe estaban presentes me acerque a la recepcion con Sakura y a ambos nos dieron un sobre, ella cogió el suyo sentía la mirada de Sakura sobre mi, y yo solo podía mirar ese sobre… "Uchiha Sasuke prueba de paternidad" jale aire y sentia que el corazon se me oprimía, que los ojos se me cristalizaban, sentia tanta rabia e impotencia, sentia tanto dolor como hacia tanto no habia sentido… parecia que volvía a tener 16 años y perdía a mi mejor amigo y yo era un simple espectador porque no podía hacer nada, solo miraba como la vida me arrebataba algo y yo debia conformarme con mirar y dejar ir…

—Ten… —le extendí el sobre—

—Abrelo tu, no es lo que querias? —me miro con los ojos rojos, era evidente que habia llorado—

—No… lo que yo quería era que tu nos hablaras con la verdad Sakura, queria que tu me dijeras la verdad mirándome a los ojos, no una puta prueba de mierda… no asi, no llegar a esto si esa niña no fuera mía o de Naruto como tanto decías a que le temias a no mostrárnosla —mire el sobre— ya no me importa… es lo que querías no? Adelante es tu hija, solo tuya… yo no te la peleare, no quiero saber nada, ya no me importa —rompi el sobre— que mas da… querías que nos alejáramos lo has conseguido, tu ganas… como siempre tu ganas.

—Sasuke…

Itachi intento intervenir

—Tu ni te metas maldito cabron… tu sabias lo que sentia por ella y te prestaste a todo su puto juego… no termino de creerme eso de ustedes dos pero aun asi —la mira a ella— decirme que te cogiste tambien a mi hermano… mi hermano! Y encima no dejarnos ver a la niña? Sakura que te hicimos Naruto y yo tan grave para que nos trataras asi?

—Presionarla? Hostigarla? Tratalar como un objeto? —Itachi se apro detrás de ella—

—Un objeto? Asi te hicimos sentir? Tu sabias que estábamos casados Sakura, si te usamos pero la diferencia es que nosotros ahora lo vemos y lo aceptamos, pero tu? No te sentías sola y nos usaste tanto como nosotros a ti? No fuiste tu quien se lanzo a nosotros? Sabias que estábamos casados! Yo te dije que dejaría a Ino por ti! Quien fue la que se largo valiendo madres lo que el otro sentia?! quien?! Yo te dije que te amaba, te dije que me divorciaría! Si hubieras sido un juego para mi no te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo! O hubiera tirado todo por la borda por ti!…

Ella solo se mantenía callada mirándome con las lagrimas al borde.

—Solo esperaba un poco de compasión Sakura… un poco de compasión de tu parte, viste la desesperación de Naruto y mía frente a ti y ni así! Ni asi te dignaste a dará la maldita cara! Siempre escondiéndote y nosotros? Pensaste en nosotros? Hablas de Presión? Presión fue la que hiciste en nosotros… yo fui el que te presiono, pero Naruto? A él que pretexto le darás? Porque él al contrario de mi te dio su espacio y le pagaste igual… sabes cual es la respuesta a todo esto?…. Eres una puta egoista de mierda, es lo que eres solo pensaste en ti, cuando éramos jóvenes solo cogiste con nosotros porque se sentia bien porque nadie mas te miraba, nadie mas te habría cogido ni lo haria con Sasori cerca, fuimos tu puto escape, volviste y te sentías sola y cogiste con los dos y ahora que estabas embarazada simplemente porque te viste descubierta te quedaste callada! Sin importar que ambos teníamos derecho a la verdad…

—Yo lo lamento Sasuke…

—No… no lo lamentas, el que lo lamento soy yo… no sabes la decepción que siento por ti, ahora veo que me enamore de alguien que no existe, una Sakura que solo es real en mis fantasías… una Sakura buena que siempre pensaba en los demás y no en la perra egoísta en que te convertiste.

Sali del hospital, y cerre los ojos para evitar llorar, jale aire y subi a mi auto, ahora si todo estaba perdido entre ella y yo, debia irme y continuar, como habia dicho Naruto, ella habia elegido continuar sin el y sin mi, se habia empeñado en alejarnos y lo habia conseguido ahora todo estaba mas que fragmentado en mil pedazos y si ella queria que yo no me acercara ni a ella ni a la bebe lo habia conseguido…


	31. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 Añoranza: Sentimiento de pena por la lejanía, la ausencia, la privación o la pérdida de alguien o algo querido.**

Sola

Esa era la palabra que podría definir a la perfección mi situación, los habia alejado a los dos, habia logrado que ambos a su manera pusieran un muro entre ellos y yo, solo sabia que Naruto se habia instalado a las fuera de la ciudad y que ahora se dedicaba a la agricultura, Sasuke estaba en un departamento en el centro o mas bien ahi dormida vez en cuando, nunca se le veia siempre estaba metido en su trabajo en una agencia de seguridad privada, desde aquel dia en el que me dieron la prueba de paternidad no habia vuelto a saber de ninguno de los dos, ahora terminaba de alistarme para salir.

—Lista?

—Si, ya casi —coloque mis pendientes y me levante— vamos

—Como te sientes? —acariciomi espalda y me dio una leve sonrisa—

—Nerviosa… y con un poco de miedo

—Él no podrá hacerte daño

—No me refiero a él… —baje la mirada y apreté los ojos conteniendo mis lagrimas— es enfrentar el pasado… ver a Yamato de nuevo no se… —lo mire— ellos estarán ahi?

—Tienen que… son testigos de la fiscalía. —Itachi me sujeto la mano— mama se quedara con la niña papa nos acompañara… los papas de Naruto igual asistirán.

—Todos estaran ahi… —senti la garganta seca—

Como habia cambiado mi vida, como habia dado un vuelvo de 180 grados, las personas con las que un día podía estar como si fueran parte de mi ahora era tan incomodo mirarlos, Kushina y Minato no me decían nada pero cuando estaba con ellos podía sentir la incomodidad en su estar, y no podía evitarlo al contrario lo entendia, yo era la mujer que habia acabado el matrimonio de su hijo, Mikoto y Fugaku eran igual sentia que me toleraban por la situación del juicio, pero de no ser asi no dudaba que Fugaku me echara de su casa y me quitaran a mi hija.

—Yo la cuidare Sakura —Mikoto cargo a la niña— estas lista?

—Nunca eh estado mas lista para hacerle justicia a mi hermano.

Salimos rumbo al juicio, al llegar nos topamos con Minato y Kushina que conversaban con Naruto, al llegar intente evitar mirarlo y hacer contacto con el para no tener que hablar o interactuar porque que estaba de mas saber que seria incomodo… error, no tuve que ignorarlo él se encargo por los dos en dejar en claro que ni siquiera me queria ver, esquivo mi mirada y mi paso, me dolio en el alma verlo distante, Naruto no era asi, jamas lo habia sido conmigo y ver su distancia me helo el alma, ese no era mi Naruto.

Cuando entre vi a Sasuke sentado con una pelirroja muy exuberante, al igual que Naruto no me miraba, ni hacia un ápice por mirarme o por buscarme, era como si yo fuera un apestado o leproso que al mirarme contagiara a quien me mirara, por su parte su acompañante me miro en varias ocasiones pero no note que le diera información, por lo que mi primer pensamiento de que la habia llevado para despistar y que ella le dijera todo de mi habia desaparecido cuando ella le sonreía muy entusiasmada, estaba siendo con alguien mas? Eso me dolio y mucho, Sasuke era distante, me esperaba que me evitara que fuera un cabron hijo de puta como el sabia serlo, que me ignorara o fuera un duro de lo peor… sabia lidiar con ello! Pero verlo con otra mujer y restregármela en la cara, ese no era mi Sasuke.

Pero ese fue mi error, ellos ya no eran mios, no eran mi Sasuke y mi Naruto, eran solos dos hombres que me trataban como una extraña, o peor como la peor criminal, una que les habia robado algo invaluable, les habia robado esa ilusión de juventud, ese amor de adolescencia.

Yamato entro al juicio junto con un equipo de abogados, según Itachi eran parte del bufete mas prestigioso de todo Japón pero que no me sintiera nerviosa pues contamos con todas las pruebas de nuestra parte. Se mostraron las evidencias junto con las sentencias en el juicio donde se habían culpado a las dos chicas que mi hermano habia conocido, Itachi me comento que ellas habían aceptado un trato en el cual ellas declararían todo lo que sabían en contra de Yamato a cambio de una reducción considerable de su condena, la mujer que engatusó a mi hermano confeso haberlo hecho por dinero, dinero que Yamato le habia ofrecido para que lo embaucara con las drogas, al final me pidio perdon entre lagrimas arrepentida por todo el mal causado, por la muerte de mi hermano y juro no saber nada de los homicidios de mis padres… no respondi nada, no sabia que responder, como se le responde a la mujer que enamoro a tu hermano lo llevo a la miseria y acabo con su vida sin darle ayuda.

Naruto subio al estrado para dar su confesión no solo como detective a cargo del caso, sino como parte del caso al ser cercano a mi hermano, a mis padres y a mi… su indiferencia era abrumadora para mi, no me miraba, estaba tan sereno como distante, solo miraba al abogado defensor y al acusador, de ahi en fuera su mirada se perdía en algún rincón de la sala para evitar mirar a mi lugar…

"Si, éramos amigos por lo regular yo pasaba al menos 4 dias en su casa, sus padres estaban mas que acostumbrados a mi presencia, Sasori era alguien a quien conocíamos bastante bien, por eso cuando notamos su cambio intentamos que el nos dijese que pasaba pero el siempre decía que estaba bien, nunca nos habia mentido por eso creímos que todo estaba dentro de lo normal, ni el detective Uchiha ni yo decidimos interferir mas porque Sasori era un poco complicado tenia su carácter y siempre nos dábamos espacio… que? La srta. Haruno? Si pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, si tambien era nuestra amiga… no, no solo amiga, le recuerdo que Sasori se alejo de nosotros porque decía que trabajaba para su padre… no puedo decirle abogado que pensaba ella sobre su hermano, eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella."

La indiferencia de Naruto era la peor parte de todo el juicio y apenas iba comenzando, el que me llamara "solo amiga"pero en un tono de indiferencia como si hablara de la chica de la clase de a lado, como si la intimidad y el amor que hubo entre nosotros no existiera… dolía.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke, subio al estrado con la misma actitud de Naruto, evitándome, evadiéndome, distante… solo que Sasuke era Sasuke, su actitud era mas fria, mas evidente, aun cuando su cara era estoica y firme como el mármol mas pulcro yo sabia que podían transmitir sus ojos, peor ahora era horrible sentir ese ahogamiento en mi pecho porque no tenia idea que pasaba por su mente era como si ese poder de saber que pensaba se hubiera esfumado, como si Sasuke me hubiera botado de él por completo.

"La ultima vez que conversamos bien fue en una ocasión en la escuela que nos quedamos solos en el patio, conversamos de asuntos mios con mi padre y el me dio un consejo de que no me preocupara, de hecho en esa ocasión le note muy cansado, de hecho demasiado para como lo veníamos viendo… no, no pregunte mas, para nosotros el trabajaba mucho con su padre… quienes? Por nosotros hablo del detective Uzumaki y la srta Haruno, la hermana del occiso. Cuando nos enteramos de la desaparicion estábamos en su casa, la srta Haruno y yo, en cuanto supimos que el nos habia metido llame a mi padre quien en ese entonces era el jefe del departamento de policía del distrito… estábamos la srta. Haruno, el detective Uzumaki con su familia, mi familia y yo, le recuerdo que éramos familias muy unidas… con la srta Haruno? Solo era la hermana de mi amigo."

Si querían vengarse de mi lo estaban logrando, cada palabra, cada desplante cada mirada evasiva me estaba golpeando el alma, su "solo era la hermana de mi amigo" habia sido la gota que derramaba el vaso para mi hasta que love bajar del estrado y volver a su asiento y esa mujer le cogió la mano y lo conforto… eso si era destrozarme.

El juicio continuo y no podía dejar de verlos a los dos, sentados de un extremo a otro en lado derecho de la audiencia, lejos de mi, me llamaron al estrado y trate de olvidarme por un segundo de ellos para concentrarme en el juicio y hacer justicia por mi hermano, por mis padres, por Jiraiya, por Shizune y por mi…

Pero era imposible no pensar en ellos si ellos eran mi pasado, ellos eran mi historia, mi vida, mi todo… cada declaración que daba acerca de todo lo concerniente tenia, debia hablar de ellos, eran tan parte de mi que de una u otra forma eran ellos quien era yo, no sabia si lloraba porque cada recuerdo dolía ver a mis padres, ver a Sasori en ellos, hacia tanto que no pensaba en aquellos momentos que rememorar momentos felices y tristes sacudían mi interior o porque ahora si habia perdido a todas las personas de mi pasado… Sasuke y Naruto ahora eran como desconocidos, me trataban como si yo no estuviera, como si no existiera, como si estuviera muerta y eso me dolía.

Baje del estrado y el turno de ese desgraciado llego, Yamato nego toda acusación en su contra y alego que el departamento de policía habia plantado las evidencias por la cercanía de los detectives con el caso y mi familia, acusaba un conflicto de intereses debido a que entre nosotros habia existido un interés "romántico" cuando adolescentes y por ende trataban de inculparle… era un cobarde, no era ni para afrontar su destino y la responsabilidad de todas sus atrocidades.

El juicio termino y el juez lo declaro culpable por los cargos de homicidios en primer grado hacia mi hermano, mis padres, Jiraiya y Shizune si bien el no fue quien hizo el trabajo sucio fue quien lo organizo y la mente macabra que orquesto todo, se le declaro culpable por el abuso de confianza y robo a los bienes de mis padres, se acuso de intento de homicidio y hostigamiento en mi contra asi como de secuestro a Jiraiya y a mi en su momento… fueron tantos cargos que mi alma descanso al escuchar la letanía de cargos por que sabia que se pudriría en la carcel para siempre y ese malnacido pagaría por todo lo que nos habia hecho, no solo mi, sino tambien a los chicos, que aunque ahora no me querían ver entendía que yo los habia orillado a ello, se llevaron a Yamato a la carcel con una condena de cadena perpetua porque en Japón no habia pena de muerte, salimos del lugar para ir a casa de los Uchihas el juicio habia terminado y no era necesario que continuara viviendo con ellos, ahora podía buscar comprar una casa para mi hija y para mi. A la salida me encontré con Sasuke y con Naruto no estaban juntos pero los obligue a encararme, Naruto mas de buena gana que Sasuke, notaba que la pelirroja no nos quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer, es algo en lo que trabajamos por años —Naruto lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, que aunque sonaba de forma pacifica eran palabras llenas de ironía, sentia su insinuación de que yo no era parte de su interés y que no era parte mas de una prioridad en su vida—

—De igual forma, gracias… señor Uzumaki —note una mueca de desagrado pro la forma en la que lo nombre— gracias señor Uchiha

—Da igual… —se dio la vuelta Sasuke y camino con la pelirroja—

—Sakura! Me alcanzas los pañales? La nena ya se hizo del baño

Tan pronto Kushina me hablo note que Sasuke dejo de caminar y Naruto me miro fijamente, Sasuke giro el rostro y miro a mi hija al igual que Naruto y ambos me miraron, respiré hondo y camine hacia Kushina para ayudarle con mi hija y volver pronto a casa y terminar con todo eso.

—Te puedes quedar aqui en lo que encuentras una casa querida… —Mikoto acaricio el cabello de mi hija— sabes que a pesar de todo siempre te vamos a querer como a una hija

—A pesar de todo? —la mire con ironía—

—Si… tanto a ti, como a Sasuke y como a Naruto… —miro a mi hija— ahora que eres madre con el tiempo lo entenderás, los hijos podrán lastimarnos, lastimarse y equivocarse pero no porque fallen dejan de ser nuestros hijos, uno los ama a pesar de todo, no me mires con esos ojos —acaricio mi mejilla— sabes que te equivocaste en tu camino y ahora lo estas pagando, como ellos y deben aprender a sobrellevar la cruz que se echaron encima, Kushina los ama tanto como yo… pero tampoco esperen que les aplaudamos lo que hicieron, lastimaron a muchas personas, se lastimaron ustedes y mira en que acabo todo

Miró a mi hija y no pude evitar derramar una lagrima, ahi estaba la prueba de todo, la prueba de todas las desiciones de un pasado que aunque ahora en ese juicio se suponía quedaría atrás, era muestra de que siempre formaría parte de nosotros, porque había forjado nuestro futuro y quienes éramos y aunque jamas llamaría a mi hija como un error ella habia sido el resultado de un amor egoísta entre ellos y yo, porque ninguno por egoísta, por cobarde por inseguro, por confiado jamas se habia atrevido a dar un paso al frente por el otro, pero sin duda era hija de un amor profundo que al final no pudo terminar bien…

—Madre… —Itachi saco la pañalera— hora de irnos Sakura

—Vayan con cuidado!

Subimos al auto y me encargue de poner muy bien asegurada a mi hija, me senté e Itachi arranco, me llevaría a un departamento en su edificio fue la condición con la que acepto que me saliera de casa de los Uchihas y era estar bajo el ala de uno de ellos… Itachi jamas me dejo sola, desde que inicio todo ese viacruciz llamado "quien es el padre?" Jamas me dejo sola, era como el hermano mayor de todos, quien nos daba paz y quietud, quien nos hacia poner los pies en el piso y agradecí al cielo que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mis desiciones me apoyaba a pesar de todo.

—Llegamos…

Bajamos las maletas y a mi nena para subirla al departamento, en el estaba una chica muy linda que Itachi habia contratado para que me ayudara con todo, pero sobre todo con mi hija. Siempre pensaba en todo, en que tanto mi pequeña como yo estuviéramos cómodas y no nos faltase nada.

—Pues bien… me alegra que estén instaladas por fin —me sonrio— debo volver a la base tenemos mucho trabajo.

—No te preocupes —tome su mano con la mia— gracias por todo Itachi… gracias por ser tan bueno con nosotras, conmigo…

—Señora —me gire— no encuentro la pañalera de la pequeña

—Estaba… diablos! la deje en el coche, detrás de mi asiento se me paso.

—Yo la traeré no te preocupes

—No, no, no… tu tienes prisa, bajo yo y la subo sirve que no das doble vuelta.

—Ok… vamos

Bajamos mientras me contaba que los Uzumaki querían hacer una comida el fin de semana, Kushina no era hostil conmigo pero su trato habia cambiado aunque notaba como se desvivía por mi hija se la comía a besos y en mimos al igual que Minato, era algo extraño convivir con ellos sin los chicos pero era algo que aunque no era del todo cómodo agradecia que mi hija estuviera rodeada de tanto amor.

—Sakura… —Itachi cogió mi mano— se que entre tu y yo…

—Itachi…

—Dejame hablar… se que siempre nos hemos visto como hermanos y no quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo… pero has pensado que será de ella cuando crezca y pregunte por su padre?

—Itachi, yo no…

—Sakura a ellos les has dicho que soy su padre, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es asi…

—Itachi no quiero

—No te estoy diciendo que digas quien es el padre, sino que evites que en un futuro tu hija sufra porque su madre nunca dijo quien era su padre, crees que es buena idea que un dia ella pregunte y le digan que su madre no sabia quien era? —baje la mirada— cásate conmigo

Levante la mirada de golpe y lo mire absorta, jamas hubiera imaginado esas palabras viniendo de él.

—Seré el papa de tu hija y no tendremos que dar explicaciones a nadie, ella crecerá como mi hija siempre tendrá contacto con Kushina y Minato y por ende con mis padres, sabes que ellos tienen la misma duda que Sasuke y Naruto, sabes que ellos tienen esperanza que ella sea su nieta pero aceptan tu decisión de no decir quien es el padre, ambas familias aman a tu hija… será una niña amada y tendrá la seguridad de una familia.

—Itachi yo… —puso su dedo sobre mis labios—

—Se que no me amas… pero piensa en ella.

—Yo… —mire sus ojos sinceros como siempre me habían mirado pero ahora con un tono de seriedad y sabia que tenia razón que le diría a mi hija cuando preguntara por su padre?—lo pensare?

—Me conformo con eso jajaja… por ahora —me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa— bueno al menos a mi me dirás si ella es mi sobrina?

—Mi hija… si es tu sobrina —sus ojos se abrieron sorpresa— Mikoto me dijo que me queria como una hija tanto como a Sasuke como a Naruto… asi que por donde le veas es tu sobrina jajaja…

—Eres cruel… hasta conmigo jajaja —su radio sonó— debo irme —me paso la pañalera— nos vemos luego y espero pienses lo que te eh dicho.

—Si… lo pensare…

Lo vi subirse en el auto y pensé en lo que habia dicho, que le diría a mi hija? Le diría que fue el resultado del amor de Sasuke, Naruto y mío? Que uno de ellos era su padre? O peor aun decirle que no sabia quién era el padre? Con eso quizá mi hija me odiaría, Itachi me habia ofrecido una solución, era bueno y era parte de la familia que me amaba y no alejaría a mi hija de sus abuelos quienes tenían el derecho a convivir con ella, ellos no eran culpables de las desiciones de los padres de su nieta. Amaba a Naruto, amaba a Sasuke y sabia que ese amor me consumiría hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida por estar lejos de ellos y haberlos alejado pero estando cerca los tres jamas podríamos haber sido felices y elegir a uno seria imposible para mi… y para ellos.

Itachi descolgó el radio y respondió antes de irse.

—Aqui el teniente Uchiha, cambio.

—Teniente, recibimos información de la penitenciaria 2Norte, cambio.

—Que ocurre?, Cambio.

—Nuestro informante dio el aviso que el "Inmortal" corrió un aviso, cambio.

Cuando escuche la palabra Inmortal mi corazón se acelero, Itachi me miro con la radio en la mano.

—Que clase de aviso?, cambio.

—Ofrecio un millón por la cabeza de la modelo, cambio

Mi corazón se acelero, era el hombre al que habíamos metido a presión pensando que era el asesino de mi hermano y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, escuche un ruido ensordecedor y antes de girar a ver, vi a Itachi salir de auto gritando mi nombre, no pude moverme tan rápido como quisiera, todo paso en un instante, que solo sentí como si algo impactara mi cuerpo y ardiera…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Caí al suelo de golpe y después el cuerpo de Itachi sobre el mío, decía algo pero no podía escuchar nada, era como una película muda frente a mi, solo que no era una pelicula, era mi realidad y solo sentia como mi vestido se empapaba y el ardor se intensificaba en mi cuerpo, en diferentes partes, solo que el del pecho no solo ardia, dolía, dolía bastante al intentar respirar, cuando los ruidos cesaron Itachi se levanto e intento levantarme pero no podía

—Sakura… —me miraba muy nervioso— mierda… mierda… —Saco su movil y tecleo muy rápido, quería preguntar qué pasaba pero no podía hablar— Una ambulancia, rápido! Una ambulancia hubo un atentado en la calle centro 85 una mujer gravemente herida..

—Ita… —sentí que algo me inundaba la boca—

—Shuuu… no hables —siguió hablando por el teléfono y limpio mi boca con un pañuelo, al levantarlo estaba empapado de sangre— te vas a poner bien… resiste… resiste

—Sa… sa… .. ori…

—Tranquila… —Itachi comenzó a llorar— Te vas a poner bien…

—Mi… mi… hij..

—Yo la cuidare en lo que te pones bien…

—Sa… sa…suke… Na…nar…ruto…

—No hables… no hables… trata de no hablar…

—E-e… e… llos…

—Sakura no hables!… resiste.

Resiste…

Me abrazo y sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de doler, ya no ardía, ya no dolía, de un segundo a otro deje de pensar en mi hija, ella ya no inundaba mi mente ni mis pensamientos, ya no pensaba en que pasaría si yo moría ya no me dolía pensar en dejarla sola, ni en ellos… Sasuke… naruto… en mi horizonte solo pude pensar en alguien mas…

—Sasori… cuanto te eh extrañado!


	32. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31 Arrepentimiento; Sentimiento de culpabilidad que tiene una persona por algo que ha hecho y que la intranquiliza**

—Por eso tengo dos papas, porque no tengo mama?

Mi hija nos miraba a los dos atenta, esos ojos jade inquisitivos miraban a nuestros ojos de forma tan determinada e intensa que no podía evitar recordar a su madre cada que la miraba, no solo porque eran verde jade como los de ella, sino porque tenia su caracter, determinado y obstinado.

—Bueno… es que… pfff… —suspiro mirándome con ojos de nervios y miedo, como le explicas a una niña de 5 años que tiene dos papas?— vamos Teme dame una mano…

—Mira amor —tome sus manitas— recuerdas que el otro dia en la escuela les explicaron que hay diferentes tipos de familias?

Asintio sin dejar de mirarme con esos grandes ojos que me leían hasta el alma, me sentia examinado y temía dudar en responder porque sentia que ella lo notaria.

—Bueno pues, nosotros somos ese tipo de familia, una familia diferente… tú tuviste una mama, y tienes dos papas. Naruto es tu papa y yo tambien soy tu papa.

—Somos una familia "jai" —me miro atenta—

—No… no, no, no, no… no somos ese tipo de familia —Naruto me miro nervioso—no somos una familia "gay" —la corrigió y paso saliva— somos como tu amiga Hotaru —ella miro ahora a Naruto muy atenta e interesada— ella tiene dos mamas y dos papas recuerdas?

—Porque sus papas se divorciaron —comente, haciendo hincapié en la situación— y tiene dos papas también… algo así funciona con nosotros.

—Ah… —sabia que no estaba muy complacida y que no habia entendido del todo pero por ahora con eso bastaría y por nuestra cuenta estaba bien— abuela!

Dio un salto y corrió detrás de la mama de Naruto, él y yo suspiramos y nos tumbamos en el piso para sentarnos, era complicado a veces ser padres de ella, sobre todo porque ahora comenzaba hacer preguntas mas y mas complicadas, al entrar a la escuela convivía con mas niños y la hacia ver que otros niños tenian cosas o vidas diferentes a la suya antes cuando era mas pequeña era mas fácil porque su mundo eran solo nuestras familias, pero ahora su panorama se ampliaba y eso nos daba miedo, tanto a Naruto como a mi, como no tenerlo? Conforme creciera haria mas preguntas y como responderíamos… como contestaríamos las preguntas que no podríamos evitar, eventualmente llegarían; como se conocieron mama y ustedes? Quien de los dos es mi verdadero padre? Mama se caso con papa? Se divorcio y se caso con mi otro papa?

—Tranquilo —Naruto me dio una palmada, era como si supiera que estaba pensando en ese momento— lo mismo pienso yo en las noches, la terapeuta dice que debo dejar de pensar en el pasado y sobre todo en el futuro, de lo contrario un día colapsare y ella me necesita cuerdo, me dice que me enfoque enmi presente y en ella.

—Y te funciona?

—No… jajaja y pago 1000 yenes por consulta —arrojo una piedra— ahh…sabes cuál es la pregunta que más me aterra que nos haga?

Me quede pensando y mire el pasto, un dia tendríamos que entregarle cuentas sobre su madre y como habían pasado las cosas

—Si esa… esa que estas pensando… y no sé que le responderé… —miro al cielo y note que buscaba aire para despejarse, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, se quedo en silencio por un instante y cambio de tema— has hablado con Itachi?

—Lo mismo que te dijo a ti me lo ha repetido a mi hasta el cansancio.

—Y le crees?

—No tengo de otra

***Flash Back***

La acabamos de sepultar, junto a sus padres, junto a Sasori, ahora todos estaban juntos no sabia si eso era una mala treta del destino, justo cuando habían hecho justicia para su familia la vida le hacia una ultima mala jugada y la alejaba de su hija, me dolía el alma porque justo las ultimas semanas la habia tratado como a una desconocida como si ella no existiera, me habia dispuesto hacer su deseo realidad, alejarnos y dejarla sola con su hija, pero ahora? Donde mierda metia mi orgullo y mi soberbia? donde?! Ella estaba muerta y yo no habia estado para protegerla como un dia se lo prometi, miraba el jardín de casa de los padres de Naruto, nos habíamos reunido por petición de mi hermano.

—Y bien? —Naruto se sentó en un rincón apartado de todos—

—Debemos hablar de lo que sucederá con…

Y como si la hubieran nombrado la pequeña comenzó a llorar en brazos de mi madre, ahora la pequeña se habia quedado sin su madre, no habia dejado de llorar en toda la mañana, no lograban calmarla ni Kushina ni mi madre, pasaba de brazo en brazo y nadie lograba sosegarla, era como si notara no solo la ausencia de su madre, era mas bien como si ella sintiera la gran perdida que habia ocurrido. Nos quedamos todos mudos hasta que Itachi retomo la palabra.

—Debemos discutir su futuro.

—Le haremos una prueba de ADN como es debido y la familia responsable se hará cargo.

—No! —Itachi se puso de pie— Sakura no quería eso… y respetaremos su voluntad

—Pero Sakura ya no esta —mi padre se puso de pie— por llevar la fiesta en paz con ella respete su absurda decisión de quedarse callada pero ahora se harán las cosas bien, si es mi nieta no es adecuado que viva con esa incertidumbre!

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Minato intervino— es absurdo que la niña crezca sin saber quien es su padre!

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, —me puse de pie— ella no es un premio no haremos una prueba de ADN para ver que familia se la queda! Creo que ahora veo porque Sakura lo hizo… vean! Ahora ustedes están como Naruto y como yo, peleando por ver quien se la queda, quien es el afortunado ganador! Si Sakura no quizo decir quien era el padre era para evitar esto… y asi lo dejaremos, yo no quiero saber si es o no es mi hija, un dia se lo dije a Sakura, ella es mi hija y se acabo

—Pues si tu no quieres saber yo si, tengo derecho a saber si es mi nieta Sasuke — mi padre me miraba furioso—

—Pues declino mi derecho a saber

—Igual yo… —Naruto se levanto— Sakura no queria decir de quien era hija… por algo no quizo decirlo y lo respetaremos los dos y espero que eso lo respeten ustedes, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que uno de los dos es el padre y si ninguno de los dos queremos que se le haga la prueba deben respetarlo

—Y que van hacer? Los dos eran su papa? —la madre de Naruto nos miraba horrorizada—

—Si —la mire serio— no sera la primera niña que tenga dos padres, los dos velaremos por ella…

—Y con quien vivira? —mi mama se levanto arrullandola—

—Con los dos, por ahora pasara una temporada conmigo y despues otra con él… ya veremos como nos adaptamos

—Es absurdo! —papa se molesto aun mas— como se nota que no saben nada de hijos! Un niño necesita estabilidad necesita atenciones! No es un juguete que se pase asi como asi! Los dos trabajan y apenas y tienen tiempo como carajos van a tender a la niña?!

—Pues ya veremos como lo hacemos —me acerque a mi madre y cargue a la niña— por ahora ella es hija mía —mire a Naruto algo confundido de como decirlo— y de Naruto y ya veremos como le hacemos, no se metan…

—Itachi! —mi madre lo miro buscando auxilio— Di algo!

—Buena suerte, —mi hermano me sonrió—

—Como que buenas suerte?! Itachi por favor!

—Sakura desearía que sus padres la cuidaran, mandare sus cosas a la casa de…?

Naruto y yo nos miramos, mi departamento era muy pequeño, era el departamento de soltero mas pequeño de todo Japón, en cambio Naruto tenia una casa enorme de campo…

***Fin Flash Back* **

—Ire a revisar el pedido que llego —se levanto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar— si quieres aprovecha para darte una ducha mi madre la cuidara y trajo algo para cenar

Al principio habíamos quedado en que ella pasaría un mes conmigo y un mes con Naruto, una crianza a temporadas, error, eso no funciono para nada, al contrario se volvio un caos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a nosotros, nos veia como unos reverendos extraños, mi apartamento era una caja de cerillos, por lo que decidimos que viviría de lleno con Naruto, pero la vida en una granja era pesada y el no se daba abasto, me tuve que ir a vivir con ellos para que entre los dos pudiéramos cuidarla, trabajaba en el turno de la noche para poder cuidarla por las mañana y que Naruto llevara la granja, el la cuidaba cuando yo no estaba… ella fue creciendo y de a poco nos fuimos adaptando a tener una hija, la verdad es que nos acoplamos mas que bien, vivir con el Doble no era tan malo, el se encargaba de hacerla reír cuando lloraba y yo de arrullarla por las noches, mi madre y su madre venían a diario a verla, traerle regalos, dulces y jugar con ella, amor no le faltaba y mi pequeña era feliz con la vida que llevaba. Mi movil sono y tome la llamada

—Bueno?

—Sasuke… llamaba para saber como estas.. hace tanto que no hablamos y… —suspiro— como esta tu hija?

—Bien, creciendo la ultima vez que fue al pediatra nos dijo que no la alimentemos mas o sera una niña gigante para su edad

—Jaja… me imagino, es una niña hermosa y muy feliz… —silencio— los chicos harán una reunión por el cumpleaños del jefe… se que hace años renunciaste pero… no se… quizá podrías asistir, me gusta… nos gustaría verte.

—Gracias por la invitación Kari… pero no puedo, mi hija es algo -escuche un ruido en la cocina y a Kushina gritar— algo… traviesa

—Solo sera una noche

—No puedo

—Ni siquiera te eh dicho cuando sera.

—Sasuke, me puedes sujetar a la niña? —Kushina apareció y agradecí que llegara, mi hija estaba bañada en una especia de mezcla rara— se vació la bechamel encima, déjame levantar lo que tiro y la bañare.

—Lo siento Kari debo colgar, gracias pro la invitación pero estoy algo ocupado —mi hija me miraba bañada en algo pegajoso— debo bañar a mi princesa —ella me sonrió y colgué— no te preocupes Kushuina, estaba por darme un baño y esta niña se bañara con su papa

…

—Feliz cumpleaños mama! —mi hija dejo el ramo el ramo de flores que le llevábamos, Sasuke dejo el ramo sobre la tumba de Sasori y yo deje mi ramo sobre la tumba de los padres de Sakura y Saso— Papa Sasuke me llevara al campamento de padres e hijos y papa Naruto me llevara al acuario el próximo fin de semana…

Mi hija hablaba frente a la lapida de su madre, mientras Sasuke y yo esperabamos, acostumbrábamos llevarla cada fecha significativa, el cumpleaños de Sakura, su aniversario luctuoso, el de ella el de Sasori, el de sus abuelos, tratábamos que no olvidara a su familia materna y que no olvidara porque ellos no estaban en su vida, que habían perecido por la avaricia de un hombre y su madre habia luchado por hacerles justicia, queríamos que fuera consciente de su realidad y la verdad que ellos no estaban no porque no la amaran que sin duda su madre la amo y su familia la habría amado tanto o mas como nosotros, queríamos que fuera una niña consiente y mucho mas madura de lo que nosotros fuimos, si bien no experimentaría con nuestro pasado al menos tendría un antecedente. Aun así evitábamos hablar del todo en respecto a la relación que tuvimos con su madre, sabíamos que un dia tendríamos que hacerlo pero por ahora lo evitábamos y pensábamos en como abordaríamos el tema cuando llegara su momento.

—Cierto papa? — mi hija me miraba y yo no tenia ni idea de que responder, no habia prestado atención a lo que me decía—

—Eh?

—Si, tu papa Naruto te comprara la bicicleta que quieres —Sasuke le respondió—

—Si te la comprare mi princesita! —la cargue y le bese la mejilla— de que color la quieres?

—Rosa!

—Como no lo pense antes! Jajaja si es tu color favorito… no entiendo como te gusta, deberías pedirla naranja

—O Azul… —Sasuke sonrió—

—No rosa!… —se quedo callada y miro la tumba de su madre— cual era el color favorito de mama?

—Rosa… —los dos respetamos al mismo tiempo y no pudimos evitar sonreir—

—Pues rosa será! —mi niña se abrazo de mi— mama era hermosa…

—Si lo era… —acaricie su espalda—

—Ojala tuviera su cabello, era hermoso —ella sujeto un mechón de su cabello— del color que mas me gusta!

—Pero el tuyo es hermoso, no te gusta? —hizo un puchero— a mi me gusta es rojo como el de tu tío Sasori, eres tan hermosa como tu madre… tienes sus ojos y su carita… con el cabello de tu tío, él era muy popular con las chicas…—mire a Sasuke— las chicas pelirrojas son muy bellas… la novia de papa Sasuke es linda no?

Sasuke me miro enojado y solo me reí.

—No! Y esa señora no me gusta! Verdad que ella no es tu novia, papa Sasuke?—comenzo a llorar—

—Karin no es mi novia, —Sasuke extendió sus brazos y cargo a la niña— yo solo tengo ojos para ti —le dio un beso en la nariz— tu eres la única pelirroja en mi vida

—Tu nunca tendrás novia papa Sasuke, me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo

Me miro con sus grandes ojos jade, por un segundo pensé mirar a Sakura.

—Tu igual papa Naruto, no puedes tener novia

—No la tendre! Te lo prometo… promesa de granjero comprometido con su princesa jajaja

—Jajaja… te quiero mucho papa Naruto, y a ti tambien papa Sasuke… Miren un perrito!

Se removió de los brazos de Sasuke y corrió hacia un grupo de personas que llevaban al perrito, Sasuke camino detrás de ella y yo le alcance.

—Algún día tendrás que rehacer tu vida

—Lo dices como si yo fuera el único… cuando quieras salir por mi no hay problema yo puedo cuidar de ella.

—Yo no soy el que tiene a una pelirroja detrás de él…

—Kari solo es una ex compañera de trabajo… jamas habrá algo mas que una relacion de colegas con ella.

—Pues ya no eres agente de seguridad…

***Flash Back***

—No voy a poder… es demasiado

—Vas a poder Sasuke y tienes que poder —Itachi le dio los papales a Sasuke—el juez dio la orden de que la empresa de Yamato pasara a ser de Sakura en compensación por el robo y abuzo de confianza que hizo ese malnacido, ahora que ella no esta pasa a ser de su hija, ustedes como sus tutores deben administrar su herencia hasta que ella asuma su responsabilidad a la mayoría de edad…

—No podemos contratar a alguien? Yo no se nada de administrar empresas o llevar un negocio como este…

—Ya vimos que paso la ultima vez que alguien se hizo cargo y ven como termino, debemos dejar a alguien a cargo, que verdaderamente cuídese su patrimonio y que mejor que uno de sus padres.

—Dobe, deberias hacerlo tu!

—No, eso de las matemáticas no es lo mio jejeje…

—Si seras pendejo… —el Teme suspiro— ok… me hare cargo, no se como mierda lo hare pero me hare cargo.

Sasuke firmo el documento y esa misma tarde presento su renuncia en su trabajo como agente de seguridad privada para llevar la administración del patrimonio de nuestra hija. Le esperaba en la granja con la pequeña, nuestra hija a penas tenia 6 meses y nos demandaba todo el tiempo posible, el que Sasuke tuviera que asumir el cargo del manejo del patrimonio de nuestra hijanos ayudaba un poco en cuanto a los tiempos ahora el podía llevársela a su trabajo sin que ella corriera peligro y tuviera que andar desvelado.

—Te toca cambiarle el pañal

—Se lo cambie esta mañana

—Y yo las ultimas 3 veces que se ha hecho… te toca. Por cierto mañana me traen el fertilizante y estaré ocupado revisando los bultos, no puedo atenderla.

—Mañana debo ir a la oficina

—Pues yo que tu voy preparando la pañalera —le sonrei y eche a correr—

—Dobe! No! dobe!

—Por cierto, te estuvo llamando esa chica pelirroja… pregunto que si ya habías llegado, no tiene tu movil?

—Eh? Karin... —miro su movil— que mierda…

—Al parecer creo que ella

—Ella nada… —se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la niña— si vuelve a llamar dile que no estoy o estoy ocupado

—Sasuke…

—Naruto no te metas

—Solo digo que si no estas interesado en ella, al menos se lo digas creo que ella esta un poco

—Se cansara de llamar…

**Fin Flash Back**

—Yo solo decía, por cierto mañana tenemos que ir a colegio la profesora quiere hablar con nosotros.

—Sobre que?

—Me dijo que es sobre el festival de fin de curso

—Estamos en Marzo… —Sasuke me miro con hartazgo—

—Yo que se… ya sabes como son con esas cosas…

Sasuke y yo asistimos al colegio, para ver los pormenores del festival de fin de cursos, nuestra hija participaría en un acto como parte de la ceremonia de graduación de los niños de ultimo curso.

—Necesitamos un donativo de 300 yenes para los zapatos, otro de 250 para el vestuario y otro de 50 para pagar al coreógrafo, asi como tambien ese dia nos apoyen con un cambio de ropa de uniforme de le pequeña para que pase a recibir su reconocimiento.

—Reconocimiento?

—Si, hasta ahora su promedio es el mejor de su clase y si sigue asi recibirá un reconocimiento por su desempeño.

—Bueno… en eso no se parece a mi —me talle la nuca— nunca fui de buenas notas—

—Obvio eso lo saco de mi —Sasuke entorno una sonrisa burlona—

—Tampoco era tan tonto Teme!

—Callate Dobe!

—Jaja… sin duda ahora veo porque su hija es una niña tan alegre, son unos papas muy divertidos, nos alegra tenerlos aqui en el colegio aqui somos muy inclusivos! De hecho celebraremos el orgullo gay en el colegio para que los niños sean tolerantes con la diversidad

Sasuke y yo nos miramos y pasamos saliva.

—Miss la directora la esta buscando —una mujer se asomo—

—Permitanme un momento… —nos sonrió y se levanto—

Una vez que salió Sasuke se alejo de mí inmediatamente.

—Esa mujer! Ahh! Que horror Teme! Creyó que éramos…

—Callate ni lo digas Dobe! Que asco…

—Y creo que no es la unica que lo piensa… demonios!

—Crees que el dia que hablaron de familias diferentes…

—Jajajajaja —no pude evitar reírme y caer en mi asiento de la risa—

—De que te reis idiota!

—Creo que Sakura en donde este debe estar riéndose de nosotros jajajaja

—Seguramente… este tipo de cosas la divertían —se sentó— a veces siento que es como si ella lo hubiera planeado o peor aun… como si los dos lo hubieran planeado y fuera una broma mas de ellos dos…

—Si, cada que se rie es como verlos a los dos, tiene los ojos de Sakura pero al sonrisa y pelo de Sasori.

—Los extraño… la extraño y no se siso digno de sentir lo que siento —Sasuke miro el piso—

—Disculpen la demora, lamento tener que hacer esto tan aprisa —la mujer volvio y nos extendió un recibo— pueden pasar a pagar a caja y vuelven conmigo deboa tender a otros padres

La mujer nos miro y Sasuke cogio el recibo.

—Por supuesto —me levante y mire a Sasuke— vamos cariño?

Sasuke me miro con ganas de matarme y yo contuve mis ganas de reírme, solo asintio y se levanto mas que cabreado, salimos de la oficina de la miss y afuera me dio un golpe en las costillas a discreción pues el pasillo estaba lleno de padres de familia.

—Se puede saber que mierda haces?!

—Jajaja… solo fue una broma Teme, relájate… yo que tu me voy acostumbrando nuestra hija solo tiene 5 años… nos quedan 13 mas por estar juntos

—Lo que te voy a dar son unos madrazos si me vuelves hacer una pendejada asi!… que termine el ciclo escolar y la cambiamos de escuela…

—Sasuke no exageres! jajajaja apoco no soy bonito?

—Pendejo… —me dio otro golpe— jajaja al menos pintate el cabello de rosa y veremos jajaja


	33. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

—Osea que mama salía con los dos?

—Si —papa Sasuke me miraba serio—

—Y los dos la amaban?

—Si —papa Naruto miro a papa Sasuke y respondió por los dos—

—Y ella… los amo?

—Quiero suponer que si, hizo por nosotros muchas cosas y siempre nos perdono todas las estupideces que hicimos a pesar de las cosas que pasaron me atrevo pensar que ella nos perdono todo lo que le hicimos…

—Y ella decidió que no diría quien era mi verdadero padre, solo porque sí?

—Querida, tu madre atravesó por muchas perdidas y lo ultimo que le quedaba eran tu papa Sasuke y tu papa Naruto, ella se sentía mal por al situación de elegir a uno y perder al otro

—Es absurdo tio Itachi! Osea que si ella se mete con dos hombres y solo porque no puede decidirse por uno y no se puede quedar con los dos prefiere alejarse de los dos y no decir quién es mi papa! es obvio fue una egoista!

—Los dos somos tus papas! —papa Sasuke se levanto enojado, muy pocas veces lo veia molesto y menos conmigo siempre era muy sereno, pacifico y hasta dócil conmigo, nunca me habia gritado— no quiero volverte a escuchar decir que no somos tus padres, no quiero volver a escucharte hablar asi de tu madre! Sakura fue una buena mujer, fue una buena madre y no voy a tolerar que te expreses asi jovencita…

—Sasuke, no creo… —Papa Naruto se puso de pie y me miro— ya hemos hablado de la vida de tu mama, ella perdió a sus papas tus abuelitos en un accidente muy feo, tu tío perdió la vida de una forma muy dolorosa para todos, ella tuvo que huir de quienes la queríamos para protegernos, al volver tuvo que ver morir gente que la quería de nuevo… digamos que ella no estaba bien con el concepto de perdidas…

—Y yo tengo que cargar con sus traumas?!

—Jovencita, como te atreves hablar asi de tu madre!—lo vi entrar tenia meses que no lo veia, entro muy enojado—

—Tio Deidara!

—Yo te voy a contar la verdad sobre tu madre…

—Deidara no creo que sea prudente—tio Itachi intervino—

—No, ya no es una niña, quiere saber que paso con su madre y del porque tiene dos padres pues se lo diremos pero completo que entienda quien fue su madre… y quienes son sus padres… —tio Deidara se inclino hacia mi y tomo aire— todo se complico cuando tu madre volvió a Japón, tu papa Sasuke estaba casado con una mujer llamada Ino y Naruto con una mujer llamada Hinata…

Tío Deidara me contó el pasado con mi madre, como mis padres habían cometido injusticias con mi madre, como se habían aprovechado de su soledad y ella habia aceptado lo que ellos podían darle, mi madre habia sufrido mucho en su vida, era una mujer que desprendía seguridad en su trabajo, en las portadas y en las pasarelas pero en su vida real lejos de los focos de las cámaras era una mujer temerosa y quebrada por tantos golpes en la vida, Tío Deidara habia sido el confidente de mi madre y quien mejor sabia los sentimientos de mi madre en aquella epoca, el habia estado con ella durante el tiempo en que me esperaba, me contó como mama planeo su embarazo, ella habia decidido que tedia un hijo de alguno de los dos, para ella mis padres habían sido sus grandes amores quienes estaban casados en ese entonces y ella no queria romper sus matrimonios pero se negaba a perderlos, tío Dei me contó que cuando se supo embarazada de mi, mis papas cada uno le habia ofrecido matrimonio pero ella habia rechazado esa oportunidad de hacer una familia con mi padre biológico porque sabia que no soportaría perder a uno y el dolor que ella sentia sabia que lo sentiría a quien dejara atrás y no soportaba la idea de ser la causante de su dolor, como mi madre planeo embarazarse de alguno de ellos para irse y jamas volver, el plan de mi madre era no volver a verlos y llevarme con ella sin jamas revelar quien era el padre ella siempre quizo no decir quien era mi padre…

—Pero igual los alejo de ella… no entiendo porque? Porque no simplemente dijo quien era mi padre si de igual forma no se quedaría ni con uno ni con otro!

—Porque sabia que si decía que alguno de los dos era el padre el otro se sentiría desplazado, ambos habían volcado su mundo por ella, habían perdido sus familias, sus trabajos, sus vidas, todo… tu madre se sintió presionada, culpable por haber ocasionado eso y no queria hacerlos sufrir mas, al menos con la idea de no elegir a ninguno los dos estaban en igualdad de condición y aunque en su momento se distanciaron ella sabia que volverían a ser amigos y eventualmente quiza los tres podrían volver a estar juntos por ti… lamentablemente el tiempo no le alcanzo y las cosas al inicio no salieron como ella esperaba del todo, ella tambien los lastimo y en el proceso ella sufrió mucho, los tres cometieron muchos errores, los tres se lastimaron, —tomo mis manos— lo unico que te pido es que no la juzgues, mas bien no los juzgues tan duramente ellos eran jóvenes cuando todo empezó… tenian tu edad eran inmaduros y la vida les jugo de manera muy tétrica.. se que tienes muchas preguntas y algunas las responderán tus padres, otras tu tío Itachi y yo… pero otras jamas tendrán respuesta porque esas solo las podía responder tu madre, no te empeñes en querer saber todo, solo enfócate en que tu madre te dio dos padres que te adoran que la amaron y que sin duda eres fruto del amor que ellos sintieron, se que no es algo tan común pero ella los amo y te amo mas que a todo en el mundo.

Tio Deidara me llevo al jardín y me mostro fotos de mama que nunca habia visto, fotos de mama de adolescente cuando iniciaba su vida como modelo, fotos de ella como toda una super modelo, fotos de ellos en su vida en Paris, fotos de ella embarazada de mi en esa pequeña cabaña donde vivió, no pude evitar llorar mi madre era muy hermosa, muy buena y sin duda se notaba que me habia amado desde que supo que me esperaba, me limpie las lagrimas y abrace a tío Dei…

—Gracias tio Dei…

—No tienes nada que agradecer, tu madre fue una mujer que le dio un toque de aventura a mi vida jajaja era intrépida, aventurera, decidida y aguerrida… sabes que tu nombre es por tu tío? —asenti— ella amo a su hermano tanto que el dia que murio algo de ella murio con el, pero cuando tu naciste eso que habia muerto renació en ella… quiza fue la esperanza y la fe en la vida

—Mama era genial… mira que tener dos novios woao jajajaja

—Lo mismo le dije jajaja… anda ve con tus papas, deben estar algo preocupados y nerviosos, creo debes disculparte en como te comportaste.

—Ok… ya voy —abrace a tío Dei y corri para ir con mis papas—

Ambos me abrazaron y me disculpe con ellos, entendía que la relacion entre ellos y mi madre habia sido turbulenta y caótica pero bueno no todos somosuna super modelo que un hombre acecha para matarla, supongo que mama vivi al limite cada dia y si mis padres y mis abuelos no la juzgaban quien era yo para hacerloal fin y al cabo como decía tío Dei ellos eran buenos padres y yo no tenia quejas de ellos. Esa tarde fuimos a casa de mis abuelos Mikoto y Fugaku, tío Dei ahora era mas social con la familia debido a que su japonés se habia perfeccionado con los años de visitas al país, despues de un rato llegaron mis abuelos Kushina y Minato con panqueques para mi, siempre me daban regalos, si bien no era una familia tradicional, eran mi familia y los amaba… mi madre habia sido una mujer extraordinaria que me habia dado a los mejores padres que pude tener…

—A comer… —abuela Mikoto se acerco— que haces mi niña?

—Este vestido era de mama? —mi abuela lo miroque sacaba una caja del armario de la antigua habitacion de mi papa—

—Si, era de ella cuando tenia tu edad

—Crees que me quede abuela?

—Yo creo que si, tienes su misma fisionomía… eres muy delgada, te lo quieres poner —asentí—

—Crees que me parezco a ella abuela?

—Demasiado! Creo que solo el cabello difiere de ella

—Eh pensado en pintarlo como ella —tome un mechón— quizá asi si me vea bonita

—Tu madre adoraba tu pelito mi amor, decía que le recordabas a su hermano, por eso tu nombre…

—Crees? no se si el rojo sea mi color

—Se te ve precioso y deja de decir que no eres bonita, porque eres la niña mas bonita de todo el mundo, Saori Haruno…

FIN


End file.
